Total Drama Reloaded
by LadyLionheart73
Summary: After six years of radio silence, Total Drama has returned thanks to a mysterious new benefactor, with a prize of 10 million dollars. 22 new constestants will go to Pahkitew Island, with old faces returning each episodes. With the stakes ten times as high, drama are sure to abound. This is TOTAL! DRAMA! RELOADED!
1. Introducing the Contestants!

**Alright, here's the first chapter for Total Drama Reloaded! This chapter will focus mainly on introducing the characters - the first challenge will be in the next episode. I hope you enjoy and leave your thoughts in the comments or in PMs.**

**Edit: Did fix some small errors that KarsOnMars and FangDriver8 helped point out. Nothing too big that'll affect the story, so no worries.**

**Edit 2: Missed that Gigi's creator, Oreoboss0808**,** wanted her last name to be Lazo. **

**Edit 3: Deleting repeated description for Amelia. Man, I am burning through these edits!**

* * *

_Hello there. _

_It's been a long time since we've met, hasn't it?_

_…_

_Why have you come back here, hmm?_

_Are you just curious of what could have been? Or are you just trying to pass the time?_

_…_

_At any rate, it doesn't matter anymore._

_So, you remember the stakes, right?_

_… _

_Good._

_Then let's get right to it._

* * *

As the camera came to life, one could make out the familiar shape of Pahkitew Island. The sloping hills of the mechanical monstrosity were silent as the sun rose, the sky a mix of pink, yellow, blue, and orange. Once the camera zoomed in, the viewers could see a middle aged man with dark hair and a five o'clock shave. He is wearing a navy polo shirt with two front pockets, a long sleeved white undershirt, cargo pants, and black sneakers. The undeniable image of Chris McClean

"Yo! What's up party people!" Chris yelled out, his face tightening as he put on a wide, toothy smile. "I'm here on Pahkitew Island, somewhere in Toronto Canada, bringing YOU the latest season of Total Drama." The host walks across the creaking dock, which was over six years old at this point.

"Over the years, we've seen so many faces, fifty-one to be exact. Of those fifty-one, only six have known the sweet, sweet taste of victory. Unfortunately, there have been some critics who have claimed the show is "life threatening" and that I'm "a complete monster" for doing these things.'

Chris McClean uses air quotes as he says these two phrases. His smile briefly falters, before blinking it off. "And now, thanks to the help of our fantastic sponsor, Total Drama is back and ready to welcome twenty-two new contestants. And the stakes, oh boy, the stakes are the highest they ever been as the contestants fight for..."

The host creates an intentional pause, building up suspense.

"10...

Million...

Dollars!"

The middle aged man continues enthusiastically "So with that in mind, let me introduce you to the new cast!"

* * *

The camera flashes to a cruise ship, making its way across whatever ocean Pahkitew Island is in. The ship sails steadily, the waves particularly calm. As cruise ships go, this one is particularly small, with the under deck being just barely enough to fit about ten people at a time.

One passenger in particular, seems rather focused. The young man, around seventeen, is looking at his competition like a hawk, occasionally looking down at his notebook to scribble something down.

The young man has sharp, focused hazel eyes, fair skin, and thick, light-brown hair that is combed back into a pompadour. He has a tall and lean build, with his clothing only exaggerating his skinny figure. It consists of skin-tight black corduroys, a purple grey peacoat that looks personally tailored, and black leather ankle boots.

**Ronan Montague - The Junior Executive**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 6'3**

**Weight: 196 lbs**

Ronan continues to focus on his notebook, but gets the feeling a pair of eyes on him. He snaps his head up, and blinks as he realizes the culprit is another, very attractive young man.

"Hello." The light haired man stated.

"Hiya~!" The other responded after a moment his voice playful. "I'm Silver Willow! What's your name?"

"...Ronan Montague, a pleasure." Ronan gives a polite smile, holding out his hand at Silver Willow, who eagerly took it.

Silver Willow is shorter than average, with a slim, willowy form. He has wide, chocolate brown eyes, dark olive skin, and very curly, shoulder length black hair that he's pulled into a ponytail. His outfit perfectly displays his bubbly personality: a slim fit, blue shirt that has the sleeves rolled up to his shoulders, a black vest with a white floral rose design, yellow jean pants, and Douglas Boat brown shoes. This look is completed with a red bow tie and black framed, square glasses.

**Silver Willow - The Fairytale Prince**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'2**

**Weight: 152.6 lbs**

"Wow, this boat huh? I can't believe I got in!" Silver exclaims, glancing around the boat and fidgeting with his hands.

"Yes, indeed. I'm surprised myself I still got on." Ronan responds cordially, nodding in agreement. "So, Silver Willow, where are you from?"

* * *

While this conversation is going on, another slim, blonde-haired is curled up in the corner, listening to music.

She is on the more petite side, with wide hips and a slim upper body. Her skin has a light tan to it, and her eyes are a dark brown, almost reddish color. She has wavy, natural blonde hair cut to her shoulders that is held back by a black headband. She is wearing a plain red t-shirt, black knee-length shirt and black running shoes.

**Kris "Rae" Raven Yang - The Jack of All Trades**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'6**

**Weight: 122 lbs**

Sitting next to Kris is another blonde that must be the shortest contestants this season. This girl is deathly pale, almost as pale as Dawn, with hazel eyes and pale blonde hair that's cut just above her shoulders. Compared to other contestants, this petite girl's attire is very modest: a short sleeved, pastel pink shirt with a white kitten head on it, a light gray cardigan rolled up to her sleeves, and a pale lavender pencil skirt. The look is tied together by a brown belt, white knee-length socks, and brown combat boots, as well as white studded earrings and a silver choker necklace.

**Anna-Jane "AJ" Rosenberg - The Socially-Awkward**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 5'0**

**Weight: 99 lbs**

AJ tries to focus on her book, while also trying to gather the courage to talk. Honestly, it was a little intimidating how the natural blonde was staring without blinking. Little did AJ know, that Kris was paying more attention to other contestants, such as the girl who looked like a professional actress, or the guy who looked like he walked out of a board room meeting, and didn't even notice AJ.

"H-Hello?"

Kris Raven blinks, pulling an earbud out. In a low, lethargic voice, she asks, "Huh?"

"Oh, uh, s-s-sorry for interrupting, I was just w-w-wondering what you were listening to."

The natural blonde responds, "Eh, just the Doom soundtrack."

"Oh, c-c-cool." AJ then looks down in embarrassment, not sure what else to say. Kris Raven tilts her head, waiting for AJ to say something else for a few more seconds.

"Do you...wanna to give it a listen? I don't mind sharing an ear bud." Kris Raven asks hesitantly. AJ instantly perks up at this, giving the other a shy smile.

"T-t-thank you, I'd love to."

* * *

"So you're a competitive eater?"

"I know, f**king awesome right?" The curvy girl boasts.

This woman has fair skin that, besides a few blemishes on her face, looks fairly healthy, and blue eyes. Her ginger hair reaches halfway down her neck, with a fringe that covers her forehead. As mentioned before, she is rather curvy, with thick thighs, a larger than average bust, and a VERY large, rotund belly. The curvy woman doesn't seem to mind it, though, shaking it with a look of pride. Her shirt, a light-blue, short sleeved collared shirt with the bottom tied off, exposes her belly. She is wearing this with cream colored capris, brown sandals, and two silver bangles on her arm.

**Max Grayson - The Tomboy**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5'6**

**Weight: 183 lbs**

"Yeah, totally. It'll definitely give you an edge with Chef's cooking, amirit?" The other girl winks playfully with this joke, causing Max to snort with laughter.

"Hell yeah! I'd love to see some of these skinny girls eat that s**t!"

The other female nods, an easy going smile on her face. She is African-American, with bronze skin and golden hazel eyes. She has a muscular frame, which particularly shows in her arms. She has short, curly black hair that is dyed platinum blonde and tied back in an orange scrunchie, with one curl sticking out against her face. She is wearing a plaid orange bandana around her neck, a white crop top shirt, black high waist joggers, and red sneakers.

**Jewel Piccolo Banner - The Parkour Knight**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 5'7**

**Weight: 154 lbs**

"Yeah, skinny girls are okay, but I like curvy girls better. _Much more of them to love."_ Jewel says, which causes Max to blush.

"Thanks, but I'm into guys."

"Okay?" Jewel responds with raised brow, not realizing the implication of what she just said.

* * *

In one corner of the ship, a young lady is starring at her reflection in the mirror, preening for her imminent arrival on the set. She applying a fresh coat of ruby red lipstick, her sparkling light blue makeup bag sitting just beside her.

**Amelia Meadows - The TV Actress**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5'6**

**Weight: 130 lbs**

Amelia is a very gorgeous person: flawless skin, high cheek bones, full, pouty lips and a near hourglass figure. She has doe-like, bright blue eyes, ivory skin, and long black hair that reaches her waist. Honestly, it's no wonder she's a TV actress.

Her outfit is relatively simple, with a blue, off the shoulder top, dark blue jeans, and black pumps.

Amelia's preening is interrupted by the person sitting next to her, who the actress had been struggling to ignore.

Her seatmate, who is a hulking seven feet tall and 250 pounds. 250 pounds, which seems to be all muscle.

**Griselda von Girder - The Berserker**

**Age: 14**

**Height: 7'0**

**Weight: 250 lbs**

Griselda has pale skin and grey, small eyes that look even smaller considering the rest of her. This **14 year old girl, **who looks like a fully-grown body builder, whose outfit is like something a school girl would wear.

Griselda's straw blonde hair is held in oversized, Shirley Temple ringlets. This is made more bizarre by the frilly-blue schoolgirl-style dress with white stockings and baby-blue Mary-Janes. This look is completed with white gloves, a frilly pink bow perched on her head (which may or may not resemble bull's horns) and a generous amount of make-up, including bright pink lipstick and blush.

As Amelia had begun applying her lipstick, Grieselda had taken out an unidentifiable piece of meat out of her bubblegum pink purse (?), and has begun chewing on it. Loudly.

Amelia's face contorts in disgust at Grieselda and her behavior. However, the actress is smart enough not to confront the monster of a girl. Instead. Amelia puts on a look of calm as she turns to the seatmate to her left.

**Tamera Jenipher Oshunrind - The Chill Beatmaker**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5'5 **

**Weight: 109 lbs**

Tamera, in contrast with Griselda, is average, though a little on the thin side. She has light tan skin and green eyes, with black hair tied in a low pony and reaching her shoulders. She's wearing a pair of bright red, on-ear headphones blue jean shorts, a blue t- shirt, and red hightops.

At the moment Amelia tried to get her attention, Tamera was just nodding to the beat, her phone tucked safely into her pocket.

"Excuse me." Amelia asks quietly. motioning for Tamera to take out her headphones. Shaken out of her trance, the beatmaker lifts up an ear. "Do you think we could switch seats?"

Tamera pauses to consider it, but then shrugs and nods.

"Oh, thank you." Amelia says with a slightly higher pitch, as Tamera and Amelia quickly switch places. Tamera quickly goes back to her music nirvana, while Amelia lets out a quiet sigh of relief.

"Hey there! You seem a bit down!" Amelia's calm is interrupted by her new seatmate, who looks like an actual clown. "Wanna hear a joke?"

**Jimmy "J-Jo" Sebastian Cooper - The Street Clown**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 6'0**

**Weight: 161 lbs**

At first glance, J-Jo seems like an expy for someone like Gwen or Duncan. He has bright green eyes and vaguely pale skin, which may just be body paint. He has a very tall and lanky figure, with wide shoulders and upper arms. His hair, which looks like its in dreads, is dyed purple at the base of his scalp, slowly becoming blue at the tips of his shoulder length hair. His ears are full of piercings, including black gauges, a single silver bar in the upper ear, and some on the inner ear.

At the same time, though, J-Jo is not a typical goth or punk. J-Jo has decorated his body in red and blue thick stripes and triangles on his arms (though if you look closely, you can see they cover scars) with an orange camo bandana tied around his left elbow.

His face is caked white with basic clown red lipstick and two blue circles on his cheeks. Painted on the center of his face is a yellow star that covers his nose and his eyes.

J-Jo is wearing an orange and white striped t-shirt tied into a knot in the back. He wears this with a pair of loose, baggy, and faded red overalls with a chain on the side. His socks are the classic red and white socks, and his shoes are giant polished red clown boots. The look is completed with white gloves, a black leather vest jacket, and a red clown nose he just put on.

Amelia sits frozen as she takes in J-Jo's appearance. After a few seconds, Amelia takes a deep breath, and puts on a strained smile.

"Excuse me. I need to get some fresh air." The actress quickly walks towards the deck, taking her makeup bag with her.

* * *

The deck, which is where the remaining eleven contestants are, is somewhat breezy, but is otherwise quiet idyllic and warm. One contestant is taking advantage of this and is snapping pictures of the ocean, the birds, and even other contestants.

**Gigi Lazo - The Photographer**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5'11**

**Weight: 116 lbs**

Gigi is a young Hispanic woman, with light brown eyes, dark bronze skin, and black hair that reaches just past her buttocks. Her hair is naturally curled towards the bottom, with light brown highlights running throughout. She is wearing white and blue checkered crop top, with sky blue jean shorts that reach halfway down her thighs and long black boots that reach to right above her knees, which accentuates her pear shaped body.

"Oh! Are you taking photos?" Gigi's camera view is blocked by a blond man, whose face is way too close.

**Adrian Contiello - The Thespian**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 5'10**

**Weight: 135 lbs**

Adrian is very conventionally attractive, having a slender form that an actor should have. He has blonde hair held in a red scrunchie, resting on his shoulder. He has tanned skin and blue eyes, and seems to be wearing a light layer of makeup. His outfit consists of black slacks, black dress shoes, and a red button-up.

"Uh, yeah. Want me to take some photos?" Gigi asks good-naturedly.

The actor just chuckles. "Darling, do you even need to ask? If you need a muse, look no further!" Adrian begins to pose in very dramatic fashion, while Gigi begins to flash away.

* * *

In the corner, two male contestants are leaning their backs against the railings, talking casually. The two look unusually average for Total Drama, and would not stand out otherwise.

**Neville Nipman - The True Neutral**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'9**

**Weight: 100 lbs**

He has a standard side part haircut with bright blonde hair, slightly tan skin and dark blue eyes. He has a scrawny build, weighing a meager 100 pounds. He is wearing a plain grey shirt and grey joggers, with grey shoes.

**Valentine Valentine "Vivi" Valentine - The Straight Man**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'8**

**Weight: 158 lbs**

Vivi is slightly tan and has dark blue eyes as well, though he is somewhat shorter than Neville, with black hair put back into a mullet pompodour combination. He wears a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers, with the only notable feature being a golden heart-shaped necklace.

"So, what's your opinion on Total Drama?" Vivi asks Neville. Neville just shrugs, voice monotone.

"Eh, it's okay. What's your opinion."

"It's okay." Vivi parrots, shrugging as well. There is an awkward silence between the two.

"This is nice." Neville says, finally finding someone who has as neutral a viewpoint as him.

* * *

Another female contestant can be seen leaning as far over the railing as possible, trying to catch a glimpse of some fish in the water. She's on her tippy toes, her muscular arms gripping the sides of the railings. With a single movement, she pushes herself and over the railing, balancing herself so that she's sitting on the side, legs hanging out.

**Taylor Kovalevsky - The Adrenaline Junkie**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5'10**

**Weight: 165 lbs**

Taylor is a well-built, physically attractive woman, with wide shoulders and long legs. She has light colored skin, deep blue eyes, and dark red hair in a messy longer pixie cut. She is wearing an orange crop top that leaves her flat belly exposed, an unzipped brown bomber jacket, tight black farmer jeans and brown boots.

A flat, somewhat nasally voice calls out "You know you're gonna fall over the side and drown if you do that."

Taylor turns her head ever so slightly, seeing a young man, who is definitely younger than most of the people there. The younger man has light skin, brown eyes and light brown hair shaved on the sides and left messy. He's wearing a blue, short-sleeved unbuttoned shirt over a white undershirt, blue khaki pants, blue socks, and blue-and-white sneakers. Just a lot of blue and white basically.

**Dustin Midwinter - The Antisocial Pessimist **

**Age: 15**

**Height: 5'7**

**Weight: 130 lbs**

"I might, but that just makes it more fun!" Taylor responds with a smile. "Besides, what's life without a little danger?"

"Long, safe, happy." Dustin bites. However, to Dustin's surprise, Taylor laughs instead of getting offended.

"Heh, good one!" Taylor giggles, appreciating Dustin's sarcastic humor.

Dustin's only visible reaction is his eyes widening in surprise, and even then that lasts only a few seconds.

* * *

**Ryuji Karasuma - The Perverted Swimmer**

**Age: 14**

**Height: 5'7**

**Weight: 165 lbs**

Ryuji is of Japanese-American descent, with brown eyes and brown hair that spiked up from hair gel, but is also a bit messy. He wears a white tank-top with a picture of a blue dolphin on it, showing up his muscular upper body, gray-and-green athletic shorts, and brown sandals. Currently, he is an animated, excited conversation with another young man, who looks very chill.

**Adriane "Beau" Beauchamp - The Beach Bum**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 6'0**

**Weight: 130 lbs**

Beau is French-Polynesian, with golden brown skin, emerald green eyes, and shoulder length black hair that is inexplicably dripping with salt water. Beau is wearing a pair of brown, tattered, and sun-bleached cutoffs that reach above his knees. He's wearing no shirt, with his impressively-muscled (and underweight) torso, covered in a multitude of shells and shark teeth-based jewelry.

"Man, I can't wait to see what Pahkitew Island is like! I'm sure it has plenty of lakes, and that water will be just perfect to swim it!" Ryuji excitedly states.

Beau nods, "Totally, dude. That beach looks so clean, I can't wait to dip my toes in the sand and chill in the sun."

"I'm just glad to find someone who likes water as much as me." Ryuji says with a smile.

"Same here. When I win, I'm gonna spend my money on charities to save the coasts." The shirtless man explains, his eyes sparking.

"If you win!" Ryuji winks, then lets out a lighthearted chuckle. He doesn't see Beau give him a cold glare.

* * *

A well-dressed girl is sitting on one of the few benches on the deck, her manicured fingers impatiently clinking against the wood. She sighs, flipping through the magazine in her lap.

**Brittany Drake - The Mob Boss**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5'8 **

**Weight: 98 lbs**

Brittany is a slender and attractive woman, with peach skin and round set, teal eyes. Her black hair is in a fishtail braid, laying on her shoulder. She is dressed like she is going to a funeral, wearing a black blouse, a black shirt, fishnet leggings, and black high-heeled boots that has laces that go up her also wears a silver heart necklace, which hangs just above her chest bone.

"Excuse me Miss Brittany Drake, you are sitting in my seat!"

Brittany glances up, letting out a disgusted scoff as she sees who it is.

"Oh, it's _you _again."

**Dominic Kastle (yes, it is spelled that way) - The Speedster**

**Age: 19**

**Height: 5'9**

**Weight: 150 lbs**

Dominic Kastle, as the oldest contestant of the season, looks more mature than the other contestants, as signified by the stubble on his face. He has dark brown skin, nearly black eyes that seem larger than normal, and black hair that is spiked straight up. He is wearing a plain black shirt underneath a grey varsity jacket, with golden pockets and sleeves. With this, he is wearing a black jean pants with a white belt and matching white sneakers.

"Yes, it's I again, humbly requesting you get out of the seat I was in before going to powder my nose."

"Look, it's a free country. If you leave your seat empty while you take a sh*t, it's your fault that someone else takes it." Brittany retorts, then goes back to reading her magazine.

Dominic scowls, but takes a deep breath through his nose, breathes it out, and then smiles. "Cool, cool, I understand. I'll find another place to sit. Talk to you later, Drake."

Brittany just continues reading her magazine as Dominic walks away, both parties already plotting a way to get back at the other.

* * *

The second to last contestant is in the northern of the boat, where there is less people. This gives him plenty of room to stretch, trying to loosen his muscles in anticipation of the coming challenge.

**Johnny Kujo - The Martial Artist **

**Age: 17**

**Height: 5'11**

**Weight: 178 lbs**

The Japanese-American comes off as someone who is rough around the edges, with his bright green eyes eyeing everyone warily. He has short black, messy hair that seems almost like bedhead. His outfit is rather simple, consisting of a white workout vest with black jeans, black converse sneakers, and black bands around his wrists.

Johnny's stretching is interrupted by someone behind him asking "Hey there, what are those bands around your arms?"

The martial artist pauses mid-stretch, turning around to look at the person before answering, "Uh, weighted bands."

The person whistles "Coool! You know, I could get you a great deal on weighted bands!"

**Chloe Geeson - The Con Artist**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'4**

**Weight: 110 lbs**

Chloe is a rather average looking girl, except for the jawbreaker she's sucking on and her devious smile. Her skin is a light brown, her eyes are green, and her brown hair, which reaches halfway down her neck, is in a ponytail. She's wearing a blue hoodie with pockets, which she has her hands in, grey pants, and yellow sneakers with grey socks.

"No thanks, I'm good with the ones I have right now." Johnny responds curtly, before returning to his stretching. He begins to stretch his arm across his chest, while Chloe continues to pester him.

"Are you sure? I got this awesome guy who can get some bands that are cheaper and are even heavier so they stretch your arms." A pause. "That's what you athletes are looking for, right?"

"Knock it off, whatever you're selling, I'm not buying." Johnny answers, more firm this time as he looks at Chloe with a glare. Chloe takes the hint and backs up.

"Okay, okay. Just keep it in mind, dude!" Chloe puts her hands up and winks. She prepares to walk away when the boat speaker crackles to life.

* * *

Across the boat, the speakers crackle to life, causing everyone to fall silent at the unexpected noise.

_"Hello, new victims-err, contestants! And welcome to season 7 of my show, Total! Drama! Reloaded!" _Chris McClean's voice floods the boat, the self-conceit in his voice leaking out of the loudspeakers. _"I'm sure all of you are excited to get started with the **amazing ****challenges, **so I'll keep it short. At this moment, there is an active bomb on the boat."_

Numerous gasps erupt from the crowd of contestants. Almost all of them had watched the original seasons of Total Drama. All of them knew how psychopathic Chris could be, and how little care he held for property or people. But he wouldn't actually plant a bomb...right?

_"There are life jackets and life boats hidden across the cruise ship, enough for just ten of you, first come first serve. Sooooo I'd get moving. The bomb should go off right about..." _A rumbling is heard under deck, followed by a violent tremor. _"...Now."_

Chris chuckles maniacally, before the speaker goes dead.

* * *

The nine contestants in the underdeck stand up in alarm as water begins flooding through the floors and walls.

Max swears, trying to steady herself. "Holy sh*te! This thing's going down!"

Almost immediately, Ronan goes into action, lifting up his seat. The junior executive sighs in relief as he sees orange fabric.

"Life vest! Everyone, look under your seat!" Ronan yells out, lifting up the lift jacket. Silver quickly follows his lead, as well as AJ, Jewel, Rae, Max, and J-Jo.

* * *

Back on top, the contestants search for a lifeboat. Taylor and Dustin run towards the front of the ship, predicting there might be a lifeboat near the stern. They arrive just in time to see Chef, frantically running out of the bridge.

"Damn it, Chris, why do you love blowing things up!" Chef asks himself, pulling the string to activate the yellow lifeboat. In seconds, it inflates for him, and Chef wastes no time jumping overboard.

"Well, looks like the captain's not going down with the ship. The crew of the Titanic would be disappointed." Dustin remarks bitterly, crossing his arms.

Taylor tuts, racing up the bridge. "Come on, now's not the time for that." The adrenaline junkie smiles in relief, finding two more inflatable life boats, still in its square, preinflated form. Grabbing both, she races down the set of stairs and towards the rest of the contestants. "Come on!"

* * *

Taylor arrives as the below-deckers have made it up top. Ronan, Silver Willow, Rae, Max, and Jewel are wearing their life jackets. Griselda has take two life jackets and made it into floaties. By now, half of the lower deck is submerged.

Neville and Vivi are holding onto the railings for dear life.

Johnny is trying to calm down AJ, who is hyperventilating and literally shaking.

Gigi is taking photos, seeing a great photo opportunity in being on a sinking boat.

Adrian is shrieking, being as dramatic as possible.

Beau is resting on the edge of the deck, basking in the ocean calm as can be.

"I am going to murder McClean once I get on the island!" Brittany nearly shrieks, snatching up a life jacket from Tamera and quickly clipping it around her torso.

"We got life boats, but there's only two!" Taylor yells out, throwing down the two yellow life boats.

Dominic, with surprising clarity, yells "Come on, idiots! Grab anything that'll float and jump!" Dominic grabs a suitcase and rips the zipper open, dumping the contents into the ocean!"

"No! My clothes!" Adrian cries out, falling to his knees and covering his eyes.

Ryuji takes off his shirt, approaching the edge of the ship. "Guys, we need to jump NOW, or the water vacuum's going to swallow us up!"

As Ryuji said, you can already see the water vacuum around the ship as it descends in the water, sucking nearby water into the vortex.

"ABANDON SHIP Y'ALL!" Jewel screams, before jumping into the water with a yell. Ryuji follows, diving with a much better form than her.

One by one, the rest of the twenty-two contestants follow. Some on lifeboat, some wearing life vests, others not having anything to protect them.

Within minutes, the ship completely disappears in the murky deep, not likely to be seen again.

* * *

**Annnnnnd there goes the first chapter! Rest assured, Total Drama Reloaded is NOT cancelled! I will be trying to update as often as possible, and give you all some Total Drama goodness. To those who submitted OCs, I hope I did your characters' justice in this fanfiction. I will try to update you all with a new chapter as soon as possible. As always, please like and comment below and have a wonderful day.**


	2. Brains vs Brawns vs Beauty

**Alright, this is the actual first episode of Total Drama Reloaded. If you're confused on who is who, you can just go back to the beginning and see the shipwreck cold opening. As always, like and comment below and I hope you enjoy.**

**Edit: Fixed some grammar stuff.**

* * *

The seagulls' cries were the only thing heard on the beach of Pahkitew Island. The waves splashed gently against the pale yellow shore and the breeze made the rising sun bearable. If not for the robotic seagull on the ground, pecking at a scrambling, you wouldn't even know this was a fake beach.

Suddenly, the peace is broken by a explosion from the water, scaring the metallic bird off the beach. The person trudges through the shore, gasping for breath as he stumbles forward. After finally feeling the dry, coarse sand under his feet, he stops, resting his hands on his knees.

"Hah...I did it! I got there first!" Ryuji giddily exclaims, his breathing still shallow from heavy swimming. He smiles tiredly. "Ha, I made it here before anyone else."

"Not sure that's something most people would be happy about." Ryuji turns his head, and sees Jewel stumbling up to him. Her hair had come out of its scrunchie, which is now around her wrist, and Jewel is squeezing the water out of her blonde hair.

"Yeah...sorry." Ryuji says bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nah, I get it. You're just excited to get out safely." The parkour artist shakes her head lightly before pulling her hair back and putting it back in its scrunchie. "Damn it, I'm soaking! I guess that's why H2O4 swimming and drinking!"

Jewel chuckles at her joke.

Dustin stumbles past Jewel, clutching his stomach. "That's the stupidest pun I've ever heard! Oh..." Leaning forward, Dustin pukes up a mixture of saltwater and salt, with Jewel immediately going to rub his back while Ryuji stumbles back.

"Ughh…"

* * *

On another part of the beach, not too far down from the other three contestants, Adrian finds himself on the safety of the shore.

The actor drags himself out of the water in the most dramatic fashion possible, gasping as he finally flops onto the sand.

"Oh! Oh, Towels, where arte thou!" Adrian cries, sand covering his clothes. "Oh, I think I see the light-oh wait, that's just the sun."

Brittany Drake passes him, a furious snarl on her face.

"Oh, shut the hell up you damn actor!" Drake rips off her life vest, flinging it off in the distance. She grunts, "I am going to murder Chris McClean for this!"

AJ follows close by, wringing her hands. Her heavy, modest clothing, are soaking wet, the life vest she has around her waist being the only thing keeping her from going under.

"A-a-a-a-at least w-w-w-w-e didn't d-dr-dr-get killed." AJ consigns, her blink rate rapid as she talks. Her body is visibly shaking, still somewhat in shock from the sinking.

Brittany's look of anger briefs morphs into one of sympathy, as if she wants to comfort AJ. After a moment, Brittany just huffs, going off to find a warm rock to dry herself on.

* * *

Close behind the three is a life raft, with a litany of people gripping onto it for life.

Max's breathing is heavy, not used to such heavy activity. "I still _*pant*_ can't believe that Chris guy sunk the entire damn boat."

"Honestly, I'm not too surprised. I mean, Chris let people live on a radioactive cesspool. _For_ _weeks." _ Johnny remarks, finally being able to stand up on the ocean floor. He does most of the pushing, along with J-Jo and Beau.

"Oh really? sh*t, I forgot about that." Max gasps, standing back as Johnny and J-Jo drag the life raft further up the shore.

Beau, meanwhile, lays down on the shore, a relieved smile on his face. "Ah, the beach. So good to see you again, old friend."

Ignoring this, Max turns to Neville, who looks rather calm for the situation. "Neville, dude, aren't you mad?"

"No. Chris did do something illegal in the past, but he served his time."

"But he did just sink our boat." Johnny retorts, not believing Neville is actually defending that lunatic.

Neville raises a pointed finger, "But we did sign the release forms. He didn't force us here."

Max grunts and Johnny shakes his head, both clearly displeased with the answer. J-Jo, sensing the negative turn in atmosphere, butts in.

"Hey now, guys! Don't go turning on each other! We should all be friends here!" J-Jo cheerfully says, taking out a very long, multicolored handkerchief from his pocket and dabbing some sand off Neville's shirt.

Neville nods. "I agree. We should treat each other amicably, at least until we find what teams we're divided into."

"...Not what I meant BUT SURE, WHY NOT!" J-Jo laughs nervously, wrapping the handkerchief around his neck like a scarf.

* * *

Even FURTHER down the beach, Amelia, Silver Willow, Ronan, and Griselda have made to shore. Griselda stomps by the other contestants, almost causing Ronan to fall to the ground in her one-minded path.

"Remind me once I get access to a phone to sue the pants off Chris McClean." Ronan comments to Silver Willow, brushing himself off and pulling out his notebook. He had luckily sealed it in a waterproof case, ensuring it stayed dry. Taking out a pen, Ronan proceeds to write away an account of the incident.

Amelia trips, her heel snapping in the sand. "Agh! Son of a-"

"Are you okay?" Silver Willow cries, reaching out for her. The actress shoots him a cold look, shooing Silver away.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I can handle it." Amelia mutters, ripping off her heels. She whips out a hand mirror from out of nowhere, moaning as she takes in her appearance. Her hand was flat and tangled, her makeup was smudged, and her outfit would take hours to dry. "Great, just marvelous."

Amelia continues to stare at her appearance, trying to find ways to fix it. She doesn't realize someone is approaching her until she sees Taylor standing behind her in the mirror's reflection.

"You okay?" Taylor asks, with an innocent tilt of her head. She had taken off her jacket, slinging it across her back as she kneels down.

The actress just scrunches up her nose. "Yes, I am fine. Like I said." Flipping her mirror closed, the actress pulls herself to her feet, her heels in hand.

"Oh, yeah, someone who looks like they just got kicked in the stomach is just peachy." Taylor sarcastically comments, and Amelia shoots the other girl a glare. "Sorry, sorry. Here, let me..." The adrenaline junkie fumbles with her jacket pockets, pulling out a pack of portable wipes and a folded silver case. "I have some makeup wipes and a folded brush you can use."

Amelia clenches her teeth, looking Taylor up and down. She narrows her eyes, trying to find a sign of ingenuity. Finally, Amelia gives it and takes the supplies, mumbling a half-hearted thanks.

* * *

Five minute pass. The sixteen contestants on the beach have congregated, some resting on the ground or on rocks/driftwood, while others are wandering restless. During this time, Gigi and Vivi managed to doggie paddle to shore, having grabbed onto an empty suitcase.

Ronan quickly took Gigi to help him quote on quote document any injuries on the contestants, putting all the photos in his notebook for safe keeping (in reality was just going to use them for references). All in all, however, everyone seemed calm with the situation. ViVi on the other hand...

"He actually sunk the boat...He ACTUALLY SUNK the boat! I-I just can't wrap my head around it! I mean, I always thought that everything on Total Drama was just scripted, but-crap, he actually has a mechanical island!" Vivi cries, clutching his head as he paces across the beach. AJ and Rae sit nearby, with AJ nodding empathetically and Rae just staring at him.

"D-d-don't worry, if other people s-s-survived we'll be f-f-okay." AJ smiles, trying to be reassuringly. Vivi blankly nods, still in his head.

"Yeah, yeah."

It is at this point that another lifeboat can be seen in the distance.

"Row, peasants, row I say!" Dominic yells, sitting in the front of the life boat, pointing towards the shore. The others just roll their eyes and continue paddling. After five minutes, the life boat hits the beach with a strong thud. This causes Dominic to fall flat on the sand, and Rae snorts at this. Many of the other contestants let out a tense chuckle, wanting something, anything, to break the silent tension.

Tamera and Chloe step out of the boat. Tamera is still listening to music, one ear open to hear, while Chloe has a handful of hand towels.

"Listen up people! I got towels for anyone willing to pay me five bucks for one!" Chloe waits. No one answers. "No one? I'll...I'll take one dollar?"

Finally, after a minute passes with no one paying attention to her, Chloe gives up and lets the towels fall to the sand and towards one of the warm rocks.

* * *

Chris McClean arrives to the shore via jackpack, a smug smirk on his face. He lands on the ground in front of the twenty-two contestants, pushing his googles up on his forehead.

"Good to see you all made it here safely! Hope it wasn't too much trouble." Chris chuckles darkly, most of the contestants look at him distastefully. "Welcome to Pahkitew Island! As most of you know, this island is mostly mechanical, which we had some _little_ problems with last seasons."

"Yes, because rogue robots and the island nearly self-destructing was little." Dustin remarks, his arms crossed.

"Exactly." Chris nods, ignoring Dustin's intent. "But, thanks to our new sponsor, the island is good as new, so no need to worry about little problems like that."

Before Chris can continue, Chef stomps towards him, clearly disheveled.

"You coulda warned me about the boat sinking, you know!"

The host shrugs nonchalantly, putting a hand on Chef's shoulder. "Like I said last season, coulda, shoulda, woulda. But once again, I forgive you." Chris turns back to the contestants. "With that out of the way-"

_Riiinng! Riiiingg!_

"Oh, hold that thought." Chris pulls out his phone, an amused smile playing on his lips. "It's the producers. Ignore!" The host ends the call and puts the phone back in his pocket, likes he's done many times.

Chris takes a deep breath. "Okay, back to the dealio. Every three days, you'll have a challenge. Two teams will pitted against each other, and one has to inevitably be the losers. The losing team will then have to vote off a contestant in the elimination ceremony. Whoever is voted off will then be escorted off the island via the Port of Shame."

"The Port of Shame?" Tamera asks, lowering her ear phones. Her voice is a mezzo, deeper than average for a woman.

"Oh hey, you sound like Wondagurl!" Jewel excitedly says, causing Tamera to blush.

"Ah, the Port of Shame. We'll get to that beauty later." Chris explains, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Now, at this point I would usually divide you all into teams, but this year, we're going to do something _a little differently. _Stop by the confessional, and meet me in the clearing."

* * *

_**(Bzzzhh!)**_

**Max: (smiling confidently) Whatever Chris f*cking throws at me, I'll be ready. **

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**(Silver Willow sits neatly in the toliet confessional, hands on his lap)**

**Silver Willow: I'm so excited to be next to this many interesting people. I hope I get to stay here long enough to make friends, and maybe even a boyfriend?**

**(Silver Willow squeals)**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Neville: People tend not to like me because I take the moderate view. Say I'm a fence sitter. I'm fine with that, but I have a feeling the others won't like that.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**(Brittany is leaning against the toliet. She has taken out a revolver, flipping the barrel in and out as she looks at the camera)**

**Brittany: Hello. I'm sure most of don't know who I am, but I'm sure you know my father, Carlos Drake. You know, the mob boss who was killed by a rival gang. **

**(The mob daughter stops flipping the barrel, staring daggers at the camera)**

**Brittany: That should say enough about me, and how capable I am.**

**(****Bzzzhh!)**

**(AJ has her head in her hands) AJ: God, I'm so awkward sometimes! I already know I'm going to be the first one out on the Port of Shame, whatever it is.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Dustin: (Regretfully) Ugh, I'm always self-sabotaging myself. I don't mean to come off as so awful to others, but...I just feel so bitter sometimes it comes pouring out.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Chloe: (sucking on a jawbreaker) I'm a business woman, guys. People don't like that sometimes, saying I'm a "scammer," or "con artist," and "to please stop saying you're with our company." But the thing about me, is that I ALWAYS get up again, which is how I'll win!**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Taylor: (Excitedly) Man, I am so pumped for the challenge today! What's it gonna be? Crossing shark infested waters? Fighting robot animals in an obstacle course! Ah, I can't wait!**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Vivi: (staring at the camera, a little shocked) What the f**k is wrong with that Taylor girl?**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**(Gigi just takes pictures of the terminal, grinning excitedly)**

**Gigi: Oh, this is good stuff!**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**(Griselda is WAAAYYY too close to the camera. She is heavily breathing, the breath steaming up the camera)**

**(Bzzzhh)**

**Beau: Man, these guys are my competition? (Beau laughs, shaking his head) This is gonna be easier than I thought.**

**(Bzzzhh)**

**Adrian: Hello world! I am Adrian Contiello, an aspiring Thespian. I am so honored to be here in front of you today, and I can't wait to show myself to you.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

The contestants follow Chris across the forest floor; without any teams, the teenagers are all in a jumble. The ones leading the group is Ronan, Amelia, and Dominic. Some in the group are trying to stay sociable, with J-Jo and Jewel getting along swimmingly.

"Wow, Jewel, you really are a Jewel!" J-Jo laughs.

"Thank you! J-Jo, you are so punny!" The two chuckle, as Jewel elbows the clown.

AJ, meanwhile, looks around worriedly at the ever shifting landscape. Now that the mechanical nature of the island is revealed, the landscape seems to shifting constantly. Flora moving uderground, robotic animals popping out from the ground. It just gave the shy girl, and many of the other observant contestants, a sinking feeling.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**AJ: I'm not sure I like Pahkitew Island. I mean, Chris says that everything is under control, but who exactly is making sure nothing goes wrong? What's to prevent another Scarlett situation from occurring?**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the group arrived at a clearing.

The clearing contains a large stage, obscured by a red curtain. Next to the stage is a large screen TV, wheeled in by two interns.

"Oh! A stage! Are we going to hold a talent show?" Adrian asks, his eyes lighting up with excitement.

Chris shakes his head. "Nope, we're here to test the three qualities that help determine the contestant's quality. Brains, brawn, and yes... beauty! And here to assist us are three previous Total Drama contestants that perfectly represent these ideals!"

The curtain to the stage is pulled open by two interns, revealing Noah, Jo, and Lindsay, sitting at a judge's tables.

Noah is sitting at the far left, his elbows resting on the table and head on top of his knuckles. Lindsay is on the far left, bushy and bright eyed, with a large smile on her face. Finally, Jo is in the middle, a neutral expression on her face and standing up straight.

Behind this judge's table is a scoring board, with each of the contestants pictures on it.

"Hi, everyone! I'm Lindsay!" Lindsay yells, waving excitedly at the crowd of teenagers. The teenagers just clap sporadiacally at seeing the three, not sure what to do.

"They know that already, genius!" Jo turns to Lindsay, rolling her eyes.

"Wow, you think I'm a genius?" Lindsay gasps. Jo just facepalms.

"Ugh, this is going to be a long day."

_Riiinnng! Riiiiinnng!_

"Producers again! How do they expect me to do my job if they keep interrupting me?" Chris asks with vague annoyance. He shakes his head, his toothy smile returning in a flash.

"Anyway, each of these contestants have come up with a challenge that will test you for these qualities. If you pass, you get a check, if not, you get a big fat X! You need to get at least one check. Otherwise...well, you'll find out come next challenge."

"What happens if we get three checks?" Neville points out, hand raised.

"Good question, if, by some miracle one of you get three checks, you'll get a very special prize in the next challenge. What it is, you'll just have to find out." Chris McClean smirks, then gestures to the stage. "Why don't we start with Lindsay's challenge?"

"Thank you Chip!" Lindsay says, standing up. Chris rolls his eyes at this, as Lindsay continues. "So like, when you're pretty or nice, people are, like, nice to you and tend to get away with things." She taps her chin and looks off in thought. "And like, they say doors open for you. So, I wanna see you guys try to use your niceness or prettiness to get past Chef when he's blocking a door."

"Wow, that's a pretty challenge Lindsay." Noah comments as Lindsay takes her seat.

"Aww, thanks Cody!"

"I'm...not Cody, but okay." Noah states.

* * *

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Ronan: This challenge will be the perfect opportunity to take stock and find out who the real threats in this competition are. I should also try to get three checks - this prize could mean the difference between winning and the chopping block.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Vivi: Honestly, I'm not very happy with this challenge. I'm a pretty average guy; I can run and lift as good as any guy, but everyone else is so awesome and unique. I hope I don't become the odd one out.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

Once the challenge is set up, Chef is seen in a guard's outfit, standing in front a large metallic door that goes into a small metal hut. His arms are crossed, and he is glaring daggers at everything he sees.

The first person who dares to approach Chef is Ronan, who looks confident and stern.

"Hello, Chef."

"You ain't getting past." Chef barks out.

"Well, that's a matter of debate. Everyone has something they want, and I'm sure we can work out some deal."

Chef just grunts at this. Ronan stares at Chef, trying to find an angle, and smirks as he does.

"Why are you doing this, anyway? Because Chris told you to? Because you're his lap dog? You can make your own decisions, you know."

"I ain't no one's lap dog." Chef grunts.

Ronan smiles politely, "Then prove it."

* * *

Amelia is the next one up, having been able to apply a new set of makeup while Ronan was performing.

"Excuse me, Chef." Amelia begins, a look of concern on her face. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I think I saw someone messing with the island controls."

"Nice try, girl." Chef says.

"No, really! I saw a girl in an orange jumpsuit, messing with one of the trees. She looked odd- her hair was in a big bun, she wore huge circle glasses-" Amelia continues, keeping a look of concern and deep thought as she explains. As Amelia does, Chef's face morphs in horror.

"What?! Aww dammit, not again!" Chef yells, sprinting off in the opposite direction.

"Thank you~" The actress smirks, going through the door.

* * *

Chef is standing in front of the door, when Chloe pops up out of nowhere.

"Hiya Chef! Name's Chloe! You know, you look like a man who appreciates a good soft drink!" Chloe begins, a wide smirk on her face.

"Uh..." Chef begins, not sure where Chloe's going with this.

The con artist interrupts him, and goes on a speech, "You know, I know a great soft drink made here in Canada called Bustillo, it's got a great chocolatey flavor to it! It's clear, so you can just pretend it's water. It's like how Coca Cola made a special clear soft drink for the leader of Russia because he loved cokes so much. How do I know this? I don't know, I'm a huge weirdo!"

As she rants, Chloe manages to go around Chef, causing him to back away from the door slowly.

"Anyway, I have to go get this challenge done. See ya loser!" Chloe yells as she runs through the door.

Chef blinks, not sure what just happened.

* * *

Max talks to Chef, trying to smooze up to him by talking about food. Feeling a flatuation coming on, Max shifts her leg and lets out a silent fart.

Within a seconds, Chef sways, and then passes the heck out, hitting the ground face first. Max stares, a bit surprised that her fart did that, but just shrugs and goes through the door.

* * *

J-Jo begins blowing up a bunch of green, thin balloons, and begins twisting them. Chef watches this suspiciously, with J-Jo in full focus.

When the clown is done, he triumphantly presents Chef a miniature balloon version of the older man. Chef gasps, smiling as he takes the tiny Chef. He is so preoccupied, that J-Jo easily gets past.

* * *

"H-h-h-h-hello." AJ begins, "C-c-c-can I get through?"

"No."

"Oh. O-o-okay, s-sorry." AJ accepts dejectly, then runs off timidly.

* * *

"Hi, Chef, may I get through? And before you say anything, honestly I don't care about this challenge, and I'm sure you don't either. But I need to get at least one check, and I rather not waste your time." Neville explains, voice calm and polite.

Chef just sighs, and steps to the side.

* * *

Rae walks up to Chef, calm as can be. Chef begins to speak, but freezes as he looks into Rae's eyes. The girl's nearly red eyes are cold and unnerving, almost staring into his soul.

The girl continues to stare at Chef, unmoving, for a minute straight. Finally, Chef gives in, opening the door for her.

Rae doesn't even smile as she goes in, only terrifying Chef more.

* * *

Griselda lumbers up to Chef, staring at him with glassy eyes.

Before Chef can speaks, the 14 year old grabs him by his arms, lifts him over her head, and throws him as far as she can in the opposite direction.

Chef screams as he hits the curtain of the stage, with the three judges barely ducking in time. The score board shatters, along with a good portion of Chef's bones by the sound of it.

"Well...that's one way to be persuasive." Jo nervously chuckles, both impressed and terrified by Griselda's show of strength.

* * *

After getting a new score board, and getting Chef checked out by the doctor, the Charisma challenge resumes.

"Oh gosh, that was a pretty bad hit. Are you okay?" Silver Willow asks, genuinely concerned.

"Eh, yeah. Comes with the business." Chef grunts.

Silver Willow shakes his head. "Well, it shouldn't! I mean, you fought in the Army, you've fed all of the past contestants, and you've been with Chris since the beginning. And Chris has still tried to blow you up three-

"Four."

"Four times! Honestly, you deserve better."

"Well! Thank you, son! No young person seems to respect their elders, but you seem different." Chef smiles, enjoying the shift in tone from the previous attempts made.

"Thanks! I really appreciate that!" Silver cooes.

Silver Willow and Chef continue talking for a long few minutes, being watched closely by the judges and other contestants. Finally...

"You know what? You can go through."

"Really?" Silver Willow asked, surprised.

"Sure, you're the only one in this damn competition who seems genuine." Chef says, shrugging.

Silver Willow grins radiantly, clapping. "Thank you, Chef, really."

In the distance, Ronan finds himself smiling at Silver's victory.

* * *

"And Silver makes the last person to go through the Beauty challenge!" Chris announces, arms wide in the air.

"That was more of a Charisma challenge than anything." Noah comments.

"The three Bs sound better in marketing. You'd know that if you were a TV host." Chris McClean tells Noah with a self-confident grin. Noah just rolled his eyes, as Lindsay marks a check next to Silver Willow's picture.

Chris addresses the contestants, "Ronan, Max, Neville, J-Jo, Silver Willow, Griselda, Amelia, Chloe, and Rae.

Congratulations on passing the first of the three challenges. You're all safe. As for the rest of you, let's see if you fare better in the next area, Brains! Noah."

Noah stands up, his normal 'blah' face put on.

"People think that when you have brains, it just means you're super smart. But, being smart can mean a lot of things, like having the smarts to come up with a sarcastic comment or the intelligence that comes from being on multiple different reality shows. So for the Brains challenge, just show me what kind of intelligence you have with the stuff provided."

The ground opens up beside the contestants, revealing a junk pile full of musical instruments, mechanical equipment, etc.

Jo snorts. "That's it? That is the easiest thing ever pretty boy?"

Noah feigns injury, holding his hand to his chest. "Oh, what a great insult to my pride. Oh! Yeah, you're going to need to try harder to hurt my feelings, Iron Woman 2.0."

**(Bzzzhh)**

**Jo: I gotta admit, I respect Noah's wit. (frowns) Also, why did the ground lift up like an elevator?**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

Adrian is the first one up on the stage, having changed into a full Shakespearan outfit. Tights, neck cone, skull in his hand, the whole shebang.

"This? Alas, poor Yorick! I knew him, Horatio, a fellow of infinite jest, of most excellent fancy. He hath bore me on his back a thousand times..." Adrian tears up, with Lindsay gasping at the scene.

"Creative intelligence? Not bad." Noah says.

* * *

Beau walks in front of the stage, with a blue bag beside him. He kneels down and opens it, taking out a large blue cloth, a bag of twigs, and dry grass. The judges watch in puzzlement at first, until Beau gets to work.

Five minutes later, Beau has created a campsite, including a medium sized fire and a good sized tent.

* * *

Dominic has decided to display his mechanical skills by fixing up a broken golf cart.

He is kneeling in front of the engine of a golf cart, fixing up the broken down engine. When he's done, he puts the key in the ignition and starts it. The golf cart roars to life, but unfortunately Dominic's foot was on the power, causing it to drive off into the distance as he yells.

* * *

Tamera stands in front of the judges, presenting them a music CD in a stereo.

"This is some of my music." Tamera says with a smile, then turns it on.

* * *

"This is my business portfolio. It should be enough to show my intelligence." Ronan explains, presenting the judges a thick folder.

* * *

"T-t-this is some of my w-w-w-ritings. Hope you en-en-en-like it." AJ mutters, handing her notebook to Noah.

* * *

"Here, this is some of my photographs." Gigi says, putting a photo album on the table.

"Ugh, why do all of you have notebooks and music and photo albums handy!" Chris yells in frustration, hands in the air.

* * *

Griselda drags a deer by its foot in front of the judges, to their complete confusion. Griselda takes out a cleaver, lifting it over her head, and brings it down on the robot's head.

The three judges wince as they watch Griselda dismember the robotic animal, which shrieks in horror.

* * *

Rae is playing the Theremin (just look it up, trust me. It's a pretty weird instrument), singing a song in Korean that sounds both happy and creepy.

"Well, she knows a foreign language, and plays an instrument. Good enough for me." Noah says, putting the last check next to Rae's name.

The blonde smiles in satisfaction, grabbing the theremin and walking off.

It is now late afternoon, with the sun high in the sky. The 'presentations' from the charisma and brain challenges had taken up most of the time, with Jo, Noah, and Lindsay having to talk before every decision.

The TV host turns to his charges. "Alright, looks like AJ, Adrian, Tamera, Dominic, Gigi, and Beau have earned their stars. Silver Willow, Ronan, Rae, and Amelia, you have shown enough promise to earn two checks. Johnny, Ryuji, Taylor, Dustin, Jewel, Brittany, and Vivi, you better hope you pass the final challenge. And boy oh boy it's a doozy!"

Chris takes out a remote, and presses the large red button on it.

* * *

The ground rumbles ominously underneath the clearing. Behind the judge's table, the ground lowers and shifts, the contestants staring in a mix of terror and anticipation.

Slowly, the ground lifts back up, the rumbling growing even more violent. Silver clutches Johnny for support, AJ holds onto Rae, and Griselda just stands there, not bothered at all by the shaking.

Once the shaking subsides, the 22 contestants, Chris, and Jo, Lindsay, and Noah approach the newly emerged object. it is immediately obvious that it is some kind of arena or course.

It is 50 feet in length and 20 feet in width. It is littered with trees, rocks, fallen logs, robotic animals with the skin ripped off, junk piles and a mud lake in the middle of it. If one looks closely, however, they can see the obstacles shifting and changing every few seconds.

"Let me present you, the Obsta-Kill Course 2.0!" Chris announces proudly, gesturing to the course.

"What the-hey, this isn't what I said! I wanted a military grade obstacle course, like Chef had in season 1!" Jo angrily says, her arms crossed.

"Yeah, I saw your design. Unfortunately, your course idea seemed...well, stupid." Chris explains calmly. Jo growls, and Lindsay and Noah have to push her back into her seat.

"Unlike the other two challenges, you will be having to navigate around your fellow contestants, all twenty-one, through the course. Once it starts, you all have ten minutes to get through the course and cross the finish line at the end.

"Not all of us have to take the challenge. Like you said, we only need one check to pass." Rae says, catching the loophole in Chris's rules.

"You do if you want to stay on the show, otherwise, the door's wide open."

"That's not what you said earlier." Ronan points out.

"True, but I'm the host. I make the rules, not you guys. And I can change them when and how I like." Chris tells his charges. "Now, all of you, get going!"

No one moves, still somewhat in shock.

"MOVE IT, MOVE IT!" Chris yells out, ringing a bright red airhorn in the air. It shrieks, forcing all of the contestants to start, sprinting (or in Griselda's case, staggering) at the course.

As this happens, Chris's phone rings once more.

"Hey, intern. Get me a new phone, chop chop!" Chris says, throwing his ringing phone at a male intern with braces.

* * *

Jewel and Ryuji are the one who lead the pack, being the most athletic besides Griselda, who is the slowest of the group.

"Come on, we've gotta climb the trees to avoid the obstacles." Jewel explains, testing the branches of a nearby tree.

"Good idea!" Taylor says, and begins to climb with Jewel. "Ryuji, you coming?"

"You kidding? I'm a swimmer- if there's a way to swim, I'm swimming." Ryuji says, testing the mud pit to make sure it's deep enough. Satisfied with it, Ryuji takes a deep breath and dives, beginning his journey.

* * *

AJ, Rae, Gigi, Vivi and Dominic are hiding in a nearby bush.

"W-w-w-what are we going to do?" AJ asks, a panicked look on her face.

"We need to find a way to get through without being spotted." Rae explains to AJ.

"We can try going one by one through the course, hiding in the bushes." Vivi suggests.

"Why don't we follow Ms. Tank over there." Dominic points out, pointing to Griselda. Griselda, who is currently punching a bear in the face for roaring at her.

"Yeah that sounds good." 'Yeah." Vivi and Rae quickly agree. The five quickly sneak walk behind Griselda before she continues on her path. They make sure to stay a few feet behind her so she doesn't notice.

Gigi lifts up her camera, readying to take a picture. Dominic quickly notices and slaps her camera down, putting an angry finger up.

* * *

Amelia is sneaking between the trees, having taken off her heels to walk easier. Waiting for a bear to pass, she sprints into a nearby bush...

In time to bump heads with Dustin.

"AGh! F*ck!" Dustin whispers. "What are you doing?"

"I am winning this challenge." Amelia whispers back, angrily. "And you are in my way!"

"Same plan here. Look, stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours."

"Couldn't agree me!" Amelia agrees, quickly backing out of the bush.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**(Dustin hits his head against the bathroom in frustration)**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

Ronan is joggng through the course, jumping to avoid a fallen log and ducking as a bird swoops down at him.

The business man screeches to a halt as he sees a horde of robot animals. Thinking quickly, he hides behind a large rock, his heart pounding. Coincidentally, this is where Silver Willow, Chloe, Adrian, Beau, Tamera, Johnny and J-Jo have chosen to hide.

"You too huh?" Ronan asks.

"There's way too many robots out there." Johnny says, "We'd never be able to take them on on our own."

"What about the mud pit?" Beau points out.

"Eww, no! No mud!" Adrian squeals, fanning his face dramatically.

"Aww, come on, I'm sure you take mud baths all the time at home. What's the difference with this mud?" J-Jo asks, a joking tone in his voice.

"Because this mud's dirty!" Adrian whines, stomping his foot.

"You know, I know how to make clean mud with rainwater and special dirt." Chloe adds, not missing a moment to try and scam people.

"Okay. Okay, we need to work together to get through this." Ronan finally says, taking a deep breath and counting to ten. "Everyone, let's gather into a circle. J-Jo, Johnny, Beau, and I can stay on the outer ring to help defend the group. They can't take us all down if we're in a group."

"Wow, that's such a smart idea!" Silver Willow claps happily, a bright smile on his face. Ronan finds himself smiling in Silver Willow's presence.

"Thank you. Everyone in agreement?" Ronan asks, looking at the other six. The six contestants glance around, and nod in agreement.

"Perfect! Let's get this plan in action!"

* * *

Max and Neville, having been left in the back of the group, are panting heavily in the clearing, exhausted.

"Oh god...that's the farthest I've run in a while!" Max pants, hand to her chest.

"Now I wish I took PE instead of objecting on moral grounds." Neville gets out, his throat scratched.

_Growl..._

Neville and Max turn around, finding themselves face to face with a bear...in Scuba gear.

"What the..." Neville begins, as the bear rips off its skin to reveal its metal body. It roars, clearly intent on mauling the pair.

"AHHHHHH!" The grey-dressed boy screams like a girl. Max, thinking quickly, grabs a fallen branch from the ground and swings it as hard as she can at the bear's head.

The force of her hit swings the bear's head 180 degrees. The animal grunts in confusion, trying to adjust itself.

"Come on, let's go!" Max yells, grabbing Neville and throwing him over her shoulder as she begins running towards the finish line, a renewed energy in her.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Neville: Okay, I do believe that Max's weight is a big health problem, which is entirely her choice (Neville adds that last part quickly), but I have to say, there's something...appealing with watching her belly jiggle.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

Ronan's group are racing through the course, past the animals. Ronan, Beau, J-Jo, and Johnny are on the outer ring, protecting Chloe, Tamera, Silver Willow and Adrian.

J-Jo gives a charging moose a right hook, while Johnny flips another deer by its antlers over his head. As a bear stands up and roars as them, J-Jo sucker punches it in the stomach while Johnny grabs it by the arm flings it to the ground.

Ronan and Silver Willow both watch all this, their faces bright red

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Ronan: Well, Johnny and J-Jo are...ahem, very athletically inclined. It would be in my favor if they were on my team.**

**(****Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

"We're-we're almost t-there!" AJ whisper cries, excited.

"Shut up, you'll jinx us!" Dominic yells, whispers, turning his head to her. So far, the five had been following Griselda through the course, which had gotten them nearly all the way to the finish line.

Suddenly, Griselda stops in her track as she something in her path. A tiny, grey fluffy thing.

_"Squeak." _The baby mouse says, starring at Griselda with wide eyes.

"Aww." Gigi cooes, not realizing the terror about to be unleashed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Griselda lets out an unholy shriek, her eyes widening to the size of saucers. Griselda immediately charges back, nearly trampling AJ (who got pulled out of the way by Rae).

Gigi, Vivi, Tamera, Dominic, and AJ can only watch in horror as Griselda begins running erratically through the course, destroying everything in her path. Robotic animals, trees, even rocks couldn't stand Griselda's wrath.

"HOLY S**T!" Max yells, jumping out of the way as Griselda runs through a rock, which crunches in a very disturbing way as she does.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Max: Did you see Griselda? That was crazy!**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

Taylor is hopping from tree to tree, hugging the base of the tree lightly.

Suddenly, she feels a rumbling underneath her, from Griselda charging into it.

"Whoa-WHOA!" Taylor yells, losing her footing and falling backwards.

Amelia, who is standing below, pauses when she hears the noise. She is perfectly placed to see Taylor fall into a bush.

"Taylor?" Amelia asks, finding her tone one of concern as she runs up to the bush.

After a few seconds, Taylor's head pops up.

"Hah! Man, that was so cool!" Taylor exclaims, jumping out of the bush.

"What? Are you insane? You could've broken your neck!" Amelia exclaims incredulously.

"Yeah, and that was my bad." Taylor shrugs. "I'll just be more careful next time."

Before Amelia can say something snarky, Taylor grabs Amelia's wrist-not in a forceful way, but more of a tender, guiding way- and pulls her forward. Amelia can feel a heat coming up to her face. "Come on, I saw a clear path to the finish line. Let's go."

The actress finds herself following the adrenaline junkie, her voice taken away by...something she couldn't place.

* * *

Jewel quickly jumps from tree to tree, her parkour skills aiding her in her endeavor. Hopping off the last tree branch, she slides off a nearby rock and front-flips past the finish line.

"Jewel! Congratulations on finishing first!" Chris says, waving his pocket watch.

"Great! Glad that I'm in the _deer! _" Jewel jokes.

"Ha! Made it! Power of swimming wins again!" Ryuji yells, running through the red line. His body is covered in brown mud, and bite marks.

"Why are you covered in bites?" Jewel asks, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, there were turtles in the-wait, what are you doing here? How did you get here first?" Ryuji asks, dumbfounded. How could she have gotten here first? He was an amazing swimmer, there was no way he could have been beaten by someone walking on land.

"Parkour. Been doing it since I was a kid." Jewel says casually. Dominic's group crosses the finish line at this time, as do Ronan's group, Max and Neville, Amelia and Taylor and finally Dustin.

"Okay, looks like we got everyone!" Chris says satisfied. "Gotta say, I'm actually impressed...but how badly you did! Hahaha!"

"Wait, where's Griselda?" Taylor asks, looking around confusedly for the larger girl. Tamera points back to the obstacle course, which is in the progress of being in shambles due to Griselda's rampage. The larger girl's screams can still be heard from the course.

"Yeah, let's just...leave her there for now." Chris says uneasily, brows furrowed worriedly.

"So, how many of us passed the Brawn challenge?" Ronan asked, getting right to business.

"Oh that. I didn't actually time you. Just wanted to make sure you didn't get off too easily today!" Chris explains with a smirk.

Vivi shakes his head. "Of course."

"Yo, Chris!" Jo yells up, walking up to the TV host. "We've done our part. Are you gonna give us our money or what?"

"Oh, that. Don't worry, I'll make sure to get what you deserve after the Elimination ceremony." Chris explains, watching the contestants as he says the second part.

Most of the group gasp in shock.

"We're having an elimination ceremony already?!" Johnny exclaims.

"But we're not even divided into teams yet." Silver Willow opposes, crying out.

"Hey, it's my game-"

"Your rules, yeah, we know." Noah butts in sarcastically.

Chris smiles in satisfaction. "Glad to see you're catching on, Noah. Now, everyone, meet me in the elimination area up in the hill, once you make a trip to the confessional of course."

* * *

It is now nighttime on Pahkitew Island. Beau is seen stoking the fire with a stick, as the other contestants gather on the logs.

AJ is reading in the corner, Tamera and Rae are both listening to music, Gigi is taking photographs of the sea, Griselda is...Griselda, and Dustin is sulking in the corner. The rest of the contestants are gathered around the camp fire, listening to J-Jo and Jewel tell jokes and Chloe try (and fail) to scam them.

"You did really good in today's challenge, Ronan. You're like, literally a hero!" Silver Willow says, the business man sitting right besides him.

"I'm a natural leader. It was pure instinct."

Silver Willow beams, then rubs Ronan's shoulder. That's such a great quality! I hope we manage to get on the same team!"

The businessman blinks, biting his lip as he thinks carefully of how to respond. "Thank you, I...hope so as well."

"Well, I'm going to go cast my vote. See you later?" Silver runs off, waving a quick goodbye to Ronan.

* * *

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**(Silver Willow scribbles down his vote, placing it in the box)**

**(Bzzhh!)**

**(AJ is staring at the paper, head in her hand and her mind deep in thought)**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**(Neville puts his pen down against the paper. He brings it back up, brings it back down, and brings it back down. He looks very conflicted)**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

"Alright the votes are in!" Chris announces, quieting the entire group. Jo, Lindsay, and Noah sidle beside Chris, mostly just waiting for their payment. Chris is holding a platter of marshmallows, white and fluffy as ever. "Now, if you've ever seen Total Drama, you should know the drill. Marshmallow, you're safe. No marshmallow, out."

…

…

"Jewel!" The parkour artist sighs in relief as she is thrown the marshmallow.

…

"Beau." Beau smirks as he catches the marshmallow, already guessing he was safe.

"AJ and Rae." AJ, in her surprise, fumbles with the marshmallow and ends up dropping it with a disappointed 'aw." Rae, sympathetically, gives AJ her marshmallow.

"Ryuji, Brittany, Max, Ronan, Amelia, Taylor, Tamera, Chloe, Silver Willow, Adrian, Gigi, Dominic, Neville, Vivi, Johnny, and J-Jo...all of you...are safe." Chris announces, having thrown a marshmallow to every person as he spoke their name.

Chris looks at the last two contestants, Dustin and Griselda. It is hard to read either of their emotions, as seems to be a pattern.

"Dustin, Griselda, the last marshmallow goes to...

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

"-"

"CHRIST MCCLEAN!" A shrill, furious cry rings through the air, interrupting the ceremony

The reality host freezes as the business person angrily approaches Chris. They are about 5'5, with deep bronze skin, black hair in a bun, and hazel eyes. They are wearing a pale blue suit and black tie, with a white undershirt. Their most notable quality, however, are the patches of skin that are much lighter than the rest of their skin, including a patch on the neck, one over their left eye, and on their right hand.

"Laila!" Chris greets the business woman, his voice going an octave high. "What are you doing all the way here?"

"It is Ms. Ignis to you, Mr. McClean. And don't play dumb with me, I've been watching the live feed this entire time." Ms. Ignis snarls. "You sunk our boat and purposely went against our instructions in that little obstacle course debacle.

"Ms. Ignis, maybe this isn't the best time-" Chris tries, but is cut off once again.

"No, we went past that point after you repeatedly ignored our phone calls. I warned you what would happen if you tried your tricks with us. I will not tolerate disobedience, not by anyone."

"But I'm the host! I need to amp up the drama to keep viewers invested!" Chris retorts. At this, Ms. Ignis's face morphed into a malicious grin.

"Well, not anymore. Chris McClean, you're fired."

Chris gapes at this. "Fired?" He asked quietly.

Ms. Ignis smirks as she gets in real close to Chris. "Fired. Shown the door. Given a pink slip. Sent packing. Surely you've heard of this phrase before?"

While this exchange is occurring, the contestants, both past and present, are watching in amazement. Gigi is snapping away, Noah is smirking, and Jo is busting out laughing.

"Oh my god, this cannot be real life right now!" Jo clutches her stomach, feeling herself begin to gasp from laughter.

Chris snaps out of his stupor. "You can't fire me! I'm the host! I'm the one people come for!"

Ms. Ignis frowns at that, shaking her head. "Wrong. The viewers come for the contestants. Their struggles and victories. Their romances and friendships. The host is easily replaceable." The businesswoman turns to Chef. "Norbert, please show Mr. McClean the door."

"What? No!" Chris screams and kicks as Chef picks the former host up and throws him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Oh, you're going to regret this! TRUUUUSTT ME!"

Ms. Ignis smiles as she watches Chef and Chris leave the area, and then turns to Noah.

"Mr. Hayden, congratulations. The position has opened up, if you and your friend are still looking."

Noah smiles and nods. "Oh, yeah. Owen'll be thrilled to host the show with his best friend."

The contestants blink, because Noah? Was going to be host? What?

"Fantastic. We can sign the paperwork as soon as tomorrow. Now, let's send Mr. McClean off, hmm?" Ms. Ignis says, with a tilt of her head.

* * *

Chris, is forced into a glass tube, Chef locking it closed as soon as Chris is inside. The former host pounds on the glass angrily, as Ms. Ignis and Noah approach the control board next to the glass tube.

The twenty-two contestants have gathered nearby, concerned with the contraption.

"That's the Port of Shame?" Tamera asks, not sure what it could do.

"Yes, it's a state of the art teleportation device. The only one of its kind, created by Phoenix Industries. Unfortunately, it is in its beta stage, so setting a location is...erratic at best." Ms. Ignis explains, clasping her hands together. "But, we've already made sure there is only a .0000001 percent chance of teleporting you to the sun."

"How comforting." Johnny says, eyebrow raised.

"YOU'RE ALL GOING TO REGRET THIS! ONE MONTH! IN ONE MONTH YOU'LL WISH YOU ALL HAD ME BACK!" Chris yells angrily.

"Mr. Hayden, do you want to do the honors?" Ms. Ignis turns to Noah, gesturing to the lever.

"Definitely." Noah pushes the lever, with relative ease. The top of the glass tube begins to crackle with blue electricity, and within a few seconds, Chris is gone.

Ms. Ignis smiles. "Looks like an era has ended." The business woman turns to the camera, a lopsided smirk on her face. "This has been Total Drama Reloaded."


	3. Who You Trust!

**Note: And we're continuing right where Episode 1 left off. Thanks to all of you for the comments, I really appreciate it! As always, like and comment below and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The episode begins where the last episode ends. The twenty-two contestants are standing near the Port of Shame, where Chris had been just a few seconds ago.

But Chris was long gone, and he wasn't coming back

Lindsay squeals, wrapping her torso around Noah. "Noah, you're a TV star now! I, like, can't even!"

"Well, technically, I've been a TV star for the past six years, so..." Noah smiles kindly, politely pushing Lindsay's cleavage from his face.

"Good job, bookworm. Even if you screw this up, you'll still do better than Chris did." Jo jokes, still on a high from the series of events.

"Uh, don't interrupt whatever this is," Johnny begins with a raised hand, "But where will we all be sleeping tonight?"

"We aren't sleeping in a cave, are we?" Adrian asks, his eyes widening in horror. The thought of sleeping on the ground, with the bugs and grass...it was the stuff of nightmares.

At this question, Ms. Ignis decides to take charge, standing in front of the group with a smile. "Don't worry, we have other arrangements provided for." The business woman turns to the three past contestants. "Noah, Lindsay, Jo, Mr. Norbert will show you to your housing tonight. As for the rest of you, follow me to your new home for the next two months. Singular file, everyone!"

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**(Ronan shakes his head, frowning)**

**Ronan: Wow, I can't believe Chris got fired on live TV. Honestly, I think I'd die if that happened to me. Though I do have to agree with Ms. Ignis putting her foot down. You have to keep your employees in place or they walk all over you.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Amelia: Ah, there's no worse fate for a TV celebrity is to be humiliated on TV. That will be an automatic blacklist for all of the studios, if the nearly killing minors didn't get him there.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

Ms. Ignis guides the group through the woods, a spotlight created by the island guiding the way.

"Man, we've been walking _forever." _Dominic mutters, kicking the ground.

"Speak for yourself. You aren't the one wearing heels." Amelia mutters, already feeling the calluses developing.

After five more minutes of walking, Ms. Ignis stops in front of a clearing.

There were two cabins in the area, looking very similar to the ones from Camp Wawanakua. However, even in the dark, the contestants can tell that the cabins are nicer and better built, with light brown wood making up the walls, light green roofing, and a strange, reflective plates on the roof. The space in between the cabins contains a white long building. It is likely to be the communal bathroom.

"Here we are, everyone. The girls' cabin is the one on the left, the boys the right." Ms. Ignis explains, turning around to face the contestants. "The communal bathroom sits in-between the two cabins, and there is a kitchen just five minutes away. You will find cleaning supplies in the bathroom and your suitcases in your respective cabins.

"Nice! I'm so glad that I sent my stuff ahead." J-Jo comments, not seeing the regretful and upset look on Adrian's face.

"Okay, everyone. Rest, relax, and take the next few days to adjust Pahkitew Island. And on behalf of Phoenix Industries, I thank you for your patience." Ms. Ignis gives the group a small bow before walking away, leaving the contestants to settle in.

* * *

_Girls Cabin_

Taylor is the one to open the door, which has the Venus (aka the female) symbol painted a soft pink painted on the front.

"Oh man y'all! This place is effin fancy!" Max says, running past Taylor.

The cabin is indeed fancy. The interior is well illuminated, showing the fresh wooden walls, clean for expression. There are six bunk beds, with three along each wall, each covered with a pale green blanket. In between each bunk is a dark brown dresser drawer. Finally, there is a pile of suitcases and bags sitting in the back end corner.

"My stuff. Finally!" Amelia sighs in relief, going quickly to retrieve her things. While the other girls grab her things, Max jumps on one of the bottom bunk, smiling widely.

"Dibs! I call dibs on this bunk!" Max calls out for the other girls.

"Can I take top?" Jewel asks, and Max nods.

"Sure, no prob."

"Gigi, wanna share a bunk?" "Totally, as long as I get the top bunk. Better pics that way." Gigi and Tamera nod, taking their bunk.

"R-Rae, do you-?" AJ points to the bunk bed, and Rae nods, giving the shy girl a small smile. AJ smiles back, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Brittany takes her suitcase and drags it underneath one of the bunks. Grabbing the lock she put on it, she begins to put in the combination.

"Hey, can I-take your top bunk?" Chloe asks, uncharacteristically quiet. Probably because she sensed Brittany would more likely kill her than buy one of her schemes.

"If I say yes, do you promise not to talk to me?" "Yeah." "...Fine. It's acceptable."

"YAS!" Chloe fist pumps the air, climbing up the bed quickly.

Amelia, meanwhile, has been busy putting her things away in the drawers.

"Hey, Amy-"

"Oh, you again. Here." Amelia quickly hands Taylor her things, then went back to packing, her hair swishing from how quickly she moved.

Taylor is undeterred by this. "There's only two bunks left. You can have whichever you want if you wanna bunk with me."

"No thank you, I'll take the other bunk."

"Yeah, I don't think you would..." Taylor trails off, pointing behind her. Stopping in her pursuit, the actress turns around, and sees the big deal.

Griselda is in the top bunk of the final bunk bed, already snoring loudly. The bed sinks ominously beneath Griselda, creaking in its attempt to compensate for her weight.

"...I always take the bottom. I turn too much at night." Amelia finally says, giving Taylor a silent nod as she moves her pillow to the bottom bunk of her shared bed.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Amelia: I don't know what Taylor's game is, but I'm definitely keeping a very close eye on her. You know what they say about keeping your enemies close...**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

_Boy's Cabin_

By the time the Girls have figured things out, the boys have also decided their bunk mates.

"Okay, so let's review. Vivi and Neville, Johnny and Silver Willow, Ryuji and Beau, Dustin and J-Jo, and Dominic and I will each be sharing a bunk, and Adrian will have his own bunk. Is everyone okay with this?" Ronan looks up from his list for confirmation. All the boys nod in agreement. "Good, glad we got this done quickly."

Ryuji flops down in his bunk, closing his eyes and putting his hands behind his head. "Ah, I don't know about you guys, but I am ready for some sleEE- OH GOD!"

The swimmer cries out in horror, as he sees Neville pull off his pants and shirt. The other boys quickly follow suit, yelling and crying out in confusion.

"Ah!" "Dude!" "The hell?" "Ack!"

Ronan just looks Neville up and down and shrugs. "Eh, I've seen worse."

"What's wrong?" Neville asks, folding his pants up.

"B*itch, 'what's wrong?' What's wrong is that you're in nothing but your jockeys!" J-Jo exclaims, scrunching up his nose.

"I understand why you'd feel that way, but we are all grown men here. I just don't like wearing clothes while sleeping."

"Then take your clothes off when you're under the covers!" Vivi states.

"Or in the bathroom, like a normal person would." Dustin adds with a bite.

"I am sorry you feel so strongly, and will try to keep that in mind in the future. Goodnight." Neville says, going under the cover and turning to his side.

The rest of the boys just stare blankly at each other for a few seconds, before going about their business.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**(Neville, still in his underwear)**

**Neville: I don't understand why the others cared so much about it, but I will try to keep that in mind in the future. Even if their opinion is wrong...**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

_Three days later..._

Each of the twenty- two contestants are up bright and early, out doing something. Ryuji is out swimming in the ocean, with Beau relaxing on the beach. AJ is curled up against a tree, writing down in a blue notebook. Johnny is in the cabin, his eyes closed and in a meditation pose, taking deep, focused breaths. Griselda is out...having a tea party, including miniature seating and stuffed animals as the guests.

Taylor is on top of the girls' cabin, balancing on the edge of the cabin. The red head is singing a nursery rhyme in Russian, trying to pass the time as best she can as she waits for the challenge.

_"Самолёт построим сами,_  
_Понесёмся над лесами._  
_Понесёмся над лесами,_  
_А потом вернёмся к маме."_

"Hey! Hey, what the hell are you doing up there?!" Amelia calls up, gaining Taylor's attention.

"Oh, hey! Just trying to pass the time, you know."

"Well, get the hell down, I do NOT want to see someone break their neck before the first challenge begins.

"Actually, do stay up there!" Dominic calls out.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Dominic: (shrugs) What? Lessens out the fodder.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

"Aww come on, I'm not gonna-woah!" Taylor cries, losing her grip and looking like she might fall.

"TAYLOR!" Amelia cries out, her face morphing into a horrified one.

"Hahahaha, gotcha!" Taylor guffaws, backing off the edge and grabbing her sides.

"Ugh! You are insufferable!" Amelia groans, shaking her head.

Before Taylor can fire back, the speakers around the film crackle to life.

"Hello...is this thing on?" Noah's voice asks, voice sounding far off. The soundspeaker screeches for a moment, but then Noah speaks again "Ah, that's better. Hey, everyone, it's time for second challenge of the season. Please wait in front of the cabins: Owen and I will be there at 9:00 sharp. And ask yourself the question:_ who do you trust? _Now, how do you turn this thing off? Is it this one...no. Or is it this?_."_

The speaker crackles once more, and turns off.

* * *

When all of the contestants gather in front of the cabins, Noah arrives via golf cart, with another larger man driving it.

Noah has clearly been given a makeover by Chris's former makeup artists and designers. Instead of the nerdy attire he was wearing three days ago, he is now wearing a blue button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his sleeves, black blue jeans, and blue tennis shoes. Very fitting for an adult TV host.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Max: I am PUMPED to see Owen here today! He's an inspiration to people like me, showing us that no matter if we're skinny or fat, that we can do everything we want to do. I wonder if he'll sign my belly?**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

"Oh, you're actually here, good." Noah steps out of the golf cart, along with the older blonde man. "Well, let's get this started before I say something too sarcastic."

"Wait, shouldn't we wait for Owen? All I see is this guy." Max asks, pointing to the other guy.

Noah just smiles, elbowing his compatriot. "Hear that big guy? Looks like that working out did pay off!"

Many of the contestants do a double take at this, with Gigi taking a quick snap. This guy couldn't be Owen, he was too skinny! But, upon looking closer, the contestants realized Noah was right.

Owen has lost a considerable amount of weight, going from at minimum 400 pounds to just a little over 200 pounds, his double chins gone. He is still a chunky guy, with a broader torso and arms, but his torso doesn't look like a sphere anymore. Other than the weight gain, the lovable blonde is still dressed the same. He's wearing a white and blue sports shirt with the leaf symbol on front and 0 on the back, with green cargo pants and green sneakers.

"Wow, that's Owen? You look great, dude!" Ryuji says, impressed by this development.

"Thanks, dude! Thanks to my little buddy, I've lost a lot of weight over the last two years." Owen pats Noah's back, receiving a smile from the bookworm.

"Eh, it was easy when we spent most of our time on competition shows, running around." Noah retorts in a good manner. "As a matter of fact, that's what today's challenge is about: trust."

"Oh yeah, totally! Me and Noah have competed in tons of reality competitions together, and you have to really be able to trust your teammate." Owen explains with a friendly smile.

"Which is why in today's challenge, we'll start with some basic trust exercises to build good will with your fellow contestants"

Taylor lights up with excitement. "Are we going to have to work together through a obstacle course? Oh, or are we going to get handcuffed to each other and have to run across the island with robots on our tail?"

"Not exactly..." Noah smirks.

* * *

Taylor is very unhappy when she finds herself in a close knit group with other contestants, their hands interlocked in a way that forms a knot with their arms.

"This is the human knot! The goal of this game is to work together to untangle yourselves without letting go of the hands you're holding." Noah explains to the two groups.

"I's super fun! I tried to do with me and Noah but it wasn't as fun." Owen frowns, causing many of the contestants to giggle or laugh.

"Alright, start!"

* * *

"W-well, at-at least we a-a-aren't in d-d-danger." AJ says, trying to lighten the mood.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Taylor: Ugh, a thinking challenge. I hate having to use my brain to think through crap - I'd much rather take the problem on with my fists. Like one time, a vending machine wouldn't give my friend her snack. I ended up breaking my knuckles punching the machine. (shrugs). At least my friend got her snack.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

"Okay, just follow my lead, and we'll get out of this!" Dominic says confidently,

"No, follow **my **lead and I'll help us win!" Brittany retorts, tugging at Dominic's arm.

"Oh please, like you have a plan!" "And you do?"

"Come on guys, no need to be _knot-blooded._" Jewel jokes.

"No one's paying attention to me! Pay attention!" Adrian cries out, then-

**"Hey! **Stop it, all of you! We need to work as a team on this, so shut up and try to act nice." Rae snaps, shocking the four until silence.

"Good idea, Rae. Come on, let's go over who's holding hands with who and then think it out." Johnny says, calm as to not rile up the mob boss or speedster.

* * *

The other group is facing similar problems with communication. Certain people are trying to take up a leader role, while the others are acting stubbornly.

"I'm telling you, we need to start with Griselda and then Max." Ronan says.

"And I'm saying we need to get Dustin to move first and then move Griselda!" Amelia argues, tugging on Dustin as a show.

"Uh, I am not getting any closer to that monster." Dustin bites, his nose scrunching up.

"Geez, what's got these guy's pants in a twist?" Max whispers to J-Jo.

"Haven't _knot _a clue!" J-Jo jokes, causing Max to chuckle loudly, letting out a loud fart in the process.

"Oh, so you find this funny, then? Glad we're such entertainment for you." Amelia snaps, turning her attention to the curvy girl.

Watching this unfold, Beau leans in close to Silver Willow. "Silver, why don't you do something? You're always a great communicator."

The flamboyant young man thinks over it for a second, then nods. "You're right."

Silver Willow leans in towards Griselda. "Excuse me, Griselda, do you think you could move over to the right a little."

Immediately, Griselda bares her teeth at Silver and growls, causing Silver to jump.

"O-okay, sorry."

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**(Griselda snorts in the camera)**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

After ten minutes, Rae's group finally found themselves out of the human knot, with Brittany and Gigi being the last to untangle.

"Great job guys, we did it!" Jewel yells out, pumping her fists (and by extension, Brittany's and Adrian's) in the air.

"Good job, guys. You used team work to get through it." Noah congratulates the eleven, with some in particular (AJ) taking it to heart. "Now, let's see how the other group is doing.

The bookworm's face morphed into the grimace, finding the other team even more tangled than before.

"Agh!" "Get off!" "My arm!"

"Okay, okay, STOP!" Noah calls out, with Owen helping to detangle the eleven. Silver Willow and Amelia fall to the ground, while Griselda just gives Owen the stink eyes. The new host clicks his tongue and shakes his head. "Okay, looks like the concept of just shutting up and listening to each other was too much in this challenge. That's fine, you and your teammates will have all day to work on this."

"T-t-t-t-eams?" AJ asks, her hand raised.

"Yep, this trust exercise was actually a way of dividing you guys into the teams you'll be in for the majority of the season." Noah explains. He turns his head to Rae's group. "Johnny, Neville, AJ, Dominic, Rae, Adrian, Jewel, Gigi, Tamera, Taylor, and Brittany, you'll be known as Agile Axolotls."

A flag emerges from the ground on the edge of the camp ground, which can be seen by the contestants. The flag is electric pink in color, with the animal head in the center looking like a light pink salamander with dark pink tentacles surrounding its head.

"So that means Silver Willow, J-Jo, Vivi, Amelia, Ronan, Max, Chloe, Griselda, Beau, and Dustin, you'll be known as Sturdy Starfish." Noah finishes, and tacks on, "Owen came up with that one."

"Mmm, fried starfish..." Owen mutters, licking his lips.

The Sturdy Starfish's flag rises besides the Agile Axolotl's. The flag is a deep orange, with the starfish in the center being a normal orange with white veins across it.

Noah continues, now more serious, "Unfortunately for all of you, this means this is your first elimination challenge. So, every trust exercise your team aces mean a step farther from elimination. Every team member must participate at least once in the rest of the challenges. AND since the Axolotl's were able to actually work together, they get the first point."

**Agile Axolotl's: 1**

**Sturdy Starfish: 0**

The Axolotl's cheer and high five each.

"Yeah, whoa!" Owen cheers, swept up in the excitement.

"Yeah, woo, it's not like we have all day for the other team to catch up." Noah sarcastically remarks, putting a damper on the Axolotl's celebration. The group stops sheepishly. He waves his hand, "Onto the next part."

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**AJ: Truth be told, I'm very happy with the team I'm on so far. Rae and Johnny seem very friendly. Jewel and Taylor seem nice enough, and Gigi, Tamera, and I are all creativity inclined, which is amazing. Dominic and Brittany are the big problems so far. I can definitely tell there's going to be a power struggle there. Hope I don't get caught in the middle.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

The teams move further from the cabins, now in the middle of the forest. Next to Noah, is a entire bucket of apples.

"Alright, this is a bit of a reverse William Tell, who thought it'd be a wonderful idea to shoot at apple of off his son's head." Noah begins, holding up two slingshots and blindfolds. "Each team will have a pair using a slingshot to try to a shot the arrow off their head with one of these crabapples. Once one teammate succeeds, the pair will switch. The team that finishes first will obviously get the point."

"AJ and Rae can go for the Agile Axolotl's, while J-Jo and Chloe are up to bat for the Sturdy Starfish. Any objections?"

"Meh, I think I can handle it." Rae shrugs.

Noah waits a few seconds, then smiles "Great, let's get done."

* * *

AJ and Chloe are the first ones to be blindfolded, and are moved at least ten feet away from their targets.

"AJ, listen to my voice. Let it guide you." Rae calls out.

"Okay, I will." AJ calls out, voice surprisingly clear of a stutter, picking up an apple. Pulling the slingshot back, she fires, but ends up hitting Rae in the chest. "OH! Sorry!"

"No problem, I know you didn't mean it. Just aim a bit higher up." Rae calls back.

Meanwhile, J-Jo is taking his time, juggling four apples at once.

"Hey! Look at me, blindfolded and still able to juggle!" J-Jo calls out.

"J-Jo, come on!" Ronan calls in annoyance.

"Okay, okay." J-Jo stops juggling and begins shooting apples, his aim surprisingly accurate, but not accurate enough.

"Okay, I'm nearly there, I know it." AJ calls out, readying a shot slowly and steadily. She fires, and ends up finally hitting her target.

"You did it, AJ! Quick, switch!" Rae calls out as she jogs up to AJ. AJ smiles as she pulls off her blindfold, handing the slingshot to her teammate.

"T-t-thanks for the h-h-elp." The writer says gratefully.

As this happens, J-Jo hits Chloe's arrow off, to the relief of the Starfish.

Chloe and Rae pull on the blindfolds at about the same time, and begin shooting crabapples. Chloe is taking a rapid fire approach, while Rae is going slow and steady.

"Come on, Rae!" Brittany calls out impatiently.

Silver Willow follows, "You can do this, Chlo!"

Then, on the third or fourth shot, Chloe is able to shoot the arrow off J-Jo's head, only a few seconds Rae shoots the arrows off of AJ's head.

"And the Starfish win the point!" Noah announces, to the excitement of the Sturdy Starfish.

**Agile Axolotl's: 1**

**Sturdy Starfish: 1**

"Eh, it happens." Rae says, voice strangely calm as she pulls up the blindfold.

* * *

"Alright, this exercise is called Willow in the Wind." Noah explains, the two teams standing in the circle, with one member (AJ and Silver Willow). "It's basically a trust fall, but you keep falling for a minute, and then switch with another person. Easy points, people."

* * *

AJ giggles, feeling relief as she closes her eyes and falls, with her team catching her.

* * *

"Ha, looks like Silver Willow is a Willow in the Wind! These jokes write themselves! Max chuckles to herself.

* * *

Neville finishes Willow in the Wind with his team. "Good job, you made a good choice in catching me."

"I wouldn't call it a choice." Taylor begins, but Neville cuts her off.

"Everything's a choice, no matter how you slice it. We just like to think we couldn't do anything when something bad happens."

The rest of the team shake their head.

* * *

Amelia is in the center of the circle. She takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, and begins to fall...

And then stops herself, suddenly freaked out. "I can't. Can't do it. Won't do it!"

"Amel-" Vivi begins, but Amelia just stops him, squeezing back into the circle.

"I'm fine, just choose someone else."

* * *

Gigi, in the center of the circle, thinks this is an _excellent _time to take a picture. This effectively blinds Jewel, who can't see Gigi fall towards her. Luckily, Johnny is able to catch both before they fall to the ground, helping them stand up.

"Maybe wait to take pictures after the challenge." Johnny says to Gigi gently, who nods in agreement.

* * *

Unfortunately for the Sturdy Starfish, Griselda is the next volunteer for the Willow. The team groans and struggles to keep her in the center, a miracle in itself.

"Jesus, it's like pushing on an actual tree!" Dustin yells out, with Amelia nodding in agreement.

"Ugh, why did Noah and Owen put **her** on **our **team?!" Amelia groans, pushing back on Griselda.

Unfortunately, the Starfish's luck could not last forever, as Griselda quickly ends up toppling Vivi. Beau barely jumps out of the way, and the entire group watch in shock as this happens.

Vivi chokes, gasping for breath. "Help! Get her off of me!"

Meanwhile, Griselda does not even move to help, her eyes still closed.

"Medic!" Noah phones through his walkie talkie.

**Agile Axolotl's: 2**

**Sturdy Starfish: 1**

* * *

The medic ends up clearing Vivi for the rest of the challenge, though he has to wear a bandage around his head, and is now staying a good ten feet from Griselda.

The two teams find themselves in the mess hall for the next leg of the challenge. It looks like a mix between the main lodge and mess hall from seasons 1 and 2 respectively, having a cabin look in the dining area and outside, but the kitchen very neat and clean compared to past season.

"Okay, now that we've ruined a bunch of good apples, let's make use of the rest of the apples because the producers are way too strict with food." Noah explains, then Owen takes over.

"Apples are a great natural sugar, but putting it in a pie makes it even better!" Owen exclaims, licking his lips. "One person will make the morsels of goodness, while the other looks at the recipe. The rest of the team will get to eat it, and the one that tastes the best wins!"

"And let me guess, we're going to have to be blindfolded while doing it?" Dustin asks snarkily.

"Nope. you're going to have to wear these drunk googles Owen got from abstinence week at his college." Noah says, snapping the googles on Dustin's head.

The young man blinks, waving his hands in front of his face, a look of surprised dawning on his face. "Whoa..."

Ronan turns to the rest of the team. "I volunteer to read the instructions. I'm pretty good with that sort of thing. Does anyone want to cook?"

"I'll do it." Silver Willow volunteers. "I can't eat apples because I'm allergic, but I can touch them."

The business man smiles and nods, hand itching for his pen but knowing it wasn't the best time. "Good thinking, Silver Willow."

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Silver Willow: (dreamily) 'Good thinking, Willow.' Ronan is so sweet, isn't he?**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

The Axolotl's also decide rather quickly who will cook.

"I'll do the cooking. I can down 50 beers without a problem, so this'll be no problem." Dominic boasts, illiciting a scoff from Brittany. Then, after the mob boss thinks for a moment, she smirks.

"I can read the instructions, if that's okay." Brittany asks, smiling innocently. The other team members nod in agreement, not having any reason to think she'll sabotage the group.

* * *

The challenge begins, with Silver Willow and Dominic donning the drunk googles. The business man and mob boss are directing their teammates, telling them which ingredients are right, telling them where to get the equipment, and helping them cut the apples without getting cut themselves.

"Okay, I've cut the apples, what next?" Dominic asks, all the apples in a bowl.

"You have the cinnamon next to you right?" Brittany asks, a smirk on her face.

Dominic lifts it up and nods.

"Okay, great. Now, before you put it in, you have to take a spoonful and swallow it."

"Really? Is that what the directions say?" "Oh, yeah. It says to taste-test the cinnamon, and if you can swallow it all without drinking water, it's good." "Really? Because I think I remember an internet challenge about this that didn't end too well."

"Come on, why would I lie to you?" Brittany asked, putting on a sincere voice. Dominic finally gives in, taking a spoonful of cinnamon and putting it in his mouth. A few seconds later, Dominic enters a coughing fit, a cloud of cinnamon in the air. Thinking quickly, Noah grabs a bottle of water and gives it to Dominic.

"That wasn't on the recipe!" Dominic spluttered, after downing half the water bottle.

"No, it wasn't." Brittany admits with a smirk.

"You b**ch, you could've killed me!" Dominic cries out, still hacking.

"Yeah, come on, Britt-Britt, we're supposed to be working together." Jewel comments, trying to calm Brittany down.

"Do NOT call me Britt-Britt!" Brittany snarls, shoving Jewel a few feet back.

* * *

After that incident, Brittany and Dominic continue, albeit with a very tense atmosphere. Meanwhile, Silver Willow is not faring much better on his end. As Silver begins mixing the apples and spices, the skin up to his elbows begin to turn red in small patches.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Silver Willow: I never had a physical reaction with just touching apples, always just from eating them. So I didn't realize what was happening...**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

The bowtie wearing young man stops as he rolls out the pie crust on the pie, clutching his hand.

Ronan furrows his brows. "Silver, what's wrong? Why are you stopping?"

"I...don't feel too good..." Silver leans over the sink and promptly pukes up some bile, before fainting onto the floor. Ronan and Max both run up to him, trying to help him in some way.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Silver Willow: Though my fainting spell gave me a clue.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

While Chef delivers aid to Silver Willow, Dominic and Brittany finally finish baking the pie, and presents the apple pie to their team. The other nine take the food hesitantly, but relax as they taste it and it seems normal.

"It tastes like apple pie." Rae says plainly, shrugging.

"Okay, looks like the Axolotls are the obvious winners, since the Starfish's cook passed out from an allergic reaction." Noah explains, "But you know, let's give them a point for trying, does that sound good?"

Most of the Axolotl's nod and agree, while the other members (Brittany and Dominic) huff, feeling the decision has already been made.

"Thank you, guys!" Silver Willow calls out from his stretcher, his entire arms covered in hives. Chef pushes him out of the cafeteria, with his teammates wincing at the sight of the hives. Griselda blocks the way out, and Chef tries to shove his way past.

"Griselda, move!" J-Jo calls out, and receives a growl for his efforts. But, at least, Griselda lets Chef past.

**Agile Axolotl's: 3**

**Sturdy Starfish: 2**

* * *

"This is the sumo wrestling challenge!" Owen announces excitedly, with Chef banging a gong after this. "This one is super fun! You get to wear sumo suits and try to fight each other and get all of your angries out!" Owen finishes, punching his fist to emphasize the point. "Last team in the circle gets the point!"

Ryuji and Dustin are both wearing orange sumo suits, with Adrian and Jewel wearing pink sumo suits. They are standing in a wide circle, with a red circle on the outside. Their two team, besides Silver Willow, are standing on the side lines.

"Well, at least I know that I look good in a sumo suit!" Jewel jokes, a smile on her face.

"Couldn't agree more!" Ryuji agrees flirtatiously.

"Ha, flirt!" Jewel jokes, shoving Ryuji playfully. She finds her movement heavily restricted, making it hard to move her arms and legs.

"And, begin!" Noah says, as Chef bangs the gong to announce the start.

"Not personal boys, only **business!" **Jewel exclaims, shoving Ryuji. He's only pushed a few feet back. He laughs, and begins hitting her as well.

Dustin goes to hit Adrian, who covers his face defensively.

"Not in the face NOT IN THE FACE!"

Dustin blinks in surprise, and then gives a big, evil smile as he begins shoving and punching at Adrian's upper body.

"Ha, wooh! Go Dustin!" Max calls out, clapping. "Man, Dustin's really into this!"

"HAHAHA! I WILL DESTROY YOU YOU STUPID ACTOR!" Dustin cries out, having knocking down Adrian and proceeds to jump on top of him with a cry.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Max: Maybe a little too into this. Remind me not to get him angry.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

"Aww, what's the matter big boy? Can't take the heat?" Jewel winks.

"Heh, wanna see me hot, just watch me swimming!" Ryuji says, then finally shoves Jewel past the line.

Jewel frowns upon seeing her failure. "Aww man."

Adrian is quickly dispatched of as well, being rolled over the edge of the circle by Dustin kicking him.

"Looks like the Starfish get the point!" Noah announces.

**Agile Axolotl's: 3**

**Sturdy Starfish: 3**

"Looks like the next challenge is going to be the big tiebreaker. And believe it or not, Taylor actually figured it out earlier!"

The adrenaline junkie gasps excitedly, "Getting handcuffed to each other and running across the island with robots on our tail?"

Noah just looks at her strangely. "No, an obstacle course. Did you get dropped on your head as a baby or are you just a sadist?"

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Taylor: (arms crossed, upset) Hey, I'll have you know I was NOT dropped on my head as a baby! I fell out a tree when I was five and hit my head and got a concussion, so hah!**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

The final leg of the trust exercise challenge is, once again, in the middle of the forest.

The obstacle course, which is 20 feet long, is rather simple, with a starting and finishing line is bright red. The obstacles consist of wooden boxes, tires, wooden planks across water, an area with barbed wire, and monkey bars.

"Alright, so this part is pretty straightforward, if you know 2 plus 2 equals 4. If you aren't, the person going through the obstacle course is blindfolded, and another team member will be guiding them through the course with a walkie talkie and earpiece." Noah explains, gesturing to the course.

"Oh! Pick me, pick me, pick me!" Taylor calls out, raising her hand up.

"Taylor and Amelia will walk for their teams, while Tamera and Max will guide them."

"YES!" Taylor yells in a celebratory way, while Amelia's look morphs into alarm.

"Uh, no. I am not going through the course. Why can't Max and I switch?"

"Sorry, but everyone has to participate in the challenges once, and you didn't participate in the Willow exercise, so you have to participate here." Noah tells Amelia, not sounding very sorry.

"You might win the challenge for your team, so that's awesome!" Owen says, trying to cheer Amelia up.

**(Bzzzhh)**

**Amelia: (coldly) 'You might win the challenge for your team,' and I'll probably lose my team the challenge too, idiot. (headshake) Ugh, at least with Chris I knew he wasn't genuine. But when I get mad at Owen, I feel like a piece of sh*t.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

Taylor and Amelia walk to the finishing line, with Max and Tamera sitting in two elevated chairs on the side of the course. Amelia is feeling very nervous, but hides it with a mask of focus and calm.

"You ready for this?" Taylor asks, jogging in place.

Amelia shakes her head. "No, but I don't have a choice in it either way."

Taylor pauses and frowns, watching Amelia pull on her blindfold.

"What, are you worried about Max is going to give you the wrong directions?" Taylor elbows Amelia, startling the actress.

"I wouldn't rule it out." The dark haired girl responds evenly.

"Everyone ready?" Owen calls out.

Taylor takes out her blindfold. "Hey, cheer up Amy. They're your teammates. I'm sure they don't wanna see you hurt, especially Max. And if they do...well, I'll be the first to go after em for you."

"Ready..." Noah begins, pulling out a blowhorn.

Taylor pulls on her blindfold. Amelia gives a brief smile at Taylor's last comment, but shakes her head to focus.

Noah activates the blowhorn, sending Amelia and Taylor racing.

Well, not racing. Power-walking would be a more appropriate word for it.

In her haste, Taylor trips over a box, but quickly scrambles up and continues forward.

"Oh, go left! Go right!" Tamera calls out through the walkie talkie. "Oh, that would be good song lyrics. _Go left! Go right, right!"_

"Amelia, stop!" Max says, and Amelia pauses. "There's a plank in front of you. Move 3 steps to the right and you can climb across it."

The actress pauses, moving her leg out to test her surroundings. After a few seconds, she moves three steps to the right, and steps out onto the plank. Amelia lets out a silent sigh of relief and continues forward.

* * *

The two teams, with Noah and Owen, are watching on the sidelines. Taylor and Amelia progress the course at about the same pace, with Taylor being a few feet ahead of Amelia.

"This is taking a lot longer than I would like." Dustin says, crossing his arms, while Gigi is taking a picture of the action.

"Aww, Dustin, that patience of yours really needs a dust-in!" J-Jo jokes, and Jewel cackles at this.

Beau, meanwhile, has caught sight of something very interesting in the distance, going off to retrieve it.

* * *

On the obstacle course, Taylor and Amelia are both halfway through, even with Amelia more hesitant going forward. This is because Taylor keeps excitedly running forward before Tamera tells her to. This can be seen in the grass stains and dirt on her clothes, and the scrap on her cheek.

"Barbed wire! Go under and Be careful!" Tamera warns Taylor. Taylor nods, dropping down without hesitating and begins crawling.

"Oh, nasty barbed wire ahead! Go down!" Max calls out, with Amelia wincing as she gets to her knees.

"My poor clothes..." Amelia murmurs, already imagining the grass stains on her jeans and shirt.

Finally, after seems like an eternity, Max finally lets her know it's okay to get back up.

Taylor manages to reach the monkey bars. She hopes up over top, and crawling across.

* * *

"Oh, hey dudes, I found this little guy sitting all alone!" Beau exclaims as he comes to the side of Griselda his hands cupped. He opens to show a brown field mouse, to the horror of one Dominic Kastle.

"oh f*ck, BEAUCHAMP DON'T SHOW HER THE-"

But it's too late. Griselda lets out an ear-piercing shriek that rings through the entire camp.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The beast called Griselda sprints across the field, knocking down multiple contestants. She destroys the chairs Tamera and Max are sitting in, throwing them to the ground.

"Aw sh*t, sh*t!" Max grabs the walkie talkie, while her other hand grips her belly. "Amelia, it's Griselda! RUN, RUN!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Amelia asks, stopping in her path. She lifts up her blindfold and turns around, nearly avoiding direct impact with the German girl. The actress is shoved violently to the ground by Griselda, eliciting an angry scream.

Taylor continued to go across the monkey bars, unaware of Griselda until...

**CRAAAACCK! WHOOOSH! **

The monkey bars, with Taylor still on top of it, flies in the air. Noah, Owen, and the other contestants watch in horror as it flies in the air, and then fall back down.

**CRRUUUUNNNCH!**

Owen covers Noah's and his eyes at the impact. After a few seconds, the two hosts look back at it and behold the site.

The remains of the monkey bars have reached just past the finish line. A few feet away, Taylor is tangled up in the tree branches by her jacket.

"What just happened?" Taylor asks, slipping out of her jacket and falling to the ground with an 'oof!'

"..." Noah just blinks, not sure what to say.

"YEAH! AXOLOTL'S WIN!" Owen cheers, pulling Noah into a hug. The Agile Axolotl's cheer at the victory, even if they are still shocked by the circumstances.

**Agile Axolotl's: 4**

**Sturdy Starfish: 3**

"Wha? Really? ALRIT, BOY!" Taylor cheers, pulling off her blindfold and standing herself up. AJ, Jewel, and Rae surround her in support, with Jewel giving her a fist bump.

"You have got to be kidding me." Ronan snarls, letting out a frustrated groan.

"Yeah, sorry about it. Even if Amelia did cross the finishing line, and didn't take off her blindfold, I think Griselda taking out most of the contestants in her rampage is not very trustworthy." Noah says, the snark coming out without thought.

The Starfish, sans a still freaking out Griselda, visibly deflate.

"Well, look on the bright side. After tonight's ceremony, you'll have three days off." Noah explains with a shrug and half-hearted smile. "Same time and place. Take the time to decide who deserves to go home."

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Ronan: (angry) Oh, I know who deserves to go home.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

_Boys Cabin_

Ronan enters the cabin and is surprised to see Silver Willow in his bed, doodling in a notebook.

"Silver. I didn't expect to find you here." The business man states. The bow-tie wearing boy looks up and glows when he sees Ronan.

Silver Willow, looking a bit drowsy, explains. "Oh, yeah! Chef had an epi-pen, and gave me an OTC to help with the symptoms. Should be fine in a day or two."

"Ah. Good to know. You're a valuable member of the team." Ronan says, approaching a lightly blushing Silver Willow. "So, how long have you been allergic to apples?'

"I've known since I was ten. I ate my grandma's apple pie and ended up in a hospital bed. Sorry for worrying you guys so much."

"Nothing to be sorry about. It's out of your control." Ronan explains.

"...You want something else."

Ronan sighs, "Listen, I'll keep this quick. Griselda messed up again, and the team wants her out. I want to make sure you're vote is with me."

"What did she do?" Silver asks, sitting up confusedly.

"Well, besides nearly trampling the team, nearly crushing one of us, and helping the other team win the challenge, nothing."

The curly haired man winces at that. "Oh...well, do you think she should leave?"

"Yes. She's a danger to the team and to the other contestants as long as she's here." Ronan responds coolly. Silver sighs, a thoughtful frown on his face.

"Well, if you think this is the right choice, I'm with you."

The business man smiles. "Perfect. You've made a good choice. I'll leave you to rest then."

"Wait! You don't need to go yet." Silver calls out, sitting up a bit more.

Ronan stops at the door and turns his head. "Sorry. I need to talk to the other contestants to coordinate. I'll talk to you later."

Silver Willow gives a sad wave, watching Ronan shut the door.

* * *

It is now night time on Pahkitew Island. The Sturdy Starfish are gathered in the Elimination area, sitting on the tree stumps.

Ronan watches Silver Willow sit down, looking at him questioningly. Silver nods, and Ronan nods in pleasure, giving the bow-tied man a smile.

"Alright, even though I'm pretty sure who got eliminated, we have to go through this." Noah says, Owen standing to the side of him. "Like last time, you get a marshmallow, you're safe."

Owen proceeds to hand Noah the marshmallow platter, which is empty. Noah looks at Owen suspiciously. "Owen, did you eat the marshmallows?"

"Of course not, little guy. I got some vegan marshmallows for you!" Owen smiles, presenting a bag of the confections to his friend.

"Huh. Cool." Noah takes the open bag, fishing out a smile. He frowns as he looks out at the contestants, scanning the group.

"Beau." The beach body smirks as he takes the marshmallow.

"Sweet, vegan!" Beau says, popping it in his mouth.

"Dustin." Dustin blinks as his name is called, a bit surprised.

"J-Jo, Silver Willow, Ryuji, and Ronan are safe. Max, Chloe, and Vivi are safe as well" Noah throws the marshmallows at them weakly. J-Jo is able to catch each of them, and begins juggling them, to the entertainment of Max, Ryuji, and Owen.

Amelia and Griselda are the only ones left. Amelia is fidgeting with her hands, while Griselda seems unaffected by it.

"Amelia, you were the one who lost your team the challenge. However, you weren't the one who threw a rampage that destroyed two obstacle courses. Griselda, sorry, but your time here is ended."

Amelia gasps, letting herself smile when she realizes she is safe. As for Griselda, she looks visibly shocked by this.

The German girl then proceeds to lay on the ground and sob. And I'm talking ugly crying, with snot and tears running down her face.

"Uh, Chef?" Noah calls out. Chef and three interns are already there, trying to pry Griselda from the ground.

"Okay, uh, you can all go if you want. This will take a while!" Noah tells the remaining contestants, trying to talk over Griselda's wails.

The Sturdy Starfish quickly flee the scene, holding their hands over the ears.

The wails can be heard echoing on the island for hours.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Amelia: Well, my ears will be ringing for the next few days, but I'll be fine. (Amelia stops rubbing her ear and looks in the camera with a serious look.) Today was too close a call. No more dilly-dallying. No more non-sense. If I'm going to win, I need to get serious. And that starts with getting allies...**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

***Wipes brow* Whoa, can't believe I got through that chapter! I was so excited to get through I felt like my fingers were on fire!**

** Looks like Griselda was the first one out, unfortunately. ****To those who love her crazy antics, don't worry. I have a feeling this won't be the last we see of her. *wink***

**Anyway, I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. Post your thoughts below and as always, have a fantastic day!**


	4. Clash of McClans

**Notes: Okay, here we have episode 2! **

**Thechrisanthemum: Thanks for the insight. I'm a female, as you might guess by my screen name, but I thought that if I was a guy and if another guy started stripping next to me, I would be freaked out. I will try to display Neville's mediator skills in future episodes. **

**Gucci Mane LaFlare: Don't worry. I'll make sure Tamera gets to get her time in the limelight.**

**Ser Matten: I'm glad that I have written Taylor well. The song was a lullaby called Airplane I found online. I'll send the link below. **?t=es&p=4905

**Solfeggio Kant: I am really excited you're sticking around to see how the story ends! I am glad to hear that you like how Owen and Noah are portrayed: I'm trying to make sure their main traits come out, but also have them more mature for the host role.**

**Toxic Smiling: I'm really glad to hear you like my portrayal of Ronan and Max. As for the confessionals, I see what you mean. I had a script format with my last fanfiction, and looking back I feel it restricted by abilities as an author. I am not offended by you mentioning it at all - I'm very glad you pointed it out, and now I can improve. Please continue to give me constructive criticism if you feel I need it.**

**Thank you all for sending me comments. I love reading what you all have to say on this. As always, I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

_"Last time on Total Drama Reloaded..._

_Noah and Owen booted Chris out as host. The contestants were separated into two teams: The Agile Axolotl's and the Sturdy Starfish. The two teams then went through a series of trust exercises to bond. There was fun, there were tears, there were attempted cinnamon challenges. And in the end, unfortunately, Griselda was sent home for inadvertently helping the other team win. But today is a new day for the Sturdy Starfish. Will they secure their first win of the season, or will they have to send someone to elimination twice in a row? _

_Find out, HERE, on TOTAL! DRAMA! RELOADED!"_

* * *

It is high noon on Pahkitew Island. The sun is beating down on the island, making it the perfect day for a beach day. As expected, most of the contestants can be found on the shore, and some are actually in their swimsuits.

Beau is seen hanging between two palm trees on a hammock, swinging back on forth in the shade.

"Oh yeah. This is the life..." Beau smiles, looking content. Farther down the beach, Brittany and Amelia can be found sunbathing.

Brittany and Amelia are both wearing bikinis (Brittany's being black and Amelia's being firefighter red) and shades, laying out in sunchairs they made Beau bring for them.

"Oh my god, I am melting!" Amelia complains, waving her hand in her face.

"What, do you want to get in the water?" Brittany asks raising a brow.

"...No." Amelia responds, laying her head back.

"Thought so."

Ryuji and Jewel are actually in the water, having fun. Ryuji, who is doing backstrokes while Jewel, who is just swimming and enjoying the water.

Jewel just floats in place, admiring Ryuji's form. "That's some pretty good backstrokes. How long have you been swimming?"

Ryuji pauses. "Since second grade. A teacher told me I had the potential to go to the Olympics, and I've been swimming ever since."

"Pfft, yeah. I'm sure most adults say that. It's like when parents tell their children they can be president." Jewel jokes, but quickly realizes her mistake when seeing Ryuji's offended face. She quickly changes the subject. "Uh, hey! Think you can beat me to shore, big guy? Or are you chicken?"

"Oh, it is on!" Ryuji smirks, and then the two begins paddling to shore.

Silver Willow, Rae, J-Jo, Max, Neville, and Johnny are all sitting on a picnic blanket, having decided to take their lunches out to the beach.

"Mmm, oh my god! This food is so good!" Max moans, taking a big bite of her sandwich.

"I know, right? Who would have thought that without Chris around, Chef's a great cook!" Silver raves, popping a bite sized piece of watermelon into his mouth.

"I don't like to have strong opinions about food, but I love this!" Neville agrees, lifting up his chicken salad sandwich.

Suddenly, Max lets out a loud, long fart. The curvy girl lets out a loud laugh at it, as well as J-Jo.

"Looks like that chicken curry's coming up for revenge!" Max jokes.

A few feet away, Brittany scoffs in disgust. "Ugh, are you serious? That's disgusting! At least say excuse me!"

Max frowns as she glares at Brittany, but then puts on a fake smile. "Okay. Excuse you for being a stuck up b***h!"

"What did you just say?" The mob boss sits up in her chair, very clearly offended.

"You heard me. We're at the beach, and you're f**king sun tanning? How stuck up can you get?" Max claims, while the others watch.

"I do have to agree with Max. You don't really have a place to judge. We were just minding our own business." Rae adds, voice deathly calm.

"Mind _your own business. _Seriously, you remind me of the girl from The Rings." Brittany snaps at Rae, who just stares back unbothered.

Before Max can say anything else, Neville pops in, putting a hand on Max's shoulder.

"Hey, hey everyone. Remember, we're all on the beach, having fun. We all have different ways of having fun, so why don't we just agree to that, and not let this put a damper on things, okay?"

Max and Brittany glare at each other for a few more seconds before Brittany settles back in her chair with a huff. Max goes back to eating, violently biting into her sandwich.

* * *

Farther down on the beach, AJ, Tamera, and Gigi are all sitting underneath an umbrella working on their respective crafts.

"Wow, AJ, I am loving these stories of yours!" Tamera exclaims, looking up to AJ with a wide smile.

"R-really?" "Definitely! They are so detailed, it makes me feel like I'm actually there! Would you mind if I made a song based on one of these?" Tamera asked, handing AJ's notebook back to her.

"O-oh. N-not at all!" AJ says, blushing a bright pink.

"Oo, can I take a read?" Gigi asks, putting her camera down to glance at the notebook.

"Sure." AJ responds, and the photographer and writer trade objects. While Gigi begins flipping through the notebook, AJ begins looking through the camera lens, looking at the ocean with a smile. She moves the camera across the beach and the trees when-

"Oh sh-!" AJ jumps in her seat, dropping the camera in her lap. She quickly picks it back up and looks through it at the very spot she'd seen it. But there was no one.

"AJ, you okay?" Gigi asks, tilting her head in concern.

"Yeah girl, you look like you saw a ghost." Tamera comments, noting AJ's wide eyes.

The writer blinks, shaking her head slightly as she gives Gigi the camera. "Y-y-yeah, I'm-I'm-I'm fine."

Gigi and Tamera both raise a brow, but accepts it.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**(AJ looks at the camera with a worried look on her face.)**

**"I...saw something in the trees. Staring at me. A person. Or at least, thought I saw something." AJ shakes her head. "I don't know. Maybe I was just seeing things.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

Jewel and Ryuji reach the shore, with Ryuji reaching it just seconds before Jewel.

"Ha! Beat ya! In your face!" Ryuji calls out as he walks backward. It is now you can see that he is wearing turquoise swim trunks.

"Well, that's a matter of opinion." Jewel says with a wink, shown off an orange bikini top with black shorts.

The speaker crackles to life, and Noah comes on. "Hello, everyone, glad to see you're all separated and spread out, makes it very hard to gather you all. Everyone, meet me and Owen in front of the cabins, as soon as you can."

* * *

About 20 minutes later, the Agile Axolotl's and the Sturdy Starfish are gathered in front of the cabins.

Ronan and Silver stand next to each other, sharing a smile.

Rae is standing next AJ protectively, which the latter is thankful for.

Neville is standing in the middle of his group, hands at his sides.

Jewel gives Ryuji a wink, and Ryuji returns a slit throat gesture with a friendly smile.

Taylor waves at Amelia shyly, and Amelia waves back with a small smile.

where there are two large scrap piles stacked besides the cabins.

Gigi snaps pictures of the junk piles, while other turn their nose up at the smell.

Taylor waves at Amelia, and Amelia, after a few seconds, waves back with a small smile.

"Okay, the first part is so simple I'm sure most of you can handle it no problem. Our sponsor, Phoenix Industries, has a lot of experiments going on to aid in environmental issues, educational efforts, and now, in the use of trashy reality television." Noah begins.

"Now, you guys get to test them out! Wooh!" Owen yells excitedly.

At that, two drones appear overheard, whirling furiously as they hold up two purple-blue, llama piñatas. They drop the piñatas just five feet from the ground, and then zoom off. Owen tosses a clipboard at each team. Brittany moves to catch the first clipboard, but is blocked by Dominic. The racer smirks at the mob boss, who glares at him.

Johnny is able to catch the second one right before it smacks Dustin. Johnny looks at Dustin expectantly.

"What, expect a thanks for doing the right thing?" Dustin asks Johnny, eyebrow raised.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"What a little turd." Johnny says pointedly.**

**(Bzzzhh)**

Noah continues in his explanation. "So, each team has to test out the weapons on the nearby dummies, write down what they think, and then choose the five experiments they like best for the next challenge. You have one hour to do this. Good luck!

* * *

The camera cuts to when the teams have cracked open the pinatas. Instead of candy, they find ray guns, laser swords, sling shots, etc. The interns have lined up ten dummies for the contestants to test with.

Though it is a challenge, most of the contestants act rather cavalier, talking with each other while taking turns testing the device.

_Agile Axolotl's _

Brittany is taking the helm in testing the ranged experiments. She stands up bent forward slightly and arms fully extended, clearly experienced in this.

AJ is standing to the side, watching Rae moving a blue lightsaber from hand to hand. Amelia watches this from a few feet away, a calculated look on her face.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"AJ is clearly not too confident. That isn't an insult, just a fact. A fact I can use to my advantage." Amelia finishes with a smile.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

Amelia goes to approach AJ, but ends up being intercepted by a familiar adrenaline junkie.

"Hey, Am! Coming over to see little ole me?" Taylor asks, rolling on the heels of her feet.

"Yeah, sure..." Amelia says after some hesitation.

"Oh, hey, I wanted to show you this!" Taylor says, holding up a green ray gun, points it at the sky, and fires. In an instant, Taylor and Amelia are covered in a layer of wildflowers and grass.

Amelia just looks at Taylor in surprise.

"Ha, you're a Meadow covered in wildflowers! Get it?" The adrenaline junkie chuckles nervously. Amelia just raises a brow. "Well, at least you look pretty with flowers in your hair."

The actress blushes a bright pink at this, averting her eyes. She finds herself giggling for no reason, pushing her hair behind her ear. "Ha ha, yeah, totally..."

"Hey, Taylor shut up! It's hard to concentrate!" Brittany calls out. She then takes notice of Amelia. "Oh hey Amelia."

And with that Brittany goes back to shooting. Taylor and Amelia snap out of their daze.

"Well, I'll just..." Amelia begins.

"Yeah, s-see you later." Taylor waves, still blushing as Amelia walks off, the flowers falling off her body as she walked.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Amelia is sitting in the seat, twirling a light pink wild flower in her fingers.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

_Sturdy Starfish_

As expected, Ronan has taken charge and is scribbling down notes. Ryuji takes a light blue, slightly shimmering baseball bat and hits the dummy with all his might. It just rocks back and forth before settling.

"Nothing happened." Ryuji comments blandly, lowering the baseball bat.

"Oo, actually the notes say that the baseball bat can transform trash into recyclable materials." Silver Willow comments, looking down and flipping through the notes. This gets Beau's interest.

"Yes, that's perfect!" Beau cries out, his eyes alit with passion. "I mean, think of it, that would reduce the amount of pollution in the ocean by so much."

The others watch Beau in surprise, having not seen the beach bum so passionate yet. This is when Vivi interjects.

"Well, it's a cool idea and all, but how do we know it works? What's even the science behind it? I mean, how can a baseball bat transform something into a biodegradable by just touching it."

Beau gives Vivi a pointed look. "Who cares about that? If they say it works, it has to, right Ryuji?"

The swimmer gives the beach bum a shrug. "Sorry, Beau, but I have to agree with Vivi on that. I'm giving the bat a big fat 0."

The other teammates murmur and nod in agreement.

"Good, glad we got that out of the way. Thank you for testing it Ryuji, now let's move on." Ronan addresses, finishing up his writing.

Beau just frowns.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"Are these people crazy?! There is a literal trash island in the middle of the ocean, and they're concerned about cost?!" Beau shudders in disgust. "I just can't believe it. If we don't do something, before long the entire ocean will be suffocated with plastic! That's why I want to win the money: to help the ocean and all its creatures!"**

**(Bzzhh!)**

* * *

An hour later, Noah and Owen come back.

"Okay, everyone, time to stop." The two teams have already tested out the majority of the experiments and were just relaxing. Ronan and Dominic hand Noah the clipboards, and Noah smiles blandly as he flips through them. "Thanks, we'll make good use of this. Now, let's get on with the second part of the challenge.

As seen with these experiments, any idea be given life with the right resources. Well, today's challenge revolves around that." Noah begins, allowing Owen to continue.

"It's going to be like Clash of Clans in real life! Each group will get a base and one hour to improve it. Then, you have to fight each other to try to get the other team's resources."

"Uh what resources?" Dustin asks snarkily.

As if one cue, Chef comes and throws a stack of orange crates on the ground and onto Dustin's foot. The fifteen year old yelps and hops on his uninjured foot, wincing in pain.

Noah smirks, "Those resources. Each team gets ten boxes, and the other team has to try to steal them, while defending their base. Whichever team gets the most boxes, while taking the least damage, in one hour, wins. Since the Axolotl's won the last challenge, they get the treehouse from season 6 as their base. Starfish, you get the cave."

"What? That's not fair, how are we supposed to get up there?" Dustin objects, pointing up at the sky.

"Adapt. I'm sure you've seen a ladder before." Noah comments. "Alright, and the challenge starts-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, that's not how you start a challenge!" Noah, Owen, and the contestants freeze as they watch a man in a jet pack land in front of the hosts.

"Chris? What-how did you get back so quickly?" Noah blinks, lost for words.

"Ha, I just called in some favors, classic host stuff. Thanks for keeping the seat warm for me, but I can take from here fellas."

"No Chris, I don't think so." Noah says, arms crossed. "The producers put us in charge, and it's going to stay that way."

"Oh, yeah. You and what army?" Chris asks, poking Noah's chest.

"And here it comes~" Adrian leans over to Brittany.

The bookworm nods at Owen, who grabs the host by the nape of his shirt and begins carrying him away.

* * *

Owen throws Chris into the Port of Shame, and Noah quickly shuts the door and starts it up.

With a zap, Chris disappears once more.

"Great." Noah sighs, shaking his head. "You start the challenge, Owen, I need to go tell Ms. Ignis the situation."

Owen smiles, "No problem, little buddy!"

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"OMG, I can't believe Chris came back! This is so scary!" Adrian announces, a look of visible shock on his face...before morphing to an easygoing smile. "So, good right? Adrian Contiello, everyone! I'm on Facebook, Instagram, and Snapchat under the name ActorForLife!"**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

_Sturdy Starfish_

The team walk into the cave. They are immediately overwhelmed with the dank smell, and the water dripping from the ceiling.

"Ugh, so disgusting." Amelia moans, ringing her hands as she watches a spider spin its web nearby. Max, J-Jo, and Beau set down their boxes on the cave floor, and wander around.

"Well, at least there's just one entrance!" Silver Willow perks up, with Ronan, Max, and Ryuji also smiling at Silver's comment.

"Okay, I'm going to see how far this thing goes." Ronan says, pointing further down. "You guys go and brainstorm."

Ronan stalks deeper into the cave. He is followed by Amelia a few seconds later.

"I'll go too. To make sure he's okay." The actress quickly adds, seeing the others look at her.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"Ronan's a big threat. He's organized, intelligent, and the others listen to him like loyal dogs." Amelia comments, staring at her fingers. "If I'm going to make it to the merge, I need him to see me as an ally."**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

"Hello, Ronan~" Amelia cooes, coming up behind the businessman.

"What do you want, Amelia?" Ronan asks, already sensing the ingenuity in her voice. He turns around and crosses his arms as he looks at Amelia.

The actress sighs, "Look, I'll be blunt. You and I must be the two driven and intelligent people on our team, and you're already the defacto leader. It's only natural we join forces."

"And what would this alliance entail exactly?" Ronan asks, trying not to show his peaked interest.

"Simply put, we use our combined skills to get us and our team through the merge, then we work together to pick off the rest of the players until we reach the final two?" "And how do I know you won't turn on me?"

Amelia flips her hair, "Because as much as I'm loathe to admit it, I'm not smart enough to game the system. You are. And I know how to work people when you don't. If we don't work together, the rest of the team will find a reason to boot us sooner or later."

Ronan pauses, the gears in his brain turning. "I will need time to think about it."

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Ronan scrunches up his face. "Amelia...what can I say about her except she's like a fox. I've seen her on TV, so she's no doubt skilled at manipulating others. Whether she'll do that for the good of our team...well, looks like I'll have no choice but to play along with her 'alliance.' For the moment at least."**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

_Agile Axolotl's _

The team climbs up to the tree house via the rope ladder. The wood creaks under the pressure, due to not being used for the last few years.

"Man, this place is pretty sweet!" Tamera announces, taking out her phone to search for a work playlist.

"Plus, we have a great view up here!" Gigi excitedly announces, hand itching for her camera.

Dominic, Jewel, and Taylor, meanwhile, are struggling to bring up the boxes. They managed to grab a rope to pull it up, like a sort of pulley, and have finally, after struggling to pull it up, have finally gotten the crates in the treehouse.

_Creak!_

"I don't like the sound of that." Jewel winces, her and everyone else standing very still. "I'd knock on wood, but I don't want to bring the place down."

Dominic turns the rest of the group, "Okay peasants, this treehouse is not going to support all of us for long. We can keep the supplies up here, but the rest of us need to stay down there."

"For once, I actually agree with this idiot." Brittany comments, standing besides the Speedster.

Dominic smiles pleasantly, "Thank you Drake...wait, hey!"

"G-G-Gigi should stay up h-h-here." AJ suggests, raising her hand. "S-she has a c-c-camera and c-can keep a l-l-look out."

"Yeah, I disagree. I think I should stay up here because I have great eyes." Brittany announces, pointing to herself.

"Actually, I agree with AJ." Johnny begins, "Gigi has a keen eye, and she can zoom through her camera."

The writer smiles quietly, very excited that someone actually likes her ideas.

"Well, I think I should stay up here! I'm too pretty to get hurt!" Adrian announces, flopping on the bed. He promptly screams as squirrels run out from the pillow and out of the treehouse.

"Look guys, I don't know about you, but I'd rather just get our junk and think of plans later. Once we can be sure we don't lose the challenge, then we can fight, good?" Taylor asks, feeling her patience running thin.

"I'll go with you." "Same here." Johnny and Rae step up, and Taylor smiles.

"Great. Let's get down before the treehouse topple on top of us."

* * *

Ronan has found a stream of light coming from the ceiling. Standing on some of the rock formation, the business man pushes at the hole, finding it gives in easily. He quickly realizes it is a human sized hole above the cave, hidden by a bush.

When Ronan gets back to his team, he already has a plan.

"There's a hole large enough for most of us to climb through without attracting the other team's attention. We should focus on covering the main entrance on the cave, and then we can send use most of our team to attack the other team's base."

"Please, I could come up with a plan like that." Chloe comments, standing up. "We should focus on hiding the resources in plain site. That way, if the other team does get in, they can't get our stuff."

"Well, we don't have for both!" Beau interjects, leaning against the wall.

"Why not, though?" Vivi asks, tilting his head. 'I mean, Silver, you can paint, right?"

"Oh, yes! I love painting~" Silver says, clapping excitedly.

Vivi smiles, "Good, so Silver can focus on painting the boxes to look like rocks, while the rest of us can gather the supplies."

Beau smiles at Vivi in a way that looks...tense. "Great idea, Vivi."

Ronan nods. "Yes, good point Vivi. Multitasking is an essential part of teamwork." The businessman turns to the rest of the Starfish. "Now, let's try to get heavy things to block the front, as well as paint or anything for Silver to work with."

"Thanks, Ronan~" Silver Willow says in a sing song voice, and Ronan's unconsciously smiles.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Amelia smiles in the camera, her arms crossed. "Ronan is sweet on Silver Willow. Not that I have a problem with it. If Ronan doesn't cooperate, perhaps I can manipulate Silver to help me.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

The teams are now searching through their junk piles, trying to find something they can actually use. It is a mixed bag, with old toys, fast food containers, and old props from earlier episodes mixed in with the usable stuff.

Beau is searching in his group's junk pile, throwing the junk over his head. Then, his eye catches something bright red. He smirks when he sees what it is- multiple sticks of TNT. They could use this. He reaches for it...

Then his hand is slapped by Vivi.

"Dude, what are you doing!" Vivi asked incredulously. Beau blinks at being caught.

"I was just-" "You were trust trying to steal from the other team's stuff. And TNT- do you know how powerful that is, you could blow someone head's off!" Vivi cries out.

Beau quickly goes on the defense, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry, man. I wasn't even thinking, and I won't do it again."

Vivi sighs through his nose, then gives an uneasy smiles. "Good, I really don't want to see anyone get hurt in this challenge." The shorter man guides the beach bum away, while Rae goes to where Beau just was.

"Oh, sweet, a chainsaw." Rae smiles, picking up the chainsaw from the other group's pile without a second thought.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Rae shrugs. "What? It's not like they'd need it, plus who cares? Plus, Noah never said anything about not taking from the other group's stuff."**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Noah appears on screen, and concedes to Rae's point. "True, nothing to restrict the team's from stealing from the other team's pile. I mean, the entire challenge is centered around property damage and theft so...yeah."**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

Meanwhile, Amelia is standing as far from the junk pile as possible. If was up to her, she would stay as far away from this garbage pile as possible, but she was on a mission. She watches AJ, on her knees just a few feet away.

Putting on her best face, Amelia approaches AJ. "Hi AJ! Good to see you."

AJ turns her head and blinks in surprise, seeing Amelia give her a friendly smile.

"Oh, h-h-hey Am-Amelia." The writer waves.

The actress waves her hand, "Aww, call me Amy! I just wanted to say I love your hair! What products do you use to make it that color?"

"N-n-none, it's nat-natural." The blonde stands up, shaking the dust off her knees. "Really? Oh, I wish my hair was like that! You know, if you need any help styling it, just ask me!"

AJ pauses, and smiles politely. "Thank-thank you." She frowns, a question coming to the forefront of her mind. "L-listen, A-Amelia, have you n-n-noticed or s-s-seen...a-anyone w-w-staring at you that isn't a-a-another contes-estant?"

"No?" Amelia's ingenuine smile morphs into a look of genuine surprise at the question. She then waves her hand dismissively, "I wouldn't notice anyway, what with growing up in the spotlight! Having strangers watch me is like second nature. Well, that's all I wanted to say. See you around. Chaio!" Amelia waves and walks back to her team.

* * *

Noah and Owen are sitting in front of the Mess Hall, with Noah staring at his wristwatch.

"Well, only half an hour left. We should check on the teams, right big guy?" Noah asks, turning to his co-host.

"Sounds good! I'm pumped to see what they came up with!"

"You know, you gave them too much time!" Chris McClean suddenly pops up, startling both Noah and Owen.

"Ugh, how!" Noah asks in frustration.

"Backup jetpack!" Chris says proudly. "Like I was saying, you should have forced them to build a base in ten minutes, then made them walk across a minefield to get to the other base."

"No, because that could have killed someone." Noah rejects, looking around. "Where-are there no security here?"

"You're way too lenient on them. These kids are way more resilient than you think."

"What? What are you-"

"Don't bother, Mr. Hayden. You can't reason with him." Ms. Ignis walks up to the three men, looking very cross. The ex-host turns his anger onto his former boss.

"You think you can get rid of me, Ignis? I'm Chris Freaking McClean! And believe me, I won't hesitate to spill on what you-" Chris abruptly stops as Ms. Ignis sprays his eyes with pepper spray, having been just inches from her. The host screams and rolls around on the floor, crying in pain.

"Looks like mom was right, pepper spray was a good investment." Ms. Ignis says with a smirk, throwing it in the air.

Noah side eyes Owen, starring at the canister. "No, Owen. Don't eat the pepper spray!"

"Aww..." Owen sighs wistfully.

* * *

_Sturdy Starfish_

Beau, Ronan, and J-Jo finish covering the main entrance with junk, moving an older banister over the last hole. Ronan steps back and uses a hankerchief to wipe his hands clean.

Meanwhile, Silver Willow, with Chloe's assistance Chloe have put the finishing touches on the crates, painting to blend in with the rocks covering it.

"Ah, a masterpiece!" Silver says with a chef kiss. He turns to Chloe, and hands her a handful of jawbreaker candy. "Thanks for the help, Chloe! I never realized you were a painter."

"Oh, yeah, totally, love it." Chloe says, popping a jawbreaker in her mouth. In reality, Chloe had only contributed the bare minimum, but Silver Willow didn't need to know that.

The Starfish pause, hearing a loud trumpet horn ringing through the camp.

"The challenge must be starting." Max says, looking up.

Ronan looks around on the group. "Dustin, J-Jo, Vivi, you can stay behind and keep watch, while the rest of us go for the base."

"Actually, can I go with? I have this fire breathing act that I've been watching to try out!" J-Jo stands up, holding up a lighter and bottle of lighter fluid.

Dustin smirks, "And now I want to go to see that fail."

"Vivi, think you can keep an eye on the resources?" Ronan asks, hesitant on leaving just one person behind.

"Aww come on, man. We've got everything lit, there's no way Vivi can mess it up!" Beau says, slinging an arm around Vivi.

"Don't worry, Ronan, my painting skills are perf! There's no way they'll find our supplies." Silver Willow adds. Ronan takes a breath, and then gives in.

"Okay, just try to be quiet and keep an eye on the exit, okay?" "Sounds good, man."

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Ronan looks at the camera hopfully, "I mean, everything has been accounted for that can be. There's little chance we can lose at this rate."**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

_Agile Axolotl's _

The Agile Axolotl's have focused their fortifications at the base of the treehouse, created blockades out of the junk metal.

Dominic looks up as the horn sounds "Sounds like the challenge's begun. I'm going to go on the quest for the resources! Any volunteers?"

"I'll go!" "Me too!" "Count me in, playa!" Johnny, Jewel, and Tamera respectively volunteer, with Johnny being more serious and Jewel and Tamera are both smiling in excitement.

"Perfect! So come with me, men, and we'll achieve victory!" Dominic says, raising a wooden sword in the air and charges off somewhere. Jewel, Tamera, and Johnny just share a look and follow behind him.

Brittany watches as they disappear with a smirk, then turns back to Gigi, Neville, Taylor, Adrian, AJ, and Rae.

"Okay, now that the brutes have left, we can get down to business. Rae and AJ, you go to the western barricade, Taylor and Neville go watch the eastern barricade, Adrian..." Brittany just looks at Adrian, who gives her an air kiss. "...And I'll go on the northern barricade, and Adrian can just...go in the treehouse."

"Aww, thanks Brittany!" Adrian begins, before Brittany shoves his chest.

"Whatever, let's get in our places."

Taylor speaks up, "Wait, what about the photographer?"

The mob boss blinks in surprise, then handwaves, "Oh, she can just keep watch like AJ said, that was fine."

AJ smiles at the credit being given, with Rae looking supportive.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"Honestly, most people make me want to throw up, but AJ is pretty cool." Rae says in a monotone voice, smiling at the mention of the shy girl. "She actually listens to people, unlike some of the drama makers on this team. Cough, Brittany and Dominic, Cough."**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

Dominic, Jewel, Johnny, and Tamera reach the cave, and aren't prepared by what they say.

"Wow, this cave has more junk than my email!" Jewel says, chuckling breathlessly at her own joke.

Dominic kicks at the bottom of the junk pile. It feels tight and does not budge. "Well, this way will take too long." He turns to Tamera and Jewel. "Lady Tamera and Jewel and Lord Johnny, let's scout the area."

"You guys do that," Johnny says, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I'll try to find a way through."

"You sure?" Dominic asks.

"Yeah, trust me. I'll find a way." Johnny explains, beginning to remove the bands around his wrists.

Dominic shrugs. "Okay, your elimination. Come on ladies!"

* * *

At the treehouse, Gigi is at the window, looking through her camera. Adrian is lounging in the bed, flipping through a fashion magazine.

Gigi is gazing over the clearing when she sees Ronan, leading the charge for his team. She puts down her camera, and leans over the edge of the window to call to her team.

"Guys, Sturdy Starfish on the way!"

"Alright, battle stations everyone!" Brittany calls out, getting behind the shields.

The Agile Axolotl's sit behind their barricades as the Sturdy Starfish approach slowly. Finally, the Starfish stop about ten feet from the treehouse.

The two teams stare each other down. The silence is suspenseful.

Then, after a minute or two, it gets awkward.

"So...now what?" Rae asks, wondering whether or not the two groups would fight to the death or not.

* * *

Owen, Noah, and Ms. Ignis are sitting on the Mess Hall steps, watching the camera feed through an iPad.

"Ha! See Laila, they forgot to give them fake weapons! I knew that-" The business woman once again sprays Chris with the pepper spray, and he once more falls to the ground screaming.

"Don't worry, we got this covered." Noah tells the business woman, pressing a button on his cell phone.

* * *

A distant buzzing catches both teams' attention. Two drones fly over Agile Axolotl's and Sturdy Starfish, carrying familiar llama shaped pinatas.

"These should help in your battle; experiments of Phoenix Industries from the previous part of the challenge_." _Noah calls out over the speaker.

The two Pinatas explode with a burst of confetti, raining its gifts onto the contestants. One of these weapons hits Chloe in the head, knocking her in the ground.

"Oops, sorry! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!" Owen finishes for Noah, before the loudspeaker goes dead.

Some of the contestants kneel down and pick up ray guns, swords, batons, etc.

"I don't think this is very safe." Silver Willow comments, holding a blue light saber away from his body awkwardly. "We should just-"

"I'LL GET YOU ALL!" Dustin yells, holding two ray guns in his hand and begins shooting at the other team. The Axolotl's duck down and begin shooting at the other team at all.

* * *

Back at the cave, Vivi is chilling in the cave, leaning against the rock wall and looking at his watch.

His ears perk up when he hears a rumbling coming from the front. His eyes widen he sees the junk pile, weighing several pounds shaking. The source is Johnny, who is dismantling the pile with incredible ease without his bands. Johnny pulls as the broken grand piano acting as the supporting structure of the wall.

The martial artist jumps back as the junk pile disintegrates. Thinking quickly, Vivi scrambles to the hole his team went through and runs a few feet away, hiding behind a tree.

"...got to be some way they got out!" Vivi crouches down as he hears Dominic approach, putting his hand over his mouth to cover up his breathing.

"Are we even sure they got out? Maybe they're all still in there?" Tamera interjects, standing just a few feet away from the bush.

Dominic snorts, "That would be a horrible strategy. Besides, Ronan and Amelia are much too proactive to just sit like...sitting ducks."

"Ha!" Jewel chuckles.

_"Guys? You there?" _Johnny calls out, having made his way deeper into the cave. The three jump back as they stare at the bush.

"Johnny? How did you get into the bush?" Dominic asks with a head tilt.

_"What? No, I'm not in a-" _Johnny pops his hand through the bush, waving it. _"Here, there's a hole in the cave."_

"_Crap." _Vivi whispers, mentally berating himself for leaving the cave.

* * *

Jewel squeezes through the tight opening.

"Man, this is the tightest hole I've ever been in!" Jewel jokes as her derriere squeezes through the hole, dropping onto the ground. She is followed by Tamera and Dominic.

"Good job, Kujo. It's impressive that you were able to destroy that junk wall by yourself." Dominic says, patting Johnny on the back.

Johnny smiles, not having a reason to dislike Dominic. "Thanks."

"Look around, we need to get those resources." Dominic continues, head swiveling around as he walks forward.

* * *

Back at the treehouse, the two teams are going back in forth, shooting at or trying to hit each other with the non-lethal weapons.

Dustin is shooting haphazardly at the other team. One beam hits the silver barricade, and in an instant it is transformed into green jelly, covering Brittany in the process

"Eugh, it's warm!" Brittany yells, shaking her arms angrily.

Max just points and laughs, slapping Dustin on the back. "Nice one, Dusty!"

Chloe, taking a spear, flings it at Neville. It dissipates upon impact, and Neville's skin turns bright red.

"Whoa!" Neville jumps up, scratching at his skin furiously. Taylor stares at him, equally surprised.

_"Oh, the light-o-spear! It lets anti-riot forces to identify key targets and avoid civilian injuries." _Ms. Ignis calls out over the speaker. _"Unfortunately, itchy skin is a persistent symptom."_

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Neville scratches at his torso furiously. He has ripped his shirt off, and his skin is still bright red. "AGHH! IT'S BEEN FOUR HOURS SINCE I GOT HIT! I cannot believe those Phoenix a**holes created this!" Neville quickly catches himself, taking a deep breath. "But, it's important to have people experiment with this, and to have people test it. _Even if they made us test it..."_**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

AJ, having grabbed a slingshot, pulls it back, squinting one eye, and fires in-between Ronan and Silver Willow. The tiny marble she fired explodes out, tangling the two young men in a rope.

Silver Willow and Ronan fall to the ground, both blushing at their predictament.

"Oh, looks like we're-" "Yeah. Tied up."

Silver Willow and Ronan avert their eyes from the others, blushing madly.

"F**k! You guys look stuck! Let me help!" Max yells, and with a single movement manages to fling Ronan and Silver Willow across the clearing. At least they got free...

* * *

Back at the cave, Tamera, Johnny, Dominic, and Jewel are still searching for the crates, hiding in plain sight. Vivi, having waited about five minutes for a sign of this, finally runs off towards the treehouse.

* * *

Amelia takes a shot at Taylor with her ray gun. Upon impact, Taylor finds herself surrounding with a bed of wildflowers.

"Oh! Meadows shooting wild flowers! Pretty ironic, righ?" Amelia lets out a chuckle, and Taylor lets out a burst of laughter.

"Ha, didn't think you were one for puns _Kiska_!" "_Kiska?" _

Taylor smirks. "A Russian word. It means-"

"Ha, I'll show you all a real weapon." Rae says, kneeling down...

And pulls out a mother flipping chainsaw! It roars to life, with Rae's eyes turning blood red.

"HAHAHAHA! Want a taste of my chainsaw!" Rae yells out, running around and swinging the chainsaw like a mad lady. Amelia drops the ray gun and screams as she runs off.

"Rae, what the hell?" "Where'd you get a chainsaw?!"

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Rae leans against the back of the toilet. "I've watched Total Drama before. Crazy is scary- just watch Izzy or Scarlett. If people want to think I'm creepy, might as well let them think I'm crazy too." A few seconds pass. "What? It's illegal to chase someone with a chainsaw? Well, tell that to Chef in Season 1 Episode 19."**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

The fighting is interrupted by a resounding **BOOM **coming from the distance. Rae stops mid swing, and some of the contestants (Taylor, Ronan) look off in concern.

"What the hell was that!" Max asks, looking to her teammates for answers.

* * *

Smoke wafts out of the cave entrance, as Johnny finds himself shaken to his knees.

"Is everyone okay?" Johnny asks, looking around to his shocked teammates.

Dominic's eyes also scan the cave. He sees the source of the smoke: black scorch marks surround the blown apart crates for the Sturdy Starfish. Ironically, the crates weren't as strong as the team would indicate. The speedster's eyes widen as he sees Tamera, clutching her ear as she stumbles up.

"Tamera! Tamera, you okay!" Dominic calls out, jogging to her and shaking her arm.

The musician turns to Dominic, ears still ringing. She can barely hear Dominic's words through the ringing, and only blinks blankly.

"OH, HEY DOMINIC! THAT WAS A BIG EXPLOSION!" Tamera yells, still clutching her left ear.

* * *

A half hour later, everyone is gathered back at the cabins. Chef is in a nurse's outfit, attending to Tamera, who is sitting on the cabin steps

"AM I GOING TO BE OKAY?" Tamera cries out, looking concerned. How could she play music if she can't hear? She could try to be like Beethoven, but she wasn't as good as Beethoven!

"Ah, hold your horses. It's just an eardrum rupture. It should heal on its own." Chef explains to Tamera, making sure to talk slowly so she can follow. He hands her a pill bottle. "These antibiotics should help with it. You'll be able to hear normally within a few days."

"THANKS CHEF! I APPRECIATE IT!" Tamera yells out as she takes the bottle. Chef just nods and walks off.

"Well, this challenge was a disaster." Noah announces, looking more than slightly annoyed. "I think it's obvious the Starfish lost, since the other team didn't even get the chance to take them. Rule of thumb, try to evenly distribute resources instead of leaving the cave unguarded."

"What? But we left Vivi behind!" Ronan objects, looking to Vivi for affirmation. Vivi just smiles and shrugs guiltily. The businessman groans, face palming himself.

"Well, me and Noah will leave you to it. Same time, same place." Owen announces, noting the awkward atmosphere.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Ronan has his head in his hands. "Ugh, I am an absolute idiot! I should have known this would happen, but I still left Vivi alone. "**

**The dark haired man jumps as the door suddenly opens and Silver Willow pops his body in. "Oh! Ronan, don't be so hard on yourself!"**

**"Silver? How long have you been standing there?" Ronan asks, looking a bit alarmed.**

**The glasses-wearing boy hand waves, "Not too long. Ronan, you shouldn't be so hard on yourselves." Silver Willow puts a hand on Ronan's upper arm. "We all made that decision. At least you're admitting it and learning from it! That's a great quality!"**

**"Huh, that...actually makes me feel better." Ronan smiles at Silver, who sweetly smiles back. "Well, you can use the confessional now."**

**"Oh...sorry, I forgot already!" With that, Silver rotates on his heel and walks off. Ronan just shakes his head and smiles at the camera.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

_Sturdy Starfish_

The aura feels awkward as the team files into the elimination area.

Amelia takes a seat next to Ronan, who is sitting to the left of Silver Willow. Amelia shares a look with Ronan, who gives a confident nod. The actress smirks and nods, crossing her legs.

J-Jo, Chloe, and Max sit next to each other, not-so-quietly talking to each other.

Ryuji and Beau are also talking to each other, both trying to be relaxed.

Noah is standing in front of the contestants, counting over the votes, when Ms. Ignis approaches him.

"Mr. Hayden..."

"Ms. Ignis. Listen, I'm sorry about today-"

Ms. Ignis puts up her hand and smiles reassuringly. "No need to apologize. You and Owen did fantastic."

At this, Noah looks surprised. He lowers the vote box. "Really? Because two contestants have been hurt in the last two episodes."

"By no fault of your own. And unlike your predecessor, you try to prevent injuries, and help contestants when they do become injured. That shows how much more of a man you are than Chris." Ms. Ignis explains, face souring when she mentions Chris. "Besides, this gave me a lot of valuable insight on the contestants. Keep up the good work."

"...Okay." Noah narrows his eyes ever so slightly. What did she mean by that? Valuable insight?

But before he could ask, Owen arrived. Ms. Ignis gives Noah a wink, then walks away.

"Alright, let's begin. Owen, you do the honors." Noah hands the marshmallow platter to Owen.

Owen gives a big smile to the contestants, trying to lift the spirits. "Hey, guys! Sorry you guys are back here again. But look on the bright side, whoever gets sent home gets to watch the rest of the season live!"

"Fun." Dustin sarcastically comments.

"Dustin! Goods news, you're safe!" Owen announces, pitching the marshmallow at Dustin's face. The fourteen year old blinked in surprise.

"Beau, Ryuji, you're safe too!" Ryuji and Beau smile and share a fist bump.

"Amelia, Ronan, Max, Chloe and Silver Willow. You're all safe dudes and dudettes!" Owen announces, throwing marshmallows at each of them.

This leaves J-Jo and Vivi, both looking very nervous.

"Ah, I always hated this part!" Owen exclaims, eyes glazing over he remember TDI and TDA. He shakes his head and gets back to it.

"Okay. The last marshmallow goes to...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

J-Jo."

"YES!" J-Jo whoops, taking out a confetti popper and opens it, causing pink confetti to pop out. A few seconds later, J-Jo turns back to Vivi. "Sorry dude. Wish you didn't have to leave."

Vivi just sighs. "It's fine. I'm just grateful to have been given this opportunity."

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"I didn't hate Vivi. However, his decision to leave the cave unguarded caused us to lose the challenge. It needed to be done." Ronan explains, looking slightly regretful.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"Great. The only other normal guy on the team is gone. Now I'm left alone with these child prodigies and super cool people that think I'm a super emo kid!" Dustin says, looking a mix between sad and anxious.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

Noah shakes Vivi's hand once the two reach the Port of Shame.

"Good luck, Vivi. We set the coordinates to your house, but...yeah." Noah explains.

"Thanks. Good luck everyone!" Vivi waves, and Beau and Max wave back.

"Bye, dude! Hope you get home safe!" Beau calls out, and Vivi smiles. The average Joe entering the Port of Shame without a fight. Owen closes the port. Noah presses the button, and Vivi disappears with a flash.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Beau smirks at the camera, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms. "Well, well, well. How, I wonder, did Vivi get eliminated.**

* * *

_Vivi sighs through his nose, then gives an uneasy smiles. "Good, I really don't want to see anyone get hurt in this challenge." The shorter man guides the beach bum away. However, as Vivi looks away, Beau quickly swipes a stick of TNT, hiding it in his pants pocket._

* * *

_Beau, standing in the back of the group, slowly backs away and runs off when no one is looking. He reaches the cave, and hides. He watches while Tamera, Jewel, Johnny, and Dominic enter the cave, and Vivi runs off. _

_The beach bum, taking out the stick of TNT, quickly lights the stick and chucks it as far as he can into the cave, then sprints as far as he can before the BOOM!_

* * *

_Beau approaches Ronan, who is sitting on the deck of the cabin. _

_"Hey, Ronan man. How's it hanging?"_

_"Oh, hello Beau. I'm just trying to wrap my head around the challenge. What could have caused the explosion?" Ronan asks, staring at his notebook._

_"My guess is as good as yours, bro. And if you can't get it, no one can!" Beau leans against the staircase. "It's weird that Vivi left the cave though, ain't it. Not like the others would have found the crates either way."  
_

_Ronan looks up, silent. "...Yes. It is."_

_"Welp, thanks for letting me put in my two cents. See you later, alligator!" Beau walks off, hiding his smirk as he notices Ronan's mental gears turning._

* * *

**"Vivi was getting in my way, even if it was real small. I am going to win this money. The others will get to know this very soon." Beau puts a finger up to his lips. "Ssssssshhhhhh. Our little secret."**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

**Finally, I got this episode finished! Sorry for the wait, but I got held up by school. I hope you liked the story and how I portrayed the characters. If not, feel free to comment or PM me. **

**You can also just comment and PM me challenge ideas, ideas for relationships or scenes between characters! I love constructive criticism.**

**Thank you so much, and have a fantastic day!**


	5. Damsels in Chri-tress

**Note: ****_I realized I forgot to give credit to 37KarsOnMars for the Clash of Clans challenge idea in the last episode, so I'm giving credit here. Thanks so much 37Kars!_**

**SuperWolfieStar: Thanks so much for all the awesome challenge ideas! In fact, this challenge is one you recommended! I'm glad for your support and hope to have it in the future.**

**Toxic Smiling: You raise many good points. No fear, you'll soon get the answers you desire...**

**FangDriver8: I'm glad someone finally noticed the Taylor/Amelia ship I'm developing. And don't worry, you will eventually get the answer for your questions...**

**Lord Zepellin: I am glad to have given you a birthday gift, even if it was unintentional. I will try to show Johnny's strength as the show goes on.**

* * *

_Last time on Total Drama Reloaded, the contestants played a real life Clash of Clans. Some of the contestants bonded, especially Taylor and Amelia. Other contestants...not so much. Chris McClean also made a surprise appearance, to the disappointment of everyone._

_In a surprise twist, Vivi ended up being eliminated, thanks to the machinations of a certain beach bum. Will the other contestants manage to realize Beau's deceptions, or will he continue to go on unhindered? Find out today of TOTAL! DRAMA! RELOADED!_

* * *

It is nighttime at Pahkitew. The stars are sparkling, the crickets are chirping. A perfect night for star-gazing.

Johnny can be seen sitting on the deck, legs crossed and eyes closed, practicing his breathing exercises.

Beau can be found on the beach, swinging in his hammock.

Tamera is sitting in her bed, writing down some lyrics on a notebook.

Neville is in the bathroom, brushing his teeth with an electric tooth brush.

* * *

_The Boys Cabin_

Silver Willow, wearing a gray shirt with negative space horse logo, a long comfortable blue bottom pajama pants, and white socks, is sitting on top of his covers. He is engrossed in his journal, smiling fondly as he writes.

"Hey, Silver. What are you writing?" Ronan asks, leaning in. Silver quickly closes the book, blushing at the fact Ronan is only wearing grey sweat pants.

"Oh, nothing. Just drawings. Nothing you'd like to see." Silver Willow quickly says. Ronan, realizing Silver doesn't want him to see anything, just accepts it. Personal space is something the business man can and should respect.

"Okay, then." Ronan walks away. Silver Willow sighs in relief and opens up his journal again.

On it, Silver is drawing a close up portrait of Ronan. It is of Ronan's head and neck, drawn with pencil. It looks very lifelike, depicting Ronan looking forward, eyes focused and a confident smirk on his lips.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"I was about 8 when Heather took Gwen's journal and read it out loud on live TV. I felt like throwing up on Gwen's behalf." Silver Willow explains, clutching his stomach. "I trust everyone on my team, but I would die if anyone read my journal, especially Ronan! Which is why I lock it and hide it under my pillow each night!"**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

_Girls Cabin_

Brittany walks into the girls' cabin, wearing a dark black nightgown reaching halfway down her thighs.

She does a double take as she takes in the sight in front of her. Amelia, wearing a red t-shirt and gray sweatpants, is sitting on the floor with AJ, wearing a large baby blue tee, lavender shorts, and hair pulled back in a ponytail. Both girls are sitting criss-crossed on a towel, with Amelia painting AJ's nails.

"Amelia? What...are you doing?" Brittany asks, eyebrows raised. Amelia looks up at Brittany, looking way too friendly for the mob boss's liking.

"Oh, hey Britt. I was just helping AJ do her nails. Her nails are so pretty and thin, and lavender really brings it out!" Amelia explains, lifting up AJ's hand.

"Why are you helping her?" Brittany continues, now suspicious. Brittany and Amelia, despite being on different teams, have been forming a pseudo-friendship...thing, and Brittany knew Amelia enough that she knew the actress never did something without a reason.

"Aww, just trying to be nice. Right AJ?" Amelia turns her head to the writer, looking innocently.

"Y-y-yes?" AJ says, giving a nervous smile.

"See." Amelia smiles at Brittany triumphantly. Before Brittany can say anything, Taylor pushes past her to gawk at AJ's nails.

The adrenaline junkie sits herself beside Amelia, wearing nothing but black panties and a yellow bra, "Holy crow, AJ, you're nails look awesome! Kiska, think you can do my nails for me?"

Amelia opens and closes her mouth, feeling a pit in her stomach at the thought of saying no to Taylor and a heat in her cheeks from Taylor's...very exposed body. "Well...sure, I don't see why-" Tamera siddles up to the other side of AJ, wearing a yellow pair of pajamas.

"Man, those nails look banging! Can you do mine too?" Tamera asks, looking at Amelia hopefully.

It is at that moment Chloe pops in, wearing a white t-shirt and yellow striped pants. "Don't worry, Tammy, I can do your nails and they'll look way better than that."

"Oh, are we doing each other's nails? F**k yeah, it's been forever since I've gotten 'em done!" Max announces, plopping herself in the middle of the group, wearing her pink silk crop top and matching shorts.

Amelia looks to Brittany for help, but the mob boss just winks at the actress and walks out of the cabin. "Have fun, girls~"

**(Bzzzhhh!)**

**Amelia and Brittany are both in the confessional, standing up face-to face. They are still wearing their pajamas, meaning this confessional is recent**

**"Okay, what was the deal with you being Ms. Nice? And don't deny it, there's no way you did that out of _'the kindness of your heart.'_" Brittany asks, poking Amelia in the chest.**

**"Look, I'm just trying to get AJ to trust me so I can trick her into an alliance. That way, I have allies on both team. Strategic?"**

**"And you didn't think I'd have a problem with it?" Brittany asks, glaring at Amelia. **

**Amelia smirks. "No, because it helps you too." **

**Brittany just stares. "What."**

**"Well, obviously. It isn't about power or strength in this game - it's about trust. If I can get AJ to trust me, I can get her to trust you. And if you get AJ's trust, then AJ's friends, like Tamera, Gigi, Johnny and Rae, will follow."**

**The mob boss takes a few moments to process the plan, before smirking. "Amelia, you sly b**ch."**

**Amelia just chuckles. "I know, I love it."**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

Amelia and Brittany swagger out of the confessional, unaware that someone was watching from behind the confessional.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"I'm not an idiot. I know my stutter makes me look vulnerable. So I'm not too surprised Amelia and Brittany are planning to trick me. Just...disappointed." AJ sighs, shaking her head. "Well, if they want to try to use me, they'll have their work cut out for them."**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

_ The Next Morning..._

No one could say Ronan was not a disciplined man. He was passionate and intelligent, which was why he often led the Starfish. This discipline was what allowed him to train his brain to wake up at 6:30, every day, even without an alarm clock.

As usual, Ronan woke up at 6:30. Once Ronan wakes up, he immediately pulls himself out of bed. He straightens the sheets and makes the bed, nodding in satisfaction once he perfectly straightens out the sheets. Looking over to Silver Willow's bunk, he's surprised to see the bunk is empty.

The business man just dismisses it, thinking that Silver just had to use the restroom. Grabbing his toiletries and a fresh set of clothing from the dresser, Ronan steps out of the cabin and down the steps.

Ronan's frown furthers when he sees the bathroom is empty, but he once again dismisses it. Maybe Silver woke up early and is out drawing?

10 minutes later, Ronan steps out of the shower. He quickly dries himself off and changes into his normal clothes. He takes his electric toothbrush and goes to brush his teeth, making sure to clean every nook and cranny of his mouth. Putting his toothbrush away, Ronan takes out his normal brush, running it through his rat's nest of a hair.

It takes at least 15 minutes of brushing and gelling for Ronan to get his hair looking just right.

Walking out of the bathroom, he finds himself running into Johnny, who is holding a steaming cup.

"Morning, Ronan. Up early as usual?" Johnny comments.

"Yes. Looks like we are two peas in a pod in that regard."

Johnny, like Ronan, had discipline, discipline that pushed him to wake up at the crack of dawn (figuratively, in most cases). Unlike Ronan, who did this to be more productive, Johnny did this as apart of training in martial arts.

Ronan looks down at the cup. "I thought you didn't drink coffee."

"I don't. But I figured you'd be awake by now and would appreciate it." Johnny holds out the cup to the business man with a lopsided smile. Ronan raises his eyebrow suspiciously.

"My father says there's no such thing as a free lunch. If I accept this from you, you'll want something in return."

The martial artist shrugs. "Fine, I'll just take it back-"

"Now, now, I didn't say that." Ronan takes the mug in his hands and swallows a big gulp of the black coffee. Johnny just chuckles.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"I respect Johnny. He pushes himself to do his best, in everything he does. If only he was on my team, he would be a perfect ally." Ronan says, his eyes reflecting sincerity. "I'll have to focus on him when I reach the merge, but for now, I'll watch and listen.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

The two young men meander back towards the boy's cabin, finding themselves sitting on the steps of the patio. They sit in silence as Ronan gets through half the cup. As they do, Johnny takes notice of Ronan's slightly concerned gaze, looking out towards the horizon.

"If you're looking for the sun, it isn't come out for another hour."

Ronan shakes his head. "It's not that, just wondering where Silver is."

"Silver? He's still not back?" Johnny asks, sitting further up.

Ronan freezes at this. He puts down his cup, "No. You're saying he wasn't there when you woke up?"

"Yes. Woke up about 4 and saw the bunk was empty. Just assumed...he was in the restroom." Johnny frowns, also looking more concerned.

Ronan's investigative look morphs into one of concern.

"Something isn't right." Both Johnny and Ronan say at the same time.

* * *

Within five minutes, Johnny and Ronan have roused most of the contestants from their sleep.

"Ugh, why did you wake me up? I'm missing important beauty sleep!" Adrian complains, pulling up his red sleeping mask. He is wearing a red t-shirt and black pants, and looking very tired.

As Adrian says this, Rae comes out of the cabin, looking uncharacteristically panicked. "AJ's not here, and her bed looks untouched."

"I saw her go to the confessional last night. But...I don't remember her coming back." Jewel says, looking a bit guilty in the second part of her sentence.

"Should we go to Noah and Owen about this, or do they already know?" Dominic asks, looking concerned as well. He could be a jerk at times, sure, but he didn't want his teammates to get hurt.

"Okay, wow. So, since AJ and Silver weren't there when you woke up, you immediately went to kidnapping. Is that what I'm getting from this?" Dustin asks as he walks out of the cabin.

"Did you forget that we saw Chris was able to sneak onto the island without anyone's knowledge? Why can't we assume the worst?" Johnny explains.

"Um, because Chris has done this exact same thing in other seasons?" Dustin fires back. "I mean, it's pretty obvious this is apart of some sort of challenge, so why are you all freaking out about this?"

Johnny narrows his eyes, looking at Dustin with contempt. It is at this point that Neville has to step in between the two.

Neville looks to and speaks to Dustin calmly, "Hey, hey. Let's all calm down. Dustin, it is pretty weird that AJ and Silver disappeared in this way. Johnny and the others have every right to be worried." Neville then turns to Johnny. With that being said, it's not out of the possibility that this is apart of a challenge. We should just wait for Owen and Noah, they'll certainly have answers for us."

Johnny and Dustin seem to accept this, calming down and walking off in opposite directions.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"Note: Neville is experienced mediator. Remember this for when handling angry contestants." Ronan writes in his journal.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

"Wow, man. They were bout to throw arms and you got them to calm down. Great job!" Max compliments Neville, slapping him on the back. The gray-wearing young man smiles at the unexpected compliment, but quickly accepts it.

Neville smiles at Max. "Well, thank you! A lot of people forget about that quality of mine."

* * *

Just then...

"Surprise challenge time!" Owen announces excitedly, driving up on a golf cart. He steps out, raising his hands in the air. "We're calling it, "Rescuers on the Way! Me and Noah have moved two of your team members to another location, and you have to locate clues hidden all over the hidden to find where they are."

"See? Nothing to worry about everyone!" Neville announces with a smile. Unfortunately, not everyone is satisfied.

"Wait, what?" Ronan asks, realization hitting him. "Why?"

"Yeah, it's supposed to be fun!" Owen says good-naturedly, hands on his hips.

"And yet you let us all think they were missing for the last 30 minutes." Rae adds coldly, staring at Owen with bright red eyes.

Owen just chuckles nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry. Guess I didn't think that through...But hey, scavenger hunt! Wooh! You can find the first clue in the Mess Hall."

* * *

_Meanwhile, in an unknown place..._

Silver Willow groans as he begins to regain consciousness.

"Oh, what happened?" Silver Willow asks himself. Opening his eyes, he finds himself laying in a pile of pillows in a small room, the only light coming from a small square window. He looks down on himself, and is surprised to see he's been put in a light blue suit with sheer material on the top of the sleeves. Interestingly, it reminded him of sleeping beauty. "What on earth...?"

Feeling a stirring beside him, the young man jumps slightly to see AJ beside him. Only, AJ had also been changed into a light pink gown, and her long hair makes her look almost exactly like sleeping beauty.

"AJ? AJ!" Silver Willow lightly pushes AJ awake, who sleepily pushes herself up.

"S-Silver?" AJ pulls herself up, looking around in bewilderment. "W-w-where are w-w-we?"

"I don't know." Silver Willow looks around, and sees a two letters sitting on a side table. One has the symbol for the Agile Axolotl's, the other for the Sturdy Starfish. Picking up the Sturdy Starfish letter, he begins to open it as AJ stands up and walks over to the window.

Leaning slightly over the edge, she finds that the two are in a tower that you might find in a fairytale. It is 40 feet tall, with the room being at the very top.

"W-well, w-w-we would b-b-break our l-legs if we j-jumped from here." AJ tells Silver Willow, who has managed to open the envelope and scan over the letter.

Silver Willow begins to speak in a clear, monotoned voice,

"_Dear Contestant,_

_Don't worry, this is apart of the challenge. You're team will be coming for you soon. Until then, just stay and wait here. Do not try to escape or to alert anyone, or else your teams will immediately lose the challenge. Good luck! _

_Signed, Noah and Owen."_

AJ lets out a relieved sigh. "G-g-good, it's just a ch-ch-game."

"Yep, now we just wait!" Silver Willow says cheerfully, as AJ falls besides him. His eyes immediately go to the writer's painted nails. "Oh, you're nails look so good!"

* * *

_Mess Hall_

The teams, once the contestants are all dressed, arrive at the Mess Hall. They find a spread of foodstuffs on the tables. Curiously, Max tries to rip off one of the legs of a turkey. Upon ripping it up, she sees it is made of Styrofoam.

"Styrofoam. Figures." Max comments, throwing it behind her head.

"Eh, lucky for you. I think you've eaten enough." Dustin comments, earning him a glare from Max.

"Excuse me? I'm beautiful the way I am baby!" "Okay, whatever you say." Dustin comments dismissively.

"Look a clue!" Dominic fetches a white paper with the Agile Axolotl's symbol on it from the front of the table. Ronan also snatches a paper up with their team's symbol.

"_Silver Willow is a sweet bloke, but a taste of apples makes him choke-"_

"Oh, something made of apples! We need to find it in something made of apples." J-Jo immediately calls out.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**J-Jo smiles proudly, "As I clown, I can say I'm pretty good with riddles and wordplay."**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

"Let me finish, please!" Ronan snaps, adding the last part a second or two after. He continues, "_All alone, he could starve, so through the buffet you must carve.__"_

"Jeez, that's...pretty f**king dark." Max comments, scrunching up her face.

"Ha, nice touch with the rhymes though." Dustin chuckles, a first for Dustin.

J-Jo quickly comes up with a solution. "We need to find apples-or something made of apples."

"Smart thinking, J-Jo!" Ronan nods, deep in thought. The entire team quickly get to work searching in the buffet.

* * *

_"AJ is a girl that's shy, but her way with words could make you cry. If you want to help your friend, get through this and reach the end." _Rae finishes, looking up at her teammates.

"Well, that didn't help at all." Brittany comments annoyedly.

Rae rolls her eyes. "Whatever. Come on, let's see if the buffet gives us anything."

Once Rae says this, the team also get to work on searching the buffet.

Gigi automatically reaches for her camera, but finds empty space. She blinks, surprised by this development. "Oh, forgot my camera! I'll be right back!"

"I don't think a camera will help us right now." Brittany says, lifting up a bowl of fake fruit.

"OH, trust me, it'll help! Just gimme a minute!" Gigi calls out before sprinting from the cafeteria.

* * *

AJ and Silver Willow, meanwhile are exploring the small area they're in. The ceiling is very high up, and filled with shelves of books and knickknacks. AJ is leafing through the books while Silver opens the closet, and gasps as he sees all the outfits.

"Oh, wow! They really went all out for this, I mean look at these clothes!" Silver Willow calls out to AJ.

"Y-y-yes. T-t-they m-m-made you look very pr-pr-handsome." AJ nods, giving Silver a weak smile.

"Aw! AJ, you have to be the sweetest person in this whole game." Silver Willow cooes, holding up a Snow White costume to his body.

"y-y-you don't h-h-have to say that." AJ says, the corners of the mouth downturning. "I'm n-not always v-v-ery nice to b-be around."

"Oh, nonsense AJ!" Silver Willow balks, walking over and grabbing AJ's shoulders. "Don't sell yourself short. You're sweet, kind, and super thoughtful!"

AJ smiles, her cheeks becoming a light pink. "T-thank you S-Silver, b-b-but you d-don't even k-k-know me."

"But nothing! I can tell from just being with you in this tower for half an hour that you're great! You're perfect just the way you are!" Silver Willow says, looking at her sweetly. AJ looks like she might cry. No one had ever said that to her before; at least, not in a way that AJ felt was genuine. But somehow, even if she only knew Silver in passing, she was sure he was right.

"S-Silver...thank you! R-r-really, t-thank you!" AJ hugs him tightly, and Silver Willow quickly accepts. "Y-you're great!"

"Happy to help." Silver Willow then pulls away. "Now come on, dry those tears and let's make the most of this!"

"Y-y-yeah, t-totally!" AJ nods fervently, wiping away the tears in her eyes.

* * *

_Back at the Mess Hall..._

"Ugh, this is so much work! Why did AJ have to get kidnapped? I'm way prettier than her, and a much better victim!" Adrian whines, just throwing the Styrofoam food behind his head. This comments earns him a few incredulous looks

"Dude, Adrian, listen to yourself...she was kidnapped...in the middle of the night." Jewel explains slowly to try and make him understand.

"Yeah, she's probably freaking out and thinking she was kidnapped by some psycho." Tamera adds, shaking a bowl of fruit

Adrian just scoffs, "So? It's not my fault she's so neurotic."

Rae, glaring daggers at him, raises a butter knife she found.

"No, Rae. It's not worth it." Neville tells Rae, putting a hand on her shoulder. The blonde lowers the knife, still glaring at Adrian.

* * *

_Sturdy Starfish_

Taylor is searching through the Styrofoam food, looking for larger items to rip in half. She grabs a fake ham and RIIIIIPPPS it in half, looking inside it for a clue. Amelia watches this in mild amusement.

"You know, they probably wouldn't put it in the Styrofoam." Amelia comments.

Taylor blushes. "Maybe. But, better safe than sorry, _Kiska." _At this, Amelia giggles girlishly.

"Yeah, I guess so. So, any luck so far?" Amelia leans against the table on her elbows.

"Well, I've destroyed four dinner courses, so...nah." Taylor averts her eyes at this, and Amelia giggles again.

Brittany watches this interaction with surprise. Seeing this out of the corner of her eye, Amelia snaps out of her state.

"Ahem, I should get back to it. I'll see you later." Amelia tells Taylor, her voice calm and professional.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"Huh, looks like Amy is more of a cat person than a dog person, if you know what I mean." Brittany tells the camera. There's no judgement in her voice as she says this, only a hint of surprise. "I'm not sure why she's hiding it from the others though. I mean...we are on TV, so..."**

**(Bzzzzhh!)**

**"Amy's a cool girl. It helps that she's hot, yeah, but I like her because she's really cool. She's smart, confident, and she seems really passionate about what she's doing - what person wouldn't think that's sexy as f**k?" Taylor explains excitedly to the camera.**

**(Bzzzhhh!)**

As Taylor rips into a Styrofoam pineapple, a golden coated flower inside it.

"Yes! See _Kiska, _vindication!" Taylor whoops, holding up the flower.

"Oh, a flower! Now we can put a petal to the metal!" Jewel jokes, and Taylor fist bumps her and says 'nice.'

"I've seen AJ reading and writing in the woods before." Neville snaps his fingers.

"Same here. This must be telling to go there!" Tamera adds, leaning in to get a view of the flower.

"Well, then what are we waiting for? Let's go before the other team gets the lead!" Brittany barks, and the Agile Axolotl's run out of the Mess.

* * *

"Crap, guys! Come on, we need to get a move on!" Dustin says to his teammates, earning him more glares.

J-Jo, following Taylor's line of thinking, grabs a large Styrofoam apple and cracks it in half. Out of the center, a golden marshmallow falls out.

"A marshmallow!" J-Jo calls out, showing it to Ronan. "Think it could mean the Elimination Site?"

"It makes sense to me. Come on, everyone!" Ronan says, flashing J-Jo an appreciative smile as he leads his team out of the Mess Hall.

* * *

The two teams sprint past the cabins. Tamera slows down when she sees the Girl's Cabin door wide open.

"Yo, Gigi! You okay?" Tamera calls out. Gigi pops her head out.

"Yes, I just - can't find my camera for some reason! I'll meet you wherever you guys are going, don't worry!" Gigi calls out.

Tamera frowns at this. "Okay, but please hurry up girl! I don't want to see you get eliminated!"

And with that, the musician runs back after her team.

**(Bzzzzhh!)**

**"I know it's stupid to interrupt a challenge for a camera, but I come from a large family. The camera is one of the few gifts my parents have been able to give to me, so I need to find it, otherwise I'll lose it forever!" Gigi says, wringing her hands nervously.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

_Sturdy Starfish_

The team arrives to the Elimination Pit. Or at least, where it should be.

In its place is a mud pit, surrounded by many angry looking pigs.

"Okay, pigs." Ryuji says simply. What else could he say.

"Ah, pigs. The seals of the land." Beau sighs, taking in the majesty of the creatures.

"I-uh, sure?" Ryuji agrees, not sure what the statement means.

**(Bzzzhhh!)**

**"Second note: Beau's interest in ocean borders on obsession." Ronan writes in his notebook.**

**(Bzzzhhh!)**

Max gazes across the mud pit, and points at the very middle of it. "Look! I think that's Silver's journal!"

Sure enough, at the center of the mud pit, sitting pristine on a rock, is a blue notebook with S.W. on it.

"That must be the next clue! We have to get to it!" Ryuji calls out, with J-Jo nodding.

"Calm down, we need to think this through. We don't want to ruin the notebook, especially if it is Silver's possessions." Ronan turns to J-Jo and Chloe. "Do you two think you can distract the pigs while someone else grabs it?"

"Oh, I can do it! I'm pretty attention-getting!" Chloe boasts, crossing her arms and standing on her tippy toes.

"Same here, Ronan! I have some pretty good tricks up my sleeves!" J-Jo announces, before flamboyantly pulling out a bouquet of roses from his sleeves and handing it to Amelia.

"No thank you." Amelia says blankly, giving it to Max and walking off.

* * *

_Agile Axolotl's_

The other team is facing a similar situation.

"This is where AJ usually hangs out." Johnny says, pointing up ahead at a particularly shady tree. Underneath the tree, there's a book, leaning the bark.

"Great, let's get-agh!" Brittany jumps back as she feels an intense heat at her feet. "Ouch, that burnt!"

Looking up, the entire team gapes as they see tens of squirrels, eyes glowing red.

"LASER SQUIRRELS! HIDE!" Dominic calls out, and the team scatters as lasers begin to fly at them. Johnny, Rae, Tamera, Jewel and Dominic hide behind one tree, while Brittany, Taylor, Neville, and Adrian hide on the opposite tree.

Brittany takes out her pistol and fires at one of the squirrels. The bullets bounce off it like they're made of rubber, but it stuns the squirrel for a few seconds.

The squirrel's face opens up, revealing its metal exoskeleton, as it hisses as Brittany. The mob boss ducks back just as a laser whooshes past her hair.

"Great, they're bullet proof." Brittany mutters, hitting her head against the tree.

"Oh my gosh! I'm too pretty to die!" Adrian squeals, wrapping his arms around Neville.

* * *

"Eh, honestly this isn't the worst way I thought I would die." Rae comments calmly.

Johnny, taking a glance at the book, turns to Dominic. "I think I can make it, but I need a distraction!"

Dominic nods, and yells out to Brittany. "Britt! We need a distraction for Johnny to get the book! Keep firing!"

The mob boss nods, conceding that there was no time to argue. Brittany begins shooting at the squirrels, drawing the attention of the tiny robots.

"Hey, d**n robots, take this!"

This allows Johnny to sprint to the tree. He fumbles with the book as he picks it up, but is able to keep a grip on it as he runs back to Dominic.

"WE GOT IT, LET'S GO!" Dominic calls out to his teammates. At these words, his team quickly flees, the laser squirrels hot on their tails.

* * *

Back at the Cabins, Gigi is STILL SEARCHING FOR HER CAMERA! She has turned the cabin upside down, trying to locate it, but no such luck.

"Ugh! Come on!" Gigi huffs, walking out of the cabin. "Oh, it's no use, I'll never find my camera!"

With a sigh, the photographer collapses on the steps of the cabin, looking disappointed. By chance, she glances up at the roof of the boy's cabin.

"Le gasp! My camera!" Gigi excitedly stands up, spotting the piece of technology on the side of the roof. "Don't worry camera, I'll get you down!"

With that, the photographer runs off, intent on finding a ladder.

* * *

_Sturdy Starfish_

"Hey there ladies and boars! Want to see a juggling act?" J-Jo takes out four bright red rubber balls and begins to juggle them, grabbing the attention of the pigs.

Chloe pops up next to J-Jo. "Ha, don't listen to him! I have an essential oil that totally isn't just water will make your tail stay nice and twisty!" Chloe speaks like a business woman, holding up a tiny vial. "Any volunteers?"

Rather than just sitting and listening, like J-Jo and Chloe expected, the pigs act like pigs, and begin to chase after them.

"Ah, frick, frick!" J-Jo cries, and both he and the con artist flee. As they do, Chloe throws the essential oils and balls at them "AH, WHY DID WE DO THIS?! WE'RE SUCH IDIOTS!"

Fortunately, this distraction allows Max to sneak up from behind and snatch up the journal. Max raises the journal up victoriously to Ronan, who gives her a nod.

* * *

A few minutes later, after chasing off the pigs, the Sturdy Starfish gather in front of the cabins. J-Jo and Chloe are covered in mud, and look very tired, as expected from someone chased by pigs.

Ronan smiles as Max hands him the book. "Perfect. Great job Max."

"Ha, no trouble!" Max winks and gives Ronan a thumbs up.

The businessman turns the covers of the book, frowning. "Nothing on the covers. The clue has to be in it." Ronan goes to open it...then quickly shuts it again.

"Uh, what's up, bro?" Beau asks, tilting his head innocently.

"Uh, nothing. Nothing." Ronan dismisses, shaking his head.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Ronan sighs, "It's just...this is Silver's journal. I mean, I know I would feel betrayed if someone looked in my journal. But then on the other hand, if we don't, we could lose the challenge." Ronan puts his head in his hands. "Agh, why does Silver have to be so adorable?" **

**Immediately, Ronan realizes what he says. "I mean...ah, f**k. Uh, Silver won't see this, right?"**

**(Bzzzhhh!)**

**Ronan can be seen trying to rip the tape out of the camera. "Come on, give me the tape! Come on!**

**(Bzzzzhhh!)**

Taking a deep breath, Ronan opens the book, and begins skimming for anything out of the ordinary. He tries not to pay too much attention to the words as he does.

"Come on, where is the clue?" Ronan mutters to himself, flipping through the pages. As he flips halfway through the book, though, he sees a familiar face...himself.

"Whoa, that's a great drawing of you, man. Looks almost as real as a photograph." J-Jo comments, leaning against Ronan to look at the drawing. Curious, the rest of the team does the same. They are amazed by a lifelike drawing of Ronan, drawn in pencil. It has Ronan, his brows furrowed and eyes focused. Silver had likely drawn it while the business man was working on his analyses of the other contestants.

"Wow, if I had known Silver could draw-"

Chloe is interrupted by a clanging noise behind the team. The eight contestants turn 180 degrees, seeing Gigi dragging a ladder over to the side of the Boys' Cabin.

"Sorry, just getting my camera!" Gigi apologizes, then groans as she pushes the unfolder ladder against the wall with all her might. Smiling at her success, the photographer goes to climb the ladder.

After a few seconds, the team lose interest and Chloe continues,

"If I had known Silver could draw, I would have worked with him to start a business. Make bank!" Chloe states, an impressed smile on his face.

Dustin, on Ronan's left, spots some scribbles in the corners of the page. "Oh, do you "Silveronan," or "MonWillow" better Ronan?"

Ronan snaps out of his stupor. He frowns, shoving his teammates away. "Hey, come on! This is Silver's journal - how would you feel if someone looked at your personal things!" The other Starfish stand back, some rightfully guilty, as Ronan continues to flip through the pages.

"Finally! There's a map! They're on the beach!" Ronan says, holding up a scrap of paper that was hidden in the pages.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's git a moving!" Beau says, prompting the team to run towards the beach.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"Does...Silver Willow have a crush on me?" Ronan asks. He seems conflicted. "I know he has been very...kind to me, but this isn't a romantic comedy. This is a company takeover, one I need to succeed at. No matter how I feel.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

_Agile Axolotl's_

The team is finally able to outrun the laser squirrels, hiding behind a large rock. Johnny hands the book (_No Country for Old Men_. AJ's favorite.) to Rae, who flips it open and immediately finds a map to the beach.

* * *

Silver Willow and AJ are sitting in the pile of pillows. AJ is reading a book, with Silver reading over her shoulder.

"W-w-well, th-that's the e-end." AJ says, closing the book and setting it aside. She turns to Silver, "A-any su-suggestions?"

"Oh, let's read Beauty and the Beast, it's a classic!" Silver Willow cooes, holding up the book excitedly. AJ nods, taking it.

"Y-y-you really l-like fairytales, d-do you?"

"Is it that obvious? I just love the idea of love!" Looking around, even though there is literally no way anyone can hear them, Silver Willow leans in. "Between you and me, I really like Ronan."

"R-Ronan? The b-b-business man?" Silver nods and smiles, looking off in the distance.

"Yeah, he's so serious, but he can also be very sweet when he wants to. Like, he goes out of his way to make sure everyone on the team is good after each challenge. And he's so smart too - and he doesn't shove it in your face or anything, and actually uses it to help people." Silver Willow sighs dreamily.

AJ nods, looking a bit concerned. "I-I see. S-Silver, I don't-don't mean to be rude, b-but y-you should be ca-careful. You can't-can't know a p-person after just a w-w-week."

"Aww, you are just the sweetest AJ!" Silver Willow says, booping her on the nose. "But don't worry, I have a knack for knowing good people!"

The writer just nods. "O-okay, if-if you say so."

**(BZZZHH!)**

**AJ is in the confessional, still wearing her pink 'Sleeping Beauty' outfit. "Silver Willow is really sweet, but he doesn't understand that not everyone means well. Even I know that you have to keep your guard up at least a bit, even if you're with friends. And it looks like he might learn the hard way."**

**(BZZHHH!)**

* * *

Noah and Owen are waiting on the beach, smiling and waiting for the two teams. Behind them are two storage containers, each containing one of the team's symbols.

"And here they come, right on cue." Noah says as the Agile Axolotl's sans Gigi run up to them, with Dominic and Brittany trying to lead the group. Brittany is able to shove Dominic back and reach Noah first.

"We made it first!" Brittany cheers.

"Is AJ in there? Is she okay?" Johnny asks, siddling beside Brittany.

"Don't worry, she's safe. We're not idiots." Noah explains.

The Sturdy Starfish then run up to the two hosts, Ronan leading the group.

"We made it!" Ronan calls out.

"Congratulations, Starfish! You made it on time: you might actually win this." Noah says.

"The final part of the challenge is easy-peasy!" Owen says with a flourish.

Noah nods in agreement. "As you can see, AJ and Silver Willow are in these temperature controlled storage containers. However, there's a lock keeping them from you. Luckily, we have some skeleton keys to those storage containers. The catch? You have to find them in the ocean."

"Yeah! Use these snorkels to help, and take turns on your team to try to find a key. Whoever finds a key who fits first wins!" Owen says, holding up the two snorkels in his hand.

* * *

J-Jo and Dominic are the first up to the bat, putting on the snorkels as Noah checks his watch.

"Ready...set...GOing to begin soon..." Noah laughs at his joke while Dominic looks at him with annoyance. "Ha, and Owen says I don't joke! Ah, anyway, ready...set...GO!"

Dominic and J-Jo waddle through the ocean, with their teams cheering them on.

"Come on, Dominic, don't lose this challenge for us!" Brittany calls out.

J-Jo (whose makeup is looking surprising pristine) is the first to come up for air, holding a key up triumphantly. The clown quickly waddles to the storage container. Unfortunately, the key does not fit, refusing to budge in the lock.

"Oh, looks like a no-go dude!" Owen winces. "Ryuji, you go next!"

"Whoo! Go get em, swimmer!" Jewel whoops, and Ryuji winks at her as he grabs the snorkel and runs towards the ocean. As he does, Dominic comes out of the water with his key.

Dominic tries to the key in his team's lock, but no avail.

"Sorry, Dom. Better luck later!" Owen takes the snorkel from a disappointed Dominic's head.

"I knew you'd mess up!" Brittany tells Dominic, who sticks his tongue out at her.

Owen turns to Adrian. "Adrian, you can go next bro!"

"Yeah, nuh-uh. I am NOT ruining this-" Adrian moves his hands up and down his hair. "By covering it in salt water."

"...Okay, no prob." Owen responds, a bit stunned. "Rae?"

Rae shrugs, taking the snorkel. "Eh, I think I can do it."

* * *

Rae and Ryuji search under water. While Rae uses a snorkel, Ryuji decides to forego it as he searches the sand for the key.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"Finally, a water challenge! I've been waiting for this since I first got to the island. This is my jam!" Ryuji says, hitting his open hand with his fist.**

**(Bzzzhhh!)**

Ryuji, spotting a skeleton headed key, smiles and swipes it before swimming to the surface. Rae, seeing this, quickly grabs another key and swims up.

* * *

Ryuji and Rae both try the lock, but fail.

"Sorry, guys. Good idea on Ryuji's part, but it won't be that easy." Noah explains.

"Taylor and Amelia, get up here!" Owen says, holding up the snorkels with a friendly smile.

"Good luck _kiska." _Taylor says to Amelia, running up to grab a snorkel. Amelia just nods.

"Uh yeah, yeah, you-yeah..." Amelia says as she grabs the snorkel.

* * *

Amelia kicks off her shoes quickly runs after Taylor into the water.

"Come on Amelia! Silver's counting on you!" Max calls out.

"You can do this Taylor girl!" Tamera calls out.

Under the surface, Amelia and Taylor are searching for the keys. Amelia squints as she looks, not wanting to ruin her eyes from the saltwater. Spotting something shiny, she reaches for it just as Taylor does.

The two instantly pull away as their hands touch, looking sheepish. Taylor gestures for Amelia to take it. Amelia puts her hands up and gestures for Taylor to take.

The adrenaline junkie shakes her head and picks up the key, pushing it towards Amelia. The actress shrugs, and quickly grabs and bolts to the surface.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"Eh, can't blame her. Like I said: sexy as f**k." Taylor says to the camera, still dripping wet.**

**(Bzzzzhh!)**

* * *

Amelia gasps in surprise as she puts the key in the lock, and it _clicks _open.

"Well, what do you know. Looks like you earned your team their first win!" Noah tells Amelia, who finds herself with a widening, proud smile.

"Ha, well played Amelia." Taylor says good naturedly, wadding out of the ocean.

Ronan quickly rushes to open team's shipping container, with Max and Ryuji going to help pull the doors open.

"Silver Willow, don't worry we're-where'd he go?" Ronan asks blankly, staring into the empty space. This statement instantly makes Noah alarmed.

"What? What do you mean?" Noah shoves Ronan to the side, feeling the creeping feeling in his stomach growing worse as he sees the young man is not in there. Trying to stay calm, he fishes a key out of his pockets and swiftly unlocks the Axolotl's container. Dominic and Johnny help pull it open.

"It's empty. AJ isn't here." Brittany says, looking genuinely concerned as she says this. "What the hell is going on, Noah?"

"This-they should have been here! We told the interns to bring them here!" Noah asks, pacing back in forth.

"HEY GUYS, FOUND MY CAMERA!" Gigi calls out as she jogs towards the others, an innocent smile on her face. "GUYS, LOOK!"

Tamera quickly pulls Gigi to the side and tells her, "Gigi, you should probably read the room...or beach."

"No, I actually have something I need to show Noah!" Gigi approaches the co-host and hands him a photo.

The bookworm looks at the bookworm with a confused look. "What is this?"

"I took this picture last night. I saw someone that looks like Chris hiding in the woods behind the cabins. Is that bad?"

Before Noah or Owen can say anything, Ronan explodes,

"What? Yes, that IS important! Gigi, why the hell didn't you just tell someone you saw this?!"

Gigi shakes her head, speaking in a defeated voice. "Ah, I know, I dropped the ball on this one. I knew I should have said something earlier right when I got the camera, but I just-I did not think ahead. It's my bad."

"Oh, s**t, s**t." Noah says, shaking his head. "Owen, call Molly and get her on the live feed! We need to locate AJ and Silver immediately!"

The rest of the contestants look at each other in panic, not sure if this was actually real.

It takes only a few seconds for Noah to get a response in his earpiece. "Okay, it seems like the cameras in the western forest of the island has been cut off."

"That must be where they are!" Owen says. "Come on, little buddy, let's check it out."

Noah presses a button on his watch, and the ground beneath him and Owen quickly lowers to the surprise of the contestants.

Max then turns to her teammates. "Come on guys, we need to help find them!"

"Should we? If we do we could get ambushed. But then if we don't, AJ and Silver could get hurt." Neville explains.

"I'm sorry, which side are you on?" Brittany asks with a raised brow.

"Max is right everyone! We all need to help. If Chris is on the island, he's a threat to everyone!" Ronan explains, standing beside Max and facing the two teams.

Looking amongst each other, the rest of the contestants nod in hesitant agreement.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"F**k man, I knew Chris was crazy, but did he really kidnap AJ and Silver? I don't know." Max comments, shaking her head.**

**(Bzzzhhh!)**

**"I'm less worried about AJ and Silver and more interested in how Chris could get them out of the cabins without help? That'd be a sight!" Dustin comments with a smile.**

**(Bzzzzhhh!)**

**"Ugh, and now everyone is worried for shy girl and that Silver Tree! Oh, why couldn't that be me!" Adrian whines.**

**(Bzzzhhh!)**

* * *

After a half hour of walking, the eighteen contestants make it to the western part of the forest. It is quiet, far too quiet. The contestants are gathered in a bundle, looking around warily. Ronan leads the group, looking around for Silver.

"Chris, it's Adrian Contiello, one of the contestants this season! Maybe you'd like come and kidnap me?" Adrian calls out, sounding almost hopeful at it.

"Bold of you to assume he would even know you." Rae comments blandly.

"And here comes the attitude! This is why you're single!" Adrian snaps his fingers sassily, and Rae just rolls her eyes.

"And I say, bold of you to assume I care." Rae says, snapping her fingers with little enthusiasm.

Ronan holds up his hand, shushing Rae. "Hold on, you guys hear that?"

The contestants go silent. They listen, hearing a faint, yet distinctly human voice singing in the distance.

"It's...singing?" Beau asks, sounding a bit surprised.

"We're getting close! Come on!" Ronan states excitedly, running forward.

* * *

Silver Willow is leaning out the window of the tower, just vocalizing as he looks out at the trees. He tilts his head as he does, a slight smile on his lips.

_"Ah ah ah ahahahah, ahahah ah ah ah ah" _Silver Willow sings, not noticing Ronan and the other contestants approach.

"Silver! Silver Willow, down here!" Ronan calls out, cupping his hands around his mouth.

The young man looks down, stunned at first. "Ronan? RONAN! Yay, you found us!" Silver claps excitedly, pulling AJ to the window. "AJ, look, they found us!"

"AJ, did you find a way down?" Rae asks, squinting as she stares into the sun and at the tower.

"N-No." AJ says, too quietly for Rae to hear. "WHAT?"

"I-I said we didn't!" The writer calls out louder for Rae.

"Why would we? The letter from Noah and Owen said we'd lose the challenge for the team if we did." Silver Willow explains.

"Sorry, Silver Willow, but we didn't send that!" Noah calls out.

Noah and Owen jog up to the group, looking concerned.

"We did have a challenge for that, but Chris pulled a switcheroo on us!" Owen calls out, with Max letting out a snort at 'switcheroo.'

* * *

"WELL LOOK WHO FINALLY SHOWED UP!"

Before the contestants can react, a cage materializes around Noah and Owen. The contestants gasp in horror.

"Look!" AJ calls out, pointing up.

The contestants and the co-hosts stare as Chris McClean descends from the heavens, riding a machine that looks vaguely like an Egg-shaped hover car.

"HA! FINALLY! WAITED ALL DAY TO SET THAT UP BUT IT WAS WORTH IT!"

"Chris, what the hell?! This is getting old fast!" A pissed off Noah calls out.

"Come on, Chris, don't do this dude!"

"NEVER! I'M NOT LETTING TWO AMATEURS TAKE MY JOB!" A rope falls from the hover car and attaches to the cage. Chris laughs maniacally as he lifts the cage and the hover car in the air, with Noah and Owen gripping the bars for support

Unfortunately, the hover car struggles with the weight of the cage. It struggles up, then down, up and down again.

Then with a definitive BANG, the cage falls back on the forest floor again, immediately falling apart as it does.

"...Okay, didn't expect that." Chris says, his confidence noticeably lowered. "That doesn't matter. Because despite all your efforts, I-ow!"

AJ and Silver begin lobbing items at Chris, like books and knickknacks.

"Take this, a**hole!" AJ calls out, throwing book after book at Chris. The former host feebly tries to protect his face from their attacks.

"Agh, hey, stop, stop it, this face is valuable, agh!"

As this occurs, the contestants below watch with mild amusement.

"You...didn't think this through, did you Chris?" Amelia asks, crossing her arms.

"SHUT!" Chris McClean barks, allowing AJ to nail him in the cheek with _Tarzan. _

"Yeah, get him AJ!" Rae cheers, waving her hands.

"AH! OKAY, SCREW THIS, TIME FOR PLAN B!" Chris McClean yells, flying his hover car back into the distance.

"Uh, that doesn't sound too good." Dominic says, turning to Brittany. Before the mob boss can tell him to shut up, there is a rumbling deep underneath the island. It shakes everything in the forest, making it hard for the contestants to keep their balance. The ground begins to crack open - not a good sign.

"We have to get out of here!" Noah calls out. "Owen, help AJ and Silver Willow out. Everyone with me!"

Noah begins to run off toward the center of the island, with the panicked contestants following him.

* * *

"Come on, dudes! You gotta jump, I'll catch you!" Owen yells up.

Silver Willow turns to AJ, who looks petrified as she grips the edge. The young man holds AJ's hand reassuringly. "You can do this AJ, just breathe."

"I-I know..." AJ nods. Standing up on the window, AJ takes a deep breath, closes her eyes and jumps.

AJ feels a strong pair of arm catch her, and lower her to the ground. She releases her anxious breath, trembling lightly as Owen shoves her gently. "Come on, dudette, get out of here!"

The writer nods, running off while Silver Willow jumps down. As expected, Owen catches him, lowering him to the ground.

"Silver!" Ronan runs up to Silver Willow, holding out a hand for the long haired teenager. Silver Willow smiles widely and takes it. "Come on, we need to scram now!"

"OF course, I'll follow you wherever!" Ronan nods, a thoughtful frown briefly flashing across his face. The businessman grabs Silver's hand in his hand, pulling him after Owen.

* * *

By the time the contestants exit the western forest, a large rift has formed between it and the rest of the forest. This crack allows us to see the robotic underbelly of the island, a stark contrast with the floral green of Pahkitew.

Silver and Ronan are the last to jump over the rift, being pulled up by their teammates.

With a final **CRACK, **the small chunk separates from the rest of the island, and falls into the ocean below.

"...Well, that went horribly wrong." Noah says annoyedly, as the contestants all stare in shock at the massive gap left by the chunk.

Owen just laughs heartily. "At least no one got hurt this time, right?"

The bookworm smirks in response. "True, true. Well, as much as I would love to give you a pass today, the producers want an elimination. Unfortunately, that means the Agile Axolotl's have to go to elimination. Same time and place, see you there. We have to go call the Canadian Armed Forces."

Owen and Noah walk away. Slowly, the two teams hobble off, still looking shell-shocked by the events that transpired. Well, all except for Beau, who sits and hangs his feet from the edge.

"Ah, looks like the ocean has reclaimed its territory." Beau sighs, a content smile on his lips.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**AJ plays with the skirt of her dress. "Well, we finally nearly got killed by Chris. Way I see it, this is our rite of passage as Total Drama contestants. Luckily for the world, it seems like Chris is finally getting his comeuppance.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"Eh, when you've had one psycho trying to kill you, you've gotten them all!" Brittany shrugs with an eerily calm smile.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"Am I the only one wondering why the f**k Chris is able to trespass three times on this place. No? Just me?" Johnny sighs, shaking his head.**

**(Bzzzhhh!)**

**Silver Willow sighs happily, clasping his hands together. "I can't believe Ronan rescued me! He truly is my knight in shining armor."**

**(Bzzhh!)**

* * *

The Agile Axolotl's and Sturdy Starfish are both sitting in the elimination area. It is too crowded for everyone to sit, so some people (like Taylor and Ryuji) are having to stand.

"Hey, Noah, if we aren't the one eliminating someone why are we here?" Dustin asks point-blank.

"Ah Me 2.0. You'll find out soon." Noah explains, holding up the plate of marshmallows. "And Axolotl's, I'm sorry to see you here. Unfortunately, this has to be done, so let's get this over with."

"Brittany, Dominic."

"Ha!" Dominic snorts, blowing a raspberry at Brittany.

"Real adultlike, Dominic." Brittany smirks, rolling her eyes.

"AJ" AJ, who is back in her normal outfit, gives Noah a relieved smile.

"Tamera and Rae." Rae doesn't say anything, but looks pleased. Tamera gives a small 'yes!' and pops the marshmallow in her mouth.

"Neville, Johnny, Jewel, and Taylor...you're all safe!"

Neville smiles, though he had expected it.

Ryuji gives a thumbs up to Jewel, who blows him a kiss and a wink.

* * *

Gigi and Adrian are the last ones left. Gigi looks very nervous, fidgeting with her camera, while Adrian just looks very annoyed, cleaning his nails.

"Adrian, Adrian, Adrian. Let's face it - you're team is growing tired of you. You remind me of Dakota, but without the redeeming qualities or fame." Noah says, giving Adrian an icy smile. At this comment, Adrian pauses and looks up, actually concerned. "You know, you might have been the one up tonight.

However, it seems your team felt you were more of a help than Gigi was."

The bookworm throws Adrian a smile, who grins and blows a kiss at the camera.

"Sorry, Gigi. Looks like you're time is up." Owen says sadly.

The photographer just nods, looking down. "I get it. Thanks for letting me come here."

"Now normally this is the part where we bring the eliminated contestant to the Port of Shame. Before we do that..." Noah trails off, looking among the contestants. "ADRIAN, DUSTIN! Stand up please."

"Whoa, are you eliminating them too?!" Max asks incredulously as Dustin and Adrian stand up.

"Nope-they're switching teams! Whoo!" Owen says, trying to rile up the contestants.

This elicits a shocked reaction from most of the contestants, including several gasps.

"Oh come on, don't be so surprised. This happens every season, it was bound to happen sooner or later." Noah explains. He then directs his gaze to Adrian and Dustin. "Adrian, Dustin, hopefully you adjust to this change well. Who knows, maybe you'll actually become likeable."

Dustin rolls his eyes at this. Before he can say something, Taylor wraps her arm around Dustin and sits him with the Axolotl's.

"Hey, Dusty! Welcome to the team, man. If you need anything just ask."

"...Thanks." Dustin tells the adrenaline junkie, not looking too confident.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"Wow, so Adrian is on the Starfish's team now. Good riddance, I say." Johnny says, waving his hand. "Unfortunately, now Dustin's on our team. Little a**hole."**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

Tamera and AJ are present to send off Gigi on the Port of Shame. AJ and Tamera wrap the photographer in a huge hug.

"We're gonna miss you girl!" Tamera says as she pulls away. AJ nods in agreement with this sentiment. "Y-yes, we will. Y-y-you were a g-g-great friend."

"Thanks Tamera, thanks AJ. It was great to meet you guys!" Gigi says. She begins to walk into the Port, but stops. She pulls her camera off of her neck. "AJ, I want you to take my camera."

"W-what? N-no, I-I can't." AJ exclaims, rapidly shaking her head. Gigi doesn't accept this, gently placing the camera in her hand.

"No, it's fine, AJ. I would be proud to have you use my camera and document your journey through the competition when I can't. Please, do this for me..."

The writer looks to the ground, the gears in her mind turning. Finally, she looks the photographer in the eyes and gives off a reassuring smile. "O-okay. I w-will."

"Thanks AJ. You're the best." Gigi says, giving AJ one last quick hug. Gigi then enters the glass tube, turning to Owen. "Okay, I'm ready."

When she says this, Owen closes the door to it, and Noah presses the control to activate the Port.

With a spark of blue, Gigi disappears, leaving AJ and Tamera in the clearing. AJ looks down at the camera thoughtfully, then loops it around her neck determinedly.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. If not, post your constructive criticism in the reviews or PM me your critique. I'll try to resolve it as best I can. Also, if you have any interesting challenge ideas, feel free to PM or review me as well.**

**Thank you, and have a great day.**


	6. The Greater Escape

**Note: ****Hi, time for Episode 5! I had some struggles with deciding which challenge to do, but eventually decided on this. Thank you to SuperWolfieStar for yet again giving me the idea for this challenge. and also**** for the ship name idea for Silver Willow/Ronan. RonWill is simple and cute, which I like. Thanks for all the help everyone!**

**As always, like and comment if you love this story, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Last time on Total Drama Reloaded, the contestants were sent on a wild scavenger hunt in order to find the missing AJ and Silver Willow. Through this challenges, feels were had, especially when Ronan got a glimpse at Silver's true feelings. However, it turns out AJ and Silver Willow were actually kidnapped from the kidnapper thanks to one Chris McClean. That was the only kidnapping Chris was successful at, however, forcing the disgraced host to destroy part of Pahkitew in his escape._

_Despite this detour, the Sturdy Starfish secured their first win, Gigi the photographer was sent home, and Adrian and Dustin swapped teams. How will they fare with their new teammates? And will Chris finally realize how crazy he is? Probably not, but let's see here on TOTAL! DRAMA! RELOADED!_

* * *

The woods of Pahkitew are silent, save for the early chirping of crickets and the crunching of grass underfoot. Three females are walking through the wooded area, seemingly in search of something.

As it turns out, it is AJ who is leading her friends (Rae and Tamera) through the forest area. the writer has Gigi's camera wrapped around her neck, swinging as she walks.

Tamera, jogging beside AJ, turns to her friend questioningly. "AJ, can you tell what we're doing out here? I mean, don't get me wrong, the acoustics here is amazing, but today is challenge day and I don't want us to miss the challenge."

AJ looks down, fiddling with the camera nervously. "Well, I-I wanted to get some g-g-good pictures for Gigi, s-s-since she's el-el-gone."

Tamera frowns slightly at this, nodding. "Totally get it. Still hard to believe she got booted so early. So what were ya thinking?"

"Well, sh-she saw so much of Pah-Pahkitew, what better pic-pictures than fr-from under Pahkitew?" AJ asks, pulling out a length of rope.

AJ comes to an abrupt stop. "W-we're here."

Tamera and Rae recognized the area - it was where, just three days ago, Chris had sunk part of the island in an attempt to get revenge. There was now a huge metallic scar where it used to be, the waves splashing violently again it.

"Uh, you sure about this AJ?"

The writer nods determinedly. "Y-yes. I-I want to do this. B-but I need you both to hold the r-rope while I c-climb down." AJ turns to Rae, looking hopeful." R-Rae?"

"Eh, have nothing else to do." Rae says with a shrug and smile.

AJ signs in relief. "T-thank you guys. R-really."

* * *

AJ ties the rope around her waist, giving it a solid tug as Tamera and Rae grab the other end of the rope. After ensuring her friends have a good grip on the rope, AJ gives the two a thumbs up and falls backward.

Tamera and Rae feel their heels dig into the ground as they keep the rope in their hands. Luckily, they manage to keep hold on the rope, thanks in no small part to AJ's petite frame.

Tamera tries to lean over to see AJ, but can only manage a few inches. She yells to her friend, "What do you see?"

"It's covered-covered up! It's ha-hard to see." AJ explains, feeling the water mist against the bottom half of her body. As expected, the area ripped apart by Chris has been covered up. It's a crude job though, consisting of a tarp held from the ceiling. "L-lower me a bit f-further."

Rae and Tamera do so, trying to give slack while holding on to it for dear (or rather, AJ's dear) life. The writer lets out a breath as her toes, then the rest of her feet, make contact with a jutted out piece of the floor.

Once AJ feels secure, she unties the rope from her waist, letting it swing over the edge.

"AJ! You okay!?" Rae asks, feeling the rope lighten significantly.

"Y-Yes! S-stay there, I'll be r-r-right back!" AJ calls out as she leans over the edge. Turning on her heels, AJ takes a deep breath and lifts up the tarp.

**(Bzzzhhh!)**

**AJ sits up straight, looking more confident and serious than usual. "I feel bad for lying to Tamera and Rae, but something feels off with Pahkitew and the Phoenix Industries. I need to find out, before something bad happens." **

**(Bzzzhhh!)**

AJ makes her way slowly and cautiously through the darkened hallway, the red emergency lights as her only guide. She is clutching Gigi's camera and staying close to the ground. The writer's footsteps echo down the hallway, heightening AJ's growing anxiety.

Reaching a turn, AJ smiles as she sees a distant, white light. She jogs down the hallway, and finds herself in front of closed door with a keypad in front of it.

The writer tilts her head and squints her eyes. She lets out a small 'ah,' as she realizes she can see fingerprints are reflecting off the silver metal.

The metal door slides open like magic, and AJ finds herself facing a room full of tv screens.

AJ looks at the screens in awe, taking a quick snap of it. "Wow...this must be where the live feeds go to." Placing the camera down on the desk, AJ takes a seat to get a closer look at each camera.

* * *

_ Jewel and Ryuji collapse onto the beach chair, with Jewel sitting on top of Ryuji's lap. Both are wearing their swimsuits and are dripping wet, telling us they were just swimming._

_"Man, that was a killer swim!" Ryuji says. He then wraps her arm around Jewel's waist, wiggling his brows. "Of course, it helps when there's a view."_

_"Well, you're swimming was impressive. Or should I say, swim-pressive?" Jewel and Ryuji laugh at the joke, before Jewel gives him a big smooch._

* * *

_Amelia and Ronan are sitting in the Mess Hall, looking at Ronan's journal. The two are sitting very closely together, but not in a way that says 'intimacy' but more 'trying to read something at the same time.'_

_"So, Adrian is not great at endurance, but he's strong willed, which is a good trait." Ronan says._

_"Eh, yeah, but he likes to put off work on others. And he's far too self-important!" Amelia says, tapping the notebook with a pencil._

_"I figured as a fellow actor, you would like him." Ronan asks._

_The actress snorts, "Please, he's a theatre nerd. If he had gotten into TV early, get actual acting lessons, had the stuff to back his bragging, maybe I'd like him. At least I carry my weight."_

_Ronan nods, "Agreed. Then we'll eliminate him the first chance we get."_

* * *

_Noah is pacing back and forth in what we can assume is his room. He has his phone up to his ear, a neutral frown on his face._

_"Don't worry, darling, I got the suits ready, you don't need to worry...don't-don't worry about it, sweetie, Owen and Kitty said they'd be there too. And I'm certainly Kitty would never miss a chance to take pictures of her sister's wedding."_

_The co-host pauses for a minute, listening to his fiancé speak. His expression softens. "Emma, we've been dating for five years. I love you, and I want to get married. It wouldn't matter to me how we got married even if we were doing it underwater while in our birthday suit's. If you're okay with just going court house, getting the papers signed, and then have a small ceremony, I'm good with it too."_

_Noah pauses again to listen, nodding understandingly. "Love you too, Emma. Try not to stress over it too much. If you need help, just ask me or Kitty."_

* * *

_ Griselda is sitting in a cave. She looks a bit disheveled, her ringlets being a bit messy and the bottom of her dress dirty, but otherwise looks fine. She is sitting next to a small fire, roasting a leg of lamb on a spit._

* * *

"Is that...is that Griselda?" AJ raises her eyebrows in shock. After a moment of pondering this, the writer mutters to herself, "Actually, it kind of makes sense."

The writer continues to focus on the live feed, unaware of the quick _swish _of the door behind her. The figure slowly approaches AJ, making a point not to be noticed until...

_ SLAM! _ AJ jumps up in the seat as a book is slammed on the desk. The chair she is sitting in swiveled 180 degrees, forcing the writer to face a very angry looking red head.

"What are you doing down here?! This is a private area!" The woman snarls in a nasally voice, looking ready to rip AJ a new one. The writer has her mouth gaping open like a fish, realizing she has seen this person before.

"W-wait, are you...S-Sc-Sca-"

The woman rolls her eyes and scoffs, "Scarlett from Total Drama Season 6, yes. _Christ, why did I get the stutterer?" _

Scarlett's bright red hair and defined chin and nose are unmistakable to AJ. However, the quiet Brainiac has radically changed in six years. Her once long hair has been chopped off to just above her shoulders and pulled back into a ponytail. She has swapped her clear glasses for a pair of round, dark lenses. She is wearing a thin purple long sleeve , dark blue jeans and plain black slippers. However, the object that draws AJ's eyes most is the obtrusive silver collar around Scarlett's neck, tightened like a choker.

AJ's thoughts are interrupted by Scarlett pulling her roughly out of the chair. Keeping a tight grip on AJ's wrist, Scarlett drags the writer to the wall. The Brainiac begins pressing random buttons along it.

"B-but you-you're supposed to be in j-jail?!" AJ manages to get out, feeling herself tremble a bit.

"You can "thank" Phoenix Industries for that. They recruited me right after season 6 into their little team. Apparently, my understanding of Pahkitew's mechanics is an invaluable asset." Scarlett explains, looking more irritated as she speaks.

AJ blinks. "T-t-they can do that?"

The wall opens up, revealing a glass tube similar to the Port of Shame.

"Believe me, I was surprised as you. Apparently, Phoenix Industries is so powerful, they can get a small grade TV celebrity out a environmental terrorist charge. Now that I've answered your question-" The ginger then shoves the writer into the tube. "GET OUT BEFORE I LOSE MY JOB!"

"W-wait, my ca-camera!" Scarlett groans, snatches the camera from the desk, and shoves it in AJ's hands.

"Here, now NEVER come back!" The red head slams the bright red button against the wall. In an instance, AJ is shot upward, back to the surface.

* * *

Tamera and Rae are sitting on the grass. Tamera has taken out a miniature piano and has begun playing it, while Rae has taken out a flute like instrument and plays along with Tamera.

Then, to their complete surprise, AJ pops out from the ground, the camera falling from her grasp as she fumbles onto her face.

Rae lowers her instrument and looks to AJ blankly, "Oh hey AJ. Get good pics?"

"...Badly, Rae. It went bad." AJ comments, after spitting out the dirt.

After putting down their instruments, Tamera and Rae go to their friend's side and help her up.

"What the hell happened?" Tamera asks, holding the writer's arm as she stands up. AJ wipes the grass off her skirt, opening her mouth to tell Tamera what she saw.

"I..." AJ stops herself, looking off to where she just got tubed out of. Then she looks back to Tamera "N-n-nothing, it w-was nothing. Just got stuck in a trap."

"ATTENTION CAMPERS! PLEASE MEET IN THE MESS HALL FOR TODAY'S CHALLENGE!" Noah calls out over the loudspeaker.

"Welp, there's our call!" Tamera says, slinging an arm around AJ and Rae. "Let's get going."

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"What did Scarlett mean? And why would Phoenix Industries have her here given her history? This is worst than I thought." AJ says, looking off at the latter part. "I need to find a way to talk to Scarlett again."**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

Ronan and Amelia watch as their teammates file in, having already been in the Mess Hall when Noah made his announcements.

Ronan pats the seat next to him when Silver walks in. The glasses-wearing boy smiles happily and eagerly takes the seat.

The actress, meanwhile, looks on boredly as the rest of the contestants walk in. She spots Jewel and Ryuji walk in holding hands, with Jewel giving Ryuji a wink and smooch before the two part to sit with their teams. This perks her up ('need to make a mental note' she thinks.). Amelia perks up even more when Taylor comes in.

"Hey _Kiska. _Looking nice." Taylor says as she passes.

"Yeah-totally! Thanks!" Amelia stumbles over her words, covering her mouth in embarrassment.

"Wow, did you bomb it verbally!" Adrian laughs at Amelia's misfortune, plopping himself beside her. Amelia uncovers her mouth, frowning deeply at the vain young man.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"I am very excited to work with Amelia. Finally, a real actor I can relate to! Not like those slobs on the Axolotl's." Adrian says, waving dismissively as he talks about his previous team.**

**(Bzzhh!)**

Taylor sits herself next to Dustin, giving him a friendly smile. "Hey, bud, how's it going?"

"Fine." Dustin says, looking down at his hands.

The adrenaline junkie nods, tapping her fingers quickly on the table. "Good to hear. So, are you excited for today's challenge?"

"Eh, not really." Dustin shrugs. "...Thanks for asking." Taylor smiles even wider.

"No prob, Dusty."

* * *

Noah and Owen walk in once the contestants are settled into the tables, relaxed smiles on their faces.

The bookworm begins, "Hello everyone! Just a quick announcement - Chris has been located and trapped to a secluded part of the island. We have not captured him, but we have camera on him. So, no need to worry about him going on another rampage."

"Anyway, dudes. Today's challenge is focused on the art of-"

_CRASH!_ The front doors is kicked open, hitting the walls violently. The contestants all turn their attention to the doors, which reveals two women in dark navy police gear. One is a tall and muscular African woman sporting a buzz cut. The other is a light skinned woman on the shorter and heavier built side, her brown hair in a ponytail..

"Canadian Police Force, put your hands up!" The African officer calls out, pointing a tazer at the contestants.

The contestants are frozen in shock, not sure what is going on.

"I CONFESS!" Chloe cries out, as she covers her head. "I MADE UP A CANDY SALE FOR MY SCHOOL TO GET MY MOM TO BUY MY JAWBREAKERS! AND I LIED THAT I WAS JUSTINE BAIBER'S COUSIN TO GET MONEY FROM MY CLASSES! AND I WAS THE ONE WHO RIGGED A BAG ON ONION POWDER TO EXPLODE ON THE STAGE FOR MY MIDDLE SCHOOL GRADUATION! I DIDN'T KNOW IT STANG YOUR EYES, I DIDN'T!"

This rant causes the contestants' attention to be drawn to the con girl, who just stare in surprise.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"Well, Chloe...is very interesting." Silver Willow settles on that sentence, not wanting to say anything rude about his teammate.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

"...It's stung, and that's not what we're here for." The police woman comments, furrowing her brows.

Two more police, wearing head gear, storm through the back, blocking off all exits for the shocked contestants.

"Hey, these are minors under our care, and we-" Noah begins, approaching the two. He is interrupted by shorter officer, who hits him in the eye with her elbow.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, SHORTY!"

"NOAH!" Owen falls to his knees, cradling the unconscious Noah in his arms.

"Wait, why are we under arrest?! None of us are criminals!" Max asks, then gives Chloe a side eye, "Well, maybe Chloe, but not the rest of us!"

The African officer, after shooting a disapproving glare at her partner, calls out, "We can't tell you that right now! Now everyone, follow me to the police cars!"

* * *

The two teams are quickly corralled into two trucks, divided by their teams. The doors are quickly slammed shut before anyone can escape. A few moments later, the trucks lurch forward and begin moving..

_Sturdy Starfish_

"Oh, they are SO hearing from my lawyers!" Amelia fumes, hands unclenching and clenching as she paces in the van.

Chloe cries out, rocking herself back and forth. "It's all my fault! They know about my cons and they're going to take me to prison!"

"Don't worry, Chloe. I've been to juvie before - it isn't too bad." J-Jo says, surprisingly serious as he lays a comforting hand on Chloe's arm.

"Yeah, but that's just juvie! This is prison, prison!"

"Oh, shut up! At least you're not the son of a well-known businessman!" Ronan calls out, clutching his head as he paces back and forth, parallel with Amelia. The businessman feels his breathing become erratic, because how could he take over his father's company if he's in jail and what would father think and oh god what would-

Silver Willow quickly goes to Ronan's side, cupping his cheeks to force the businessman to look at him.

"Rona, Ronan, calm down, breath!" Silver Willow demonstrates this, raising his hand up and down in sync with each deep breath. Slowly, Ronan begins to breath more steadily and his eyes becoming more focused.

"Thank-thank you Silver Willow." Ronan looks at Silver with a grateful smile. The businessman grabs Silver's hands and pulls them back as he realizes how close they are.

Amelia pauses as well to scowl at the glasses-wearing man. "How are you so calm Silver?"

"This obviously isn't a challenge!" Silver Willow tells everyone, his light voice drawing the attention of his teammates. "I mean, think about it, the Canadian Charter says that the police have to provide a reason for arrest or detainment. They didn't; this shows this is just a challenge!"

"This is an odd way to start a challenge, that's for sure." Amelia comments bitterly, sitting herself on the bench.

"Well I, for one, appreciate the effort they went through to achieve dramatic effect." Adrian says, a proud smile on his face. Amelia rolls her eyes and stealthily flips him the bird.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"Silver Willow is...amazing, I'm not even going to hide it. But that doesn't mean I feel romantically about him. It's just...a crush. Yes, that's it, a crush on someone I've known for two weeks. It will go away soon" Ronan explains, a polite smile on his face. He finds himself wrapping a hand around his stomach.**

**(Bzzhh!)**

**"Hmm, looks like Amelia doesn't really like Beau. Maybe I can help with that." Beau tells the camera with a lopsided grin. "If nothing else, he'll be good fodder if I get on the elimination block."**

**(Bzzhhh!)**

Beau sidles up to Adrian.

"Hey Name Buddy."

Adrian gives Beau a 'WTF' look. "What? Ugh, you smell like seawater." Adrian scrunches his nose up and shakes his head.

Beau keeps up a calm, relaxed face. "Oh, you know, I'm Adriane and you're Adrian. You know, I have to say I'm pretty happy to see you on our team. I mean, from what I could tell, you were super positive and interesting to be around."

"Well...of course! I am amazing!" Adrian laps up the attention to his ego, flipping his ponytail dramatically.

The beach bum nods, "Totally, man. And I'm sure you and Amelia will get along. I mean, she's been on shows like _Jam_, _Class In Session_, _Roomies_. You of all people could relate to her more than anyone."

Adrian just smiles widely, having not thought of that until Beau planted the idea in his head. "Of course! You're completely right, Beau. Thank you...Name Buddy."

"No trouble, bro." Beau has to struggle to hide his huge smirk.

* * *

_Agile Axolotl's_

The team seems rather calm compared to the other team's reaction. Everyone is sitting on the benches, trying to process what just happened.

"Well, this sucks a**." Brittany finally says, her head resting in her hands.

"It...it could be worse. At least we're not in handcuffs." Neville encourages Brittany, not looking too confident in himself. Dominic, sitting just across from Brittany, looks up.

"Nah, Britt-Britt's right, this sucks a**. Didn't think I'd get caught so quickly." Dominic states. Brittany shots him an angry glare.

"Don't call-ah nevermind…" The mob boss shakes her head, not feeling like getting angry right now. Right now, she needed to rack her brain for how she got arrested. Did they get her on tax fraud, like Al Capone? Did something snitch on her - oh, she bet it was Carla, that b**ch!

"Wait, what do you mean by that last part Dom?" Brittany asks, looking at Dominic in confusion.

Johnny pounds on the wall, "Hey, driver! How much longer are we going to be in here?"

Before anyone notices, the slot between the front of the truck opens, throws in an open canister of aerosol spray and quickly shuts again.

Brittany shoots up, "Hey, what's that smell? Why do I feel..._so...sleepy?"_ The mob boss sways in place, trying to keep herself standing as her teammates fall to the floor one by one. She points at him.

_"Hey...Dominic...why are you on the ground? Why am I...on the ground?" _Brittany points to herself before finally falling unconscious, collapsing on top of Dominic.

* * *

Johnny is the first one of his team to come too. He groans, feeling a crick in his back that just won't go away. Sitting up, he finds that they are not in the back of truck, but in a holding cell. It is rather large, with a wooden bench all around the walls except in one corner, where this a metal toilet.

"Ah, crap, what just happened?" Brittany asks as she pulls herself up with the bench. Dominic is on the bench with her, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"They must of used an aerosol sedative to knock us out. Hard to know how long." Johnny guesses, pulling himself onto his feet. The martial artist tries to open the door - it's locked tight.

After a minute or two, Taylor, Jewel, and Rae are all awake, albeit very tired.

"Honestly, this is just the third weirdest thing to happen to me." Rae says, looking out the small window to see they are on a separate island, seeing Pahkitew in the distance.

"Ah, this is...that's really...uh...really...ah, can't think of anything." Jewel says, head in her hands.

**(Bzzzhhh!)**

**Johnny looks down at his hand, slowly flexing it open and closed. "God, my reaction time is so slow! I can barely think and all I want to do is take a nap. This is miserable!"**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

_Sturdy Starfish_

The Starfish are in a similar situation as the Axolotl's are, being trapped in a holding cell. J-Jo, Max, Chloe, Ryuji, and Ronan have already woken up; Amelia, Silver Willow, Beau, and Adrian still knocked out.

J-Jo is sitting on the bench, his makeup slightly smeared. Ronan is leaning against the wall, his hands against the wall, and Max trying to wake herself up.

"Come on Max, get yourself out of it! Come on!" Max slaps her face, then pinches herself on her forearm.

"God, I feel like death warmed over, put in a fridge, and then heated up again." J-Jo murmurs.

Then, the TV hanging from the ceiling crackles to life, gaining everyone who's awake's attention.

"Hello everyone, I'm sure you figured out by now that you were not actually arrested by cops." Noah is on the screen, a friendly smile on his face. Unfortunately, this is shadowed by the darkening green and purple bruise around his left eye.

"Gah, what happened to your eye dude?" Max asks, flinching back instinctively.

Ryuji has the same look of disgust and inward pain. "Yeah, it looks like when nine year old me tried to cartwheel and fell on my face."

"Ah, well you can thank our special guests, Officers MacArthur and Sanders from The Ridoculous Race." Noah gestures to the pair of officers from earlier. Sanders smiles at the camera and waves while MacArthur sheepishly rubs the back of her neck.

MacArthur looks down, "Sorry 'bout that, just got bit too into character..."

"Eh, nothing worse than we faced on The Ridonculous Race, right?" Noah jokes, and MacArthur gives a smirk in return.

Ronan stares at the tv with a look of confusion on his face. "Wait a second...if Noah is on screen...but then...he can see us...ah, I can't think straight!" The businessman shakes his head and sits himself down in the cell.

"Ah, looks like they gave you way too much sedative. Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to wake up in the first part of the challenge. Sanders..." Noah begins, clapping his hands together and turning his head to Sanders.

The African woman gives the contestants a smile, "In this challenge, you have to escape the prison island as quickly and with as many of your team members as possible.

In the first part, you have to find a way out of your cell and to the utility closet, where you will find two guard costumes and a laundry basket. In the second challenge, you will have to choose two of your teammates to push the rest of the team through a prison yard obstacle course. In the final part of the challenge, your team will need to blow up a life raft and use it to paddle your way back to the docks of Pahkitew Island."

"Oh, and try not to get caught by guards, or they'll drag you right back where you started!" MacArthur adds, leaning in front of her partner.

Noah nods in approval, "Couldn't of said it better myself." He turns back to the camera. "Well, good luck teams!"

The TV turns off.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**J-Jo is sitting in the confession, wiping off the makeup from his face with a wet wipe. "Ah, this makeup is irritating my face so much!" J-Jo drops the wipe in the toilet and looks at the camera. "Well, this challenge is nothing I haven't worried about before. Or anyone that isn't famous or royalty. Should handle it well enough."**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

Chloe attempts to open the door. She pushes on the handle with all her body weight, then pulls on it with all her body weight on the jail door.

J-Jo comments, "Don't think it's budging Chloe, but good on you for checking that it's locked."

Chloe shakes her head, pulling a hairpin out of her hair. She finesses her arm around the bars. "Okay, let's try again."

Using her teeth, Chloe bends the hairpin apart. She then pushes it into the lock, quickly moving it back and forth.

"What are you doing?" Ryuji asks with a head tilt.

Chloe doesn't even glance at Ryuji, too focused on the door. "What does it look like, I'm lockpicking." Just as she says this, the hairpin breaks in half, leaving one in Chloe's hand and the other falls to the floor. "Aw, crud..."

"Oh, step aside. Let me help..." Ronan gently pushes Chloe to the side. The con woman puts the broken pin in her back pocket, watching as Ronan takes out a small lockpick set in his jacket. The businessman takes a risk and gives Chloe a wink "Always be prepared for emergencies. Now, let's see if I remember..."

After a minute or two of Ronan working on the lock, the lock of the cell opens up, and Ronan pushes it open and closed with ease.

"Sweet! Let's get out of here!" Chloe quickly pushes the door open to get out of the cell.

Ronan reaches out to stop Chloe, "Chloe, wait-"

Before the con woman can get five feet, she hits a big wall of a guard. She looks up to see Chef, giving her a glare. Chloe just gives a nervous smile, knowing what was about to happen.

* * *

Chloe is thrust back into the cell, the prison door slamming closed behind her.

"I'll be standing here for the rest of your day." Chef says, locking the door and putting the key in his front pocket. He then stands in front of the door, back to the contestants.

The con woman pushes herself back up onto her feet, and sees the look of annoyance on her teammate's faces.

"Ha, sorry. Shoulda looked, right?" Chloe chuckles and shrugs.

* * *

_Agile Axolotl's_

It takes a full hour for the entire team to really wake up. Even then, some of the team members remain tired or confused from the sedative, especially the smaller contestants.

"Mhhmm, what happened?" AJ asks herself, finding herself sitting on a wooden bench. Eyes fluttering open, she looks around. She spots the familiar forms of her teammates. "Am I - are we- in j-jail?"

Tamera kneels down and puts a hand on AJ's shoulder and gives a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, girl, part of the challenge. We're just trying to find a way out of the cell."

"O-Oh. How-how long have we been in here?" AJ asks, rubbing the base of her scalp and rolling her shoulders.

The musician squints her eyes, then shrugs. "We've been looking for about thirty-five-forty minutes. Not sure how long we've actually been in here though."

While Tamera says this, AJ looks more closely at the cell, pausing when she looks at the ceiling.

"W-what about that vent up-up there? W-would that work?" AJ points up, drawing Tamera's attention to the vent in the middle of the ceiling.

"Hey, that's not too bad idea!" Tamera quickly moves over to Dominic, shaking his shoulder to get his attention. "Hey, Dom, Britt, think we could get out through there?"

Brittany and Dominic both look up, taking in the vent in the ceiling.

"Yes." "No." Dominic and Brittany speak at the same time, then glare at the other's response.

"It would be too hard for one of us to get up there even if we wanted to." Brittany argues, arms crossed.

"Jewel or Taylor, hell even you or I could do it Drake!" Dominic explains, looking as if he's explaining this to a child.

Brittany scoffs, "We have nothing to unscrew it with - unless you just happened to bring your screwdriver with you."

Dustin, hearing the latter half of the conversation, decided against his better judgement to pitch in. "I have a knife."

THIS gains the team's attention.

"Uh, what?" Johnny asks, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I carry it in my pants." Dustin explains, taking out a switchblade from his pants pocket and flipping it open, revealing it to be a multi-tool.

"Well...that will work." Brittany finally says.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"Bruh. First Brittany with a gun and now Dustin with a knife? Why do so many people on this team have weapons on them?" Neville asks, raising his hands in the air. He catches himself, realizing his tone can be interpreted as negative. "Not that that's bad or good. Maybe they carry them because of their past experience. Does not make me uncomfortable at all."**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

_Sturdy Starfish_

The Sturdy Starfish have also discovered the ceiling vent, thanks to J-Jo's keen eye. Ryuji and J-Jo are holding up Max, who is attempting to get her fingers in between the small bars to pull the covering off. The rest of the team, now fully awake, are watching this on the side.

Max finally shakes her head and raises her hands up, "Ah, no use! It ain't f**king budging." Ryuji and J-Jo lower her to the ground, and she sits herself on the bench. J-Jo turns to Ronan.

"Don't you have a screwdriver in that never-ending jacket of yours?" J-Jo frowns even more as Ronan shakes his head.

"No, and I don't know what we could use to unscrew it. The shells of Beau's necklace are too curved, Amelia and Chloe's hairpins are too thin, and my lockpicks aren't made for it."

As Ronan says this, the gears in Beau's head begins to turn.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"Griselda and Vivi were clear threats to the team. Now that they're out of the way, I can't afford my team to lose so soon." Beau explains to the camera.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

Beau stands up. "Oh, let's see if we have any coins!"

"Why?" Ronan asks, looking at Beau for a reason.

"Aww, funny story. You see, me and my friends got wasted one time and locked ourselves out of his house. So, we found a vent leading into the house, and we had coins in our pockets from, you know, Happy Hour...and anyway, we were able to unscrew the screws with the dimes!" Beau finishes his story, hoping it sounded convincing enough to Ronan, or at least Silver Willow. Ronan looks at Beau with a raised brow and a head tilt.

Silver tilts his head to Ronan. "It's worth a shot at least, right Ronan?" At the glasses-wearing boy's pushing, Ronan's expression softens. Beau hides his smirk, '_Got ya.'_

"You're right." Ronan sighs, opening his jacket up. He fishes out a couple of coins and hands it to Beau.

* * *

J-Jo and Ryuji are able to easily hold up Beau. The beach bum, with a steady hand, takes the dime and begins to unscrew the screws one by one. The rest of the team looks on the side, impressed with Beau's ingenuity.

"Well, I'll have to remember that for the future." Ronan comments to Amelia, who nods in agreement.

After getting done with the final screw, Beau quickly grabs the covering as it falls from the ceiling vent. He tosses it to Chloe as he is lowered back down.

"Told ya it'd work!" Beau smiles proudly, high fiving Ryuji and J-Jo.

"Okay, that vent is far too small for the rest of us. Since Beau was the one to open the vent..." Ronan looks to Adrian.

It dawns on Adrian what Ronan means. He quickly shakes his head and raises his arms in protest. "Oh, no no. I don't get dirty."

"It's just a vent, not a mud pit." Ryuji says, referring to yesterday's challenge.

"Uh, have you seen the inside of those vents? They are so dusty!" Adrian says, shuddering at the thought.

"Come on, it's just a couple seconds dude. We would all really appreciate it." Beau tells Adrian kindly. What he really means is 'the rest of the team needs to see you can step up you idiot.'

Adrian, looking for support, turns to Amelia, "Amelia, come on. I mean, these losers are expecting an actor like us to get in a dusty vent. Can you believe it?

When the words come out of Adrian's mouth, Amelia's face contorts to one of disgust. Those were clearly the wrong words to say; unfortunately, Adrian seems oblivious to this. Amelia stares at Adrian coldly, while the team stays silent. The thespian looks confused at the hostility until Amelia speaks.

"Let me make this clear, Adrian, just this once for you. We-" The actress gestures to the rest of the team. "Are a team. If a two-bit theatre club kid can't carry your weight, we can't and won't let you stay. And if you really think that I would not do whatever it takes to help my team win just because I'm a TV actress, you are mistaken. Sorely mistaken. Because unlike you, I know that I can't just cost through life on my looks."

"OH DAMMMMNNNN! YOU GOT SERVED!" Max calls out boisterously. Amelia just gives her an annoyed glare. "Sorry, just had to say it."

The Starfish stay silent for what seems like an eternity. Finally, Silver Willow speaks up.

"I can go through the vent...I always wanted to dress up like a guard, if that was..._okay."_

Amelia turns on her heels and gives Silver a sugary sweet smile. "Of course, Silver! Come on, guys, lets get him up there!"

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"Adrian deserved that, to be honest. I mean, if you like drama, that's fine. But don't f**king cause drama during a challenge. That's a guarantee you'll get the boot." Max says, crossing her arms in the camera.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

Jewel crawls through the vent, which is surprisingly spacious.

"Wow, for a prison, they keep remarkably clean vents." The parkour artist murmurs. Jewel crawls slowly, trying to move as silently as possible while also looking for a sign of the laundry room.

After two minutes of this, Jewel looks below and sees a room with washers, dryers, and - ding ding ding! - laundry carts.

Jewel smirks. "Bullseye!" Dragging her lower body over the covering, she kicks it. Once, twice, thrice, four times. The covering, bended by the blonde's kicking, finally gives. Jewel jumps down, expertly landing on her hands and knees.

_Clink! Clink! _Jewel looks up, seeing another vent parallel to the one she came out of. A few moments later, the covering falls to the ground. The parkour artist jumps back as Silver Willow lands on the ground, just as gracefully as Jewel had been.

"Oh, hey Silver!" Jewel calls to her competitor. Holding out a hand, she helps Silver to his feet. "How'd you get into the air vent?"

"Dimes." Jewel tilts her head. "Beau. What about you?"

"Multi-tool. Dustin." Jewel fires off. Dustin smiles thoughtfully at the mention of his former teammate.

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that Dustin's-" "Look out!"

Jewel drags Silver Willow behind a laundry cart, just as Chef walks past them. The hardened veteran pauses in front of the laundry room. He looks in suspiciously for a few moments; both contestants hold their breath in suspense. Luckily, Chef doesn't look to hard, and walks off with a sigh after 10 seconds.

The parkour artist sighs in relief, standing up. "Too close. We should probably get moving." As Jewel says this, she opens the dryer in search of prison guard uniform.

"Agreed. Good luck, Jewel!" Silver Willow flashes his competitor a friendly smile before continuing on his merry way.

* * *

_Agile Axolotl's_

The team jumps up as the door to their cell mechanically slides open. Dominic and Brittany smile once they see a laundry cart, being pushed by none other than Jewel.

"Hey, dudes, who's ready to leave this place?" Jewel asks, sporting a navy blue uniform. She throws Johnny another guard uniform. "Here, Johnny. Gonna need your help pushing the cart."

"Aye aye, guard." Johnny smirks, uniform in hand.

* * *

_Sturdy Starfish_

Silver Willow presses the red button along the wall, opening his team's cell. Ronan is the first out of the cell, smiling when he sees Silver in uniform.

"Good job, Silver. You fill the uniform well." As soon as the words exit Ronan's mouth, his face morphs into one of instant regret.

"Thanks, Ronan! That's so sweet of you!" The long haired teenager smiles, having just assumed Ronan's comment was an innocuous one.

"I'll-let me help push!" Ronan quickly exclaims, grabbing the uniform.

J-Jo approaches Ronan, ready to volunteer to push. "You sure, dude? I could-"

"Nope, nope. I'll do it." Ronan quickly says, going back in the cell to change.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

_**"You fill the uniform well?**_** Come on, don't get his hopes up, Ronan. The way you said it makes it sound like you wanna f**k him." Ronan mumbles to himself, hitting himself in the head.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

When both teams exit the prison building, Ronan, Silver Willow, Jewel, and Johnny are all disguised in guard uniforms and caps. As for the rest of the team, they are hiding under the (luckily clean) laundry.

Silver Willow smiles and waves when he sees the Agile Axolotl's; Ronan gently pushes Silver's hand down and shakes his head.

The four pushers stare at the scene in front of them. It is now nighttime, with spotlights pointed at the ground to provide the contestants light. They are in a courtyard, fenced off with a 20 foot metal fence. The court has barbells, seat racks, and other strength testing equipment. In other parts of the court, guards walk back and forth, making it even harder for the teams. At the end of this 30 foot course are two separate doors - one for the Axolotl's, the other for the Starfish.

"Okay, we're about to go through. Now stay quiet." Ronan tells his team, leaning over the cart as he does.

"Okay, idiots. Shut up or else we'll all get caught." Brittany orders her teammates, having peeked out from the laundry to the course.

* * *

_Sturdy Starfish_

"Okay, right. Left." Roan directs Silver Willow as they move forward. Though they struggle with the weight of their teammates, their teammate allows them slow but steady progression. "Left, right, left."

"Don't worry, Ro, I got it~" Silver Willow gives Ronan a reassuring smile, then gives the businessman's hand a small squeeze.

Ronan takes a sudden breath, his cheeks becoming noticeably pink. Good thing he is wearing a baseball cap.

* * *

_Agile Axolotl's _

Jewel and Johnny are making slow but steady progress as well. Jewel nods at a passing guard as they maneuver over a barbell. The guard nods back and continues on his way.

The Axolotl's stay deathly still in the laundry cart, knowing any movement could give away their position.

"Hey." Brittany whispers to Dustin, who is sitting next to her. She takes a moment or two to force herself to speak, "Smart thinking with the multi-tool back there."

"I know, now shut up you idiot, or we'll get caught!" Dustin shoots back in a yell-whisper, eyes narrowed.

The mob boss looks surprised, then offended. "Don't tell me to shut up, idiot."

"Still talking." Dustin rolls his eyes dismissively. Brittany scowls, but doesn't say anything else.

* * *

_Sturdy Starfish_

The team had passed the halfway mark, and are almost at the exit when...

"Hey, you!" Ronan and Silver Willow freeze as a guard jogs up to them. She is light skinned, with black, waist length hair held back by a light blue headband, and one grey-one blue eyes.

Ronan flashes a friendly smile "Oh, hey" Quickly glances at her name tag. "...Stella! How's it going?" 'Stella' narrows her eyes at Ronan, hands on her hips.

"Why are you bringing the laundry basket this way? Last I checked, the laundry room's the other way!"

Silver Willow steps in, giving a dismissive hand wave. "Oh, we know, but it's such a pretty day, we figured we could take the long way and dry the clothes in one go!" The businessman quickly nods at this statement, hoping the guard will buy it.

"Hmmm..." Stella taps her chin thoughtfully, trying to see a sign of dishonesty.

The entire rest of the team holds their breath, hoping the guard will just leave and let them get on their way. Max, feeling a fart comes on, grunts to try to hold it in. It is for naught, as it comes out in a painful, silent toot.

The guard's face contorts into one of horror and disgust as she takes in a whiff of Max's fart. "OH my-what is in that thing?"

Stella rips off the top layer of laundry, and finds herself staring at 14 shocked eyes.

"Oh, hey. Would you like some contacts to make your eyes look even?" Chloe asks, not missing a beat.

Before Stella can say anything else, Silver Willow tackles her to the ground. He sits on Stella's back, forcing her arm behind it.

Silver Willow looks up. "Ronan, go! Get the team out on the raft!" "What-no! We-"

Feeling his grip on Stella slipping, Silver Willow yells, "I'll be fine, just go!" Ronan freezes at this display of selflessness, but after a one second brain fart goes into action.

"Come on everyone! Get out and run to the exit!" Ronan commands his teammates. The rest of the team quickly hop out of the cart, not wanting to get caught. Ronan leads the way to the exit, which thankfully is only a few feet away.

As the team escape, Silver Willow is forced off by another guard. This guard and Stella drag him by his arms (assumedly) back to his team's cell.

* * *

"Okay, okay, stay calm, no need to freak out. Silver just got caught but it's fine." Taylor says to herself, watching Silver be hauled back into the building.

"Hey, why is there a head in that laundry basket?" A guard calls out.

"MOVE IT MOVE IT!" Taylor screams at Jewel and Johnny, who promptly step on it. Despite the two's combined strength, the laundry cart is holding over 500 pounds.

"Jewel, cart!" Johnny tells his teammate as he removes his weighted bands from his wrists. When Jewel doesn't respond quickly enough, Johnny grabs her and throws her in, and begins pushing with his FULL STRENGTH.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"Holy sh**, I can't even describe what happened next." Tamera says to the camera, her hair looking quite frazzled. "Like you know when Mario gets the Super Star in Mario games and is invincible? It was like that, but combined with Sonic running."**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"Wow, how strong is Johnny?" AJ asks, wide eyed and mouth agape.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

_Sturdy Starfish_

As the Sturdy Starfish run out the door, the Agile Axolotl's charge, full force, from the door. The laundry cart, with Johnny holding on for dear life, goes flying down to the beach.

With a _crash, _the laundry cart is flung across the sand, littering the sand with laundry and the members of the Agile Axolotl's.

"We made it! Yay!" Jewel cheers half heartedly before collapsing in the sand from sheer shock.

"Look, the life rafts!" Amelia calls out, running to the uninflated orange life boats.

Ronan shoots a glance back at the building wistfully. "Uh…take turns blowing up the life raft, I'll be right back!"

The actress frowns at this, "What? Wait, Ronan, come back!"

But Ronan was already gone, disappeared behind the door. Amelia shakes her head, and waves over her team.

"You heard him! Let's get this raft out in the water before the Axolotl's!" Amelia calls out, voice commanding and firm.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"I...I couldn't just leave Silver back there! Even if it was a challenge! He's a teammate, and he is...is a valuable member, you know?" Ronan rubs his arm embarrassedly at the last part.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

Silver Willow is being dragged back to the cell by just Stella now, who has a firm grip on his arm.

"You know, one of the best things I like about Noah is that he's flexible. With Chris, you had to work every day he told you to, no questions. But Noah and Owen actually lets us sleep in actual beds!" Stella continues on, a friendly smile on her face.

"That's great." Silver Willow says in a less-than-enthusiastic voice.

_Whap! _Stella's grip on Silver Willow loosens as she falls to the floor. Silver Willow steps back in shock.

"Hey, Silver. You okay?" Ronan steps out from behind, a baseball bat in hand.

The curly haired young man gasps happily and gives Ronan a huge hug. "Ronan!" Silver Willow then abruptly pulls away. "Where'd you get the bat?"

"It was just lying around. I'm pretty sure this is just a set." Ronan explains, throwing the bat to the side. Silver Willow lets out a happy sigh and claps his hands together.

"I can't believe you came back for me!" "Of course, I did, you're my friend, and a valuable teammate!" Ronan explains to his totally-not-a-crush.

"We should get going, though - the team is probably done with the life raft now!" The businessman explains. Ronan then before grabs Silver Willow hand (ignoring the red on Silver's and his own face) and pulls him towards the exit.

* * *

The Sturdy Starfish have blown up the lift raft almost completely by now, while the Agile Axolotl's have managed to get it halfway blown up.

Max blows air into it, her cheeks full and round as she does. J-Jo leans down, "You shouldn't do that. You need to keep your cheeks in, otherwise they'll hurt-"

"Don't worry, I know how to blow up a life raft!" Max comments roughly, more focused on getting the raft working.

"Okay then. Don't come complaining to me after." J-Jo murmurs the last part, walking off.

Amelia sighs impatiently when she sees Ronan and Silver Willow run up to the team. "Finally! Any longer and we would have had to leave without you."

"Aww, that means you care about us!" Silver Willow cooes, giving her a quick side hug.

"Well, it's more about the challenge...but, yeah, sure, I care about you guys." The actress averts her eyes as she adds the last sentence. It is a more of an afterthought, knowing Silver Willow would like that.

"We've got it!" J-Jo yells out, putting the cap over the hole of the life raft. Ronan smiles proudly.

"Great job guys. Let's keep moving!" Ronan announces in an attempt to motivate his team.

"Oh ship, we're in trouble now!" Jewel calls out, noticing the Starfish getting on their boat.

Brittany grumbles, "We know that, Jewel." She turns to Dominic, who is blowing up the raft. "Get a move on, speedster!"

Dominic laughs arrogantly.

"Ha, you haven't seen fast!" Taking a deep breath, Dominic begins rapidly blowing into the opening. The raft quickly becomes inflated, but Dominic steadily becomes blue as he does. Finally, when the life raft is filled up, the racer gasps for breath, then falls back into the sand.

AJ, Johnny, and Neville look at him in concern, with Rae poking him with a stick. Dominic's hand twitches.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"Dumba**." Brittany says with an eyeroll.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

_Sturdy Starfish_

The team is paddling across the water. The body of water is surprisingly calm today, which makes it even easier for the Starfish.

"Man, how much longer are we going to have to paddle? I mean, we've been paddling for ten minutes, and we've only made it halfway across." Chloe complains, turning to Ronan.

"Well, maybe it'd be faster if Adrian participated." Surprisingly, it is J-Jo who says it, giving a dirty look to Adrian.

"Oh, you're doing so well! And besides, I don't want to ruin my nails!" Adrian leans back in the back of the raft, staring at his nails.

Chloe, looking for a tool to paddle with, smirks as she sees a piece of driftwood floating by. "Perfect! We can use this to paddle to shore!" The conwoman eagerly lifts the driftwood from the water. Unfortunately, in her eagerness to grab it, the sharper end of the wood has ripped a medium hole in the raft. "Or...not."

"OH MY-" Ronan looks ready to berate Chloe, but realizes quickly that the raft is loosing air, and they can't afford that. "Start paddling as fast as you can everybody! Chloe and Adrian, try to cover that hole as best as you can before we sink!"

* * *

_Agile Axolotl's _

The Agile Axolotl's, in a bid to catch up with the other team, have Johnny, Taylor, Jewel, and Dominic pushing the raft from behind while the rest of the team paddle from the boat. Unsurprisingly (for more than one reason), they are progressing at a faster pace than the Sturdy Starfish.

"You know, I can probably do this on my own." Johnny tells his teammates. What he really means is that he can go much faster, but the other members helping to paddle is forcing him to slow down.

"No trouble Jo-Jo! We're a team, we need to help each other out!" Jewel tells him with a tired, yet happy smile.

While the team is paddling, AJ decides to pause take a selfie for Gigi. Turning the camera around, AJ smiles and waves before taking the picture. A few seconds later, a photo pops out at the bottom. The writers pulls the picture and begins waving it to help it develop faster. She checks it after a few seconds, but frowns when she sees a small icon at the bottom of the photograph.

Raising it close to her eyes, AJ frowns when she sees at the bottom of the photograph is a red symbol of a bird head, and the words PI.

"Phoenix Industries?" AJ mumbles to herself. She makes sure to store this tidbit away in her brain before putting the photo in her pocket and continuing to paddle.

* * *

Noah, Owen, Sanders, and MacArthur are standing on the docks, waiting for one of the teams to arrive.

"Man, how long does it take to escape from a prison cell and swim your way to shore?" MacArthur grumbles, pulling on Noah's hand to check his watch.

"Yeah, not like it takes planning or anything." Noah sarcastically comments.

Owen points at the horizon "Oh, I see someone!"

Noah and the Police Cadets look off to wear Owen is pointing. As the blonde said, there is a bright orange life raft, quickly advancing on the dock.

...

"Looks like the Agile Axolotl's win!" Owen announces when the raft arrives at the dock, to the surprised joy of the team.

"Whoa, really? Awesome!" Taylor says, pumping her hand in the air.

"Ha, so that's what winning feels like. Feels nice." Dustin smiles, making a subtle dig at his previous team.

"Honestly, I'm as surprised as you. From what I saw, the Starfish had a pretty good lead on you." Noah explains, just as Sanders taps his shoulder. "What?"

Sanders points off to the distance, where we can see multiple heads bopping in the water. It's the Sturdy Starfish

"No! I was too slow!" Ryuji groans, flopping onto the dock. Jewel jumps up to assist him.

"Ryuji? What happened to your team's raft?" Ryuji lifts up a ripped piece of the raft. "Ah."

The Starfish grab onto the side of Axolotl's life raft, with Ronan and Chloe pulling themselves up on it.

"*pant* You just had to get that driftwood." Ronan gives Chloe a glare.

"Hey, at least I tried to help, right?" Chloe argues as Ronan pulls himself on the raft. Ronan offers a hand to Silver, who is also pulled into the raft.

"Sorry, Chloe, but that wasn't the smartest move on your part. We were already doing so well before you ripped the raft." Silver Willow tells the con woman, trying to say it in the gentlest way possible.

* * *

"Well, I think it's obvious at this point, but the Starfish lose this one, since they ripped their raft." Noah explains once all the contestants are gathered on the dock.

"Yeah! If you wimps were in a real prison escape, you would've all DROWNED!" MacArthur yells condescendingly at the Starfish, pointing a finger at them.

Sander grabs her partner's upper arm. "MacArthur!"

"Sorry bout that. Got too into character." MacArthur looks off sheepishly.

"I'll let you get some sleep. For the Starfish, I suggest using this time to think over you want to see gone." Noah explains, looking over the members of the team as he says this line. "Goodnight, everyone!"

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"Ugh, finally! Just want this day to be over and get some sleep!" J-Jo says, rubbing his red from salt water eyes. "Definitely know who to vote for tomorrow."**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

"Hey Ronan?" The businessman pauses, allowing Silver to walk along side him.

"Yes, Silver?"

_Smooch. _Ronan blinks as Silver leans in and gives him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for going back for me. You're an amazing guy, and I'm glad you're on our team!" Silver Willow tells Ronan, giving him a genuine smile.

Ronan looks slightly shell-shocked, rubbing his cheek. "Y-yeah...totally..."

"Well, goodnight!" Silver Willow calls out, skipping to the bathroom.

**(Bzzzhhh!)**

**"Oh my god. I have a crush on Silver Willow..." Ronan finally realizes, still clutching his cheek. "F*****K."**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

The next morning, the Starfish are gathered in the Elimination Area, most still wearing their pajamas. Owen approaches them, holding a plate of not marshmallows, but grapefruits.

"Hey, everyone! Hope you slept well, and chose wisely. Since we're having a morning elimination, I figured we can start the day right!" Owen announces, excitedly holding. "I love grapefruits, see!"

Owen takes a grapefruit and takes a huge bite from it like its an apple. Between bites, he adds, "the outside's a bit rough, but adds a great texture."

The Starfish watch this, unsure if he's joking or not. Ronan opens his mouth, pauses, then just raises two fingers to his lips in contemplation.

**(Bzzhh!)**

**"I'm pretty confident I won't get eliminated. I mean, yeah, I cost our team the challenge, but I've been a team player!" Chloe explains, tapping her chest as she speaks.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"Those teammates of mine would be idiots to eliminate me. I mean, come on, I'm the complete package!" Adrian says in an exasperated tone, gesturing up and down his body.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

"Can we please get a move on, already? Some of us need our beauty sleep!" Adrian complains, his arms crossed.

"Don't you think we're all tired, Adrian? Or do you think you're special because you're in theatre?" Amelia raises her brow. A small "Oh!" can be heard from Max.

"Amelia, you're the first one safe!" Owen quickly says, trying to keep the peace. He tosses the grapefruit to Amelia, who nods to him.

Owen tosses three more grapefruits. "Silver Willow, Ronan, and Max are also safe!"

"Ooh, citrus!" Silver Willow smiles. "Thanks for getting grapefruits instead of apples!"

"Course, dude!" Owen calls out.

The co-host then goes silent, looking over contestants thoughtfully. "Ryuji, Beau, and J-Jo...you're all safe!"

"Yes!" Ryuji sighs in relief, throwing the grapefruit from hand to hand.

"Ha, like the team would throw us out!" J-Jo winks playfully to Ryuji and Beau.

Chloe and Adrian are the only ones left. Both look confident as heck, giving their competitor the side eye.

"Okay, the final marsh-er, grapefruit, goes to...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Adrian."

Chloe's face morphs in disbelief, while Adrian's smirk grows even wider.

"Knew it~" Adrian says as he catches the grapefruit.

Chloe stands up, still in shock. "W-what? That's impossible! No way they would eliminate me over this dude!"

"Sorry, Chlo, but it is. You did a good job." Owen tells the eliminated contestant. The con woman, now that the realization has really sunk in, turns her anger at her team.

"Oh my god, I cannot believe you got rid of me over today's challenge! I mean, yeah, I messed up, but come on! You chose him over me, you're teammate for two weeks! Like, come on!" Chloe yells, waving her hands in the air.

"I'm sorry Chlo, but it's over. Just accept it." Max says, eyes reflecting sympathy for her elimination teammate.

The con woman huffs, pointing an accusing finger at the Starfish. "You're going to regret eliminating me later. When you have a challenge where you need to sell someone on something, you'll wish you didn't eliminate me." Once Chloe gets that off her chest, she turns and walks towards the port, hands clenched tight.

**(Bzzzhh!) **

**"I feel bad for Chloe, I do. She was ingenious." Ronan begins, "I'm sure Amelia wanted to see Adrian off. But Beau made a good point last night. We can't have someone so impulsive on our team, or all the planning I could come up with won't help."**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

As the rest of the team send Chloe off, Adrian makes his way back to boy's cabin. However, he finds his path blocked by Beau, a smirk on the beach bum's face.

"Adrian. Let's talk..." Beau states, approaching the actor confidently.

* * *

**And that's all she wrote! Hope this chapter was well written - I tried especially hard to make sure it was error free, especially since it's my longest chapter to date. For those of you wondering, Stella is an OC by Guest101. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and make sure you definitely stick around for next chapter. All I have to say is, it won't be like the other episodes of TDR ;)**

**Have a great day everyone!**


	7. TDR Aftermath I

**Alright, this is the first TDR Aftermath Segment. I always liked the Aftermath sections in TDA and TDWT, so I decided to transplant it to my fanfiction. **

**I also figured it will be a good break between episodes, especially in the latter episodes when the plot becomes...more intense.**

**Let me known in the comments if this is something you'd like to see regularly.**

**Note: Bridgette's new look is based somewhat on her original design.**

**If you like my story, you can follow it to get updates! If you don't have an account or don't want to, no trouble; I appreciate all of your attention and support.**

**As always, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The screen is black. Silence.

Then, the music begins playing. It is jazzy, and sounds like it's from a cheesy talk show opening. In bold white letters, the title of the show slams onto the screen.

_**TDR: **_

_**AFTERMATH**_

The audience applauds wildly as the stage lights up, revealing a familiar set.

The Total Drama Aftermath set.

The area has retained its look from over six years ago. Although the fancy furniture look especially shiny and new, which indicates they have been replaced with lookalikes. The large plasma TV is now hanging permanently from the wall.

Beside the TV, there are logos to represent each of the seven seasons.

For TDI, the backdrop of Camp Wawanakua.

For TDA, the backdrop of the Action set.

For TDWI, the Cargo Plane, with Chris's face defaced with a black marker mustache and devil horns.

For TDROTI, Camp Wawanakua, now with a sickly green tint

For TDAS, Camp Wawanakua, set in shiny gold

And for TDPI, the backdrop of Pahkitew Island.

And finally, for Total Drama Reloaded, the backdrop for Pahkitew Island, which now has a silver, metallic tint to it.

* * *

The spotlights focus on two young adults, sitting front and center on the couch.

A tan, golden blonde woman with green eyes is the first to greet the viewers. She waves to the camera, giving a chill smile, "Hello everyone! Thank you so much for tuning in to Total Drama Reloaded Aftermath. I'm Bridgette-"

"And I'm Geoff! " The blonde named Geoff finishes for her.

The two co-hosts look rather different from their younger years. Bridgette's long hair is braided and pulled back in a brown wrap headband; with this, she is wearing a white strap shirt, a blue plaid shirt, and ripped daisy duke jeans.

Geoff, meanwhile, still has his traditional cowboy hat and pink beach shirt. However, his shirt has now buttoned up, and he is now wearing a longer pair of cargo pants.

"You might remember me and my beautiful wife from such riveting shows as Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, and even this show Total Drama Aftermath!" Geoff tells the camera, raising his hands to emphasize the point.

The audience applauds once more. Obviously, many of them remember the worldwide phenomena known as Total Drama. Otherwise, why would any of them be here?

"Man, has it been a long time since we've been here!" Geoff says, more to his partner than the audience. Bridgette smiles fondly, playing with the rose gold ring hanging around her neck.

"Sure has, babe, sure has." Bridgette leans over and gives Geoff a tender peck on the cheek before continuing. "I thought World Tour was the last time we'd be here. But thanks to the new producers, we're back!"

The surfer dude gives a huge grin. "Totally. I mean, with the amount they're paying us to host a show that happens every two weeks? Sign me up!"

"For those of you new to our show, we're coming to you live from Ontario, ready to dish out the gossip on everything Total Drama Reloaded!" Bridgette explains plainly, holding Geoff's hand.

Her husband nods, "That's right, Bridge! We'll be talking to contestants, watching never before seen clips, and getting into the show's latest drama. We'll even take viewer questions and talk to viewers on webcam.

And here to help us today are the awesome peanut gallery. As the number of eliminated contestants grow, we'll have more coming, but till then let's introduce our former teammates." Geoff gestures to the peanut gallery. "We have with us Trent, Justin, Eva, Katie and Sadie, Lightning, Staci, Beardo, and Amy today!"

Justin, Eva, Staci, and Lightning haven't changed physically in the last six years, though Staci is now wearing her hair tie around her neck like a scarf. Katie and Sadie are wearing matching pink sun dresses with golden sandals, their hair let down.

Trent is wearing a trendy outfit, consisting of a green turtleneck, black slacks and boots.

Beardo looks more kempt, his hair trimmed and held back in dreads, wearing a clean gray shirt and black sweatpants.

Amy is wearing a tight, leopard print dress with matching shoes, her arms crossed over her torso.

"So, how's everyone doing? Good?" Geoff asks, giving the nine a smile.

"Man, I thought this was an aftershow for a football game!" Lightning says.

"Oh my gosh, it's like, so cool to be back here!" "So cool!" Katie and Sadie smile excitedly.

Beardo gives a thumbs up. "Doing real cool, man. Thanks for inviting me here."

Amy looks around impatiently, "Is Samey here? I came here to rub it in her face how good my life is!"

Geoff gives the commentators a thumbs up, ignoring the last comment. "Thanks for being on the show everyone. It's always great to meet up with you guys and talk about what's up."

"And has a lot happened these past four episodes!" Bridgette excitedly tells the audience and gestures to the TV. The television turns on, showing clips from the past five episodes.

The surfer dude begins the monologue, "Twenty-two new contestants arrived to Pahkitew Island, where in true Chris McClean fashion, they had to escape a sinking boat. The contestants then participated in a challenge tasting their smarts, their strength, and their charisma. It was down to two contestants for the elimination ceremony. But before they could be eliminated, Chris McClean, host of Total Drama for the past six seasons, was booted out on live TV!" Geoff gives an aside, "Boy, talk about a humiliating way to get fired."

* * *

**_Ms. Ignis smirks as she gets in real close to Chris. "Fired. Shown the door. Given a pink slip. Sent packing. Surely you've heard of this phrase before?"_**

* * *

**_"What? No!" Chris screams and kicks as Chef picks the former host up and throws him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Oh, you're going to regret this! TRUUUUSTT ME!"_**

* * *

"After that, our friends and previous contestants Noah and Owen took over the role of hosts. The contestants were divided into two teams, the Agile Axolotl's and Sturdy Starfish. They continued onto various challenges inspired by previous seasons; this included a trust exercise challenge, a Clash of Clans inspired challenge, a damsel in distress challenge, and a prison break challenge!" Bridgette continues. "Almost immediately, romance was in the air."

* * *

**_Silver Willow sighs dreamily, looking up. " 'Good thinking, Willow.' Ronan is so sweet, isn't he?"_**

* * *

**_"Oh my god. I have a crush on Silver Willow..." Ronan finally realizes, still clutching his cheek. "F*****K."_**

* * *

**_"Amy's a cool girl. It helps that she's hot, yeah, but I like her because she's really cool. She's smart, confident, and she seems really passionate about what she's doing - what person wouldn't think that's sexy as f**k?" Taylor explains excitedly to the camera._**

* * *

_**Jewel and Ryuji walk into the Mess Hall holding hands, with Jewel giving Ryuji a wink and smooch before the two part to sit with their teams.** _

* * *

"But Chris still wouldn't back down. He repeatedly interrupted the production, and recently, he went off the deep end!" Geoff tells the audience, looking a bit freaked out. "I'm talking kidnapping two contestants, trying to kidnap Noah and Owen, and then destroying a big part of the island!"

"Man, I still can't believe Chris would do that." Trent says, shaking his head.

Surprisingly, Beardo is the one to speak up. "Really? I mean, with everything Chris has done in the past, I think this would be among his more mild acts. I mean, the dude let people live in a radioactive dump and used babies in a challenge."

Trent blinks, then nods vigorously. "Yeah, on second thought, this is totally something that Chris would do."

* * *

"But, this show isn't about Chris. Like Ms. Ignis said, it's about the contestants. So let's get to our first guest. He's known mostly for his name having the same holiday in it twice." Geoff tells the audience.

"His time on Total Drama was sadly a short one. His most notable quality was his constant moral compass. Unfortunately, when his team lost the challenge under his watch, it couldn't save him from elimination.' Bridgette explained to the audience.

"Introducing Vivi everyone!" Geoff stands up and points to the right of stage.

* * *

Vivi emerges from the curtains, receiving a generous applause from the audience. He waves as he walks across the stage, and then sits in the seat across from Geoff and Bridgette. "Thanks for letting me come on the show, guys."

"Hey, thanks for being on the show bud!" Geoff says, hands now resting on his legs. "Sorry about your early loss, by the way."

The young man nods, appreciative of the sympathy. "Yeah, still pretty bummed out by that. But, that's life I guess."

"Now, let's start with the basics. What were you planning to do with the money?" Geoff asks Vivi.

"Share it with my friends. I mean, it was 10 million dollars! I could've split it between my friend group and we would've been set for a good few years!" Vivi explains in a tone that sounds as if it was obvious.

Bridgette quickly follows with another question. "What would your strategy have been to win the show? I mean, you didn't really get very far enough to do anything."

"Pretty simple." The young man shrugs. "Make some friends, start an alliance, and fight off against other teammates. Obviously, I should have done that earlier!"

The surfer dude follows up, "And how'd it feel when you were the first one eliminated from the show?"

At this question, Vivi looks confused. "I wasn't. I was the second person. Griselda was the first, wasn't she?"

The audience gasps lightly.

"Oh, that's right! Griselda was the first one eliminated because of her meltdown!" Lightning calls out.

"Man, that was so scary!" "So scary!" Katie and Sadie exclaim, holding each other's hands.

"Ah, was that how I was like? Cause I got to admit, it got me freaked out." Eva asks, rubbing the back of her neck.

The surfer dude host suddenly has lightbulb moment, and gives the camera an excited smile. "You know, that reminds me of an old segment we brought back just for this!"

* * *

**"TOTAL DRAMA FUGITIVES"**

The audience wildly claps as the television displays the blacked out figure that is the hulking beast named Griselda, with Chris McClean beside her. Both are cut out to look like they are running.

The words slams onto the screen as Geoff yells them out.

The surfer girl speaks, leaning back slightly. "Griselda made a big splash when she arrived onto Pahkitew! We're told actions speak louder than words, and boy did she prove that. With her immense strength, she was able to crush everything in her way." Bridgette then frowns. "Unfortunately, she couldn't use her strength to crush the challenge of Total Drama."

"But that isn't the weird part. The weird part is, after she was eliminated, Griselda never went home." Geoff tells the audience, looking slightly concerned. The audience gasps at this revelation. "She was last seen on Pahkitew Island, being dragged to the Port by Chef, but since then, nothing."

"Here to help us get to the bottom of this is our on the field reporter Sierra! Roll the clip!" Bridgette calls out off stage, then looks up to the TV.

* * *

**_(bzzzzhhh!)_**

**_Sierra is in a kitchen, microphone in hand. Next to her is Chef, who is stirring a pot of stew. She looks more professionally dressed - her hair is now a natural dark brown, and she is wearing a purple reporter dress and heels._**

**_"Hey Bridgette and Geoff, I'm here on Pahkitew to talk to the witnesses!" Sierra says to the camera, waving to the pair in the future. She then turns to Chef and raises the camera to his mouth. "So Chef, what happened when Griselda was eliminated?"_**

**_"Well, I tried to make her get into the Port, but she couldn't fit. Apparently, the size limit is 200 pounds and 6'5." Chef begins, pausing his stirring. "Then, she went and ran off into the woods. Figured she'd come back after a day or two, since there aren't any animals in there, but I haven't seen her since."_**

* * *

**_"Honestly, I'm not surprised Griselda did that." Amelia tells Sierra. She and Brittany are sitting in the Mess Hall, reading fashion magazines._**

**_Brittany butts in. "Definitely! I mean, I saw that weirdo try to eat one of the robot animals."_**

**_"Do you think she's still out there?" Sierra asked, a neutral expression on her face._**

**_Amelia vigorously nods, wearing a bored expression. "I do. She's quite strong, both mentally and physically, just from what I saw."_**

**_"Oh, she's a f**king behemoth, Amy, stop being nice!" Brittany huffs, shutting her magazine. She looks at Sierra and takes the microphone "I mean, I saw her run through a boulder without flinching. And the boulder shattered. So yeah, she's probably still out there. And I wouldn't be surprised if she manages to hold out until the end of the season."_**

_(**Bzzzhhh**!)_

* * *

"Thanks for your help, Sierra." Bridgette says once the clip ends.

"But contestants aren't the only one to worry about. Ever since disgraced host Chris McClean got booted from Total Drama, he's continued to come and cause drama. But Phoenix Industries isn't having any of it. Like always, Sierra was on the case!"

* * *

_**(Bzzzhhh!)**_

_**The camera is positioned in front of a dark brown wooden desk. Sierra is in a very exquisitely designed office, with a large window behind showing off the skyscrapers behind them.**_

_**"Ah, sorry for the wait, Ms. Sierra. I had a business call I needed to attend to." Ms. Ignis sits at the desk, chair scraping against the ground.**_

_**"Thanks for talking to me, especially after I was dragged out by security!" Sierra says. Ms. Ignis just smiles calmly.**_

_**"No worries, Sierra. I am always ready to answer any questions, especially related to Total Drama." The business woman clasps her hands together over the desk.  
**_

_**"So, Ms. Laila Ignis, why did you hire Chris if you were going to just fire him?"**_

_**"That was a error in judgement on my part." Ms. Ignis admits, a frown gracing her lips. "When I was younger, I loved to watch Total Drama. But as the seasons went on, I realized how illegal and morally in the wrong the producers were. I had wanted to start anew on the show, improve viewers' perception on it. Unfortunately, I had just assumed Chris McClean was just working on the producers' behalf. I was obviously wrong."**_

_**"Do you know where he is now?" Sierra asks, shoving a microphone at the business woman. Ms. Ignis calmly pulls the microphone away from her face and continues.**_

_**"We have triangulated his position on the island, yes. We have not found the exact location yet, but rest assured, there is no risk to the contestants."**_

**_Sierra looks at Ms. Ignis confused. "What if Chris tries to escape?"_**

**_"...If Chris does try to escape the area, let's just say we have something to...take care of the problem._**

**_(flash)_**

**_On Pahkitew Island, a bird chitters in the tree. It flies to the ground, pecking it. Almost immediately, a red laser fires at it, reducing the (still somehow alive bird) to a naked, featherless form._**

**_(bzzzzhhh!)_**

Bridgette looks back at Vivi, who gives the host a smile. "Thanks for being patient, Vivi."

"Hey, not like I have anything else to do." Vivi chuckles.

The surfer girl chuckles, "Good point. Your next question comes from a viewer named Undersoft401." Bridgette looks down at the tablet as she tells Vivi the question. "Vivi, who was the best competitor out of your team?"

"Strategy wise? Ronan. He was really smart, and did his best trying to lead the team to victory. Thought he always seemed so high strung. Silver Willow also seemed really cool. Always caring and ready to lend a hand. Wouldn't be surprised if both made it past the merge."

Geoff smirks playfully at this part. "Funny you mention that actually! Because from the looks of it, those two are becoming pretty close." The surfer dude winks.

Vivi raises a brow. "Really? Huh, I didn't even realize. I mean, yeah, the two got along, but didn't realize they were crushing on each other.

But I can definitely see it. The two are a pretty good balance for each other."

Katie and Sadie squeal. "I know, right! RonWill is totally trending!" "Ohmygosh, totally! I totally ship them too!"

"Final question for you: do you think you could've done anything differently on Total Drama Reloaded?" Geoff asks Vivi, leaning forward slightly to get his reaction.

Vivi simply shakes his head. "Honestly, no. I mean, yeah, maybe I should have gotten help, and maybe I should've just stayed in the cave, but hindsight's always 20/20."

"Yeah, you probably would've gotten the boot anyway, especially with Beau gunning for you." Geoff nods, and Bridgette nods as well. At this statement, Vivi's face morphs into pure confusion.

"What? Beau? What do you mean?"

The audience gasps lightly, and the Peanut Gallery watch with wide eyes.

"Uh...did someone not tell him?" Geoff asks, looking around the room. He is met by silence. "Well, the footage shows that Beau caused the explosion that got you blamed for the lose. Roll the clip!"

**_ (bzzzzhhhh!)_**

**_Beau, standing in the back of the group, slowly backs away and runs off when no one is looking. He reaches the cave, and hides. He watches while Tamera, Jewel, Johnny, and Dominic enter the cave, and Vivi runs off. _**

**_The beach bum, taking out the stick of TNT, quickly lights the stick and chucks it as far as he can into the cave, then sprints as far as he can before the BOOM!_**

* * *

**_Beau approaches Ronan, who is sitting on the deck of the cabin. _**

**_"Hey, Ronan man. How's it hanging?"_**

**_"Oh, hello Beau. I'm just trying to wrap my head around the challenge. What could have caused the explosion?" Ronan asks, staring at his notebook._**

**_"My guess is as good as yours, bro. And if you can't get it, no one can!" Beau leans against the staircase. "It's weird that Vivi left the cave though, ain't it. Not like the others would have found the crates either way."  
_**

**_Ronan looks up, silent. "...Yes. It is."_**

**_"Welp, thanks for letting me put in my two cents. See you later, alligator!" Beau walks off, hiding his smirk as he notices Ronan's mental gears turning._**

**_(Bzzzzhhh!)_**

Vivi shoots out of his seat. His facial features displaying a look of anger and frustration. "Are you serious? That-that jerk! I can't believe he did that! I thought that he was my friend!"

"Sorry about this, Vivi. I know what that feels like." Bridgette tells the ex-contestant, giving him a sympathetic look.

"Totally. I mean, I can't blame ya for your shock." Geoff adds.

Vivi shakes his head. "Can I just take a seat with the commentator's?"

"Totally, dude." Geoff says. Vivi walks across the stage and takes a seat next to Trent.

"Man. It's crazy to think someone who cares about the environment could be so cutthroat!" Geoff says to Bridgette. His significant other nods.

"Yeah. I love the environment and all, but I can't imagine betraying a friend to save it."

"Ugh. Puts a bad taste in my mouth." The surfer dude shakes his head and gives the camera a tense smile. "Let's lighten things up with our next segment, That's Going to Leave a Mark! Roll the clip!"

* * *

_(bzzzzhhh!)_

**_Brains vs. Brawn vs. Beauty_**

_Dominic is showing off his cart to the judges in the three B's challenge. He accidentally presses the acceleration, and he is sent flying across the clearing in the cart. _

_With a crash, the cart crashes in a tree, launching Dominic into a beaver dam. A beaver wearing pink lipstick comes out and slaps his cheeks. Multiple times._

_(bzzzzhhh!)_

**_Who You Trust!_**

_Chloe is blindfolded in the reverse William Overture challenge. She pulls her slingshot back and walks back, but trips and lets it go. The apple flies in the air and knocks the breath out of Beau, who falls to the ground._

_(Bzzzhhh!)_

**_Who You Trust!_**

_Dustin, wearing a sumo suit, kicks Adrian (also in a sumo suit) out of the circle. Unfortunately, Adrian keeps rolling, until you rolls off the hill, hitting many rocks as he does. His teammates watch this, wincing at each rock he hits._

_(bzzzhh!)_

**_The Greater Escape_**

_Ronan and Silver Willow run through the hall, hand in hand. Seeing an opening, Ronan runs towards it...and slams face first into a flexiglass window._

_Silver Willow stifles a giggle as Ronan blinks in shock. The businessman grabs Silver's wrist and pulls him through the metal door nearby._

_(Bzzzhhh!)_

**_Brains vs. Brawn vs. Beauty_**

_The contestants are walking through the forest, being lead by Chris. One of the trees gets stuck while shifting from underground to aboveground. It goes up, stalls, goes down and stalls. _

_After a few seconds of this, the tree ejects out. The contestants, all except for Griselda jump out of the way. The tree lands on top of her with a loud crash, wood splintering around her. _

_She stands perfectly still, with her fellow competitors staring in shock. Then, Griselda continues to walk forward, as if nothing happened. Dominic and Brittany look at each other incredulously._

_(bzzzhh!)_

**_Damsels in Chris-tress_**

_Gigi is on the roof of the Boy's Cabin, trying to retrieve her camera. She leans from the ladder to the camera, and retrieves it. She grins, but the force of her pulling back causes the ladder to fall backwards._

_She screams and flails her arms as she crashes to the ground. Thankfully, she lands in a bush. Her feet stick out of it, flailing widely._

_(bzzzhh!)_

Geoff lets out a hearty laugh, clutching his sides. "Did you see how Gigi fell from that ladder? Priceless."

"Speaking of Gigi, I think it's time to introduce our next guest. She's a photographer who always got her shot, even in the most stressful situations. She was tight with AJ and Tamera, fellow artists in writing and music. She was the first contestant eliminated from the Agile Axolotl's, but she hasn't let it bring her down. It's Gigi!" Bridgette announces to the camera with a huge smile.

Gigi skips out onto the stage. She receives a good level of applause as she gives two peace signs to the audience before plopping down on the seat.

"Hey, everyone! It's so awesome to be here!" Gigi says to the two co-hosts. "I would ask to take a selfie, but I don't have my camera on my right now."

"Cause you gave it AJ, right?' Bridgette asks, even though she already knows the answer.

"Yeah, that's right."

Amy groans at this, "Ugh, this is why you never give anyone anything. If my sister asked for a camera, I'd give her the box. I mean, I don't have the time to shop for a camera!"

Geoff, Bridgette and Gigi stare at Amy for a few seconds, surprised at the rant that came from nowhere. Afterwards, Bridgette clears her throat and turns to the teenager.

"So, Gigi. Why did you audition for Total Drama Season 7?"

The photographer smiles. "Well, I'm from a large Hispanic family. I have middle child syndrome, so I have a hard time being noticed by my family." Gigi plays with her hair as she continues, looking a bit downtrodden. "I figured that by going on TDR, I could get some attention. Plus, if I did win, I could have donated some of it to charity and use the rest for art supplies and savings, so win either way." Gigi finished with a shrug.

The audience lets out a sympathetic 'awww,' followed by clapping.

"And the camera?" Bridgette asks. "I'm sure that camera of yours has a lot of importance to you. Why did you let AJ have it?"

Gigi smiles. "Well, AJ is such a smart and caring person. She knows how important photography is to me. One of the reasons I choose TDR specifically is because it was so picture-worthy! And I feel good knowing that even if the camera isn't with me, it's still being used to make good pics."

"Speaking of cameras and AJ, double G. I'm sure everyone was wondering why you waited so long to tell anyone you saw Chris!" Geoff states, tone becoming more questioning at the end.

Gigi frowns guiltily and sighs. She looks down at the floor as she begins. "Ah, yeah. That's totally my bad. You see, I was out taking pictures and I thought I saw Chris but wasn't sure, so I took a pic. And I thought no one would have believed me without proof. But yeah, really should of told someone earlier."

"Hey, don't be too hard on yourself. You had good intentions." Trent calls out reassuringly.

The photographer gives the musician a smile. "Thanks Trent."

"One last question. Any predictions on who will win?" Bridgette questions.

Gigi answers the next question confidently. "Dominic or Brittany. They can be petty sometimes, but hey, they helped lead the Axolotl's to victory a lot.. Brittany is pretty tough, and Dominic really pushes himself for the game."

"Yeah, I actually watched the last few episodes. Yeah, Brittany reminds me of Heather!" Staci calls out, interrupting the interview.

"Yeah, if Heather had a gun and had actually been bearable in season 1." Trent fires back, frowning at the memory of Heather in season 1.

Eva rolls her eyes, "Heather was the worst! She deserved what she got!" At this statement, Geoff smirks playfully.

"Funny you say that, Eva. Because this actually leads in to our new segment..." The TV screen changes as Geoff speaks, the background showing Camp Wawanakua and the words appearing in soft letters.

* * *

_ "Where Are They Now?" _Geoff speaks in a strangely soft voice when he announces the segment. "Over the last six years, the former contestants of Total Drama have changed a lot. One of those contestants is former villain and mean girl, Heather."

Bridgette continues, "Heather was known through Total Drama as a competitor who would do anything to win. Today, she's channeling that energy into something positive. Let's learn about it."

Pointing the monitor, the TV suddenly goes to static. When it clears out, we can see a familiar face.

"Heather, you're on facetime. All good on your end, dudette?" Geoff asks.

It takes a few seconds for the Asian woman to respond. "Don't worry, I can hear you Geoff. And before you ask, today is my day off, so don't judge me."

Heather gives the camera genuine, friendly smile. She is sitting on a red couch in a modern looking living room. Her hair is pulled back in a low bun, and she is wearing a pink sweater, black sweatpants and white fluffy slippers.

"Ah, sharp as ever, Heather.: The surfer dude gives Heather a thumbs up. "Good to hear you're doing good in Spain. So, think you can tell viewers what you've been up to since the show ended?"

"Well, I've been in Spain for about five and half years. Just recently, I got a degree in psychology, and I'm working as a child psychologist."

"Psychology, wow! In just five years?" Bridgette asks, sounding amazed at Heather's statement.

"Yeah, it was difficult, but I'm pretty ambitious, as you guys remember." The corners of Heather's mouth downturn as she continues on. "I have to admit, it was hard after the show ended. It was like this bubble had been popped, and I was left social pariah. Not that I blamed anyone about it. I was the one who brought my reputation down."

Heather looks back to the camera, a renewed grin on her laps. "But now, I'm happy to say that I finally feel stable in my life."

"Good to hear, Heather. Really." Bridgette says, looking proud for the former villainess. The surfer girl goes to end the call, but Geoff catches her wrist.

"Before we go, can I ask - why did you go to Spain? Was it a certain latino whose name begins with A and ends with lejandro?" The surfer dude smirks as Heather's face goes beet red.

"Uh, please! That was - a totally independent decision!" Heather splutters, crossing her arms. "As if that idiot had anything to do with it."

The former mean girl goes to say something else, but her head darts up at the sound of a light crying entering the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mrs. Burrosmuerto, but this little prince just woke up and demanded to see his beautiful mama!" Alejandro walks into the room, holding in his arms an infant with tan skin and a full head of dark hair. The latino man is wearing a black suit, which is unbuttoned to show off his chest hair.

Heather gives Alejandro a glare as she takes the baby from his arms. "Oh, just give Amir over." The Asian woman gives the baby a cute smile as she bounces him on her shoulder. Alejandro takes the opportunity to sit on the couch and wrap his arms around her.

"Oh, mi amore, why didn't you invite your loving husband to your video call? I would have loved to help."

Heather rolls her eyes. "You're the worst."

"I love you too." Alejandro leans in and gives Heather a kiss on the lips.

_(Bzzzhhh!)_

"Okay, I think we'll just leave it at that!" Geoff says, quickly ending the video call. He shudders, "Ugh! If that got any more sweet I would've gotten a cavity."

Bridgette playfully punches her husband. "Hey, weren't we like that when we were teenagers? You're not one to judge bro!" The surfer girl turns to the camera. "But, we would be remiss to ignore our lovely peanut gallery this segment, right Geoff?"

"Ha, right Bridge!" Geoff nods. He moves his hand towards the Peanut Gallery. "Eva and Lightning for instance, are professional athletes now. I actually heard Eva is going to the next Olympics, is that right Eva?"

The bodybuilder blushes at the attention, rubbing the back of her neck. "Ah, yeah, it's still in the works."

"Then we have Trent, Justin Katie and Sadie." Bridgette says. "Katie and Sadie are professional youtubers, known on the website as _MakeupGemini. _They have over 30 million subscribers to date, and I for one love following their makeup tutorials!"

Katie and Sadie wave to the audience. "Aww, thanks Bridge. I love hanging out with my best friend for work. It's so awesome!" "So awesome!"

"Justin is actually a photographer and model at Marilyn Agency. Justin, I'm sure a lot of us expected you to become a model, but photographer?"

The model winks at Bridgette. "Well, I spent so much time on one side of the camera, I figured I could do great on the opposite side! It's really rewarding work, even more than modeling."

Bridgette nods and smiles proudly. He was the last person she expected to be so humble. "Finally, Trent here is finally a professional musician. A lot of his music is based on his experience with Total Drama. He actually just released his third album, _Figure Nines."_

The musician nods, "I actually collaborated with Beardo on that album. He is great at acapella."

"Thanks man, appreciate it." Beardo tells Trent, slapping him on the back.

"Let's not forget our writers, too. Sierra is working for Wall Street Journal, while Staci is a fiction author, popular in the United States." Geoff describes, taking over for his significant other. "Got to say, I did not to expect Staci to become a writer."

"Yeah, me neither. But after I got help for my compulsive lying, I decided to use my imagination for good, yeah." Staci tells Geoff, hands clasped on her lap.

Geoff then looks at Bridgette, clasping her hands in his. "Of course, I'm lucky to be traveling around the world and surfing with my righteous wife, Bridgette."

The audience lets out sounds of exclamation as Bridgette and Geoff embrace.

"Aww, Geoff!" Bridgette cooes, giving him a big smooch on the lips.

"AHEM!" Amy calls out very loudly, interrupting the cute scene. She looks at the hosts in irritation. "Is no one going to ask me how MY life is going?"

"Oh, sorry, Amy." Geoff says, straightening himself in his seat. He narrows his eyes, deep in thought. "Wait, what do you do?"

Amy looks very smug at this point. "Well, thank you! My career is being the companion of the upper crust men and women. I get to enjoy all the benefits of upper class life, and all I have to do is stay on their arm."

"...So basically, you're a gold-digger?" Gigi asks, raising a brow. Amy immediately shots out of her seat, very offended.

"Uh, no, I am a companion!" "Right...so a gold-digger?"

"Ha, that's giving her too much credit. At least gold-diggers make an effort!" Justin calls out. Amy looks ready to murder Justin, and has to be dragged away by two interns. The audience gasp in surprise.

"Didn't expect that from Justin. Okay, why don't we wrap this up before Amy murders someone, kay dude?" Geoff quickly states, swinging his body over to Gigi. "Anything you'd like to say to the camera, Gigi?"

The photographer nods and turns her head to the camera. "I do. Mom...you suck, for buying me dresses up until I was ten. That's all."

The audience claps as Gigi goes to join Vivi at the top of the Peanut Gallery.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Trent tells Gigi. The photographer takes his hand readily.

"Hey, Trent, Beardo, right? I actually wanted to talk to you."

* * *

"I think it's time to introduce our final guest." Bridgette tells the audience. "In her time on Total Drama, Chloe was introduced a smooth talker who enjoyed the monetary things in life. Even when separated onto the Starfish, she still remained entrepreneurial, even if the situation...wasn't the best time."

"You mean she was a scammer?" Eva yells out.

Bridgette bites her bottom lip, not wanting to say anything incredibly rude about the minor. "Well...that's one way to put it." The blonde plasters a smile back onto her face. "In the end, Chloe met an unexpected elimination when her team lost the prison escape challenge. However, she hasn't let that stop her. Chloe, everyone!"

The audience breaks into applause as Geoff and Bridgette wait patiently for Chloe to come out. After a few seconds the audience's applause dies down, and Chloe still hasn't show up.

The two blondes look to each other in confusion. "Uh...did she get the call?"

After a few more awkward seconds of waiting, Chloe finally waddles onto the stage. However, the audience can clearly see she has stuffed her jacket with...something, and her pants and hoodie pockets both bulge.

"Hey guys! Sorry, just uh...got lost!" Chloe excuses herself, plopping into the couch. Her jacket rustles, and it sounds like plastic is moving in there.

Geoff tilts his head. "Uh, Chloe?" "Yeah?" "Did you...put the snacks from the waiting room in your jacket?"

Chloe scoffs, "Pfft, ha, what? No! No, totally not!"

"Okay, because you know, we have no trouble with you taking it. They're free." Bridgette tells Chloe. In an instant, the teenager's face morphs into relief.

"Oh, thank clock, it was getting hot!" Chloe opens her hoodie, and bunch of junk food falls out of it. "All the junk food in your waiting room is so fancy!" Chloe tells the two hosts as she gathers the goodies onto the seat beside her."

Geoff chuckles at this, leaning over and giving Chloe a high five. "Ha, totally man! Phoenix Industries hooked us up!"

"Let's start off with some easy questions." Bridgette checks the tablet on the table. "KittyLe asks: Chloe, how mad were you, on a scale of 1 to 10, when you got eliminated?"

"Ten! Definitely ten!" Chloe calls out, teeth clenching as she speaks. "I mean, yeah, I was sometimes a little annoying. But hey, I'm an entrepreneur, I need to be pushy. And I really thought the other Starfish and I were tight. If anything, Adrian should have been eliminated, not me!"

Chloe emphasizes her point by shoving her hands into her chest.

"Word, Adrian got eliminated?" Gigi asks, just half paying attention to the audience.

Neville shakes his head. "No, Chloe just felt he should of."

"Anyone in particular you bonded with?" Bridgette asks, trying to lengthen their show time.

"Max was super awesome. She had a confidence about her that I really vibed with. It was also cool seeing a fellow entrepreneur as driven and mature as I am in Ronan!"

"That's...an interesting comparison." Bridgette smiles tightly, not wanting to call Chloe out; especially since the teenager seems so nice.

Geoff reads the next question off the monitor. "We got another question from Logan Coogan from Alaska, US. Chloe, whyb do youk keep scamming people hqhbfuab" The blonde reads this word for word, looking more puzzled as he continues.

"Uh, hey! Being an entrepreneur! There's a difference!" Chloe clarifies, her tone sounding like a faux offended. "Plus, who doesn't want more money? Yes, I admit, some of my ideas haven't been the best or...legal. But come on!" Chloe throws her hands in the air in frustration." I mean, everyone on this stage joined Total Drama for the money, right?"

"That is a valid point." Bridgette admits. "Especially since you had the stakes for 10 millions dollars."

"I know, right?! It would have so sweet to have that money for my sca-" The con woman catches herself, "Business ventures. And I really felt like I had a good plan for getting through! But hey, when life gives you lemons, take the lemons and sell them for as much as you're able to."

Geoff leans forward in his seat. "So, where do you think it all went wrong in your plan, Chloe?"

"I think it might have been either sinking the life raft or refusing to join Beau's secret alliance." Chloe says, tapping her chin in contemplation.

The audience erupts in a shocked gasp, and Geoff and Bridgette give a double take..

"Wait, seriously bro?"

Chloe nods, "Yeah, he came up to me before the prison challenge and talked to me about getting Ronan and Amelia kicked out of the team."

"Well, that is an interesting claim, but..." Geoff pauses, his earpiece buzzing with new information. The surfer dude smiles at this revelation, looking to the audience. "Oh, looks like we have a never before seen clip related to that - roll the tape!"

_(Bzzzhhh!)_

**_Beau and Chloe are standing behind the cabins, with Chloe sucking away at a jawbreaker. It fills up her cheek, and the con woman has tucked away into the side of her cheek like a chipmunk._**

**_"Man, can't believe you've been hiding this awesome jawbreaker from me! I mean, this is so cool!" Chloe tells Beau, her voice muffled from the candy. The beach bum just nods relaxedly._**

**_"Totally, Chlo! Listen, I know you don't like to talk about serious stuff, but..." Beau's face morphs into one of concern, as he looks away. "Do you think Ronan is a good team leader? I mean, I respect the dude and all, but we've lost almost all the past challenges under him."_**

**_Chloe just shrugs, "Eh, he's cool."_**

**_The beach bum then looks around, and leans against the wall of the cabin. "You know, you're pretty smart and driven. Too bad Ronan is in your way, you might be leading the team."_**

**_The con woman pauses at this. Then she bursts into laughter, saliva dripping out of her mouth. "Ha, good one, Beau! Me, leader! I needed that!" _**

**_The beach bum blinks, but then goes along with it. "Ha, totally, man."_**

**_"Ah, ah." Chloe shakes her head, wiping the saliva off her lips. "But for real, Beau, try not to let the others hear ya talk like that. They might think you're some super secret bad guy!"_**

**_"...Man, could you imagine?" Beau asks, a chill smile on his face "That would be just insane, like crazy." _**

**_Chloe nods. "Totally c_****_razy. Well, I'm gonna hit the hay. Night!" Chloe waves to Beau, who keeps on the chill façade until she turns the corner._**

**_"Yeah. Night." Beau groans, blowing a puff of air in frustration._**

**_(bzzzzhh!)_**

Chloe looks wide eyed at the footage. This was the first time she had seen the event from an outside perspective. In the moment, Beau just seemed typical, lazy, stoner Beau. But now, it looked...off, somehow.

"You know, that jawbreaker lasted me the whole three days. True story." Chloe tells Bridgette, being the first thing to pop in her head.

A high pitched groan emits from the Peanut Gallery. Vivi puts his head in his hands, then quickly pulls it back up. "Ah, why couldn't I see it, that two timing snake!"

"Hey, look on the bright side, Rhyme Bro, not like you could of seen it. You were only there for like a week." Gigi tells Vivi, rubbing his back. Vivi raises a brow at this. "What? I'm trying my best here, cut me some slack."

"So, anything else you'd like to say the audience before we finish up?" Geoff asks Chloe. She nods solemnly.

"I do, actually." She stands up, facing the audience with her arms in front of her. "To everyone in the audience, I just want to say...I HAVE MERCH FROM THE ISLAND! YES, MERCH FROM PAHKITEW ISLAND! I'M TALKING METAL SCRAPS, SCABS AND PIECES OF HAIR FROM THE CONTESTANTS, AND THE OUTFITS THAT AJ AND TAYLOR WORE IN EPISODE 3!" Chloe whips out the two outfits from out of nowhere. "WHO HERE WILL GIVE ME 100 DOLLARS FOR SILVER WILLOW'S PRINCE SUIT?"

The audience screams wildly and begins to charge the stage. Chloe eagerly accepts the crowd, who wave and literally throw their money at her. Geoff and Bridgette quickly back up, with security running to try and contain things.

"Well, that's one way to end things with a bang!" Bridgette jokes with the camera. Staci lets out a huge snort and laughing loudly at this mildly funny joke.

"To all you Total Drama fans out there, stay tuned, because there is a whole season of drama, romance, and toliet humor!" Geoff tells the camera, and then he turns aside to whisper in his earpiece. "We're going to need more security up here." The surfer dude quickly turns back to the camera with a huge grin. "So from all of us to you, thanks for watching. This is TOTAL! DRAMA! AFTERMATH!"

The audience that remained in there seats clap civilly at the ending, the camera panning out on the rabid fans surrounding Chloe while the security guards try to pull them back.


	8. To Be or Not To Be Silent

**Note: Hey, everyone! Sorry for the wait, just had a bit of a writer's block for a bit. At first, I really wanted to do the medieval challenge, but couldn't find a good way to go about it. So now, I'm going to be using yet another SuperWolfieStar certified challenge. Sorry SWS, I know you were excited for the medieval challenge. Rest assured, I will make sure to use it later in the fanfiction.**

**I'm glad all of you love the aftermath segment, and I'll be sure to continue doing the aftermath segments through the fanfiction. And to Solfeggio Kant, thanks for the note. It definitely does make sense that more of the contestants would be upset at their elimination, and I'll try to show that in the next few segments.**

**But enough about that, let's get onto the real show. ****Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Last time on Total Drama Reloaded, the teams were given a dose of reality in a prison break themed challenge. Special guest stars Sanders and MacArthur assisted in the challenge, where the two teams had to break out of the prison with all their team members. Some members proved to be an asset, while others...well, not so much. In the end, the Sturdy Starfish lost thanks to Chloe. It was between Adrian, who had been a pain in the a** for both teams, and Chloe, who caused the loss. In a shocking turn of events, Chloe was the one booted off, sending her dreams off multi-millionaire status down the drain. What will happen next? Find out today on TOTAL! DRAMA! RELOADED!_

* * *

Beau eyeballs Adrian, relaxed as can be. He was expecting the actor. The beach bum is leaning against the tree, arms crossed, the rising sun just low enough to not get in his eyes. "Adrian. Let's talk..."

"Uh, excuse me? Is that a threat?" Adrian asks, looking offended.

The beach bum just shakes his head. "Not at all. Just wanna talk, is all." Beau stands up, and begins circling Adrian. "Look, Adrian, dude, I'll be honest with you. The team was ready to boot you out after your show yesterday."

"Yeah, so?" Adrian scoffs.

The beach bum smirks for half a second, before his face turns to a look of sympathy. "And I was able to convince Ronan to go after Chloe, because I know valuable you could be to the team. You're smart, and understand people." Beau stops in front of Adrian, his hands in his pockets. "If you let me help you, I can get the others to trust you."

"Yeah, and why should I trust you?" Asks the actor, rolling his eyes. "You look like you got your clothes out of a dumpster."

The shirtless young man simply smiles. "Because I know you were the one who threw Gigi's camera on the roof."

At this accusation, Adrian splutters. "What? Ha, are you-" Beau just raises a brow, giving Adrian an intense stare. After a few seconds, the actor gives in. "Okay, fine, I did! I mean, she had such a beautiful muse like me and all she took pictures of nature and the other contestants. So, I just decided to show her how I felt."

Beau visibly winces, continuing on. "Ah, but see, Adrian, I'm sure you knew that the others on your team wouldn't have seen it that way. You could've easily gotten eliminated if they learned the truth - but I didn't tell them. Cause I really like you. And want to help you out. So whaddya say, Name Buddy?"

The beach bum holds his hand out to Adrian, who looks down at it like he has a piece of poop on it. After a few moments, Adrian finally relents.

"Fine! But only so I can show everyone who the best actor is!" Adrian declares, and Beau just nods.

"Totally, bro, totally."

**(Bzzzhhh!)**

**"So I'm sure you're all asking yourselves, 'Beau, dude, why are you helping Adrian?' The answer: trust." Beau smiles at the camera. "I know I need that 10 million to save the oceans, but I can't just go full force like other antagonists in the past. Far too obvious. ****So, my strategy**** here is to ensure that everyone on my team, and on the other team, if possible, can't trust anyone else. Anyone but me. And Adrian, well, Adrian is just a pawn in that plan."**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

Max and Amelia are walking back to the Girls' Cabin. Amelia rubs one eye tiredly, surprising a yawn in her throat. Max also looks tired, but not as bad as Amelia.

The curvier girl turns to the actress, elbowing her slightly. "Man, it sucks a** that Chloe got eliminated, huh?"

Amelia slowly blinks, processing the question.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, definitely." Amelia nods, pretending that she hadn't voted for Chloe herself.

The big bellied girl lets out a big sigh, "Wow. That means we're the last two girls on the Starfish! That's kind of cool, right?"

Amelia shrugs at this. "I guess. I mean, there were only four on our team to begin with. The other seven are on the Axolotl's. So even with Griselda and Chloe, we were way outnumbered." After a few moments in thought, Max nods.

"Yeah, you're right. I never noticed that before." Max then chuckles, "Ha, at least that means we don't have to worry about cat fights between us, right Amy?"

Amelia smirks and shakes her head. "Definitely not. Besides, you're not the type of girl I'd get into a cat fight with. You're too confident and cool to do that."

"Aww, thanks Ams! You're cool too!" Max pulls Amelia into a side hug as the two walk into the cabins.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"If there's one thing I can truly admire about Max is her self-assurance. She lives her life, and doesn't care if anyone doesn't like it." Amelia smiles warmly as she speaks, then she frowns. "If only she was more insecure about her manners."**

_(flash)_

_We flash back to lunch in the Mess Hall. The Sturdy Starfish are eating lunch, when J-Jo suddenly passes gas._

_"Excuse you!" Silver Willow calls out politely._

_"Ha, nice one." Beau comments. Taking this as a challenge, Max abruptly stands up, hands slamming on the table._

_"You think that's impressive? You ain't seen nothing! Watch this..." Lifting a leg up, Max begins to fart. But, in some way, it sounds musicial._

_Amelia's face scrunches up in disgust as Beau and J-Jo cheer Max on._

_(flash)_

**Amelia shudders, hugging herself. "I could have done without seeing Max shart the alphabet."**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

The two teams are gathered in the Mess Hall, eating breakfast. Well, everyone except Beau, who has just sauntered in holding a still moving trout by its tail.

"Ah, nothing like fresh fish!" Beau says, then goes in to bite the fish's head.

Amelia freezes mid-bite as Beau's teeth squish into the wet fish head. aking her sick to her stomach.

"And suddenly I'm not hungry anymore." Amelia mutters, feeling queasy from the scene. She pushes her breakfast to Max.

"Thank you!" Max tells Amelia, giving a polite nod. Beau plops himself right next to Adrian, still munching on the fish.

Ronan looks to Adrian, expecting a complaint. But to his surprise, nothing. No complains, no disgusted shrieking, nothing.

"Still on your raw diet, Beau?" J-Jo asks, having decided to go without makeup and clown getup today.

"Totally, man. You should really try it, its so good on the environment."

"I would, but I really don't want to be on the toilet all day." J-Jo smiles and raises his brows as he says this, then takes a bite of egg.

"Hey, I am not- oh, got to go!" Beau stands up and clutches his stomach. A look of urgency takes over his expression as he runs out of the Mess Hall, his stomach gurgling.

"Ha, at least I'm not the only one with stomach problems." Max says in a casual manner, as the rest of the team resume their breakfast.

* * *

AJ, Rae, Tamera, and Johnny are sitting towards the end of the table, talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Yeah, _Enter The Dragon_ is really Bruce Lee's best film." Tamera says, and Johnny vigorously nods.

"Yes, exactly!"

Jewel, Dominic, and Dustin are sitting in the middle, where Jewel and Dominic are in an active conversation.

"Yeah, it turns out it was crabs, like actual crabs." "Oh!" Jewel's eyes widen as Dominic continues on his story.

"Ha, sounds like a crabtastrophe." Dustin comments. Also immediately, Jewel keels over with breathless laughter.

"_Ha ha...crabtastrophe!" _Jewel continues to roar with laughter.

"Okay, okay, it was mistake." Dustin says, as Jewel continues to laugh at the joke.

* * *

Brittany is sitting across from Taylor, who is more focused on her breakfast than Brittany. "So, Taylor. How do you feel about Amelia?"

Taylor shrugs and briefly meets Brittany's eyes, "She's a cool chick. Hot and super chill." The adrenaline junkie points to Brittany, still chewing. "You two are friends, right? You probably know more about her than me."

The mob boss nods in calculating. "Yes. She seems to be interested in you too."

This gets Taylor's attention. She lowers her fork and looks at Brittany. "Really? What, uh, what does she say about me?"

"Just the way she looks at you." Brittany says calmly and coldly. "I was asking to see if she expressed that interest to you."

The adrenaline junkie, looking unusually bashful, shakes her head. "Ah, no. I mean, I thought we had a...spark, but-" Brittany cuts Taylor off.

Holding a hand up, Brittany tells Taylor point blank, "Look, I don't care what you do in your private time. Just avoid flirting during challenges, or else we'll lose like last time."

In an instant, Taylor's back every so slightly straightens. "What do you mean?"

"I'm just saying that if you interrupt the challenge to flirt, like when AJ was kidnapped by Chris, you can't get mad when we want to kick you."

"...Um, that was not my fault." Taylor quickly says in a matter of fact tone.

"Well, you didn't really try to win, did you?" Brittany asks in a faux sweet tone, resting her head on her hand. Taylor narrows her eyes at the mob boss, looking pretty peeved now.

Luckily for Brittany, Noah and Owen enter the Mess Hall before the two can fight.

Both teams quiet down, a little surprised by their presence. Usually, Noah and Owen only appear when it's challenge time or elimination time, and the last challenge was just yesterday.

"Hello, Noah and Owen! What are you doing here?" Silver Willow asks, smiling politely.

Noah and Owen remain silent, just smiling knowingly at the contestants.

"Uh...you guys okay..." Dustin asks, looking concerned as the seconds pass. "Are you...on drugs?"

Noah just winks and pulls out a tape recorder. He presses the button on the side, playing the recording. The voice that comes out of it is Noah's.

"Good morning, everyone. I'm sure you're wondering what we're doing here. In short, we decided to move the next challenge to today."

A harmony of groans and complaints explode from the contestants. Dominic yells out, "You suck!"

Noah, meanwhile, just paused the recording, waiting for the contestants to go quiet. He then unpauses the recording. "Don't worry, everyone, it won't be anything too physically taxing. In fact, it should be one of the easiest ones to date. Today, we'll be-"

Beau runs into the Mess Hall. "Sorry I'm late! OOF!" The Beach Bum runs right into Noah. The tape recorder goes flying across the room, and shatters against the opposite wall.

Noah groans, "Damn it!"

"Ha! You lose Noah!" Owen states triumphantly, hands on his hips. Noah rolls his eyes and sighs.

The co-host walks over to the tape recorder, gathering the pieces up. "Well, that's that setup ruined." Noah stuffs the pieces in his pocket and turns to the contestants. "Anyway, today we'll be playing the Quiet Game."

"Quiet Game? Isn't that for little kids?" Brittany asks, raising her eyebrows.

"And really childish people! And I am a child at heart!" Jewel yells out, high fiving Dominic without looking.

Noah nods, conceding the point. "A little, yes. But we figured after the last two challenges, you guys deserved a break."

"Aww, nooo! Come on, we like the hard challenges!" Taylor objects, jumping out of her chair.

"You mean, you like the challenges, Taylor?" Amelia asks, a slightly amused smile on her face.

"Potato, potato, _kiska." _Taylor says dismissively. The actress just shakes her head, smiling.

"Well, we already decided this. The last person to stay quiet wins the challenge for their team. You can write or use body language to talk to each other, but no talking, laughing, any sounds." Noah tells Taylor, crossing his own arms. "However, you can try to get others to talk or laugh."

"Don't worry, this isn't an elimination challenge!_ Just a fun bonding activity!_" Owen quickly adds, doing jazz hands as he does.

Noah adds, "And the person who wins the game will get a special reward."

Brittany asks, already feeling bored. "If that's the case, then we don't have to do it, do we?"

Max cups a hand to her ear, looking confused. "Oh, do you guys hear that? Do you- _bawk,bawk,bawk,bawk!_" Max imitates a chicken, including flapping with her arms. "Ah, sounds like someone's a chicken."

The mob boss shakes her head, knowing Max was luring her in. And it was working. Brittany turns around in her seat. "Please, I could stay quieter than you can, Max."

"Sure you can, Britt! Why don't you prove it, or are you and your team gonna forfeit?" Amelia smirks, joining in at poking fun.

"NEVER!" Dominic yells, startling his team. "We will quiet circles around you guys!"

The co-host nods, "Well, then, if everyone is in agreement, let the Quiet Game-

"BEGIN!" Noah and Owen say simultaneously. With that announcement, everyone in the Mess Hall goes quiet.

**(bzzzhhh!)**

**AJ is sitting in the confessional, and begins signing with her hands.**

_**"I actually like this challenge. At least here, I don't have to worry about my stutter."**_

**(bzzzhh!)**

* * *

The contestants and Noah and Owen have moved to the Eliminationa Pit. It is early in the morning, so the sun is up and shining, warming everything up.

The order of contestants is as follows:

Dominic, Brittany, Ronan, Amelia and Taylor are sitting in the front row of logs.

AJ, Rae, Tamera, Dustin, and Silver Willow are sitting in the second row.

Adrian, Ryuji, Jewel, J-Jo, Max, Neville, Beau, and Johnny are in the last row.

At the moment, everyone is just sitting in their seats. Occasionally, one of the contestants looks around at their fellow contestants, and sometimes making awkward eye contact, but that's about it. No one is yet comfortable to actually be the first to get up and do anything to pass the times.

Noah and Owen have moved folding chairs to the Elimination Pit, sitting in front of the contestants. Noah looks at his watch, and taps it in front of the contestants. He holds up one finger on his right hand, and his fist with the other. What Noah is trying to say is that just 10 minutes have passed since the game has begun.

Max grabs her stomach, feeling the buildup of gas in her lower abdomen. She raises her butt slightly off her seat before letting one rip. It takes a few seconds for those around her to react.

J-Jo was ashamed to admit this, but Max's...bodily excretions made him involuntarily gag. He rushed to cover his mouth and nose, and Neville did the same.

"OH MY GOD!" Neville cries out, his eyes bulging out. He turns to Max with disbelief. "Oh my god! What'd you eat?! That smells like rotten eggs and ammonia!"

"Oh, sorry, Neville. You're out!" Noah announces as Neville runs past him. As he does, Max mouths the words 'Sorry' to J-Jo.

Seeing this series of events unfolding, Amelia gets a wicked idea.

Pushing herself out of her seat, she saunters over to Dominic and plops onto his lap. The speedster looks flabbergasted by the development, while Brittany gives Amelia a jealous (no, interested, just interested, Taylor thinks) look.

Amelia winks at Dominic. She points at him, then at herself, and then gives him a kissy face. Dominic's eyes widen to saucers.

"Really?" Dominic asks, briefly forgetting the challenge. The Starfish immediately cheer(silently, of course), with Amelia standing up and high fiving Max.

Brittany punches Dominic in the arm. The speedster raises his arms up in his own defense.

"I was so close!" He protests as he stands up and walks away.

Rae, feeling inspired by Amelia's idea, stands up and walks over to Adrian. She slaps him across a face, eliciting a yelp from the actor.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL?!" Adrian angrily yells out. The other contestants (Neville, Johnny, AJ) look just as surprised as Adrian.

In response, Adrian slaps Rae across the face as hard as he can. Rae doesn't make a sound, and when she recovers, she stares at him with bright red eyes. Adrian, feeling an instant sense of terror from Rae, instantly sprints off.

Rae sits herself back next to Neville, who gives her a disapproving look. Rae just smirks and shrugs.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the bowels of the island..._

Scarlett is at her desk, keeping a watch on the camera. She looks bored out of her mind, taping her fingers against the desk and resting her head in her hand.

"Hey, Scarlett. Found Chris yet?" The redhead rolls her eyes, turning her chair to face her intern, Molly.

Molly is a tall, lanky girl, with skin far lighter than Scarlett's. Molly has black hair in a pixie cut, chocolate brown eyes, and is dressed in a simple white tee and baggy teal jeans.

"Yes, of course. I found him and I just decided not to tell anyone!" The red head comments sarcastically. She looks at the younger woman crossly, "Of course I haven't found him yet!"

"Okay, jeez! Just asking!" Molly states, leaning against the desk. "You know, we do know where he's hiding. Why don't we just cut off power to that part of the island, make it so he's trapped and we can search for him?"

The red head, taking a quick glance back at the camera, explains plainly, "Because if that does happen, the island is designed to bring that part of the machine back into the center to conserve space. And Ms. Ignis doesn't want to crush him...at least not yet."

"Why is it designed like that?" Molly asks, blinking at the revelation. She clearly hadn't heard that tidbit before. Scarlett just shrugs.

"I'm a genius, not omnipresent." "Heh, by the way you talk, it would sound like you know it all."

Unfortunately, as they are talking, they don't see a figure flash across one of the screens.

* * *

Back at the Elimination Pit, the contestants have started to move around and do different activities.

Johnny is stretching. Tamera is listening to music. J-Jo is practicing his juggling. Ryuji and Jewel are cuddling on the ground, laying against one of the logs.

Ronan, looking around, begins signing. 'Hey, this is a weird time to ask, but anyone speak sign language?'

Judging from the blank looks most of the other contestants give him, Ronan realizes most of them don't. However, AJ's eye light up with recognition, and she begins signing as well.

'Hey Ronan, I can. My dad taught me.' AJ smiles, waiting for Ronan to respond.

The business man nods, 'Mine too. Wanted me to be worldly. Dads, right?'

AJ nods, giving Ronan a knowing smile. 'Yeah. But at least it's useful in situations like these, when no one can speak or hear.'

Then, a flash of realization passes on her face, and she runs off. The business man raises a brow, and looks to Noah.

"Eh, she's cool as long as she doesn't say anything. Or cameras will let us know if she does." Noah explains, reading a book himself to pass the time.

* * *

Five minutes later, AJ jogs back up the hill, holding out her notebook and a pack of pens. She quickly scribbles something in her notebook, then hands it to Brittany.

'We can use my notebook to communicate and pass the time.' AJ wrote in purple ink. Brittany gives the writer a thumbs up, signaling her approval. Ronan, catching onto what AJ was doing, takes out his own notebook and flips to an empty page. He hands it to Silver, tapping the page with a black pen.

The glasses-wearing teen nods and writes down his message, ensuring the other can't see it by holding it close to him. After a minute, Silver gives Ronan the notebook.

'Ronan, good thinking with the notebook! You're the greatest. Heart, Silver!'

Biting his lip, Ronan begins to write a message, turning his back onto Silver. He pauses, and then scribbles it out. He does again, and then again, and then once more. Finally, having nearly run out of the space, Ronan hands his notecard to Silver.

'Thanks Silver.'

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Ronan just facepalms himself. He then holds up his notebook, which simply reads, 'I am an idiot.'**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

30 minutes pass.

AJ is pacing, reading one of her books. Johnny is meditating. Tamera is working on some song lyrics. Silver Willow and Ronan are having a conversation via notebook. Taylor is attempting to do a headstand. Amelia is watching Taylor do a handstand. Beau is leaning against one of the benches, fast asleep. Ryuji and Jewel are making use of AJ's journal to play a game of Tic-Tac-Toe. Rae is staring directly at J-Jo, making him feel uncomfortable.

* * *

AJ is flipping through the pages of a book, but finds herself just skimming the pages. It was as if her mind was fuzzy, that she couldn't think about anything. Anything except...

The writer shuts the book in a official manner, sitting herself beside Tamera. She briefly gives her fellow artist a smile before setting the book aside.

AJ pulls Gigi's camera over her head and sets it on her lap. At least, it should have been Gigi's camera. They looked identical, all the way down to the brand and color.

Pulling open her cardigan sweater, AJ pulls out the photo she had taken yesterday. It was shaky, and had water droplets marking the picture, but was pretty impressive for the amateur photographer. Then, AJ takes out a photo of her, Tamera, and Gigi, all standing in front of the cabin, with Gigi in the center taking the camera.

Placing them side by side, the writer analyzed the pictures closely. Sure enough, only the more recent photo had the symbol of Phoenix Industries at the bottom. Then this wasn't Gigi's camera.

AJ quickly puts the photos back away. She takes hold of the camera with both hands, staring at it intensely. Fiddling with the buttons, AJ reached the menu for digitally saved pictures. Clicking through them, they seemed normal at first. The landscape of Pahkitew, the cabins, everything Gigi would have taken. Except-

Except Gigi was always impulsive. Taking shots quickly and unpreparedly. This meant that some of her scenic views were blurry, or looking crooked. These photos, however, had a level of calculation to them. Someone had taken the time to step back, look at the scene, and take the best photos for each scene. Scarlett's work, no doubt.

Then, it really got odd when AJ found the documents. The pictures of these papers looked dark, with only a flashlight lighting it up. The words on the paper looked like English words, but the way they were arranged meant it was pure gibberish. Maybe it was encoded? Was it Phoenix Industries? If so, why had someone taken these pictures?

AJ was shaken out of her thoughts by Tamera, who taps the writer's shoulder. The musician offers an earbud to AJ, who smiles gratefully and accepts it. Now wasn't the time to worry about this.

_Later, _AJ thinks, making to sure to turn the camera off. Then, she puts the earbud in, allowing her stress to melt away with the music.

* * *

Brittany decides to take a seat next to Amelia. The actress smiles cordially at her friend. Brittany gives an equally warm smile as well, knowing what she needs to ask.

Brittany points at Taylor, raising a brow at Amelia. The actress takes some time to interpret and process the question. Then, Amelia gives a thumbs up, signaling that she likes Taylor.

The mob boss then points between Amelia and Taylor, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. The actress takes a few seconds to process what Brittany is suggesting.

Once she does, Amelia immediately begins to deny it, raising and shaking her hands vigorously. Brittany gives a lopsided smile, once again raising a brow.

The actress shakes her head, pointing at Taylor, pointing at her heart and crosses a finger over it. At this, the dark haired woman frowns, wondering if Amelia actually doesn't realize it. I mean, it's pretty obvious what gender Amelia is attracted to if you look.

A loud THUMP startles Brittany and Amelia. The dark haired girls turn to see Taylor on the ground, having hit her chin while doing so.

Luckily, Taylor managed to keep herself from yelling out from sheer determination to win the challenge.

"OH!" "You okay, Tay?!" Unfortunately, Jewel and Ryuji had plain forgotten about the challenge.

"Sorry, Jewel, Ryuji, you're out!" Noah calls from his chair.

The swimmer and parkour artist look at each other and both shrug. "Eh, it happens." "Yeah."

Once Taylor regains her bearing, she pulls herself to her knees. Somehow, Taylor's shirt had been rearranged in a way that reveals a bit of under boob. She readjusts it, not caring about some of the male contestants staring at her.

Brittany watches Amelia; the actress is biting her lip as she stares at Taylor's bust, her hands between her legs. At this scene, the mob boss can't help but giggle uncontrollably.

"Man, you got it bad!" Brittany guffaws, with Amelia immediately crossing her arms self consciously.

"Sorry, Brittany, you're out too." Noah calls out.

"Honestly, I'm not even mad." Brittany says to no one in particular, patting Amelia on the shoulder. "Good luck, Amy, you need it."

Brittany leaves the Elimination Pit, and Ronan gives Amelia confused look. Amelia looks back with an embarrassed shrug, and Ronan decides to just look away and pretend nothing happened.

* * *

Beau finally wakes from his nap, looking around in dazed confusion. "Mhmm, what happened?"

"Still doing the challenge. Oh, and you're out." Noah casually explains to Beau.

The beach bum shrugs nonchalantly. "Eh, it happens." He then stands up and walks away.

* * *

Ronan and Silver Willow are continuing to write in the former's journal.

'So, what was your first job?' Silver writes, sitting close to Ronan to make it easier. Secretly, the businessman was very grateful for the challenge. Otherwise, he'd be blabbering like a maniac.

'I worked as an intern for the Prime Minister. Pretty easy, really clerical work.' Ronan adds the last part to try and seem humble. Silver Willow smiles approvingly, then begins writing.

'That's so cool! My first job was babysitting for my sisters.'

Ronan's eyes widen at the new tidbit. Why hadn't he asked that before?

'You have sisters? How old?' Ronan watches Silver expectantly.

'Yeah. Their names are Valentina and Amy. They're 6 year old twins, and total sweethearts! Do you have siblings?'

At this, Ronan frowns, unsure of what he should say. Finally, he begins to write. 'I'm an only child. Just me and my father.'

'How is he?'

...

'He's successful.'

It was the only word Ronan could really say about his father and be truthful.

Silver Willow immediately frowns on reading this. 'Successful?'

'He's a smart man. Ambitious. Like me.' Ronan analyzes Silver's reaction. Surprisingly, Silver looks rather calm as he writes a new statement.

'You're also very sweet and have plenty of friends. I think that's very successful too.' With plenty of hearts. Ronan finds himself smiling and blushing uncontrollably, as Silver gives him a quick side hug.

* * *

Beau finds Adrian in the bathroom, tweezing his eyebrows. The beach bum makes sure to check the stalls, pushing them open one by one. Once he's sure no one will eavesdrop, Beau goes to the door and locks it.

"You know, for someone who says he knows it all, I haven't learned a lot from you, yet!" Adrian complains, continuing to stare at his reflection as Beau walks over to him.

"Be patient, Name Buddy. All good plans come with time." Beau says confidently, jumping onto the counter and resting his foot on it. Adrian whines in disgust, but manages to fight the urge of yelling at the hobo looking man. After all, Beau was his only friend at the time. "Now, I'm sure you've noticed Silver Willow and Ronan are getting pretty close."

"Yes, they're cute." Adrian says in a dismissive manner. "So?"

Beau smirks, "So? It would be a shame if someone broke them apart, right?"

At this, Adrian falters. "Are you saying, you want to get them to break up?"

"Break up implies they're dating. I'd never do that to my friends!" Beau states as if it were obvious. He waves his hand as he begins on his hypothetical. "I'm just saying, it would be sad to see the two apart. Ronan is pretty insecure as it is, and without Silver's support, he'd be open for any shred of positive reinforcement. Even if it was from you."

At this, the actor goes silent. This...didn't feel right. But Adrian couldn't place it. And of course, Adrian could never admit he was in the wrong. Never!

"Well, I'll leave you to think on it. See ya!" Beau clicks his tongue as he hops off the counter and unlocks the bathroom.

**(Bzzzzhhh!)**

**"Step 1, complete." Beau says, looking very proud in himself.**

**(bzzhhh!)**

* * *

After over an hour of just sitting around and doing nothing, the contestants are beginning to become well and truly bored. Unfortunately, this leaves them open to a moment of weakness.

Max is about to eat a candy bar, but drops her candy bar and gasps.

"Oh, f**k, those are adorable." Max says, pointing into the woods. Some of the contestants ignore her, while the other contestants follow her gaze.

It was an opossum, one with a white face and dark grey coat. The opossum was in the trees, eating at some feed the interns left out for her.

However, what the contestants focus on the ten baby possums sitting on her back, innocently staring at the teenagers.

Silver Willow, as soon as he sees the baby possums, also becomes very excited.

"Oh my goodness! Look at them, they're precious!" Silver Willow squeals, shaking Ronan's shoulder to ensure the businessman is paying attention.

"Huh? What's going on? Why's everyone talking all of the sudden?" Tamera asks, pulling out her earbud and looking around.

Noah laughs in entertainment. "Wow, who would have thought that an opossum would have gotten three of you to break your silence? Then again, teenagers tend to love stupid, corny things like that."

Owen looks to his best friend, a surprised look on his face. "But Noah, don't you watch videos like that? I saw you watching videos last night of cute animals on MeTube."

"No, no, no, I don't. You're wrong." Noah quickly denies, even as Owen speaks. Wanting to change the subject, the bookworm continues, "Anyway, you can stay or leave if you want. We'll let you know when the challenge is over."

"Good luck Ro! I have faith in you!" Silver Willow tells Ronan, squeezing the businessman's hand before standing up.

**(bzzzhhh!)**

**Noah sulks, looking embarrassed. "Owen..."**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

Adrian is leaning against the side of the cabin, staring at his reflection in the mirror, when Jewel, Ryuji, Silver Willow, Max, and Tamera return to the Cabins

"Hey Adrian!" Silver Willow calls out perkily.

"Huh? Oh hey." Adrian says, then snaps himself out of it as he remembers what Beau told him. "I mean, hey Silver! How are you...doing?"

Silver Willow smiles, "I'm doing okay. We lost the game, so we're waiting for the rest of the team to finish."

As the two teenagers speak, Tamera sits herself in front of the Girls' Cabin, listening to music.

"Man, I'm starving! I'm going to go see what Chef is cooking up." Max says to no one in particular, shaking her belly as she walks off.

"Okay, have fun!" Silver Willow calls out, waving to his teammate.

* * *

Silver Willow enters the cabin, humming a cheery tune. He goes to his bed, fluffing the pillow before sitting himself on the bed. He pulls off his shoes, placing them under the bed to avoid anyone tripping on them.

Laying on the bed, and grabbing his journal from under the bed, Silver begins doodling.

* * *

Another full hour passes. After the last purge, the remaining contestants have remained steadfast in silence.

Without Silver Willow's company, Ronan has returned to writing notes in his notebooks. If nothing else, this challenge served as an indicator of willpower.

He pauses, as he hears a shift of fabric and weight beside him. Turning his head, he finds himself looking at AJ. The writer is wringing her hands, trying to find the best way to proceed.

Ronan straightens his back, and signs 'Are you okay?'

AJ vigorously nods, and signs back. 'I'm fine, I'm fine. It's just...well, you're a businessman right?'

'I'd assumed I was.' Ronan smirks as he says this, proud of his little sarcastic joke. He mentally berates himself - be professional! This is your competitor. 'Why do you ask?'

'Had you heard of Phoenix Industries before the show?'

At this, Ronan's brows furrow. AJ feels her stomach turn anxiously, when Ronan replies, slowly and thoughtfully.

'I had researched it on my own after I got on the show. There was not a lot of press on it, but what I did find indicates that its focused on making technological breakthroughs in various settings. It seems to focus especially on biotechnology, and has close ties to the Canadian government.'

The writer nods. That would match Scarlett's story.

Ronan, meanwhile, raises a brow at AJ's sudden interest. 'Why are you asking now?'

'Well, it's just. Well, why would a technology giant like Phoenix Industries even be interested in Total Drama? Why would they take the time and money to invest into a reality show?' AJ explains, having rehearsed that question.

The businessman shrugs. 'Pahkitew Island, most likely. Its a combination of land and mechanics, and seems to be running pretty smoothly. I'm sure any government organization would be fascinated by it, if it could help with carrying capacity.'

AJ pauses, then asks, 'But do you really believe that?'

Ronan stays silent at this, averting his eyes. 'It's the only logical solution. But...I'm not certain that's the answer.'

The writer sighs, relieved that Ronan agrees with her. 'I know, right? Why would a company, not at all involved in television production, suddenly want to invest in a reality television show. Especially one with a reputation like Total Drama!'

The conversation is interrupted by Noah, who stands up.

"Well, two hours without saying anything. I have to say, I'm impressed. I mean, if it was the first season contestants, I'm sure the game would have been over in the first hour or so." Noah comments good-naturedly.

"Yeah, and I would have probably been the first one!" Owen jokes, elbowing Noah.

Noah shakes his head and smiles. "Nah, it would've been Lindsay, because she would have forgotten the challenge immediately after it began."

"Oh, man! Yeah, totally!" Owen nods, completely forgetting to account for the blond bombshell.

* * *

_Knock Knock Knock!_

The familiar creak of wood startles Silver from his drawing. He looks up from his sketchbook and towards the door.

"Hello?"

He receives no response, other than another _Knock Knock Knock!_

"Ronan? Is that you?" The glasses wearing teenager asks, pulling himself up from the bed. Of course, it couldn't of have been Ronan, or any of his teammates. They would've just entered, or at least call out to him. So who was this?

Gathering up his courage, Silver approaches the door and opens it. He blinks in surprise as he sees what looks to be an old, hunched up old man. He is wearing a faded grey cloak, casting a shadow over his face.

"Hello? Can you help me, I've gotten a bit lost." The old man croaks out, hobbling in place. In an instant, Silver, sweet, naïve, Silver, felt his worries fall away.

"Oh, of course, sir!" Silver Willow says, opening the door to let the elderly man limp in. "How...how did you get on Pahkitew?"

"Ah, I got on a boat that I thought was a ferry. Took a wrong turn and I'm here! Just like in Muskoka!" The old man mumbles, shaking his head. Silver tries to guide the elderly man to his bed.

Silver Willow smiles reassuringly, sitting the old man on the edge of his bed. "Don't worry, sir. Just stay here, and I'll go get my friends Noah and Owen." The teenager begins to leave when-

"NO!" The sudden outburst surprises Silver, who turns back to the old man. Embarassed, he clears his throat. "I mean, no. I just need to sit down and get my bearings, and I would really appreciate the company."

"Oh...okay." Silver smiles awkwardly, fiddling with his hands. The elderly man returns with a smile that seems a little too odd, little too toothy for the teenager.

"You're such a good boy! Such a respectful young man." The old man draws out, before reaching into his cloak. Silver takes a small step back, feeling his anxiety returning. "Would you like a muffin?"

"Oh...no thank you." Politely, the glasses-use refuses, raising his hands defensively. The elderly man doesn't take this for an answer though.

With a blink of the eye, he races up to Silver, literally trying to shove the muffin in his hand. "I **insist...take the muffin Silver Willow."**

Now _this _definitely gets the teenager suspicious. He narrows his eyes.

"How did you-" Silver Willow begins, but then shakes his head, pulling himself away in the most gentle way possible. "You need to leave. Now."

"Fine, I'll go! But only if you eat my muffin!" The old man barks, feeling his plan unraveling.

Silver Willow takes a step back, then two...

* * *

Tamera is still sitting on the Girls' Cabin, nodding to the beat peacefully. Max passed by, looking disappointed. Seems like Chef didn't have anything for her.

A loud shriek disrupts the calm. Max freezes in place and Tamera sits straight up.

"What the hell?" Max asks rhetorically, as the shrieking continues, both girls can hear where the struggle is originating from.

* * *

Max and Tamera walk in to see Silver Willow and the old man in a vicious struggle. The old man has a tight grip on one of the teenager's wrists, preventing him from escaping.

"Come on! Eat it you damn brat!" The old man calls out, shoving it at Silver's mouth. The teenager shook his head, leaning far to the door.

"SILVER!" Max calls out, catching the old man's attention. Seeing his time was wasting, the old man finally manages to shove part of the muffin into Silver's mouth, and uses his hand to force it down his throat.

One second after this, Max tackles the old man to the floor, his cloak flying off in the process. The curvy girl does a double take.

"Chris McClean?!" Max states with a wide-eyed stare. The ex host struggles to escape grip of the stronger girl, who has him pinned to the floor. "What-what the hell are you doing here?!"

"I'm GETTING MY JOB BACK! AND NO ONE WILL STOP ME!" Chris screams out, before punching Max in her...

Sensitive area. Ouch. Max grabs to cover it up, allowing Chris to scramble out of her grip and jump out of the window. Glass flies everywhere, but luckily not on the contestants.

Tamera kneels down to Silver's side. The young man is rubbing at his throat, which understandably felt like crap from food being shoved down it.

"Yo, SW, are you okay?" Tamera asks, looking to her competitor with a concerned tone. Silver Willow opens his mouth to say, yes, he was fine, but then he felt a familiar closing in his throat.

He lets out a choking sound, hands wrapped around his throat as he gasps for breath. Tamera looks confused, but this quickly morphs into horror as she sees the beginnings of hives form on his hands and face.

"Oh crap, MAX HE'S HAVING AN ALLERGIC REACTION!" Tamera calls out. Max gives the musician a blank look, which shifted to similar terror. Max quickly rushes to Silver's side, shaking on his arm tightly.

"Oh s**t, s**t, s**t!' Max mutters like a chant. "Quick, we-we need do something!"

Tamera nods, "Right! Be right back!" The musician jogs to the dresser, roughly pulling the drawers open as she searches through it. Meanwhile, Max stays with Silver.

"Silver, can you breath?!" Max asks, grabbing both of Silver's hands and shakes them. The young man nods, managing out a raspy "Yeah, I can."

The fat girl smiles, "Good, now don't worry, this won't take long."

"Wha-" Silver Willow is cut off by a finger being shoved down his throat. Max quickly pulls her finger out right before the young man begins to vomit a green liquid onto the ground. He continues to vomit, without pause, for ten seconds, with Max having to scooch back as the puddle grows.

Finally, the vomit train stops, and Silver coughs up the half eaten muffin. Max pats Silver Willow on the back, then looks back to see Tamera, holding a needle.

"I...got an epi-pen. But I guess that works?" Tamera says questioningly. Max blinks, and stares at her saliva covered finger.

"Oh. Well, I'm a mother****ing dumb***." Max says plainly, as Silver stares at his half eaten breakfast.

It is at this perfect moment that Brittany walks in.

"What the hell is- _ewwww." _Brittany cringes back once she sees the vomit. She shakes her head, reminding herself she's seen worse. "What the hell is happening?"

"Hard to explain. Short answer is Chris came in and almost killed Silver." Tamera tells Brittany, handing the epi-pen to Silver Willow. The teenage male gives a weak smile, his body still trembling.

At this explanation, Brittany's mind blanks. "Wait, what? How-Silver, are you okay?" The mob boss turns to her competitor, looking genuinely concerned.

"I-I will be. Thank you." Silver Willow answers, then thrusts the epi pen in his upper thigh. His body tenses and he lets out a whine at the pinch.

Brittany blankly nods, mind going into action. She raises her hands, trying to look to Silver reassuringly. "Okay, I-I'm going to go get Noah and get you medical help. Stay here!"

**(bzzzzhhh!)**

**"What? You thought I wasn't going to help him?" Brittany snorts. "It doesn't matter if it's a competition if someone is possibly dying. You help that person That's pretty much human decency."**

**(Bzzzhhh!)**

* * *

Scarlett and Molly are sitting at their work desk, the former drinking green tea and the latter coffee.

Their peace is interrupted by a bright red ALERT buzzing on the screen. The redhead narrows her eyes and sits her drink to the side.

"What's going on?" Molly asks, sipping her coffee and watching Scarlett type at the computer.

"Chris, no doubt. He's trying to hack into the island's mainframe." Scarlett explains, still cool as a cucumber.

"Really? How did he get access to it?" Molly asks, obviously more concerned than her coworker.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. There are multiple access points throughout the island." Scarlett explains, entering code without pausing. "He's no expert hacker, unfortunately for him. This should only take a few minutes."

Molly, humming in concern, stands up and glances at the other monitors. Scarlett begins to tap faster. "Come on, almost there, and-"

And then, before Scarlett could do anything, the green code she was entering turns blood red. The keyboard emits a spark, forcing Scarlett out from the her chair.

**"Awww, what's wrong? Did I scare you? Good!"** Chris laughs maniacally through the monitors, before they all go dead black. Both Molly and Scarlett stare agape at this.

"What-what just happened?" Molly asks her superior. For once, Scarlett doesn't have a witty comeback. She rushes to the keyboard, clicking randomly on the buttons to elicit any response from them. Nothing.

"...Oh my god, he did it." Scarlett mutters, shaking her head. Before Molly can ask for elaboration, the redhead turns on her heels, shoving a cell phone at her intern. "Molly, stay here and lock the door, it's safer here! Use my phone to get into contact with Phoenix Industries security immediately! Tell them Mr. McClean is threatening our safety! I'm going to go find the nearest checkpoint!"

"But-wait, I can he-" "I am counting on you. Don't fail me!" Scarlett barks, pointing at her intern accusingly. Molly stays silent, satisfying Scarlett enough to finally sprint off.

* * *

The island is shaken with a deep rumbling from underneath, like an earthquake. This lasts a few seconds, and then suddenly stops.

"Huh? Is that...normal?" Owen asks Noah.

As if to answer his question, the ground rumbles once more and nearby landscape begins to take a turn for the bizarre. The trees are replaced by aluminum Christmas trees, the grass becomes an orange polka dotted color, and the wind begins to blow hard.

"**Good afTERnoon CAmpERS! cHRIS MCClean here telling YOU you you ****_you..._****to report to your CABins IMeddiaTELY. IF NOT, you'll be ELIMinatED, _permanently. Good luck!_" **The loud speaker cuts off.

Noah and Owen immediately look at each with matching expressions of concern. Something was definitely wrong.

"NOAH, OWEN!" Brittany cries out, looking out of breath. She pants, but wastes no time. "Silver...he had an...allergic reaction!"

"What?! Is he okay?" Ronan asks, jumping out of his seat.

Brittany nods, taking a deep breath, "Got an epi-pen, but needs...medical attention."

This instantly sends waves of shock throughout the contestants. What the hell had happened?

"Wait, is this part of the challenge?" Taylor asks, tilting her head. "If it is, that's kind of a weird challenge."

Noah snaps out of his thoughts. He begins to rapidly speak, "No. Challenge over. Everyone, gather in the Mess Hall immediately. Owen, stay with them, I need to go talk to Scarlett RIGHT NOW!"

With that, Noah runs off, already having begun dialing the number. The contestants look to each other. Was this for real.

"Okay, you heard my little buddy! Come on, let's get going!" Owen calls out, waving his head in the direction of the Mess Hall.

**(bzzhhhh)**

**hfiuheiniarubiehbairhnai**

**(bzzzhh)**

* * *

Ryuji and Jewel jog back to the cabins, still wet from the ocean and still in their swimsuits. They find Silver Willow sitting on the steps of the cabin, a used epi-pen at his side.

"Hey, dude, what the hell was that announcement about?" Jewel asks, seeing Max and Tamera sitting beside Silver and Brittany having just come out herself.

Ryuji takes a big whiff at the air, scrunching his nose. "Ugh, it smells like vomit here."

At this, Max looks around, blinking rapidly. "Really? Crazy."

"SILVER!" Ronan sprints to Silver, kneeling at his side, with AJ, Johnny, Amelia behind him. "Are you okay?"

Silver Willow tries to give Ronan a reassuring smile. "I feel better now, thanks to Max and Tamera." He looks back to the two females. "Thank you so much, if you guys hadn't been here-"

"Hey, it's no problem, Silver! We're friends, we help each other!" Max says, rubbing her friend's back comfortingly. Max then directs a glare at Adrian who is looking at his nails. "And you! Why didn't you stop Chris?!"

Adrian, put on the spot, looks slightly panicked. "I didn't see him! I was looking at myself in the mirror!" Adrian says defensively.

"Really? You were so engrossed in your own reflection that you didn't hear Chris or the struggle?" Brittany asks, raising a brow suspiciously.

"...Hey, if you were me, you'd understand." Adrian states.

The rest of the contestants collectively groan.

* * *

The loudspeaker once again crackles to life, just as Owen rejoins the contestants.

**"Oh, you all really are IDIOTS! I can't believe you all gathered in the same place!" **Chris cackles. The contestants huddle together, looking out for any sign of danger. **"No, I am NOT going to kill you. That'd mean the season would be over, and we can't have that, can we? Let's start with a new challenge - the first person to get out from the underbelly of Pahkitew Island are the least likely to get crushed. Ready. Set. GO!"**

And with that, the floor beneath the contestants FALLS APART TO REVEAL A TRAP MOTHERFRICKING DOOR! The contestants and Owen shriek for dear life as they fall and tumble in, with some of them scrambling and failing to grip on the sides of the trap door.

Ronan, who was standing on the edge of the trapdoor, tries to save Silver by grabbing on his wrist. Unfortunately, both still end up falling in.

The back of Ronan's coat ends up catching on a metal edge, slowing their fall.

"Ah, Ronan!" Silver Willow cries out in a high pitched voice. The business man begins to breath at a rapid pace, trying to reach up and get a grip on the edge.

"Silver, don't worry. It's going-"

At that moment, the metal edge has created a gigantic gash, which completely rips now.

"CRAP!" Ronan screams out, as both Silver and the businessman fall into the darkness.

* * *

**Wow, that took longer than I thought to write. I hope you enjoyed it, and stay tuned to find out what happens.**

**If you didn't absolutely love it, just review or Private Message me, telling me how I can improve this episode or the series overall. And as always, continue to send in any and all challenge ideas you might have.**

**Thank you, and have a fantastic day!**


	9. Total Chris-asters

**Note: Alrighty, then! This is the answer to the cliffhanger (nearly literal) from the last chapter. I apologize for how much time I spent completing this chapter. I had this chapter right in my lineup, halfway complete for what seemed like forever, but just couldn't push myself to complete it for one reason or another.**

**ALSO, I created a new logo for this story. I made in Microsoft Word and used Snip and Sketch to transport it to , so hopefully you can see the important parts.**

** Thank you so much for your continued support, it means so much to me! I hope you are all staying safe in these crazy times. **

_**EDIT: One of my readers pointed out that I sometimes wrote sentences that ended oddly, so I'm fixing that. Thanks to Lord Zeppelin for helping me realize that; I always appreciate constructive criticism.**_

* * *

_Ah, you're back. My, my, my, what a pickle they've gotten themselves into. Your precious contestants, at the mercy of the hands of a psychopath. Then again, how is that any different from the last six seasons?_

_..._

_Oh, don't give me that look. You didn't really think Chris McClean would stay down when you took his life's work away from him, did you? Ah, but you **were **expecting it, weren't you? Because then, you could see what your contestants were made of._

_..._

_Silence. Now, let's rip off the bandage and see what has happened._

* * *

If one looks deep inside Pahkitew Island, there is a rocky cavern. Being over a hundred feet below the surface, there is little to no natural light coming in. The only light illuminating the sparce, rocky area are pink crystals. The pink crystals clusters, scattered all across the cavern, glows and hums with a warm energy. This is the scene that the eighteen contestants are crashing into.

As it turns out, the trap door funneled into a slide. By some miracle, the contestants hadn't ended up creating a blockage in a slide (which would be expected when multiple people enter it).

Johnny is the first one to come flying out of it, and coolly manages to tuck and roll, coming to a stop ten feet away. Jewel follows, and goes with a running and then sliding landing. She slides farther than Johnny, but is also relatively unharmed.

The rest of the contestants are not so agile, nor lucky. They tumble across the ground, having mere seconds to try to break their fall.

Silver Willow and Ronan are the last ones out of the slide. Luckily they were slowed enough by their earlier stop that they only tumble a few feet before stopping.

Once all of the contestants are in the cave, the slide zips up into the wall, as if it has never there.

* * *

"Uhgh…" "Oh, my leg..." "Is everyone alive?"

As expected, the fall was not pleasant. Many are covered in scratches, and some have smashed fingers, twisted ankles, etc. The physically and mentally stronger contestants (Brittany, Beau, Dominic, and Max) are able to quickly pull themselves up, pushing through the pain. Others (AJ, Neville, Amelia) are still groaning on the ground, feeling as if they were put in a blender.

"AJ, you okay?" Johnny has turned his attention to his teammate AJ. The martial artist helps the shy girl up to her feet, with AJ rubbing her wrist as she stands up.

"Y-yeah, I think so." AJ murmurs through a wince, wondering internally whether or not her wrist was broken or not.

* * *

Brittany moves to Amelia, who is laying on the ground trying to compose herself. The mob boss quickly pulls Amelia into a sitting position; the actress hums gratefully.

Amelia's hand goes to her nose, feeling a warm liquid trickle down to her upper lip. Even before looking at her finger, she knows its blood.

"Ah, your nose..." Brittany quickly fishes out a handkerchief from her pocket, holding up for Amy to grab. "Are you okay? Actually forget that, you're definitely not okay."

"Yeah, I..." Amelia trails off, her head pounding. She tilts her head back, putting the handkerchief to her nose.

"Well, we're not dead yet." Brittany states, trying to be comforting. As Brittany says this, Taylor makes her way over to the two, grabbing onto a cluster of crystals for balance. "_Kiska! Kiska, _don't do that with your head!"

Before Amy can ask, Taylor kneels down and, trying to be gentle, tilts the actress's head forward,. "I've broken my nose before, and tilting my head back only makes you puke up that blood."

"Huh, I...didn't know that." Amelia says, voice high and breathless. "Thanks Taylor."

The mob boss grunts at this, face contorting in annoyance.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"Hmmph. Amelia didn't thank me for helping her." Brittany complains, crossing her arms. After a few seconds, she realizes how it sounds. "It's not like I'm jealous or anything. Of course not."**

**(Bzzzhhh!)**

* * *

Ronan pulls himself up onto his feet, straightening himself reflexively. He winces at the sudden pain in his neck. Slowly, his hand grazes against his neck; the businessman lets in a sharp breath as he feels a thin gash running along it. Ouch.

The businessman tugs off the remains of his overcoat, inspecting the damage.

"Well, there's that piece of clothing ruined." Ronan says to himself, using the sleeve to dab at his neck wound. He then proceeds to dump the contents of the overcoat's pockets on the ground, taking count of anything he might need.

As Ronan does this, Silver manages to sit himself onto his knees. Silver Willow rubs his eyes and looks around, trying to regain his bearings. After a few moments, the curly hair young man gasps lightly.

"Whoa...what is this place?" Silver whispers, gazing at the crystals in amazement.

"W-wait, I re-recognize this place." AJ says, gaining the attention of most of the contestants. "This is the ca-cave from episode seven of s-season six."

"Of course." Rae says, rolling her eyes. "A callback to a time when he was large and in charge."

"Yeah, what are the chances." J-Jo adds sarcastically. Rae gives J-Jo a smirk.

Ronan, having gathered his notebook and pens, begins flipping through it.

"Okay, come on, come on! I know I wrote something down involving a landslide that would apply to this." Ronan mutters to himself, flipping through the pages. Max puts her hands on her hips as she addresses the businessman.

"You know dude, I love your plans. But I don't think any scenario of yours counts on a psychopath like Chris f**king McClean trying to kill us."

Ronan politely smiles. "Actually, I wrote one down in the section on "how to negotiate with homicidal maniacs."

"Uh, is anyone wondering where Chris learned to code. Or where Owen and Noah are?" J-Jo asks, raising his voice to try and speak over the multiple panicked conversations.

It is at this moment a nearby monitor buzzes to life. In an instant, all of the contestants whirl their bodies towards it, knowing who it must be.

Sure enough, when the monitor clears, it's Chris McClean on the screen. He looks much more disheveled than when he was last seen a few episodes ago. His five o'clock aftershave has become scruffy, and his hair looks like he was in a rat's nest. He has noticeable dark circles under his eyes; he definitely hasn't slept in a while.

Chris gives his signature grin, which looks more psychotic than ever. "Hello contestants! Today's challenge is going to be a doozy, so I hope you're ready to work together!"

"You jack***, what the hell are ya doing?!" Dustin calls out. Johnny, thinking quickly, grabs a nearby crystal formation and throwing it at the monitor. It barely makes a scratch.

"Oh, touchy, are we?" The disgraced host smirks. At this, Taylor stomps up to the camera, rubbing her temple.

"You _zhopoliz! Zhopu porvu margala vikoliu!" _Taylor swears at the camera, waving her hands. _"Vlip, kak muhi na govno!"_

"Ha, good thing I don't speak Russian. Sounded pretty bad." "_Indanahway suka bluut!" _Taylor shakes her head and storms off.

"Oh, I know! You guys must just be feeling grumpy from your injuries." Chris says, his voice condescending.

"Among other things." Brittany comments bitterly, glaring daggers at the monitor.

"Here, let me help you!"

Chris looks off, his hands moving offscreen. Moments later, water sprinklers materialize from the ceiling, spraying a pinkish-red liquid over all the contestants.

"Oh good lord, tell me this isn't what I think it is!" Dustin says, covering his mouth to keep the liquid from getting into his mouth.

However, to the amazement of the contestants, they each feel their pain dissipate as soon as the liquid hits them. Not only that, though, but they see as their cuts, scrapes, and bruises heal.

Amelia pulls the handkerchief away from her nose, finding not only that it has stopped bleeding, but the ugly purple green bruising has healed as well. "What-I...am I on acid?"

"No, Amelia. You're on television." Chris states, not missing a beat. "Now, let me cut to the chase. I'm hiding in the central control center of this underground facility. To complete the challenge, one of you will need to find me, if you can get past the robots and booby traps that is. And, just to make sure you won't goof off, I've set the facility to meltdown in two hours."

The entire group gasps, shocked and horrified.

"Yes, gasp. Honestly, I'm offended you'd expect less of the great Chris McClean." Chris says, waving his hand boredly. "Now, the timer starts..." The ex-host looks at his wrist as if he's reading a watch, "Five minutes ago, so I'd suggest you try to get out of the cave quickly. Good luck!" The ex-host laughs maniacally before the monitor went dead.

**(Bzzzzhhh!)**

**"So here we are, stuck in a cave with a sociopath who has tried to injure us many times. Who also just sprayed on us some weird-ass liquid that magically healed all of our injuries. And what I'm wondering is, 'can bees cough?' You know, like a complete idiot." Jewel says.**

**(Bzzzhhh!)**

**Dustin scoffs, shaking his head. "Well, Chris McClean has gone off the complete and total deep end. And here I thought the worst thing that would ever happen to me is my mom coming back."**

**(bzzzhhh!)**

**"You know, I should probably be freaking out. But honestly, this stuff will make killer lyrics later on!" Tamera tells the camera, a mix of excitement and worry in her eyes.**

**(Bzzzhhh!)**

* * *

With no other course available to them, the contestants begin a trek down the crystal cave. They stay close together, walking single file as the walkway narrows.

Max sighs, running her palm across her sweaty forehead. "God, is it hot as balls down here." Neville, with beads of sweat rolling down his face, responds, "Makes sense. We're pretty far underground, so we have to be close to the volcanic plates."

"Uh, I'm pretty sure that if that were the case, we'd be dead. Plus, the tectonic plates are about 100 kilometers down, and the deepest man-made hole was like, 12 kilometers" Adrian complains, mostly upset for his hair. Max and Neville pause, giving Adrian an incredulous stare. "What? I'm not just a pretty face you know."

Brittany, who is at the front of the group, abruptly comes to a stop, holding her hand out. "Stop! There's a steep drop here!"

The contestants just behind her tilt forward to get a better look. Indeed, just a few feet ahead is steep drop that goes down ten feet. If Brittany had walked a few steps more, she probably would have fallen flat on her face.

The area ahead is covered with a thick layer of fog, obscuring its size. AJ, who was just beside Rae, notices a small white speck in the distance. Pulling out Gigi's camera, the author uses the zoom function, and sees the speck is actually a door AJ's face relaxes relieved smile. "T-thank goodness."

The writer, normally shy, calls out to her peers, Th-there's a door at the en-end of the tunnel!"

"Okay then. So what's our plan, Ronan?" Dominic asks, turning to the titular teenager. Ronan gulps, looking...nervous? No, not Ronan. Ronan's never nervous.

"Ah, of course. Well...this is straightforward. Chris wants us to go through the fog and stay together..."

"But it's obviously a trap." Brittany finishes. "But, it would be idiotic to not stay together. So, whatever is in that fog, whether its robot animals or lasers or robot animals with lasers, we just need to stay together, protect each other, and stay calm."

"Should we hold hands too?" Dustin comments, half serious.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. It'll keep us from losing each other in the fog and allows us to go at an equal pace." Ronan points out.

"Yeah, smart idea, Dusty!" Taylor says, patting Dustin on the back. Dustin stays silent, hoping his cheeks aren't as red as he thinks they are.

**(Bzzzhhh!)**

**"Me and my big mouth." Dustin shakes his head.**

**(Bzzzhhhh!)**

Brittany nods, "Does that plan sound good to everyone?"

"Yep!" "Sounds good to me!" "Definitely."

The mob boss nods once more hands on hips. "Alright. Well. Ladies first, right?"

Taking a quick breath, Brittany kneels down and hops into the steppe, disappearing in the fog. The others wait with baited breath.

"It seems safe!" Brittany calls out.

With that, the rest of the contestants quickly follow down. AJ is the last one down, with Johnny catching her bridal style and setting her down gently.

"Remember everyone - stay together!" Brittany calls out, taking Amelia's hand in her own. The others follow her lead, taking each other's hands (though some are more hesitant than others)

"Eww, why is your hand feel sticky?" Adrian asks, face scrunching up as he grabs Max's hand.

Max looks embarrassed at this, glad no one can see her face. "Uh, Silver Willow's saliva?"

"What?!" "What?"

Even though Max can barely see their faces, she knows the others look grossed out. "Yeah, long story."

"EWW!" Adrian squeals, immediately jumping back from Max.

"I'll take your hand." Ronan states quietly, raising his hand a bit.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Molly is pacing in the control room. She has wrapped her arms around in a self-comforting gesture, her throat tightening. Scarlett would be okay, right? Of course she would, she was Scarlett. She was tough, scarily brilliant - that was why La-Phoenix Industries recruited her.

Her thoughts are interrupted by a low beeping. It is quiet, but in the silent room it is like a bullhorn. Molly's eyes dart to the keyboard; one of the buttons, with a telephone symbol is flashing red. The intern glances around, hesitantly approaching the button. It continues to flash red, consistently, until Molly presses the button.

"-rlett! Come on, pick up!" A voice comes through the microphone. It is scratchy and muffled, but the voice is clearly familiar. Noah.

"Hello? Mr. Noah?" Molly asks, leaning into the microphone. "My name is Molly, Scarlett's intern."

There is a brief silence. "Where the hell is Scarlett, then?!"

"She-she went out to another data module to counteract Chris. He fried this control room, so we can't access it from here!"

"Of course he did..." Noah mumbled bitterly. "Look, I don't care who I have to deal with! I've been separated from the contestants and Owen - is there any way to find them?"

For a moment, the intern draws a blank. Then- "Oh! Yes! Hold on!" Rushing (which means walking briskly) across the room, Molly pulls out a tablet from its charger. Quickly typing in the password, Molly pulls up what she was looking for: GPS.

But it wasn't a normal GPS. No, it was used by the producers to track each of the contestants. You see, before the show began, the contestants were brought in for a "mandatory physical" to ensure they were healthy enough to compete. During this physical, each contestant had been injected with a microchip in their shoulder.

Was it legal? Yes, because they signed the contract. Was it moral? Molly couldn't say.

"I found them, Noah!" Molly calls out, making her way back to the desktop. She notes the whistling of winds in the background, but doesn't pay it mind. "Good news, they're all still alive! They're...uh..." She furrows her brows as she examines the data closely. "That's weird. The data indicates that they're actually underground, in the cavern area."

Noah stays silent, knowing already who's responsible.

"BUT don't worry! With any luck Scarlett is already on her way hacking back into the servers."

"Thanks Molly, keep me up-" Noah is interrupted by a flash of static, the sound of a thump, and then the line goes dead.

"...Mr. Noah?" Molly asks as the red light fades away. She breathes through her nose, staring at the tablet screen. "I'm...sure he's fine. Is he? Yeah, yeah, of course."

* * *

Back on the surface, Noah pulls himself onto his elbows. The wind had just been knocked out of him by, funnily, the hard wind blowing. He grabs his phone, thanking whatever deity there was that it didn't shatter. "That's what I get for making a call out here."

Noah sits himself onto his legs. This is a hard task, since the wind is blowing fiercely against him. "Okay, find shelter, call Ignis, find what where everyone is, and make a plan. Let's go."

Just as Noah says this, a shadow comes over him, the wind suddenly going still behind him. He holds his breath as he turns his head...

* * *

The contestants, hand in hand, walk through the fog. A calm silence has fallen among the group; their only goal right now is to reach their literal light at the end of the tunnel. Ronan is now at the front of the group, holding Silver Willow's hand, who is holding onto Max's hand. This is followed by Neville,Rae, AJ, Johnny, Tamera, J-Jo, Adrian, Beau, Taylor, Amelia, Brittany, Dustin, Dominic, Ryuji, and Jewel

Then in the silence, they hear something. Bells. Church bells. They're distant, but distinct.

"Oh _blyat!" _Taylor curses, jumping back as her eyes land on something, or someone. The others follow her gaze, and find-

"Is that a nun?" J-Jo asks blankly as he gazes at the woman in black. She smiles blankly at the group, holding a finger up to her mouth.

"Ah, cloistresses! Why a damn cloistress!" Taylor yells out, tightening her grip on Amelia's hand.

Amelia's face scrunches up lightly. "Taylor-are you...scared of nuns?"

At this, Taylor becomes defensive. "NO! I just...they creep me out, is all! I'm not scared of her!" Taylor yells out to the cloistress, defiant, "Hey, ya _dura, ischenzi!"_

The cloistress just laughs maniacally at this. "Aww, what's the matter, Taylor? Why don't I-" The cloistress' rips off her hood, revealing her clown makeup. "TELL YOU A JOKE!"

"F**k, a clown cloistress?!" Taylor jumps back, her face a mix of fear and confusion.

"And one that looks like me?" J-Jo adds, even more confused that Taylor. As J-Jo said, the nun's face looks exactly like his, only much more ominous.

"Robots, most likely. Let's just-!" Brittany calls out, tugging on Dominic's hand. As soon as she sees her upper arm, however, she lets out an ear-piercing shriek. There is a bright red snake wrapped around her forearm, who hisses at the mob boss. Brittany continues to scream, her arm frozen in place. "S-snake! SNAKE!"

"I got this!" Dominic says confidently, making to grab the snake. When he grabs it however, the snake seems to spontaneously transform into a rubber snake. "What the-"

As this occurs, a large creature flies past the contestants. The creature is quickly seen to be a large red squid, with a big mantle. It moves as if it is swimming, looking close enough for the contestants to touch.

"Whoa, so cool!" Beau comments, a look of awe on his face. Amelia, meanwhile, is definitely not impressed. She clutches onto Brittany's other, snake free arm.

"Ronan, your time with the company is over." The squid announces, its voice echoing within the cavern. Lifting its tentacles, the squid sprays its ink on the contestants. Except it's not ink, but a ton of pink slips that flutter over the contestants.

Dustin, gripping a pink slip, waves his hands in the air. "What is going on?!"

AJ, who has been standing back and watching this unfold, has her eyes widen in realization. "W-wait a moment. This fog, it's creating-"

"The fog is trying to create our deepest fears!" Ronan announces in excitement. Rae narrows her eyes dangerously at Ronan, eyes flashing red.

"Yes, AJ was just saying that." At this, Ronan finds a feeling of embarrassment spark in him. "Oh, sorry."

"Wait, how would he even know our fears?" Jewel asks. Johnny answers, "Isn't it obvious? I mean, he was the host, so he checked all of our applications."

Beau just shrugs, watching as a giant spider in a suit floats past. "Well, I don't know about you, bros, but this isn't really scary."

"SWIMMING ISN'T A CAREER, SON!" The spider shrieks at the group, causing many (AJ, Adrian, Tamera) to jump in the air. Ryuji blushes from embarrassment.

"It looks Chris tried to use our fears against us, but it ended up meshing all of our fears into weird hybrids." Rae comments, tapping her chin, with AJ and Tamera nodding in agreement.

"Yes, that's why Phoenix Industries scrapped the product." A monitor pops out from the ground, and reveals a certain red head to the group.

"S-Scarlett!" AJ makes her way to the monitor, smiling at the older woman.

"Scarlett? Wait, like, Scarlett from season 6, who tried to blow up the island? That Scarlett?" Dominic asks, eyebrows in the air.

"What? That's crazy, man!" Tamera yells out.

A sigh. "Yes, that is me. _You commit one terroristic act..._That doesn't matter anymore. I need you to listen to me."

Jewel smirks devilishly, "Uh, why should we listen to you Wendy? Shouldn't you be making square patties?"

"Ha ha ha, very funny." Scarlett states, voice monotone. "Now if you're done with your jokes, I've found an alternate route for you all. It is a little longer, but it avoids Chris's quote on quote "challenges."

"Scuse you, but why should we listen to you?" Max asks, hands on her hips as she gives Scarlett an accusatory look. Dominic decides to add, "Yeah, aren't you a convicted terrorist?" Brittany nods in agreement.

"Hey, everyone, let's hear her out." Neville says, trying to be the mediator. This earns him a raised brow from Max. But before Max can berate Neville, Scarlett speaks up.

"Well, I do have to concede to your points. If I were in your place, I would be hesitant as well. However, I am sure you notice the collar around my neck?" Scarlett lowers her neck of her shirt to allow everyone to get a good luck at the metal collar. She drones on, "Phoenix Industries uses it to track me. But it always ensures that I cannot lie...ever. If I ever try to lie, or even think of causing someone mental or physical harm, it delivers an electric to my nervous system."

"How do we know that's true?" Ronan asks Scarlett with a pointed tone.

"Yeah, for all we know that necklace could just be an ugly accessory." Adrian says, snapping his fingers sassily.

Ronan nods at this sentiment, scowling at the realization of this. "Adrian is right. I think we're better off on our own."

Scarlett scowls, "Ugh, you know what? Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you. Oh, by the way, you have one hour and fourty minutes left." With that, the monitor disappears back into the ground.

**(Bzzzzhhh!)**

**"Oh, why didn't you say anything!" AJ asks herself, slapping herself. "Scarlett might be blunt, but I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be stupid enough to work with Chris."**

**(Bzzzhhh!)**

* * *

After ten more minutes of walking, the group finally reaches the end of the fog. Brittany and Johnny kneel down, helping to boost the others one by one up. Ronan and J-Jo are the first ones that get out of the fog, and proceed to help those who can't pull themselves.

With no help, Jewel scrambles up the rock wall and up to the others. Ryuji whistles in admiration.

"Thank you!" Silver Willow giggles, giving Ronan and J-Jo an appreciative smile before pulling himself up.

Taylor looks behind her before taking her turn. In the distance, she once again sees the J-Jo/clown/cloistress hybrid, holding up a rubber duck. With wide eyes, Taylor moves a little faster.

"Finally!" Brittany sighs, Johnny boosting her up when no one else was left. Johnny easily pulls himself up without Ronan and J-Jo help. "If I had to see one more snake in there I was going to lose it!"

"BOO!" The mob boss shrieks as a bright green snake comes into her vision, and she instinctively punches at the source. Jewel yelps and falls back, the rubber snake falling out of her hand.

"Oow...I deserve that." Jewel admits, rubbing her sore cheek. Ryuji helps pull his girlfriend back up, as Ronan addresses the group.

"Okay everyone remember...whatever happens past this door, let's stick together."

"Yeah." "Of course." "Definitely." There are a few words of agreement said to Ronan's sentiment. Ronan, feeling more empowered by this, leads the group through the sliding door.

* * *

When the contestants pass the door, they are meet with an entirely different environment. Instead of a cave, they are now in a calm, well-lit hallway. The walls and flooring were lined with faded green tiles, the walls humming with a constant electricity. The group walks silently through the hallway, alert for any changes.

"So AJ, I couldn't help but noticed you recognized Scarlett back there." Neville comments, staying in the back of the group with her.

"Oh, yes, didn't ev-everyone else?" AJ says, giving a small smile to the fence-sitter

Neville gives AJ a slightly uneasy smile. "True. But the way you said her name - almost as if you'd interacted with her before."

At this, AJ feels her insides twist. "W-w-well, I-"

**"What? How did you get through so quickly?!" **Chris's voice booms through the hallways. **"That fog should of taken you all out of the picture!"**

"Ah Jesus Christ!" Rae swears, covering her ears.

Tamera shares this sentiment. "I know, right? I'd rather listen to nails on a chalkboard."

Brittany, glaring daggers at the ceiling, yells, "We worked together, Mr. McClean!" The mob boss says the name rather condescendingly.

**"But why though?!"** Chris asks, as Brittany is holding a crap. **"You should be fighting among each other, tearing each other's throats out!"**

"Life isn't a competition, Chris!" Ronan says, but then immediately backtracks, "Actually it is, but this instance is not an example of that!"

"Ronan's right. It's only natural that we're going to work together if we're in a life or death situation!" Amelia calls out. As this conversation unfolds, the group is still moving through the hallway, not wanting to waste any time

"YEAH!" Max cries out, pumping her hands in the air. "AND WE'RE GOING TO TAKE THAT TEAMWORK AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS WHEN WE FIND YOU!"

For a moment, Chris is silent.** "...You know what. You're right. I've been making it too easy for you.**

**Let me correct that mistake."**

Before the contestants can really process what Chris means by this, the ground once again rumbles under them. Ahead of them, the hallway slowly (yet somehow very quickly) morphs into separate pathways.

**"There. Now you get to compete for who reaches the control room first. It is at the end of the facility, so I'd pick up the pace.**

**Oh, and before I leave, here's a little incentive..." **Chris chuckles darkly before the speakers go dead.

"Oh boy." J-Jo says, as a wall lifts up to block the way they entered. Even more worrying, the wall begins to slowly move towards the contestants.

"Well, I think that's our cue to get the f**k out!" Max grabs Amelia's hand and drags her through the middle exit.

"_Kiska!" _Taylor yells out, running after the pair. Brittany hesitates at first, but then decides to follow. However, her pursuit attempt is futile; as soon as she tries to go through, an invisible force pushes her back.

Brittany falls back on her butt, and is caught by Dominic.

"Hmm, looks like it only lets three people in each exit." Rae comments.

"Okay, this is will be easy to deal with!" Ronan says with a smile, pulling out his notebook. He flips to the inside of the cover. "I made a list based on compatability in a life or death situation-"

"Good luck dudes!" Jewel yells out as she, Ryuji, and Beau sprint through a red door. Ronan blinks, realizing that everyone else had already run off in the brief moments he looked down.

Silver Willow grabs Ronan's hand and then grasps Adrian's hand. Ronan finds his face flushing.

"Come on, no time to lose, guys!"

"Eww, puke breath!" Adrian squeals, weakly attempting to pull away from Silver.

Ronan, still surprised, just squeaks (of course, Ronan would never admit it) as Silver Willow guides his teammates to safety.

**(Bzzzhhh!)**

**"Ugh, why can't people wait a few moments for good planning?" Ronan asks himself, shaking his head in disappointment. "Also, I'm pretty sure Chris is having a mental breakdown."**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

_Brittany, Dustin, and Rae_

Robots. That was what filled the room in front of them. Hanging from the ceiling by meat hooks, thrown onto tables, etc. Many of the robots were half built, heads lulled to the side, while others looked nearly finished and ready to go out. There weren't just robots for animals or Chris however; there were robots for Noah, Owen, and other former contestants.

"Well, this is very...just, very." Dustin states as the three take in the scene.

Brittany swallows, her throat dry. "Okay, let's take it slow...we don't know where Chris could be..."

**"That's right! You don't know where I could be!" **Chris laughs maniacally over the loud speaker. Brittany and Dustin jump, heads rotating around the room, while Rae stays calm.

After a few moments, the three continue to walk through the room. They take their time, scanning the room for signs of the disgraced ex-host. Rae stays a few feet behind Dustin and Brittany, more interested in the robots.

"So, Brittany..." "Dustin..."

Dustin averts his eyes, clearing his throat.

"I know this is probably a bad time, and this will be out of left field for someone like me. But uh...I recognized you, when we meet." Brittany looks at Dustin with a surprised look. Before this point, Dustin never mentioned anything about recognizing her.

Dustin takes her silence as a cue to continue. "I read an article about your family. I'm sorry about your father, Carlos."

At this, Brittany's expression immediately hardens. She stares straight ahead. "Really? Most people-"

_CREEEAAKKKK! _Brittany and Dustin turn around, the mob boss pulling out her gun. They find themselves staring at Rae, who is resting her foot on the torso of a Chris bot, and holding up his severed robo-hand as a prize.

"What? A souvenir." Rae says calmly, pocketing the hand. Brittany and Dustin just shake their head, continuing to walk.

Brittany continues, "Most people think he deserved it."

"That doesn't mean he wasn't a good father." Dustin comments, wringing his hands. He glances back, seeing Rae walking a good few feet behind them. Brittany nods, and the two falls into silence.

The mob boss, hesitant at first, asks, "You lost your father too right? He...died in prison?"

Dustin wraps his arms around himself, face scrunching up. "If you're going to talk about MY father, don't try to lessen it. My mom accused my dad of assaulting her, he reached his breaking point in prison, and my mom left me behind to avoid jail time for perjury." Brittany recognized that expression all too well. Vengeful. "I'm surprised you know about that."

"So, how do you feel about it?"

"About the same you feel about your dad, I guess. Have my aunt and uncle." Dustin answers vaguely. Brittany could tell he was already shutting back in. God, why could she see so much of herself in this kid?

Brittany finds her expression softening, as the two once again fall into a silence. "Look, this isn't the best time to talk about this. But if you want to speak to me later, I'll be happy to listen."

For the first time in a while, Dustin gives a genuine, if small, smile. "Thanks. I'd like that."

_CLANG! _Brittany, Dustin, and Rae freeze. They all turn to the source of a noise, in a darkened corner. Brittany, looking to her companions, holds a finger up to her lips. Rae takes out the robot hand, and Dustin takes out his pocket knife.

The three slowly approach the mass, ready to attack it, when...

"AHH!" The mass screams, having suddenly turned around. He shields his face. "No, it's Owen!

"...Owen? What are you doing here?" Brittany asks, lowering her weapon.

Owen stands up, shaking the pine needles from his hair. "When I saw you guys got sucked down, I took one of the emergency exits and ended up here!" At this statement, Dustin and Brittany put away their weapons, certain the threat was over.

"Likely story, robot!" Rae yells out, before kicking Owen in his most private spot.

Owen cries out, falling to his knees, "AH! THE KIWIS! ALWAYS THE KIWIS!"

"Hmm, robots don't care about their balls." Rae just smiles, "Looks like we're good."

Dustin and Brittany take a good step back from Rae after this comment.

**(Bzzzhhh!)**

**"Poor kid." Is all Brittany says. "I remember how I was when my dad first died. How I still am. Difference is, I actually have a good support network."**

**(bzzhhh!)**

* * *

_Dominic, Neville, and J-Jo_

The three young men find themselves in what looks like a small hospital room. It is well lit, has multiple beds lining the walls, and cabinets of medical supplies along the wall. Dominic looks more annoyed than anything, leading the front of the group, J-Jo is staying to the back, and Neville is right in the middle.

"Uh, looks like there isn't an exit." Dominic states, looking a bit frustrated.

"Well, I think that's obvious." J-Jo says calmly. He looks up at the ceiling tiles, an idea forming in his head. "We could try the ceiling tiles. I'll see if any of them are loose."

"I think that is...a smart idea." Neville states.

J-Jo, pulling off his shoes and placing them under one of the bed, stands on top of one of the beds, testing the ceiling tiles. As he does this, Dominic begins searching the cabinets, trying to find something, anything they could use. And he found it.

"Huh, what do we have here?" Dominic smiles, an amused smile on his face. J-Jo glances down, seeing Dominic shaking a vial of red liquid.

"That looks like-" "The same liquid that healed us in the crystal caverns, yeah. Big score."

With that, Dominic stuffs the vial into his varsity jacket, followed by identical vials.

"Dude, what are you doing?" J-Jo asks, still tapping at the ceiling tiles. Dominic rolls his eyes, "What do you think? I'm taking them for us to use. We're going to need them, especially in future challenges."

"Dom, don't do that." "Why not?" "Because we don't know how to use it and someone else might need it."

J-Jo steps down from the bed, crossing his arms. "I mean, for all we know it could give us warts or turn us into cats if we use too much of it."

"I seriously doubt that, _Jimmy!" _Dominic states, saying J-Jo's full name for emphasis.

"But we don't know for certain!" Then, Dominic sighs nostalgically, a smile on his face.

"Ah, this reminds me of me and Drake's banter. If only she was here instead of you." The clown just rolls his eyes, then turns to Neville. Neville had been standing to the side, letting them speak.

"Neville, what do you think. Should we take the medicine or leave it?"

Neville just smiles, shrugging, "I think that both sides make good points." "Fine, but what do YOU think we should do?"

"I think we could take it or we could leave it. I don't really have an opinion."

J-Jo and Dominic both inwardly groan. Dominic speaks, "Look, Neville, just say a choice, you're literally the tiebreaker here."

At this, Neville remains quiet. Dominic shakes his head, "You know, dude, you really can't stay on the fence forever."

Neville raises a brow, a puzzled look appearing on his face. "What do you mean?" Dominic copies Neville, moving his hands like a mouth, "What do you mean? Dude, you know what I mean. Not picking a side in an argument, no matter what it is. It's annoying."

"Well, extreme beliefs are the cause of most conflicts." "Maybe, but it is better than letting bad feelings fester. And that isn't fun." J-Jo chooses to add his opinion in, still patting at the ceiling tiles and on his tipie-toes. Then, one of the ceiling tiles give, letting out a puff of dust as it opens up. THe clown sneezes, but smiles immediately afterward.

"YES!" J-Jo says. He waves to Dominic and Neville. "Come on, I got it. AND PUT THE VIALS BACK! We don't need broken glass if you hit something wrong, Dom."

Dominic groans at J-Jo narrowed eyes, caving in. "FINE!" Dominic puts some of the vials back into the cabinets, with J-Jo smiling in satisfaction.

_**(Bzzhhhh!)**_

_**"I don't understand what Dominic and J-Jo mean. I'm trying to, but I can't understand why someone would take an extremist point of view when a moderate point of view ensures less conflict." Neville shakes his head. "But, of course, it isn't my place to force them to change their opinions. Then I would be the extremist. No, it's always easier to show, not tell."**_

_**(bzzhhh!)**_

* * *

_Beau, Jewel, and Ryuji_

The three are making their way through a long hallway. It is here that we see the trees, shrubs, and other pieces of scenery and how they are moved up and down. Unfortunately, these gears are very bulky, making it difficult to walk past and through. At the moment, the three are performing a very complex game of limbo trying to avoid the gears.

"Ugh, why did I suggest we go swimming before this?" Ryuji complains, just as he very slowly makes his way between two gears. Unfortunately, he and Jewel had no time to change from his swimsuit, and he is left very aware of both the cold and how exposed he was to injury.

"Hey babe, it isn't your fault. We didn't know all this dumb crap would go down." Jewel states, how crouching down and crab walking between two rising trees. "I would say Chris is like Eggman or Bowser, but that would be an insult to villains everywhere."

Ryuji impulsively smiles at the corny joke.

**"HEY! I'd say I'm more like that handsome Samus character from Metroid." **Chris yells out, interrupting their conversation.

"Isn't Samus a girl?" Jewel yells out, hand on her hip. She is met by silence.

Beau looks to his friends sympathetically. He may have been willing to backstab teammates to achieve his goals, but he still liked Jewel and Ryuji. It could even be said they were his friends. "Wish I could help, guys. But, you know, I don't really have any extra clothing."

"Don't worry about it, Beau." Ryuji smiles to Beau, trying to reassure his bro. "At least it's less clothing to get stuck in the gears."

"Man, that's an awesome view to have." Beau states, sounding genuinely appreciative.

Jewel sighs, taking a moment to look up and just stare at one of the trees descending from above ground. "I can't believe how much of the island is not even real. I mean, everyone up there seems so...real, you know? And to actually see it's just some pieces of metal painted to be fake..."

At this, the beach bum known as Beau huffs angrily, "I know! I mean, I know I focus on the beaches, but think of how much money they spent to make these robotic monstrosities that could have been used to actually help the environment!"

"Well...maybe it did." Ryuji comments after a moment.

"What?!" "I mean, we don't know what this place looked like before Total Drama came along. Maybe it was some barren island that couldn't support life. Maybe by mechanizing the island, it's helping bring back life to the island."

Beau grunts, not fully convinced by Ryuji's argument. "Maybe..."

_**(Bzzzhhhh!)**_

_**"Ryuji is an awesome guy, but he is far too forgiving of those anti-environmentalist polluting companies." Beau begins, wanting to shudder at the thought of pollution. "He definitely wouldn't understand why I need to win this competition, even if I have to use some...unsavory methods. Still, it would be nice if I could keep him past the merge. He and I share a unique connection to water that no one else here could understand."**_

_**(bzzhhhh!)**_

* * *

_Max, Taylor, and Amelia_

The three are jogging down the hallway. So far, it has presented no threat; but if anyone knew Chris, it was just the calm before the storm. The group comes to a stop as they turn the corner.

In front of them is a web of red lasers, like something out of a heist movie.

"A laser web?" Max asks. Not thinking, she moves her hand to touch it. She is immediately slapped on the wrist by Amelia. "OW!"

"Sorry about that, but we don't know what this activates." Amelia apologizes to Max, looking genuine. She turns back to the laser field, moving to take off her shoes. "I'll go through and see if there's a switch to turn it off on the other end."

Taylor is already preparing to go through, which Amelia predicted. She spins around and shoves her shoes to the adrenaline junkie. "Don't even think about trying to go through, Tigress. It'll be easier for one person than two to get through."

"Tigress, huh?" Taylor asks, a shy smile on her lips.

Amelia, who was before so self-confident, begins to show crack. She averts her eyes, trying to smile cockily. "Can't I make up nicknames like you?"

"Uh, guys? The lasers?" Max asks, half aware there's something between the two but also there's a chance we're going to die soon. Amelia simply nods, eyes flashing with determination.

"Right." And with that, Amelia makes her move. With graceful ease, Amelia makes her way through the lasers. She curves, twists, jumps and bends easily through the red lights, like a ballerina on a stage.

Taylor watches this, engrossed, while Max looks on with wide, impressed eyes.

**(Bzzzzhh!)**

**"Damn. I have to admit - that was kinda hot." Taylor says, her cheeks a flushed pink.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**"What? I've been an actor since I was a child. To make it in this industry, you have to flexible, sometimes literally." Amelia explains.**

**(Bzzzhhh!)**

After five minutes of delicately navigating through the laser web, Amelia makes it to the end. Max whoops excitedly, "WHOO! GO AMY, IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!"

Amelia smirks victoriously, a satisfied feeling burning in her stomach. However, this quickly fades as the actress looks around. She turns back to Taylor and Max, waving her hand. "HEY, GUYS! IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE THERE'S A SWITCH OVER HERE!"

"NO PROB, AMY! I'M SURE WE CAN GET THROUGH THE LASERS JUST FINE." Max calls out boisterously, then approaches the laser web.

Even Taylor, who is usually the adrenaline junkie, hesitates. "Uh, Max, I'm not sure that's a good-"

As expected, Max quickly ended up crossing the lasers, tripping over her own feet. She shrieks, clutching her belly. "AGHHH! Oh." Max gasps in relief, finding herself not singed or hurt. "Thank god. I thought they were actual lasers." The big-bellied girl smiles nervously at Amelia as red lights begin flashing, the red lasers disappearing. Max waves her hand. Anyway, sorry guys! I immediately failed you!"

Taylor looks behind her, and sees the floor rising up. "Run, Max!" The adrenaline junkie sprints past Max, who follows closely behind. Amelia joins them as they run out the door, metal squirrels and birds on their tail.

* * *

_Silver Willow, Ronan, and Adrian_

"Mmm. This place looks so pretty and slick. And the color of the walls look so nice." Silver Willow comments, trying to lighten the mood.

Ronan fidgets, an arm subtly wrapped around his stomach. He glances at Silver. When the glasses-wearing teen meets Ronan's gaze, Ronan gives Silver a nod and a smile. As long as he stayed calm, he would get through this. Both the challenge and being alone with Silver Willow.

"UGH! No one's talking about me!" Adrian complains.

Well. Almost alone.

"You know, I'd thought you would be more concerned with Chris threatening our lives." Ronan snarks, somewhat grateful for the distraction.

The actor scoffs, crossing his arms and sashaying down the halls. "Puh-lease. Chris is obviously bluffing about that. He just wants to do the hard work and then reveal at the end it was all a ploy to teach us a lesson."

Before Ronan can respond, a nearby monitor springs to life. The business man, the actor, and the hopeless romantic freeze, watching Chris stare past them.

**"Hey, everyone! Quick announcement - thanks to your good friend Max, there's now rogue robots roaming the halls. Also, I may have some Chris-bots guarding the control room. So yeah, there's that. Anyway, Good luck!"**

As quickly as the message ends, the floor rises, and reveals...

a kitten. It looked to be about six months old at most, with a gray coat and stripes remiscient of a tiger on its back. Its big green eyes stare up at the three humans.

"Awww! A kitten!" Silver Willow cooes, clasping his hands and kneeling down.

"SILVER WAIT-!" Ronan cries out, going to grab Silver-

Just as Silver pets the kitten's head. The tiny cat accepts the affection readily, pushing its head into Silver's hand and purring loudly.

"Aww! You just want affection don't you? Don't you?" Silver Willow asks, focus all on the animal.

"Yes, it's cute. But we really should leave it and go." Ronan says, a tone of urgency of his voice.

"Aww, it's not doing anything wrong!" Silver Willow pouts, and the kitten stares at Ronan innocently.

"We don't have time for this!" Adrian says impatiently. "Hear that kitty? Shoo!" Adrian goes to shove the kitten.

With a hiss, the cat opens his mouth, revealing thousands of rotating, saw-like teeth. The actor shrieks and jumps back, and Silver jumps back in surprise.

"Oh f**k" Ronan yells out, rather unnecessarily given the danger. Ronan pulls Silver Willow forward, and the three are soon sprinting down the hallway. The kitten follows close behind, teeth still bared.

* * *

**"Hey, everyone! Quick announcement - thanks to your good friend Max, there's now rogue robots roaming the halls. Also, I may have some Chris-bots guarding the control room. So yeah, there's that. Anyway, Good luck!"**

"Oh goddamnit." Scarlett swears. She shakes her head, trying to refocus herself on the task at hand. "Concentrate, Scarlett!

How is Chris doing this? It's almost as if he-"

Scarlett pauses, hearing footsteps overhead. She lifts the floor tile, which she took shelter in to avoid Chris's traps, just in time for Johnny's foot to brush past her face. The red head shrieks in disgust, spitting angrily.

Johnny, AJ, and Tamera jump back, definitely not expecting to find someone, especially hiding in a floor tile.

"O-oh! Scarlett! L-let me help you u-u-out." AJ holds a hand out, which Scarlett refuses with an eyeroll.

"Ah, we cross paths again, stutterer. I wonder if Chris predicted this?" Without warning, the collar around Scarlett's neck lights up, sending a volt of electricity through the red head's body. Scarlett grimaces, shuddering afterwards. "Oh, I hate that."

Johnny stares at her with blank surprise. "Huh, looks like you weren't lying about that."

"Uh, what's she talking about, girl?" Tamera asks AJ, understandably confused by Scarlett's earlier comment.

AJ quickly answers, "She pr-probably just saw us on the f-footage."

"If that's what you say." Scarlett answers cryptically, her neck collar about to go back into her hidey hole and wanting to forget the encounter.

Johnny, thinking quickly, grabs her arm. "Wait! Do you know where Chris is? Are we on the right track?"

Scarlett rolls her eyes yet again, but once she sees her collar beep in warning, she answers, "Look, all I can say is that you seem to be heading down the right path. He's blanketed his exact location from me, so no, I cannot disarm his meltdown protocol."

"Why-why don't you just go find C-Chris?" AJ asks, as if it was the most obvious solution.

"Thanks, but I don't wish to get torn apart by his doppelgängers. Good luck though!" Scarlett ends the conversation with false cheer, closing the floor tile over her before Johnny can stop her.

"Wait! Can you give us a shortcut?!" Johnny yells into the floor, on his knees. No response. The martial artist sighs, getting back up.

_SWISH! _The wall opens up nearby, creating a new doorway. Tamera, AJ, and Johnny look to each other, shrug, and decide to go through it.

"T-Thank you!" AJ calls out to Scarlett before following her friends.

* * *

Beau, Jewel, and Ryuji are still trying to get past the gears room. Unfortunately, robotic birds have found their way in through the lowering flora. They swoop down towards the trio.

Jewel lets out a yelp, shielding her head with her hand. The bird's beak nearly slashes her arm when Beau grabs a loose gear and slings it at the robot.

"Good save, Beau!" Ryuji calls out, just behind Jewel.

"No prob, Ryu!" Beau says, even as he ducks down to avoid the birds' wrath. "Quick, let's keep going!"

**(Bzzzzhhh!)**

**"Wow, Beau is such a cool guy. I'd definitely trust my vote with him." Ryuji states, a confident smirk on his face.**

**(Bzzzhh!)**

Jewel jumps onto one of the platforms lifting the flora up and down. She motions for the boys to join them. "Come on, dudes!" The two boys, seeing what she's planning, follow as Jewel jumps from platform to platform. Jewel moves smoothly, even as the platforms quickly move up and down and as the birds swoop down to attack. This is her element.

Finally, the three jump on a descending platform, having reached the end of the hall. Jewel, Ryuji, and Beau run out the room, just in time to crash into three contestants and a host.

"AH!" "AH!" "Hello."

Brittany clutches her heart, trying to steady her breathing from the shock. "Damn idiots, do you want me to shoot you?"

"Ah, that's definitely Britt's Wit!" Jewel says with a smile.

"You guys deal with those crazy robots too?" Beau asks, picking out some feathers from his hair.

"No. Instead we had to stare at the robotic faces of past contestants. Fun." Dustin comments blandly, arms crossed.

"Do you know how to end the meltdown?" Ryuji asks the question everyone was wondering.

Owen shakes his head, looking regretful. "Sorry, I don't know any of that. BUT I'm sure Scarlett or Molly will be able to help us!"

"Assuming we survive first." Rae comments. "Now, let us get a move on."

* * *

Max, resting her hands on her knees, pants. Her throat tightens as she speaks. "Finally...think we lost them." The big bellied girl looks around, absorbing her surroundings. "Think we're any closer to Chris?"

"Honestly, we went down so many hallways that I don't know anymore." Taylor responds, also a bit winded from the chase. "At least we're good for now!"

"RUN RUN RUN RUN!" The three women look up, eyes wide, as they see Ronan, Silver Willow, and Adrian run towards them. Right on their tails is an adorable, terrifying kitten, his entire mouth filled with rotating saws.

Amelia, thinking quickly, rips her heels off her feet and throws it straight at the robo-kit's forehead.

To her surprise, it stops the kitten in its tracks, who meows in pain and runs in the opposite direction.

"Holy s**t I cannot believe that worked." Amelia says blankly, still holding one heel in her hand.

Silver Willow looks after the cat sadly. "Aww, poor kitty..."

"Wasn't it literally about to maul you. Like, just now?" Taylor asks. Silver blinks. "Oh yeah."

Ronan leans against the walls, absolutely out of breath from the chase. After gulping down air like water for a good few seconds, he speaks, "Thanks for the save, Amy. Really appreciate that."

"Of course, Ro. Like you said, we need to stick together, no matter what." Amelia winks at the businessman and gives him a playful nudge, to which Ronan chuckles.

"Okay, yeah, we should probably get going, right Ro?" Silver Willow abruptly says, crossing his arms and averting his eyes.

The businessman nods, "Good point, Silver. We can point jabs at each other later. Come on, let's get going."

The two groups of three, now one group of six, begin their trek down the hall, hoping they're going down the right direction.

In the distance, the cat bot watches, hissing angrily at one actress in particular.

* * *

J-Jo, Dominic, and Neville are on their hands and knees, crawling through the ceiling space.

**"Ohohoh! Looks like someone's in the ceiling! What are you doing up there?" **Chris's voice echoes through the vents. Despite this, the three continue forward.

Dominic, who is leading the group, turns the corner. Without warning, the ceiling space drops down from beneath him. Neville manages to get a hold on Dominic's ankles. Unfortunately, Neville, being much smaller and weaker than Dominic, ends up pulled along for the ride.

"GUYS!" J-Jo yells. Looking around frantically, having really no room to move, he decides to take the risk and drop down with them.

The three fall on a heap to the floor below.

"Ouch..."

"I think I heard something over here-oh, nevermind, it's just that idiot Dominic." Brittany rolls her eyes and huffs, her group having run in thinking it was Chris.

"Drake!" Dominic greets her happily, stumbling up onto his feet. "AH, you don't know how happy I am to see your slightly attractive face."

"Hey, if you guys can stop making out..." Rae comments blandly, "We need to keep Chris from murdering us."

"*Gasp* Rae!" At this moment, AJ, Tamera, and Johnny appear out of a door that came from freaking nowhere. AJ runs up to hug Rae, but then hesitates. "O-oh, are you-o-okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry kid, I got it." Rae smirks, tossling AJ's hair playfully.

"Britt!" "Amy!" Brittany and Amy pull each other into a hug as Amelia, Taylor, Max, Silver, Ronan, and Adrian turn the corner from another entrance.

"Sweet dudes! Looks like all of us are here!" Beau exclaims, chill as always.

"Yeah, but where are we?" Jewel asks, her gaze focusing on the large, darkened area in front of them. "I mean, this place looks as empty as a lake with no water."

The lights flash to life, enough to blind the contestants and Owen.

Once the lights become bearable, the eighteen teenagers and the host find themselves staring at an absolute ARMY of Chris robots, grins frozen on their faces.

Chris's face flickers onto the large screen hanging from the ceiling, sporting an evil grin.

**"AH! The big battle scene! Who will triumph! The ragtag team of kids, or the group of ruthless, but handsome Chris McClean robots?! Let's find out, shall we!" **

Chris leans back and slams down on a button...

Nothing happens. The ex host's face morphs into one of frustration, as he slams down on the button again, and again.

The contestants glance at each other, wondering what was happening. Dustin looks at Brittany in disbelief. Brittany shrugs.

Max, Jewel, and J-Jo all have to stifle their laughter at Chris's situation, because this life and death situation really isn't the time to laugh.

Finally, after a minute or two of this, the robots are finally powered up, raising their hands in front of them as they begin to walk forward. Chris lets out a maniacal laugh as the screen turns off.

"_Total..." "Total..." "Total Drama..." "Drama..." "Drama..."_

"Why does ANYONE need this amount of robots of themselves?!" Ryuji asks himself, waving his hands in the air.

Brittany backs up to Ronan, looking to him for guidance. "Ronan? What's the plan?" Out of instinct, Ronan reaches for his notebook...then stops. He narrows his eyes.

"Destroy as many as these robots as we can." Brittany nods, sharing a look of determination. "Sounds good to me!"

The group stays together, watching as the Chrisbots get closer and closer. Then, the group rushes out, letting out a simultaneous war cry as they begin attacking the robots.

* * *

Max slams two robots heads together, then lifts one robot over her head to throw at another robot.

J-Jo, using a bottle of hairspray and a lighter, is setting the robots on fire with his makeshift weapon. The robots continue forward, but quickly (rather too quickly) melt and fall apart.

Rae, making use of the robot arm she got earlier, is using it like a baseball bat, slamming it over the head of any Chris-bot that gets too close to her.

Brittany and Dominic are standing back to back. The mob boss is using her gun as a blunt force weapon, while Dominic is using a discarded pipe to fend off the robots.

Jewel is making use of her parkour abilities to dodge the robots attacks. She jumps over a Chris bot trying to lunge at her, the force of the jump knocking that robot into another two robots. She lowers her body to the ground, skidding underneath a robot. She wraps her hand around its ankle, forcing it to slam in the ground face-first.

Johnny, as expected, is the one doing the most damage to the oncoming assault. With his martial arts training, he quickly dispatches of various Chris bots without the need of a weapon. He punches a hole through the body of a Chris robot, ripping his hand out in time to forcibly elbow the Chris robot behind him. He swing kicks two robots to the ground, crushing their head against each other.

He glances over to AJ, who is trying to use Gigi's camera to blind the robots. Unfortunately, the robots continue to advance, surrounding her slowly but steadily. "HEY! St-stay back! S-stay back!" AJ cowers, shielding her hands with the camera.

In an instance, Johnny is at her side. He pulls one of the robots back and pushes it away, allowing him to get in front of the shy writer. He grabs one of the robot's hands and forces it behind its back, while also kicking another robot in the head. He then crushes the robot's hand with the same foot, finally ripping off the robot's arm and throwing it at the third robot's torso.

Johnny allows himself to focus on AJ, eyes softening. "AJ, are you okay?"

AJ takes a shaky breath, nodding. "Y-Yeah. Thank you."

The martial artist smiles, and turns around - just in time for a Chris robot to headbutt Johnny. He stumbles back, clutching his head as stars float in his vision. Even with his strength, the force of metal against his forehead is pretty painful.

"JOHNNY!" AJ shrieks, kneeling over him.

* * *

Despite the fight the contestants put up, the tide begins to turn against them. Not only from the sheer force, but because they are humans going against unfeeling machines.

The group finds themselves backed up against the wall, swarmed by the Chris robots around.

"OH god! We're all going to die!" Adrian screams, wrapping his hand around Ronan's arm. The businessman quickly forces his hand from Adrian, brushing his arm off in disgust.

Then, just as all hope seems to be lost...

_**CRASH!**_

All eyes, including the robotic ones, turn to the back wall. They find it torn down, dust still floating in the air. To the contestants' shock, the figure responsible for this is-

"GRISELDA?!" The contestants cry out, eyes wide.

Yes, Griselda. Thank you, everyone, for stating the obvious.

Griselda's clothes are dirty, her shoes mudded and her dress stained from her time in the wilderness. Her Shirley Temple curls are slightly undone and frazzled, only increasing her crazy look. But, it is undeniably her.

As if to answer, the German girl lets out an unholy shriek and charges. She crushes a dozen Chris-bots in her path as she makes her way to the group swinging her pink purse like a mace. The Chris-bots turn their attention to the she-beast, realizing she is the bigger threat. Griselda, with little effort, begin flinging the Chris-bots across the room, and crushing any who dare to try to take her purse.

The other contestants watch this scene, a mix of horror, shock and awe on their faces.

_**(BZzzzhhhh!)**_

_**"Griselda freaks me out, but damn, if that girl can't fight." Max says with a smirk, shaking her head.**_

_**(Bzzzhhh!)**_

_**"Wait, has Griselda been on the island this whole time?" Neville asks, his eyebrows scrunched down. "Not that I don't mind, considering she saved us, but...come on, have you SEEN Griselda?"**_

_**(Bzzzhhh!)**_

When Griselda is done, she is standing in a pile of destroyed Chris-bots, chest heaving as she gulps for breath.

"Looks like Iron Woman 3.0 doesn't disappoint." Noah states, casually making his way out of the hole Griselda made.

"NOAH!" Owen yells happy, waving his arms in the air."

"Hey, big guy. Good to see you all here." Noah smirks good-naturedly, allowing Owen to run up to him and give him a crushing bear hug.

_**(Bzzzhhhh!)**_

_**"So, I'm sure you're all wondering how I found Griselda, or rather, how she found me." Noah tells the camera, beginning his explanation.**_

_(flash)_

_Noah turns his head, and does a double take when he sees who it is. "Griselda?! How-what are you doing here?"_

_The German girl stays silent, only slugging Noah over her arm and walking off._

_(flash)_

**_"Yeah, weird for me too. Anyway, after I explained what was happening, she was able to find her way underground and here we are. Just goes to show that you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover."_**

**_(Bzzhhh!)_**

Once Owen lets go of his co-host, Noah points behind him. He addresses the rest of the contestants. "Now, if I remember correctly, the control room should be back there. I'd suggest we get going before Chris decides to blow us all up."

* * *

The group rushes up to the control room, they find the door closed, with a keypad lock.

Noah, hoping he gets lucky, types in the password for the door. He receives a hearty shock for his troubles. "Damn it! It's locked!"

"RAHHHHH!" Griselda screams, slamming down on the door with both her fists. Then again. Then again.

In just three hits, the door is reduced to a ball of scrap metal on the door.

"Nevermind. It's unlocked." Jewel says, hopping over the ball to the computer.

"HEY! Where's Chris?" Dustin asks, arms crossed. The group trickles into the room, gazing on the electronics lining the walls.

_**"Thank you all so much for your cooperation. Unfortunately, this will be the final episode of Total Drama. GOODBYE!"**_

When Chris says that, the screens bath the room with red light, a countdown of one minute displayed on all the screens.

"OH Man! Oh god! Oh man!" Tamera yells out, clutching her head. Everyone else is also freaking out, not sure what to do.

"Okay, okay. I got this." Noah loudly announces, trying to calm the teenagers. He jogs up to the keyboard, eyes frantically scanning the keyboard. "Okay, okay. What can I do?"

Ronan and Brittany join Noah, scanning the keyboard.

"Ronan? What do you think?" Brittany turns to the businessman, who stares at Brittany incredulously.

"How would I know? I'm a business major, not a computer coder!" "I swear to god, if you don't-"

"Yo, why don't you don't try ctrl-alt-delete?" Rae suggests.

The three go silent. Noah, turning back to the keyboard, puts in the command. A few seconds later, the screens turn blank.

"Holy ****, did that work?" Brittany asked, staring at the screen.

* * *

Molly is laying her head on the keyboard, trying her best not to freak out, when the lights flash back to light.

Slowly lifting her head, Molly finds the monitors booting up, the keyboard alit once more. Carefully, she input some commands. A few seconds later, live footage of the island begins playing on one of the monitors. She lets out a gasp as she sees a helicopter land down on the grass, bearing the Phoenix Industries logo.

"Oh. Oh man. Oh my goodness." The intern plops back in her seat, just taking a moment to let feeling the relief wash over her.

* * *

"NOOOOOOO!" Almost comically, everyone snaps their head back to the entrance, where Chris is standing. He stares them with a look of disbelief, clutching his head. "YOU'RE ALL SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"

"Wait, then why would you stay behind dude?" Tamera asks, blinking a few times and tilting her head.

"TO GLOAT OF COURSE!" Chris screams.

"Why are you saying that like it's a completely obvious statement?" Dustin asks.

Neville rapidly shakes his head, putting a hand on the younger teen's shoulder "Dustin don't ask that. It only encourages people like him."

"ENOUGH!" Chris leaps forward, grabbing tightly onto AJ's hair before she can get away. Rae snarls, her eyes flashing red as Tamera holds her back.

Chris forces AJ up beside him, keeping a tight grip on her hair. His grin goes from ear to ear, eyes flicking across the room. "NOW, LET'S TRY THIS AGAIN. YOU WILL BE MY CONTESTANTS ON MY REALITY SHOW, OR ELSE SHE WILL-"

"AJ just bite his hand!" Taylor yells out as Chris rants. AJ quickly reacts with this advice, biting down hard on the ex-host's hand. He screeches in pain, loosening his grip enough for AJ to scramble away. As soon as AJ is safely with her friends, Griselda strikes. She slaps him like someone would swat a fly, slamming him into the opposite wall.

"YEAH! GRISELDA SAVES THE DAY AGAIN!" Max yells out, grinning excitedly. "Great job, Griselda."

Max goes to slap the German girl on the back. In response, Griselda snorts angrily.

"Okay then. We can just stand next to each other too." Max flinches back, knowing well enough not to test her luck.

* * *

When we next see our contestants, they are back above ground, gathered in the main hall. Dustin, Brittany, Ronan, and AJ peer out the window, watching as Chris is carried into an ambulance strapped onto a stretcher and guarded by a policeman on either side.

"Well, let's hope **that **keeps him down for the rest of the season." Brittany comments smugly, crossing her arms.

The four return to their seats, just in time to see Miss Ignis walk in beside Noah. Noah looks pensive, while Miss Ignis looks remorseful.

Miss Ignis sighs, looking out at the tired teenagers in front of her. When she feels ready, she claps her hands together and puts herself forward to the contestants. She gives a frank, understanding frown. "Everyone, let me take this opportunity to say I am so sorry for what has happened today. You trusted my company to protect you and give you safety, and we...I failed you on this account."

"Yeah, I think it's pretty hard to predict a rogue TV host taking over a robotic island." Jewel says jokingly. She gets no response. "What? Too soon?"

Miss Ignis gazes on the contestants, ensuring no one has any more comments before continuing. "What you did today was undoubtedly the bravest thing I have seen a group of teenagers work together to do. But you should not have been forced into that situation in the first place.

Which is why, if any of you wish to, I am giving you the opportunity to take your leave from Total Drama Reloaded. Phoenix Industries will provide you the necessary travel arrangements to return home, as well as a stipend for the danger we put you in.

I understand you might all be in shock. I will give you all time to respond to my offer. And if you wish to stay with the show, we will provide you with a counselor for any mental effects of this stressful event. We will also ensure this place has more physical guards than it had before.

I hope you all stay safe, and thank you." With that, Miss Ignis takes her leave. This leaves Noah and Owen to face the group of teenagers.

...

"...I don't know about any of you...but I am staying on the show." AJ speaks up, voice clear and crisp.

"Man! AJ's right, I'm not letting this _zasranec _ruin my chances of winning ten million dollars." Taylor comments, crossing her arms. She glances to Amelia before continuing, "Plus, there's some pretty cool people here in my opinion."

Amelia gives a small smile before affirming Taylor's sentiment. "I agree. I won't be stopped by this, especially with everything the previous contestants went through."

"I'm staying." Dustin says.

"I'm staying too." Ronan announces, proud and confident.

"Me too!" Silver Willow cooes, secretly pleased his cru-friend! He meant friend-would stay on the show.

One by one, the other contestants affirmed their determination to stay on the show. When everyone is done saying their peace, Noah gives the group a warm smile.

"Well, if that's what everyone thinks, then I think we should be able to get back to filming in no time!"

"YAAAYYYY!" Most everyone jumps back, turning their bodies to the back of the Mess Hall. It is only then everyone remembers that Griselda is still here. She is wolfing down a plate of meat Chef made for her, mouth still full as she cheers.

"Look, not that I'm ungrateful that she saved our lives. Really, I am grateful for Griselda." Brittany begins, trying not to upset the giant girl. "But uh...why is she still here?"

Owen nods, biting his lip. "Yeah, about that dudes. Turns out there's this loophole in the contract that says a contestant is only officially eliminated when they leave the island. So _looks like she's still in the game, yay! _Owen says this last part with a decidedly higher pitch, giving jazz hands in an attempt to appease the contestants.

"Eh, that seems fair, considering she saved our lives." Beau concedes, leaning on the table. "So what team will she be on?"

Noah takes over for Owen, "Well, considering the Sturdy Starfish have less members, it seems only fair for them to get this new member. Think of it like she gets a second chance on the team."

"Oh, how...wonderful." Adrian comments, gritting his teeth through it.

_**(Bzzhhhh!)**_

_**"Jeez! Thank crap I got out of there before Griselda got back on!" Dustin announces, leaning on his knees. "I don't know about any of them, but I really don't want to be alone with her during a challenge."**_

_**(Bzzhhh!)**_

_**AJ sits back, letting out a sigh from deep in her lungs. "Wow, looks like Chris is really gone this time. I really hope this is the last time we see any real drama on the show. I mean, just thinking of taking charge gave me a panic attack. Could you imagine if we were in real danger like that, and I was the only one who could do anything?" The writer shudders at the thought. "God, that'd be a nightmare. Well, anyway. Thanks for watching, if anyone sees this."**_

_**AJ waves at the camera, giving a hesitant smile as she does.**_

_**(Bzzzhhhh!)**_

* * *

**And that's the end of the most recent episode! If you're wondering what Taylor said in the episode I used this website for reference.**

** russian-swear-words-slang-expletives/ **

**I apologize to any Russian readers if the translations are incorrect. I myself am not Russian, and figured this would be better than using Google Translate.**

**With that said, I hope you all have a good day.**


	10. The Pirate Episode

**Note: Hello everyone! Man, is it good to get back on the grind again! I am super excited to show you all my ideas I have for this fanfiction, so thank you so much for everyone is staying with me. **

**Anywho, I know some of you are hoping for the medieval episode this chapter. However, I felt three non-elimination episodes in a row would be pushing it, so here we are! Also, sorry if Neville seems a bit OOC this chapter.**

**As (almost) always, the challenge idea comes from one of your own, SuperWolfieStar. Keep sending in any challenge ideas you may have; I may be great at writing, but terrible with thinking up original challenge ideas ;)**

**Hope you all enjoy, even if I couldn't think of an appropriate pun for the title. Make sure to tell me what you think in the comments and private messages; after all, your constructive criticism helps make me better and better everyday.**

* * *

We open up on the beach of Pahkitew Island. The sun is not yet set, the sky amidst with pinks and orange.

AJ is laying on the beach, sitting on a beach towel. Her knees are pushed up to her chest, the fabric of her skirt bunching up around it. In her lap, she has a journal, the pages ready for her to write in. AJ tap-tap-taps her pencil against her paper as she takes in her environment.

The writer spots a bright red crab scuttle out of the ocean and onto sand bar. AJ sits still, transfixed on the new creature. Suddenly...

BOOM! A flash of light, and the crab is no more. In it's place, a pile of scrap metal.

"DON'T WORRY MS. ROSENBERG, WE GOT THIS!" A voice screams out from the bushes, waving a laser rifle.

_**(Bzzzzhhh!)**_

_**"It's been a week since the whole...Chris thing...and so far, Phoenix Industries has kept it's word. There are more guards, and she even offers a counselor for us to visit in case we feel overwhelmed by the game." AJ explains to the camera, hand wrapped on the edge of the seat. "Don't get me wrong, I appreciate it, I just...wish they would keep their word less? I mean, now that I know that they could be watching me, anymore I went..." AJ just shudders. "I'd rather just the cameras."**_

_**(Bzzhhh!)**_

* * *

Amelia, Taylor, Jewel, and Ryuji are gathered in the Elimination area, as that was often the best place to watch the sunset.

However, all the four could stare at was Griselda, standing at the edge of the cliff, chomping on a piece of meat like a lolly.

"...We should go and talk to her, don't you think?" Jewel finally tosses out.

"Are you kidding me? You've talked to her before right? She's a brick wall, almost literally!" Amelia counters, scoffing at the very idea.

Ryuji, ever the optimist, defends his girlfriend's point."Maybe she's just self conscious! She is from Germany, maybe she just doesn't know the language." As the swimmer finishes, he wraps his arm around Jewel's shoulders, who leans into his touch. "Besides, she did save our lives last week. We do owe her one, as her team members, to make her feel welcome."

"Fine, then. If you feel that way, then go up to her right now and talk to her." Amelia answers, smirking as Ryuji stutters.

"Well, I...we should wait and talk to the others on our team, you know?" "Yeah, right. As if you haven't had a week to do that, right Taylor?"

The actress turns to the adrenaline junkie...who had somehow left her seat without her three companions noticing. Amelia, Ryuji, and Jewel nearly jump out of their seat when they see Taylor actually talking to Griselda.

"TAYLOR!" Amelia yell-whispers, then (begrudgingly) runs up to retrieve her.

* * *

"Yeah, so what do you lift? Like, 500 pounds? Like, is this from training, or is it all natural?" Taylor asks, looking genuinely interested in the answer.

Amelia tightly wraps her hand around Taylor's wrist, a tense smile directed at the German girl. "HI! Hey, Griselda. I need to take Taylor for a minute. I'm sure you understand, right? Right. Okay, talk to you later."

Griselda just shrugs and waves to Taylor as Amelia drags the adrenaline junkie off, whispering angrily to her.

_**(Bzzhhhh!)**_

_**"Ha, nearly got Amy to hold my hand! Totally worth it!" Taylor whoops, looking unrepentant. "See kids? Being dumb and brave does get you the girl.**_

_**(bzzzhhh!)**_

* * *

Beau is sitting against a palm tree, tossing a small rubber ball in the air, not a care in the world. Then, a certain theatre actor saunters up to him.

"Oh, hey! What's up name buddy?" Beau asks, tilting his head up to see Adrian's huffy expression.

"What's up? Is that all you have to say?" Adrian scoffs, stomping his feet. "I waited fifteen minutes behind the toilets and you've been here the whole time?"

The beach bum blinks, surprised. "Oh man, sorry Adrian! Totally slipped my mind, you know? But, we're meeting up now, so let's talk?"

Adrian sighs dramatically, but says nothing. Beau slowly stands up, bending his back every so slightly until he feels a 'crack.'

"So, let's talk strategy. First thing's first, we gotta get your reputation on the team up, or else you're on likely to get on the chopping block again. Amy seems like the best place to start."

The actor's eyes seem to bulge out of his head. "Are you kidding me?! As if I'm going to play nice to that witch again! She derided me in front of-"

"In front of the entire team, yes. We know, Adrian." Beau interrupts Adrian's rant, letting his calm demeanor slip a bit. The beach bum pats Adrian on the shoulder, "Look dude, I'm not saying you have to actually be best buddies with her. I mean, you're an actor, right? So think of this as an improvised role." Beau waves his hand with the last part. Adrian hums, looking somewhat appeased by this answer. Not completely, but he didn't have a constipated look on his face anymore.

As Beau begins to meander off, Adrian firedly asks, "And what about you? Are you just gonna sit around on your a** while I work?"

Beau tutters, shaking his head. "Stay chill, Adrian, like the waves. You'd be surprised how being lazy gets things done."

And with that, the beach bum leaves Adrian behind.

* * *

"Damn, Tamera, that's super cool. Does AJ know yet?" "Not yet, don't want everyone knowing in case-" Rae and Tamera are leaning against the banister of the Girl's Cabin when Beau pass by. The two girls briefly pause their conversation to turn to their competitor.

"Hey Beau!" "Yo, dude!"

Beau gives both a chill smile, delivering Tamera a fist bump as a greeting. "Hey Tam, Rae-Rae. How's your day been? Barely seen either of you."

"Eh, same old same old." Rae shrugs, with Tamera having a growing smile on her face. Beau could tell she was excited about something. He would just let her come to him.

"Cool. Sometimes being normal is cool." Beau nods, trying not to look too interested. "Well, I'mma go wander around before hitting the hay. Night."

"Night!" Rae and Tamera say simultaneously as Beau walks towards the Mess Hall.

_**(Bzzhhhh!)**_

_**"People are pretty easy to influence. It's all about appearance. If you look chill and non-threatening, and you listen to their problems, they'll trust you with anything. All I need to do is suggest certain things to push them in the right direction." Beau explains to the camera, looking proud of himself. "Besides, it's not like I'm forcing them to do things. They take the information I give them and make their own decisions. Just like Adrian and Ronan."**_

_**(bzzzhhh!)**_

* * *

The Mess Hall was surprisingly full, given dinner wouldn't start for another half hour.

Ronan and Silver Willow are sitting near the entrance, Dustin and Brittany (Dustin and Brittany? Interesting, Beau thought to himself) were conversing closer to the kitchen, while Max, J-Jo, and Neville were sitting off on the edge of one table. Ronan and Silver were all smiles, animated in their conversation. Dustin and Brittany were conversing quietly, their hunched forms and whispered tones displaying they did NOT want anyone interrupting them. Max and J-Jo were paling around, with Neville trying his best to keep up. He wasn't doing too hot.

Silver Willow's eyes light up when Beau walks in. "Beau! Thank you so much for the suggestion! You were right, clay paint is really neat to work with. Look!"

The hopeless romantic shows off a small flower pot, designed with beautiful flowers and hearts.

"Man, was there ever a doubt?" Beau taps his chin, a thoughtful look on his face. "You know what would be cool? You could use the clay paint to decorate the outside of the cabins. Let everyone put their own touch on it. Ronan could even talk to Noah and Owen to get their

Silver Willow gasps, a big grin overtaking his face. "Oh my gosh, that's a great idea!" Silver wraps his arm around Ronan, who immediately tenses up. "Ronan, isn't that a great idea?"

"Yeah, totally!" Ronan gets out, face apple red. Beau just gives a friendly smile, glancing down at Ronan's journal surreptitiously.

_**(Bzzzhhh!)**_

_**"Ronan might be the only one here that is better than reading people than me. Which is pretty ironic, considering he can't see the wolf in sheep's clothing right under him." Beau chuckles at his joke. "That, combined with his ambition, makes him a pretty good team leader. Of course, a team leader is only so good as long as he keeps producing results. Unfortunately for Ronan, the challenges have had some bad results." At this, Beau frowns, looking uncharacteristically serious. "Granted, I caused the team's first two losses, but still! If only I could look through his journal. With that, I could turn our team's luck right around."**_

_**(bzzhhh!)**_

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

Everything is calm, everything is peaceful. Almost all of the contestants are unaware they are laying on the floor of a boat, calmly lulling from side to side in the water.

The sound of retching is the first sound most of the contestants hear as they wake up.

"There there...there there..." Dustin says drolly, patting Neville's back as the latter vomits over the side of the ship.

Johnny, knowing he can't avoid the inevitable, quickly sits himself up. "We're...on a wooden ship? Like, really old looking."

In between retches, Neville coughs and spits, trying to clear his mouth. "Oh god, I hate the f**king ocean and f**king sea sickness!" Following by another bout of sea sickness.

"You know, that's probably the most extreme opinion we've ever gotten out of him." Dominic comments with a smirk.

Slowly, the rest of the contestants stand up, some taking a good bit longer to get their sea legs.

When Griselda stands up, the ground creaks rather ominously underneath her. Amelia rather wisely takes a few steps away from her.

"Holy f**k, is this a f**king pirate ship?" Max yells out, hands clenched into fists.

"No! What gave it away? The black sail with a skull and crossbones?" J-Jo asks, pointing to the sail that, indeed, fits that description.

"How did they even get us on here without waking us?" Tamera asks, looking at the pink marks the wood left on her skin. She glances over to AJ, reassured once she sees the girl being helped up by Johnny.

"More specifically, how did Ronan and Johnny not wake up? Aren't you the early birds?" Brittany asks, looking accusingly to Johnny.

"W-w-well maybe N-Noah used t-t-tranquilizer?" AJ asks. Brittany raises her brows, not expecting AJ the quiet girl to speak up.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Dustin points out, thinking back to the jail break challenge.

* * *

"Ahoy maties!" The contestants look up, and see Owen descending from one of the mast's by one of the ropes. However, when he is just five feet off the ground, the rope slips from his grasp. With a yell, Owen falls on his stomach to the ground, all in front of the contestants.

The contestants are silent, holding their breath as they stare at Owen. After a few tense seconds, Owen groans, pushing himself up with his hands. Some contestants literally sigh in relief.

Now that Owen is on the deck of the ship, the contestants can he is decked out for the occasion; wearing a white shirt and black pants as base, a blue overcoat with gold trim, and big black boots. The look is finished off with a hook hand, eyepatch, and fake blond beard.

"Ah, I'm okay, I'm okay!" Owen calls out, cricking his neck. He takes a few more seconds to regain his composure before addressing the contestants, "Ahoy maties! Are ye ready to walk the plank today? Noah is off plundering with his girl today, so I'm taking over for today's challenge!"

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but is there any way we could dock?" Dustin interrupts Owen's speech, crossing his arms. The young teenager points to a very green Neville. "I think Neville is about to pass out."

Owen blinks, a bit surprised, but shakes his head. "Sorry, laddy, but there's no land when we're miles from the shore."

"Actually, I can still see the beach." Dominic states, pointing to the back of the ship.

The contestants simultaneously look behind, seeing the ship is, in fact, docked at the dock of Pahkitew Island.

Owen, feeling embarrassed, clears his throat. "The challenge is simple: each team will send a member to the ocean floor, where they will search for bottles with their team's flag on them." Owen pulls out two glass bottles from his coat; one with the orange Starfish, the other the pink axolotl painted on the bottles. "Each team's map is separated into four pieces, hidden among the normal bottles. Whichever team gets all four parts first wins!"

Ryuji, who looked progressively more excited, nearly cheers. "Yes! This is perfect for me, guys! I've totally got this!"

"Hold yer-uh...seahorses matey! Whenever you get your team's bottle, you'll have switch out for a different team member, so no relying on one person!"

"What? Aww man!" Ryuji looks very disappointed by this news, stomping his feet.

Owen sheepishly shrugs, breaking character. "Eh, sorry dude. Now, choose wisely!"

_**(Bzzzhhhh!)**_

_**Ryuji groans, slapping his forehead. "Ugh, come on! A challenge involving swimming and I barely get to participate! Not fair!"**_

_**(Bzzzhhh!)**_

* * *

_Agile Axolotl's_

"Okay, so let's go over who goes-" "I'm going first!" Neville yells out, still hanging from the side of the boat. Brittany gives him a passing glance.

Dustin gives her look that says 'You should probably listen to him. Seriously'

The mob boss nods. "Okay, then. Now, I would go, but this outfit isn't really contusive to that activity."

Rae snorts from her spot on the ground. "Seriously? I mean, why not just go in naked, coward?"

Brittany blinks. "I'm not even sure if you're joking or not." The mob boss shakes her head, about to speak when Dominic interrupts her.

"Sir Kujo, do you think you could handle this?" "Definitely." Johnny states, confident in his abilities.

The mob boss grunts, pointing her finger at Dominic. "Don't interrupt me, _Dommy._" Brittany makes sure to use the nickname Dominic hates. _Let's see how he likes it. _"Jewel, take one for the team?"

"Sure, I think I can _go with the flow!" _Jewel cracks herself up, covering her mouth.

"I can go after Jewel!" Taylor announces, sitting up from her spot on the floor.

"Uh, no. From I know of you, you're going to crack your head on floor, and Amelia will be very pissed if her girlfriend gets hurt on my watch."

"WHaaattt? We're not dating!" Taylor giggles nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. "But, uh...did she...say she thought I was her girlfriend?"

Thankfully, someone interrupts this awkward turn. "Um...I could-go?" AJ raises her hand up, looking uncertain. Brittany's gaze softens, giving a pitying smile.

"No offense, AJ, but you're not the first person I might choose for a physical challenge."

Dominic adds, "Yeah, plus your outfit is made of some pretty heavy material. But don't worry Lady Rosenberg, you'll have your chance.

"Oh. O-okay." AJ looks surprised by the response, but accepts it.

"Hey, it's okay, AJ! Everyone has different strengths!" Tamera leans in, patting AJ's back reassuringly. Tamera points a thumb to herself. "You and me, we're art girls for life!"

AJ lets out a chuckle, "Yeah, definitely."

_**(Bzzhhh!)**_

_**Tamera looks to the camera, guilty look on her face. "I really should tell AJ about what's going on, but I don't even know if it's set in stone yet. Don't want to get her hopes up for me just yet."**_

_**(Bzzhhh!)**_

* * *

_Sturdy Starfish_

"Alright, so who wants to volunteer to go?" Ronan turns to his team, "Besides Ryuji."

Ryuji slowly lowers his hand, his face remaining steely.

Beau, who had positioned himself beside Adrian, subtly elbows the actor and coughs to push him to act. Adrian scrunches his nose up, until realization hits him.

"Oh, right!" Adrian waves his hand dramatically. "I'll volunteer to go in that icky, disgusting sea."

Beau has to hold back a snarl, reminding himself Adrian was a pawn. As for the rest of the team, there is a collective shock.

"You...wait, are volunteering to do physical labor, in a challenge?" J-Jo asks, scratching his head. Not out of trying to be comical, but from genuinely being stumped.

"Yes."

"...You do realize that this will mess up your hair and clothes, right?" Max asks, raising a brow in suspicion. Adrian, calling upon his acting skill, puts up a carefree smile even as he is cringing inside.

"Oh, yes. Unless Ronan doesn't want me to volunteer?'

And with that, the team turns to Ronan, expecting feedback. Ronan, the professional he is, gives a curt response, "It's no problem on my end.

So, we have Beau and Adrian volunteering. Now, any other volunteers, or should we draw straws?"

_**(Bzzzzhhh!)**_

_**Amelia faces the camera, fingers clicking against the seat and mouth forced into a frown. "Adrian is acting odd. Before, he would never do anything that puts his physical appearance on the line.**_

_**He's up to something. I've meet people like him, and I won't let someone like that take advantage of me again."**_

_**(Bzzzhhh!)**_

* * *

Ryuji and Neville stand on the edge of two (for some reason, this boat has two planks) planks, Neville looking seasick.

"Ready...steady...go maties!"

Ryuji dives into the water with a proper diving pose, while Neville pretty much just cannonballs off the side.

"GO NEVILLE! YOU CAN DO IT!" Dominic yells out.

"YOU GOT THIS RYUJI DUDE!" Beau cheers for his friend.

"YEAH, YOU GOT THIS RYUJI! YOU'RE THE BEST!" Brittany lightly slaps Jewel's arm.

"Come on, don't cheer for the other team!" "What, he's my boyfriend! I have to cheer for him!" "Well, fine, but at least be quiet about it!"

Jewel nods, going silent for a few seconds before whispering, "Go Ryuji! Yay!"

* * *

In the water, Ryuji is doing fairly well. As an experienced swimmer, he can not only traverse the waves more easily, but is able to hold his breath for longer.

Neville, though not a bad swimmer, is not the swimmer Ryuji is. As a result, he is going up for breath more often than Ryuji is.

"COME ON, NEVILLE! GET MOVING!" Taylor screams out, waving her hand.

Ryuji searches the sandy ocean bottom for bottles. It's hard to see without googles, but Ryuji manages. He picks up a bottle, but finds a pink symbol on the top of it. He pauses...then takes a good few seconds to bury it deep in the sand before resuming his search.

_**(BZZHHH!)**_

_**"What? I mean, he would do the same in my shoes. This is challenge, so sometimes you need to play dirty." Ryuji tries to explain, not looking fully convinced.**_

_**(Bzzhhh!)**_

Within about five minutes, Ryuji swims back to the ship, chucking the bottle upward. J-Jo manages to catch the neck of the bottle, which has an orange starfish painted on it!

"Argh, looks like the Starfish have the lead!" Owen announces.

As Beau and Silver Willow helped Ryuji up, Ronan turns to Adrian. "Quick Adrian! Let's go before the other team catches up!"

Adrian face flashes into one of disgust, which he forces into a calm expression. He nods, slowly approaching the edge.

"Okay, okay. So I don't even get to take my shoes off, that's fine. Let me just..." The actor sits on the plank, and slowly descends into the water like you might do with a pool. The rest of the team just stares.

_**(Bzhhh!)**_

_**Amelia just shakes her head at the camera, thoroughly unimpressed.**_

_**(Bzzzhhh!)**_

* * *

Adrian flounders as he swims in the water, screaming internally at his ruined hair. Well, at least it wasn't mud.

He begins searching the sand, grabbing the first bottle he sees. Adrian quickly springs back up to the surface, waving the bottle up.

"I-I found a bottle!"

Max grunts, "Adrian, bro, that bottle don't have our symbol!"

"Uh-I knew that! I just wanted to let everyone else know, for reference!" Adrian stutters out the excuse, tossing the bottle behind his back. He lets out a high pitched whine as he dives back under water.

This time, Adrian takes extra time to look for his team's bottle. He digs in the sand, and finds a bottle a few feet underneath. He once again swims back to the surface. "Found another bottle!"

"Uh, not to discourage you, Adrian, but that's the other team's bottle..." Silver Willow calls out, just happy Adrian is trying.

"Really?" Adrian looks genuinely surprised by this, and further inspects the bottle. He groans. "Damn it!"

He throws the bottle behind his head, just in time for Neville to surface.

"OW! Oh, a bottle!"

"ADRIAN!" Amelia screeches, slamming her hand on the side of the ship. Adrian is ready to talk back, but Beau silently shakes his head, quickly putting a finger on his lips. The actor sighs, just diving back in.

_**(Bzzhhh!)**_

_**Adrian has stuffed his head into his hands, his angry screams muffled by his hands.**_

_**(Bzzzhh!)**_

* * *

Johnny helps Neville out of the water. Jewel doesn't waste any time before diving into the water. "Girl overboard!" _ Splash!_

"Woah! Go Jewel!" Ryuji whoops. Ronan just watches, not very surprised. As was no one else.

* * *

Jewel observes the ocean floor, trying to find any reflective surfaces. Taking a risk, she reaches her hand under a rock.

For her trouble, she gets her finger pinched by a fish hiding underneath it. She immediately retracts it, shaking her finger to force the fish off of it.

* * *

Adrian finally finds the right bottle. At almost the same time, Jewel resurfaces, bottle also in hand.

"FOUND IT!" "GOT AMERICA'S NEXT TOP BOTTLE!"

The actor blinks, craning his head towards Jewel. "Wait, what? But we're in Canada? Wouldn't it be Canada's Top Bottle?"

"Oh man, that would've been way funnier!" Jewel exclaims, eyes wide.

* * *

Beau and Johnny are next on the line. Johnny and Beau, both fairly athletic, are evenly matched. Beau has a pair of swimming googles on hand, due to his love of the ocean. This gives him an advantage in looking for the bottles.

While this is going on, AJ and Tamera are passing the time. The two girls are sitting on the ground, AJ with her journal out. Tamera has her music on, sharing her earbuds with the writer.

"So, AJ. What are you working on right now? Still writing about 'A Witch Named Sapphire'? " Tamera asks, leaning to view the pages.

"Oh, n-no." AJ responds, moving her hand to cover the pages. The writer, viewing Tamera's concern, quickly explains, "It's...a story about a possible conspiracy involving a tech company, but I want to keep it a surprise. Is that-is that okay?"

Tamera nods, a look of surprise on her face. "Oh wow, big genre shift. No prob, girl. But hey, when you finish, I'll be the first to see it, right?"

"Of course, Tammy." Hoping to shift the conversation, AJ asks, "So, have you been able to work on any music this week?"

The musician bites her lip. "Actually...I've been networking this week. Owen actually let me use his computer to contact some people interested in my music. Nothing conclusive yet."

AJ lets out a wide grin, pulling Tamera into a side hug. "Really? That's so great Tammy! I'm sure someone will sign you up. I mean, your music is great!"

"Aww, thanks AJ..." Tamera cooes, giving AJ another hug.

* * *

While this is going on, Brittany and Amelia are casually talking. Brittany is fiddling with her top, which Amelia notices.

"What's wrong, Britt?" "ugh, don't know what to do with my hands." "What happened to your gun?" "Phoenix Industries f**king confiscated it."

Amelia pouts, giving Brittany a sympathetic look. "Oh...that's too bad."

"GOT IT!" "HAVE A BOTTLE!" Beau emerges a few seconds before Johnny, both holding their team's bottles.

"AHH, it's neck and neck! Looks like it's up to Rae and Griselda toooooo-" Owen trails off, stunned once he sees Rae, butt naked, run up to the plank and jump off the side of the ship.

Griselda walks off the side of the ship, quickly sinking into the water.

"I cannot believe Rae actually stripped naked." Brittany says, her tone not betraying her surprise.

"I cannot believe Ronan actually let Griselda go." Amelia adds. "I'm not even sure Griselda can swim. But, Silver Willow said Griselda should be given a chance, and you know...Ronan."

* * *

Underneath the ocean, Rae is swimming through the waves unencumbered. She scans the floor, giving a wide girth for any and all bottles. As she does, she catches sight of Griselda, sunk to the bottom. Once the German girl's feet touches the ground, she begins walking. Like she was on the surface.

_**(Bzzzhhh!)**_

_**"I think that Griselda is my role model." Rae states, looking completely serious.**_

_**(Bzzhhh!)**_

* * *

"Speaking of relationships" Brittany's eyes dart around as she leans towards Amelia, lowering her voice so no one can hear. "...What is this _kiska_ and _tigress _thing you and Taylor have?"

"What about it? It's just friendly teasing." Amelia whisper-explains, finding a smile creeping on her face as she thinks of Taylor.

Brittany raises an brow, not buying it. "Really? Cause from the outside looking in, it looks like flirting." Getting no response, the mob boss tentatively continues. "And you know, you're my friend. It doesn't matter to me, or a lot of people, if you're a lesbian-"

"I am not. I am straight." Amelia quickly cuts Brittany off. Her mood shifts in a second, going from calm to on the defense. "So please, mind your own business Brittany." She turns her heel back to her team before Brittany can get a word in.

"What the hell?" Brittany murmurs, perplexed by the actress's reaction. Glancing around, Brittany finds Neville, Ryuji, and Max looking at her. "What? What are you looking at? Just two friends having a private conversation!"

The bystanders back off. Luckily, they hadn't listened hard enough to hear the last part of the conversation.

_**(Bzzzhh!)**_

_**"I don't understand why Brittany would think I'm gay." Amelia says to the camera, running a hand through her hair. "I have nothing against same-sex couples, whatever makes someone happy. But...I'm not gay! I can't be gay! I've dated plenty of guys. It's just...been a while since I've had a female friend. That's it! Nothing between us, just a friendship." Amelia nods at her argument, at least for now convinced by it.**_

_**(Bzzzhh!)**_

* * *

Before Brittany can really think on Amelia's reaction, the boat rocks, sending a good few contestants to the ground. Looking over the side, Owen and some of the other contestants can see that this is Griselda, creating hand shaped holes in the ship as she climbs.

"Griselda! You...could have asked for a ladder, lassy." Owen states uneasily, fidgeting with his beard.

Griselda snorts, presenting Owen with a bottle. A bottle with the Sturdy Starfish symbol.

"Oh? Oh! Uh, looks like the Sturdy Starfish win this part of the challenge!" Owen announces, a congratulatory look on his face.

The Sturdy Starfish manage to cheer at this victory, in spite of the strange way they won.

"Well, that sucks." Rae states, somehow having gotten onto the ship without anyone noticing. Brittany jumps back.

"I-why-put your clothes back on!" Brittany yells, rubbing her eyes in frustration.

"HEY! Don't body sham her!" Max yells out, pointing at Brittany accusingly. "But, uh, yeah. Maybe put your clothes back on, Rae."

"Alright. Now let's get off this ship before it sinks AND ONTO THE NEXT CHALLENGE!" Owen announces, noting the water rushing into the ship's holes.

* * *

The next we see our contestants, they are on the beach of Pahkitew Island. The contestants, separated into their two teams, stand in front of Owen.

Dominic and Brittany are holding their team's map, looking at the pieces together.

Ronan, who had tape in his jacket and used it to tape the pieces together, analyzes it by himself.

"Alrighty, lads and lassies! For this next challenge, y'all will hafta follow your maps to your treasures! The X marks the spot - remember, each team has a different chest, so no slackers!"

As Owen explains this, Chef pulls a wagon of metal shovels to the Sturdy Starfish. Max, J-Jo, and some of the other contestants have to stifle their laughter at Chef's green and yellow parrot costume.

"For winning the first part of the challenge, the Sturdy Starfish get access to some nifty shovels, while the Agile Axolotl's must contend with their bare hands."

"WHOOH!" Max whoops, going to high five an unaware J-Jo. The result is her slapping J-Jo upside the head. She covers her face, but J-Jo looks more shocked than anything.

"Well, no time to waste, pirates! Your challenge begins NOW!" With that announcement, the teams awkwardly fumble to get started.

* * *

_Sturdy Starfish_

With each team member equipped with a shovel, the team gathers around the treasure map.

"So what do you think, Ronan?" Silver Willow asks, bouncing up to the team leader. "Where do you think we should go?"

"Mmm, hard to say. This map is not the easiest to read." Ronan explains as Amelia and Silver lean in to read it. "It would be easier if it include the rest of the island as reference, and the beach is very long."

Beau pats Ronan on the shoulder. "Is it okay if I take a look?" Barely waiting long enough for an answer, Beau takes the map in his hands. It only takes a few seconds to recognize the spot. Ryuji, dude, don't you recognize it?"

The beach bum tilts the map to Ryuji, whose face also lights up in recognition. "Oh yeah! I do recognize that spot! Me and Beau found it when we were looking for seashells. Just need to head west for a bit, and then stop at the big rock shaped like a turtle - can't miss it!"

Ronan looks to Beau, impressed. "Good job coming through for us, Beau. You too, Ryuji."

"Totally, man. Happy to help." Beau says with a nod, giving the map back to Ronan.

With that, the team begins their trek. Beau sticks to the back with Adrian, just to make sure and whisper, "See what happens when you play nice?"

Before Beau goes to catch up with Ryuji. Adrian narrows his eyes before following the group, not wanting to be forgotten.

* * *

_Agile Axolotl's_

The team walk down the beach, Brittany holding one part of the map and Dominic holding the other.

Johnny and Taylor are walking next to each other, hanging near the rear of the group when AJ jogs up next to them.

Taylor sees AJ first, giving the girl a smile. "Oh hey AJ! How's our little writer doing?"

"Ah, f-fine Taylor." AJ answers vaguely. "L-listen. D-do you think I need to pa-pa-take part in the challenges more?"

"Not at all." "Kind of." Johnny and Taylor say simultaneously. Johnny gives Taylor a look before turning to AJ. He gives her a reassuring smile.

"AJ, we know you're doing everything you can for the team. You're always a great sport, and ready to help someone. No reason to worry."

"Eh, I wouldn't say that exactly." Taylor shrugs. She puts her hands up, "I mean, I'm not saying you're doing bad, but you know what they say; fortune favors the bold!"

AJ nods, humming. "I-I see your p-point. What would you suggest?"

"First, get a new look AJ. New look equals new you!" Taylor states, winking at the girl.

"What's wrong with her now?' Johnny asks, feeling offended on AJ's behalf.

"Nothing. But that long skirt and long hair? Not great for challenges. I mean, don't you remember how Chris grabbed her hair last week."

Johnny opens his mouth to protest, but closes it just as quickly. "I guess...you have a point."

"See! Always trust your gal Taylor!" Taylor exclaims, wrapping her arms around Johnny and AJ proudly. The writer wiggles her way out of the grip, giving Taylor an appreciative smile.

"T-thanks for the help. I'll k-k-keep that in mind."

_**(BzzhhH!)**_

_**"Taylor is right; I can't just wait like a sitting duck and make it easier to eliminate me. I need to be a more active member of the team, or I'll never win the ten million." AJ tells the camera.**_

_**(bzzzhhh!)**_

* * *

Brittany and Dominic continue to lead the Axolotl's for the next ten minutes to their destination.

Dustin trails onto the side of Brittany, gathering the courage to ask, "Hey."

"Hello." Brittany says, giving Dustin a nod.

"So, how long is it going to be until we get there? I mean, we've been walking for what seems like forever and you'd think we'd see a turtle rock by now!"

Watching the interaction, Dominic expected Brittany to snap at the younger teenager. Instead, the opposite happened.

"Come on kid. Be patient. Don't forget, this entire island is mechanical. They can change it's landscape whenever the want."

Dustin shrugs. "True. I'll keep that in mind!"

"You know, as a mechanic myself-" Dominic begins, but Brittany rolls her eyes.

"Oh yeah, a car mechanic? Shut up, Dommy. You don't know sh**t."

"And you, the non-mechanic, does?" Dominic fires back.

"Darling, I'm always smarter than you." Brittany smirks, patting him on the head. "Oh, looks like we're here!"

"...And so are the Starfish." Dustin states the obvious. The two groups, having just arrived, stare at each other in confusion.

"How did we not realize we were going to the same place?" Amelia asks, a little annoyed at herself for not realizing.

After a few awkward seconds, Ronan pushes things forward. "Okay, let's not waste time. Come on, back to the game!"

_**(Bzzzhh!)**_

_**"Well, at least we have shovels!" Adrian huffs, arms crossed. "If I had to dig in the sand with my hands, I would rather go in the water again."**_

**_(bzzzzhh!)_**

* * *

Soon, both groups are getting to work in digging, the Starfish digging on one side of the giant, turtle shaped rock, and the Axolotl's on the other. Because the X marker covers a relatively large swath of area, the members of both teams are spread across the beach, digging holes based on their gut (or, as Ronan put it, logistics).

* * *

_Agile Axolotl's_

Dominic is digging fast and furious, sand flying behind him as he dives his hands into the sand.

A pile of this sand happens to fly into Johnny's face, who sputters and shakes his head.

"Dominic?! What the hell, stop digging like that! You'll blind someone!" Johnny yells out, uncharacteristically angry.

"Hey! My digging isn't hurting anyone! Besides, at least I'm digging faster than you!"

"Dominic, the sand hole you're creating is collapsing in on itself. You have to go slow and steady."

"But then the other team will win! You know, because they have shovels!"

As Dominic and Johnny continue to argue and dig, Neville watches this. He bites the inside of his cheek, trying to get both sides of the conversation. The thought that Johnny has a better point flashes through his mind...but is quickly pushed back as Neville mediates.

"HEY! Arguing will solve nothing. We lost the first part of the challenge, and now we have to dig with our hands. But if we keep arguing, we'll lose this part too. So, let's just agree that both sides have a point?"

Dominic grunts, but Neville receives no negative response from either. He accepts this as a victory and goes on.

* * *

"Hmm. Not bad. If you weren't leading the group, I'd suggest he might be a good option. Too bad he's a totally wuss." Dustin tells Brittany, the two having listened in silently.

"I would've used a different word, but yes." Brittany nods, wrinkling her nose in slight disgust. "He might be good at settling arguments sure, but a fence sitter would never pass in my family."

Dustin snorts, covering his mouth. "Sorry, just thought of Neville sitting on a fence with the panel up his a**."

Brittany takes a moment or two to imagine it herself, and finds herself smirking. "Yeah, that's pretty funny." She shakes her head. "Okay, okay. Time for fooling off is later. Let's get going."

The younger teenager just shrugs, trying to not look like he cares. "Suit yourself, lady."

* * *

Rae is digging when her fingers touch something distinctly, not sandy. Wondering if it was what she thought it was, she continues to dig.

"Hey! Hey guys, think I found it!" Rae yells out to her team.

"Wait? Really? You found it!" AJ asks, a thrilled tone to her voice.

"Yeah, looks like it. Otherwise, I'm crazy and seeing things." In a few seconds, Johnny and Taylor are helping Rae pull the small treasure chest from the sand.

Taylor whoops. "HA! In your face Starfish! We got the chest first even without shovels!" Johnny, meanwhile, carefully examines the chest, and the reddish, upside down symbol of their team.

"Something's not right about this chest. Let's just think-" "Too late!" Taylor flips open the chest.

For her trouble, she, Rae, and Johnny get a facefull of pink goo in her face. Rae sticks a finger in the goo and licks it.

"Oh, strawberry. Neat."

_**(Bzzzhh!)**_

_**"Wait, did I forget to tell the teams about the fake chests? Aww man, I did, didn't I?" Owen groans, slapping himself on his forehead. "Ah well. I'm sure it'll work out."**_

_**(bzzzzhh!)**_

* * *

Ryuji finds a chest, which also has his team's symbol upside down on the top. He places his hands on the side to pull it up, not noticing the sand sticking on it. When he tries to put it down, he finds the palms of his hands stuck on it. He waves the chest in the air a few seconds before deciding to set it down, put his knee over the top. Finally, he is able to get his hands free!

Unfortunately, his knees is now stuck to the chest, as he sees when he tries to get up.

* * *

Neville opens a chest, and finds himself jumping back when a pink thing pops up at his face. After a moment or two, Neville sees that the chest is filled to the brim with pink stuffed axolotl's toys.

* * *

Silver Willow tilts his head as he opens the wooden chest, finding a black covering and a sign that says "Touch Me!" Without thinking, Silver puts his hand in it.

He immediately pulls it back, a set of wooden teeth stuck around his fingers.

* * *

_Sturdy Starfish_

Griselda has dug a hole so large, she can fit her entire body in it. She has dug up many treasure chests; unfortunately, none of them are the right one. Silver is sitting on the ground, while Max and J-Jo help pull the pair of wooden teeth off his hand without hurting him.

Adrian has made little process in digging, having been spent his time wondering how someone as large as Griselda could be so fast.

"Hey, name buddy. Looks like you need some help! Let me pitch in." Beau begins digging, but makes sure to lean in to Adrian and grab his arm. "Go and talk with Amelia. She doesn't trust you yet."

The actor rolls his eyes. "Fine." He places his shovel to the side and makes to approach Amelia. Beau nods, then quietly reminds Adrian, "Remember, you're an actor working a part."

* * *

"Oh the Blair Witch Project? Yeah, the witch isn't real." Ronan says to Amelia off-handedly.

"What?" "Yeah. It was just a trick by the two guys to kill the girl."

"But-the teeth and the house! How can you deny that?" "We never see the witch do any of that. It'd be easy for the guys to set it up in the night. Plus, it was the sound guy and camera guy who convinced her to change directions for no reason!"

Before the conversation can continue, Adrian approaches the pair, looking sheepish. "Hey, Amy."

"Oh. Hello Adrian." "Is now a good time to talk?" Ronan, sensing something was about to happen, decided to give the two some space and check on Silver.

Amelia tilts her head a bit, "Not really, but go ahead."

The actor takes a deep breath and begins, "I...I...wanted to say I'm sorry for making you hate me. I'm pretty hard to like, so I can see why my personality put you off."

"Pardon? What gave you that impression?" Amelia asks, raising her eyebrow and crossing her arms. Adrian, seeing she wasn't yet convinced, turned up the heat. He wrings his hair with his hands.

"Well, you said in the prison challenge earlier that my art was trash, and I got mad. Justly in my opinion. I mean, why would you do it in front of the whole team.." Adrian mumbles the last part. Amelia's only raises her brow more.

"Is this an apology, or an attempt to get me to apologize to you?" At this point, most of the team has turned their attention to Adrian and Amelia. Is Amelia about to burn Adrian again?

"Sorry. Looking back, I see where I was in the wrong in trying to force a friendship. So, I decided to apologize the best way I know how - in front of a crowd."

"I..." Amelia sighs, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she processes Adrian's statement, and how to handle it. Her gaze meets Ronan, who raises his brow. After a moment or two, she finds her features relaxing. "Look, Adrian. I don't hate you. I just-"

"HEY GUYS! AJ FOUND IT!"

* * *

_Agile Axolotl's_

AJ, having used a piece of wide driftwood to dig a hole, has found a chest like many of the others. Unlike the others, however, this one has the symbol printed right side up, and a lock on the front of the chest. The one who yelled the announcement was Tamera, who helps AJ pull the small but heavy chest up. They need Dominic to finish the job.

It is at this point that Owen saunters back onto the beach. "Aye, looks like AJ found the treasure, which means the score is one to one! Which means the next and final part'll be a dealbreaker! Follow me!"

* * *

Amelia groans, letting her shovel fall down. "Great. Thanks Adrian. Come on, everyone, you heard Owen!"

"Wait, what about my apology?" "Adrian, now is not the best time. We'll discuss this later." Before Adrian can argue more, Ronan and Silver come up and whisk Amelia away, leaving Adrian behind.

"Hey. You tried. That's all that matters." Beau reassures the actor as he and Ryuji walk by.

**(_Bzzzhh!)_**

_**"Mmm. When did Adrian and Beau become friends?" Ryuji asks the camera.**_

_**(Bzzzhh!)**_

_**"YES! Score one for AJ!" Rae jumps a bit in her seat, clapping at her success.**_

_**(Bzzzhhh!)**_

* * *

Johnny and Dominic drag the treasure chest out as the teams gather back in front of Owen.

"Final part of the challenge! Now that the Agile Axolotl's have found their booty, you, as pirates do, have to protect it. The Axolotl's will have to hide the treasure, then thy Sturdy Starfish are to find it. Thy Starfish will have two hours to find the treasure and plant their flag in the location." Owen holds up four orange flags to represent the Starfish. "If ya can't find it, then one of ye Starfish will be walking the plank!

Luckily, you won't be going unprepared. Oh, Chef!"

Chef reappears, still wearing the parrot costume, dumping a bunch of multi-colored balloons onto the sand.

"Balloon swords? Aww man, I coulda done that!" J-Jo whines, disappointed that he missed out on the opportunity to show off his skills.

Owen waits until each of the contestants have a balloon sword before continuing on. "Alright, the Axolotl's will have a fifteen minute head start. Sound good to you guys?"

Dominic and Brittany share a look. Then, Brittany and Dustin share a look, surprising Dominic; Brittany nodding affirmatively. Brittany answers Owen, "Yeah, I think we'll be good."

"Excellent! Now, let the final part of the challenge...begin!"

* * *

The Agile Axolotl's quickly disappear into the woods, Johnny and Dominic holding the treasure. The next fifteen minutes feel like an eternity for the Starfish.

However, Ronan refuses to let this time be wasted. Arms behind his back, he addresses his team. "Okay, so we may have lost the second part of the challenge, but the game isn't lost yet. Best strategy for this part is to separate into pairs so we can cover more ground."

"Not to be a Debbie downer, but how are we going to be able to search the whole island in two hours?" J-Jo asked.

Ronan snaps his fingers. "That's a good question. We may not be able to, but there are places we can guess they might choose to hide. After all, it's not likely they'll choose now to explore unknown territory."

Amelia waves her hand. "Brittany and I have spent a lot of time sunbathing on the beach on the other side of the island. Has some really good shade."

"Good thinking, Amy! Ryuji and Beau, you can cover the beaches, since you've both been here more than anyone."

"Sweet man! This'll be tight!" Beau states, fist bumping his bro.

"Now, Griselda can search the eastern part of the woods, since she seems to have spent the most time there. And Max, and J-Jo will go to stop her in case she rampages."

"Smart move." Max comments, a little flattered that Ronan chose her and a little scared to be alone with the giant teenager.

" Silver Willow and Adrian can search the cabin areas. Amelia, you and I can search-"

"Actually, I think I would prefer to go with Adrian." Amelia announces, surprising to especially Adrian. The actor gives her wide eyed look, but quickly tries to cover his shock.

Ronan, raising a brow, asks, "Really?"

"Really. Besides, I'm sure you would be much more productive with Silver." Amelia explains, giving Ronan a playful smirk.

Silver Willow claps, "Oh, yeah! That would be fun, wouldn't it?"

Ronan coughs, giving a small nod. "Yeah, yeah. Of course. Okay, so Adrian and Amelia can search the cabin area and Ronan and I can search the western part of the woods. Alright, let's break!"

* * *

We cut to Brittany and Taylor, who are walking through the woods.

"Welp, I'm bored." Taylor announces, abruptly coming to a stop and letting her upper body flop down.

"Are you serious? It has been what? Twenty minutes?" "Hey, I am a thrill-chaser. You knew that when we started the challenge."

Taylor turns her gaze up a gangly, crooked tree. "Ooh, I'm going to climb that!" She doesn't wait for a response, immediately beginning to climb up the tree, testing the lower hanging branches for their strength.

"Don't!" "Come on, it'll give us a leg up so the other team can't sneak up to us."

"Hey, Britt." Amelia calls out, jogging up to the mob boss.

"Oup, someone's coming!" Taylor announces. Brittany rolls her eyes.

"You don't say?" Brittany turns back to Amelia, giving her a smile. "So, how's the search on your end?"

"Horrible!" Adrian cries out, sauntering calmly up to Brittany. The mob boss's mouth becomes a straight line at the sight of the actor.

Amelia addresses Brittany, "So, any chance you can tell us where you hid the treasure." "No, I don't think so. Sorry, not sorry."

"Yeah, sorry _kiska! _Couldn't tell ya even if we wanted to!" Taylor yells, swinging from one of the branches.

The actress, not bothered by the response, shrugs. "Ah, had to try." Amelia gestures to Adrian, and the two go back on their way.

_Snap! _Taylor yelps as she falls back to the ground and right on her bum. Luckily, she was only a few feet in the air, so she wasn't particularly hurt. "Ow."

Brittany holds out a hand to Taylor, who accepts it easily. Once Taylor stands up, the mob boss asks, "So, you like Amelia, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Thought you had it all figured out?" Taylor scoffs and crosses her arms, trying to hide the ardor for the actress.

"So you are a lesbian?" "Uh, duh. Why are you asking? You have a phobia or something?" The adrenaline junkie asks, taking a step back.

The mob boss raises her hands, "Hey, sorry! Just trying to solidify some things. Doesn't matter to me who you love."

"Well good then." Taylor replies, lowering her arms from her chest.

_**(Bzzzhhh!)**_

_**"What's up with Brittany, asking questions and all that?" Taylor tilts her head. Taking a few seconds to think, she suddenly straightens her back. "Wait, do you think Amelia is asking about that? Do you think she's interested in me? That...that would be awesome!**_

_**(Bzzzhh!)**_

* * *

After Brittany and Taylor are out of her field of vision, Amelia directs her attention to Adrian. "So, Adrian. There's a reason that I wanted to be alone with you."

"Really, then?" Adrian asks, trying not to sound expectant. Amelia takes a deep breath.

"Look, Adrian. I don't hate you. I have never hated you, or your art. In fact, I performed in theatre when I was young, and found it more challenging than acting on television. It's your presentation I've had a problem with."

"My presentation? What's wrong with my presentation?!" Adrian, not being able to hide how offended he is.

Amelia stays calm, her voice level. "When I act, I feel that the best and most rewarding part is going deep down to reach those emotions, and to show those emotions with subtley. When you act, you sob when a few tears would do, and scream when a calm voice would convey that emotion. Simply put, you overact."

"Well-bigger is better! That's what they say, right?" Adrian tries to defend.

"Adrian, I've been an actor for my whole life. I've had roles in many productions, both big and small. What I've learned from this is acting is work. You can't just put on airs and say you're an actor. But from what I've seen, all you care about is the fame, the accolades you could get from it. You don't put any actual work into acting.

Like earlier today. Did you not think I would realize you were pretending to apologize? That you were purposely trying to guilt trip me?"

At this reveal, Adrian averted his eyes, his grip tightening on the vaguely phallic balloon sword.

"...That being said, I am still willing to start over."

"Wait, really?" Adrian asks, excitement clear in his voice. Amelia raises her hand.

"Hold on. I am willing to start over, but only if you start over with this team. You have to contribute, like we all do on this team. And you have to stop with the overacting s**t. If you can't do this, in a literal competition then I can guarantee you won't get far in theatre."

Adrian takes a long time to respond. Amelia just stands there patiently."

"Okay." "Okay?" Adrian gives a firm nod. "Okay."

The actress gives the actor a smile. Not a warm smile, but not one of her cold smiles either. "Good. Now, let's get back to trying to find that treasure."

_**(Bzzzhh!)**_

_**"I don't really trust Adrian to hold his end of his promise. But, like Ronan says, in business you have to take calculated risks. Hopefully this isn't a flop"**_

_**(Bzzzhh!)**_

* * *

Beau and Ryuji are walking along the beach. Ryuji keeps his gaze to the distance, trying to see something out of place. Beau, meanwhile...well, he's Beau.

"Ah, this is a really good shell, Ryuji! Look at it." Beau holds up a cream colored scallop shell with blue stripes on it.

"Dude, come on! We should really focus on trying to find the treasure, don't you think?"

The beach bum just shrugs, tossing the shell back into the ocean. "Yeah, I agree. But that doesn't mean we can take a few minutes to chill. Plus, do you really think the other team hid their treasure on the beach?"

"Well...I guess you do have a point." Ryuji concedes. "But we still should search for the treasure, or Ronan will be pissed."

"And we will. But you need to stop being a worry wart and relax." Beau claims, pulling a smooth rock out of his pocket. He pulls his wrist back and flicks it outward, skipping it a good bit out. He hands one to Ryuji. "Here, you know how to skip stones?"

Ryuji just shakes his head. "Look, you can do whatever you want, but I'm going to go search." And with that, Ryuji walks away, leaving a surprised Beau behind.

_**(Bzzzhh!)**_

_**"Dammit. Looks like that backfired." Beau shakes his head.**_

_**(Bzzzhh!)**_

* * *

Amelia and Adrian have arrived back at the cabins. Amelia puts her arm in front of Adrian to stop him. She points to the front of the Boys' Cabin; the door has some scrape marks around the frame, as if someone struggled to push something through it.

The pair move around the cabin until they reach the window. Glimpsing in, Amelia sees Dominic and Neville standing in the room, watching the door for the other team. On the ground rests the treasure chest.

"Okay, there's no way we can get past them through that door." Amelia whispers to Adrian, pulling the actor below the window.

"The window is unlocked." Adrian points out.

"But they'll notice if one of us opens it, won't they?"

Adrian just smiles confidently. "Just trust me."

* * *

Dominic and Neville are standing in the cabin, very calm, when the door slams open.

"Oh, hey Dommie! Hey Nevi! What are you doing here? Didn't you hear the announcement?" Adrian cooes, looking genuinely puzzled.

"What announcement?" Neville asks.

"Oh, Owen cancelled the challenge. Said something about one of the contestants falling and twisting their ankles, I don't know."

Dominic scoffs. "Nice try. You're just trying to get us to leave." "No, I'm serious! Come on, let me show you!"

"We should give him the benefit of the doubt." Neville comments. Dominic shakes his head, but decides to follow Adrian and Neville out the door. They don't even notice Amelia quietly open the window.

* * *

"Alright, there's no around here. What are you going to show us to prove their point?" Dominic asks Adrian once the three reach the middle of the clearing.

At this, Adrian opens his mouth...and finds he has nothing. He really didn't think that far. "Ah, right. The thing is...you know..."

Dominic and Neville are becoming increasing suspicious of Adrian, who is becoming increasingly nervous. With no other options, Adrian looks down at his balloon sword, looking at Neville, and shoves it at the fencesitter as he hard as he can. "RAAAHHH!"

"OW!" Neville yelps as he falls flat on his back. Dominic blinks, surprised by the inappropriate forced Adrian used.

"Dude, what the hell? You didn't have to do that?" "Sorry, I just wanted to see if the sword actually worked. It actually worked." Adrian explains sheepishly as Dominic helps Neville up.

Neville groans, rubbing his elbow. "Ow, I think my elbow's bleeding. Is it bleeding?" Neville asks, a slightly annoyed tone in his voice as he lifts his elbow. It's scraped, but the skin didn't break. "It's not bleeding. Still, though, OW! That really hurt."

"GOT IT!" Neville and Dominic's head turn on swivel, finding Amelia awkwardly planting the Starfish flag in the space between the floorboards.

The speakers crackle to life, and Owen speaks up "WOW, that was quick! Looks like the Starfish win their second challenge of the season!"

"Aw what?!" "That's understandable." Dominic and Neville say, both visibly disappointed.

Amelia jogs up to Adrian, giving him a smile. "Great job, Adrian! You really pulled through!" The actress raises her hand to give him a high five. Adrian hesitates for a moment or two before accepting it, also giving the actress a smile.

* * *

_Later that evening..._

The Agile Axolotl's are sitting in the elimination area, looking thoroughly disappointed in themselves. AJ bounces her foot nervously. Dominic cracks his knuckles. Brittany sits her head on her hands, calmly waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Owen, still wearing his pirate costume, is standing patiently at the podium.

"Hey Owen. Thanks for taking charge of the challenge today." Noah states, approaching his co-host with an appreciative smile.

"Course little buddy. Anything for you and Emma!" Owen says proudly, stroking his fake beard.

"...So, are you gonna wear that costume all day or?" Noah asks, a small frown gracing his features.

"Ah, yeah. I bought the costume on the company credit card, but I ended up accidentally spending four hundred on it through Amazon, so...yeah, pirate Owen is going to stay for a while." Owen states, rubbing his back in embarrassment.

Noah just looks at Owen blankly, glances at the camera, then shakes his head. "Okay, then. We should start with the ceremony." "Yeah, we should." Noah walks past Owen and in front of the Axolotl's, scanning the room.

"Hello, Axolotl's. Been a while since we've seen you here, hasn't it? Let's hope that this won't become a streak, like with Team Victory. Now, from what I heard from today's big loss, blame can be spread to many parties. Rae, who wasn't quite fast enough to win the first part of the challenge..."

Rae flips Noah the bird discreetly.

"Dominic and Neville, who failed to defend the treasure, and then Brittany and AJ, who chose to bring the treasure back to the cabins."

"Oh please. How could I have predicted that Adrian would win the day? The guy thinks Delta Airlines is a sorority!" Brittany exclaims, waving her hands in the air.

Noah just shrugs. "That may be the case, but your teammates might have a different opinion. Now, normally I would hand out the marshmallows right now, but Tamera has an announcement for you all."

"Thanks, Noah!" says Tamera as she moves to take her place beside Noah. The team look at her with a surprised/puzzled look on their faces. The exception to this is Rae, who looks at Tamera with a smirk.

"So, as most of you know, I am an aspiring musician, and have been networking. Just a few days ago, I was contacted by Apollo Music, who were interested in my music."

"Apollo Music? Isn't that the producer for the Drama Brothers?" Neville points out, to which Tamera confirms.

"Yeah, they are. And just earlier today, I accepted a contract with them. I'm supposed to start immediately, which means I'll be leaving the competition."

A few surprised gasps ring out from the group. In her shock, AJ jumps out of her seat. "W-what? Ta-tamera, why didn't you tell me about this?"

Tamera goes to AJ, holding her on her shoulders. "Sorry, AJ. I would have told you, but I didn't want to distract you and worry about me."

"...Well, I'm glad that if you have to leave, you're doing what you love." AJ tells the musician, giving her friend a smile.

"That's the spirit! And who knows? Maybe I'll get to meet Wondagurl. Wouldn't that be sweet?"

* * *

The scene cuts to the Axolotl's at the Port of Shame. Owen and Noah stand by as Tamera says her goodbyes.

"Well, good luck Tammy. With any luck, you won't blow it immediately." Rae tells Tamera. The musician just chuckles.

"Ah, ever the optimist Rae." Tamera then pulls AJ into a hug, giving her a tight squeeze. "I'll be seeing you, AJ! You better keep in touch!" "I-I will try."

"Ready to get going, Tamera?" Noah asks, leaning past the control board. Tamera turns her head and nods.

"Yeah, I think I am."

As Tamera approaches the Port, her former teammates yell out encouragements.

"Bon voyage!" "Goodbye Miss Tamera!" "Better you than me!"

The musician lets the door close behind her, turning back around and giving AJ one last wave before Noah turns on the port. With that, she is zapped away into the night, and off Pahkitew Island.

* * *

Adrian finds himself waiting next to Beau's hammock, arms crossed as he leans against the tree. Finally, after what seems like hours, Adrian sees a figure approach from his peripheral.

"Why am I not surprised you're late?" Adrian huffs, flipping his ponytail as Beau comes to a stop in front of him.

"Good job, Adrian. Amelia is sweet talking the team on your behalf. We can definitely build up from this."

"Ugh, what? I thought this would be all!" Adrian whines, leaning further against the tree. "Ugh, I hate working!"

Beau chuckles. "Hey, no one likes working, but ya gotta do it.

Don't worry. Just a little while longer. Then, we can get to the real juicy part of the plan."

The actor huffs. "Well, good! It better be." And with that, Adrian stomps off. Beau watches this in amusement, waiting for him to disappear into the woods before hopping into his hammock, swinging back and forth. The camera pans upward, showing us the clear 1000100 1001001 1000100 1011001 1001111 1010101 1001101 1001001 1010011 1010011 1001101 1000101

* * *

_**AJ finds herself wandering into the Mess Hall, fingers tracing against the walls. It is nearly midnight, and the writer had been woken by an abnormally strong thirst. AJ is able to make her way through the darkness and into the kitchen. From there, she goes into the fridge and takes out a water bottle - Chef was much nicer than what he appeared on TV.**_

_**The writer opens the bottle and gulps down half the bottle as she makes her way back to the front.**_

**_"ⱧɆⱠⱠØ ₳₦₦₳ J₳₦Ɇ" AJ freezes. She felt a buzzing in her ear, that was clearly someone speaking. But it couldn't have been, right? No person sounds like that._**

_**"ł'₥ Ɽł₲Ⱨ₮ ⱧɆⱤɆ." **_

_**AJ turns to her left, and lets out a shriek as she sees a tall, gangly figure standing across the room from her, concealed by the darkness. Lightning fast, the figure moves across the room and clasps his hand around her mouth.**_

**_"ĐØ₦'₮ _**_**฿Ɇ ₳₣Ɽ₳łĐ**_**_, ₳J. ł ₳₥ ₳ ₣ⱤłɆ₦Đ. Ø₦Ɇ ₩ⱧØ ł₴ VɆⱤɎ ₵Ø₦₵ɆⱤ₦ɆĐ ₳฿ØɄ₮ ₱ⱧØɆ₦łӾ ł₦ĐɄ₴₮ⱤłɆ₴' ₳₵₮łVł₮łɆ₴."_**

**_The writer, eyes wide in terror, feels her terror slowly subside, replaced by curiosity. She tilts her head, trying to discern the man's features. Unfortunately, the darkness acts as a cloak, almost unnaturally so._**

**_"How-" AJ begins once the figure removes his hand. "What do you mean? Who are you?"_**

**_He shakes his head, speaking in a low voice, "_**_**ł ₵₳₦'₮ ₴₳Ɏ Ɽł₲Ⱨ₮ ₦Ø₩. ł₮ ₮ØØ₭ ₳ ⱠØ₮ Ø₣ Ɇ₣₣ØⱤ₮ ₮Ø ₲Ɇ₮ ₮Ø ɎØɄ. Ⱡł₴₮Ɇ₦, ₳₦₦₳-J₳₦Ɇ, ɎØɄⱤ ₴Ʉ₴₱ł₵łØ₦₴ ₳ⱤɆ ₵ØⱤⱤɆ₵₮. ₱ⱧØɆ₦łӾ ł₦ĐɄ₴₮ⱤłɆ₴ ₳ⱤɆ Đ₳Ɽ₭ɆⱤ ₮Ⱨ₳₦ ₮ⱧɆɎ ₳₱₱Ɇ₳Ɽ, ₳₦Đ ɎØɄⱤ ₣ⱤłɆ₦Đ₴ ₳ⱤɆ ł₦ Đ₳₦₲ɆⱤ."**_

_**"What? Wh-why not c-contact the po-police?"**_

**_The figure shakes his head, chuckling. "_**_**₦Ø ₲ØØĐ. ₱ⱧØɆ₦łӾ ł₦ĐɄ₴₮ⱤłɆ₴ Ⱨ₳₴ ₮ⱧɆ₥ ₩Ɽ₳₱₱ɆĐ ₳ⱤØɄ₦Đ ₮ⱧɆłⱤ ₣ł₦₲ɆⱤ. ₳₴ ₳ ⱤɆ₴łĐɆ₦₮ Ø₣ ₱₳Ⱨ₭ł₮Ɇ₩, ɎØɄ Ⱨ₳VɆ ₳ Ʉ₦łQɄɆ Ø₱₱ØⱤ₮Ʉ₦ł₮Ɏ ₮Ø ɆӾ₱Ø₴Ɇ ₮ⱧɆ ₵ØⱤ₱ØⱤ₳₮łØ₦ ₣ØⱤ ₩Ⱨ₳₮ ₮ⱧɆɎ ₮ⱤɄⱠɎ ₳ⱤɆ." **_

_**As he says this, the figure pushes an object into AJ's palm, forcing her to close her hands around it. When AJ is able to examine it, she realizes it is a keycard, smooth and thin in her hand.**_

**_"What-what's this for?" _****_"ɎØɄ'ⱠⱠ ₭₦Ø₩ ₩ⱧɆ₦ ɎØɄ ₴ɆɆ ł₮. ₲ØØĐ ⱠɄ₵₭, Ⱡł₮₮ⱠɆ Ⱡ₳ĐɎ J₳₦Ɇ. ł'ⱠⱠ ฿Ɇ ł₦ ₮ØɄ₵Ⱨ."_**

**_And with that, the figure rushes off to the front door, AJ still in shock over the events. As the doors slam open, AJ snaps out of her daze and begins to chase after him._**

**_"WAIT! STOP!" AJ yells out, sprinting out into the cold night air. But the mysterious figure is already gone, no sign of him to be seen. The writer takes a deep breath, gaze still outwardly focused. She grips the keycard tightly in her hand. Was what this person said true? Were they really in danger?_**

**_Then again, AJ couldn't take that chance. She already suspected something was deathly wrong with Phoenix Industries, but this encounter...she couldn't dilly-dally. _**

**_AJ needed to uncover the truth behind Phoenix Industries, once and for all._**

* * *

**Hey everyone, so that's the end of that chapter. Thank you for reading this chapter - I hope you enjoyed it and that you continue to support me and my story. I apologize if the final leg of the challenge seemed a bit rushed, but I felt it would make the chapter too long if I extended it.**

**If any of you are interested, I have created a TvTropes for my fanfiction. You can just type in Total Drama Reloaded tv tropes, or you can follow this link: /Fanfic/TotalDramaReloaded**

**As always, let me know if there's anything I can do to improve my story or to improve specific chapters. Thank you, and have a great day!**


	11. Return to Wawanakua

**Alright, time for another chapter! As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and if you have an constructive criticism, feel free to share it.**

**Toxic Smiling: Thanks for asking! For the stranger's font, I used this superscript text generator. I'll put the link here, but I don't think I'll use it past that chapter since the website was sketchy AF and kept resetting. /superscript-generator/**

* * *

_It is late afternoon on Pahkitew Island._

_AJ is walking through the woods, book in hand, her hair held in a low ponytail. She is not alone, however._

_As the writer passes a rock, she has barely a moment's notice before someone attacks, shoving her backwards and forcing the book out of her hand. They wrap their forearm around her torso, and begin dragging her off. AJ, a look of determination on her face, manages to headbutt the attacker. This disorients him long enough for AJ to grab his leg and force it out from under him. The writer goes to run off, but the attacker uses his leg to trip her up. AJ looks up just in time to see the man grab her wrist._

_"Gotcha." Johnny smirks. AJ moans in frustration as Johnny helps her up._

_"Damn it." AJ mutters, shaking her head. Johnny, wanting to reassure her, gives her a pats on the shoulder._

_"You'll get it. Just keep practicing." "I don't know. I've been p-practicing with you for weeks now, and I have barely anything to show for it."_

_"That's because you don't allow yourself to improvise. You practice, but you're limited by your perception of what you are able to do. You're set in one form, in a stereotype people have set you in."_

_At this, AJ crosses her arms, squinting at Johnny, "That's because I'm not as strong as you are Johnny. I can't do everything you can do." Johnny, seeing he is losing AJ, decides on a different approach._

_"That's for you to decide. People hold the potential to be many different things. It's as Bruce Lee said. You must be shapeless, formless, like water. When you pour water in a cup, it becomes the cup. When you pour water in a bottle, it becomes the bottle. When you pour water in a teapot, it becomes the teapot. Water can drip and it can crash. Be like water." _

_AJ stays silent, staring at her feet. _

_"I'll give you time to think about it. Come to me when you want to talk." And with that, Johnny turns and walks away._

* * *

"Hey, Scarlett!" The titular redhead clutches her mouse, body tensing up before she realizes it's Molly. The young woman leans towards the monitor, eyes alit. "Ooh, what are you doing?"

"Well, I was sorting through the footage for the editors before you interrupted me." Scarlett comments sourly. She then gives the dark haired girl a disapproving look. "In fact, aren't you supposed to be watching the security cameras right now? You know how strict Ms. Ignis is."

"I know, but one of the cameras froze." Molly calmly explains.

Scarlett, closing her eyes and rubbing the bridge of her nose with her fingers, swivels her chair to face her intern. "And what can I do about it?"

"...Nothing?" "And what do you think you should do?" "...Try to find the problem on my own?" Molly asks, now flustered.

"Finally, she gets it. Now, go on now." Scarlett tells Molly, shooing her out. "Remember, only come to me if someone's dying or dead."

* * *

AJ walks out of the Mess Hall, water bottle in hand. She takes a shaky breath, just staring into space as she processes what course of action to take. After a minute of just standing there, staring into space, the writer finally decides what she needs to do, a look of determination flashing across her face.

* * *

The writer enters the cabin, a woman on a mission. She walks quietly, not wanting to wake up her female peers. She pulls her backpack from under her bunk bed. It was a pretty nice backpack, even having wheels and a compartment for a computer. She gives it a once over, checking that it was zipped up tight. Then, looking around cautiously, she discreetly slips something between her mattress and bed frame before standing up and grabbing her backpack.

_**(Bzzzzhh!)**_

_**"I found out something...disturbing tonight." AJ averts her eyes as she says this, purposely attempting to be vague. "If I'm to get to the bottom of this, I need to make a change, starting with how I appear."**_

_**(Bzzzhh!)**_

* * *

AJ flips the switch up. She pauses, the light in the bathroom momentarily blinding the writer. Once she regains herself, she places the backpack on the sink.

_ ZIP _AJ hand shuffles through the backpack, and pulls a neatly folded pair of spare clothing. Then, being a bit more careful, AJ pulls out a pair of shears from the backpack, setting it delicately onto the sink top. AJ takes a moment to stare at her reflection, her shoulder length pale blonde hair, her big, bleary eyes, and a blue tee that is much too big for her.

"Goodbye, long hair." AJ mutters to herself. She grips the shears in one hand and a piece of hair in other, raising the shears to her head...

"AJ!" AJ head goes on a swivel, unconsciously lowering the shears. She finds Max, who looks equally surprised to see AJ in the bathroom. "What are you doing here? It's like twelve midnight."

"I-I could ask you th-the same thing." AJ comments, noticing Max easing from foot to foot, rubbing her stomach.

"Still didn't answer my question." AJ sighs, gesturing to her hair. "Oh, I was just...you know...cutting my hair?

Max raises her brow. "Have you cut hair before?"

"No. It sh-shouldn't be too hard." Max gives AJ a look. "...Right?"

The big bellied girl tutters, shaking her head. "Oh, AJ, AJ, AJ..."

**_GURGLE! _**Max rubs her belly as it gurgles much too ominously. AJ gives Max a worried look. "Are you okay? N-n-want me to leave?"

Max shakes her head. "Nah, just need to take a s**t." The curvaceous girl approaches AJ, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Look AJ, I'm glad you're going through some cinematic journey of character via hair cutting, but you need someone to cut your hair. Otherwise, your hair will more sloppy than sloppy joes."

"A-and you're going to he-help me?" AJ asks, a mix of surprised and annoyed. Surprised because Max can cut hair? And is helping a member of the opposite team? And annoyed because why can't AJ just cut her hair in peace?

"Trust me! I've cut my little siblings hair all the time - I know what I'm doing." Max boasts, gently taking the shears out of the writer's hand. "Now, give me about five minutes to prepare. By the way, you should probably clear out of the bathroom."

"What do-oh." AJ says quietly as Max enters one of the stalls. The writer quickly grabs her clothes and vacates the area before she hears or smells anything she regrets.

_**(Bzzzhh!)**_

_**"I love AJ. I mean, she and I don't talk as much as some of the other folks here, but she's pretty cool. Quiet, but kind. Reminds me of me when I was...younger..." Max trails off, frowning as she remembers her childhood. She shakes her head as she leans her elbows onto her knees. "So if I can help her boost her self-esteem, I'll be happy to do so."**_

_**(Bzzzzhh!)**_

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

The contestants are gathered in the Mess Hall, eating breakfast and taking the opportunity to talk before the challenge.

The kitchen door swings open, and out comes Chef, carting out a mountain of sausages, bacon, and other meat products. He comes to a stop in front of Griselda, who already has several plates stacked next to her.

"I don't get paid enough for this." Chef says out loud as Griselda begins to shovel the meat into her mouth.

At the Agile Axolotl's table, it is a relatively peaceful breakfast. However, it's missing one person...

"Hey, has anyone seen AJ?" Rae asks, mouth still half full.

"Not this morning, no." Johnny shakes his head.

"Ah, I'm sure she's fine. Probably somewhere writing." Brittany comments, only half paying attention to the conversation.

Speaking of the devil, AJ chooses to jog into the Mess Hall in that. She plops herself next to Rae, giving everyone a shy smile. "H-Hey guys, s-sorry! Had to check on so-something. R-Rae?" AJ gives Rae an expectant look. Rae, not even fazed by AJ's new look, pushes the writer's tray of hashbrowns, bacon, and toast to her. AJ smiles widely. "Sweet! Thanks."

"Woah, AJ..." Johnny trails off, in awe over AJ's new look.

"You look hot!" Dustin exclaims, a lopsided grin on his face. At this, Brittany slaps Dustin's arm. "OW!" Dustin gives Brittany a half-hearted glare. "Well, it's true!"

AJ feels her cheeks burn, running a hand through her hair. Her hair is now in a bob cut, reaching just above her chin. Gone are her cardigan, skirt, and kitty shirt. She's wearing a blue Henley shirt with sleeves reaching her elbows, a black undershirt, and a pleated dark gray skort that goes just above her knees. She is still wearing her studded earrings and choker necklace, as well as her brown combat boots, but decided to forgo the knee-high socks.

"Thanks, but Max really did the work. I-I really l-loved what she did with it." She gestures to Max, who had sat at the other team's table for this occasion, looked proud. She leans back in her chair. "Yeah, it was nothing. I cut my sister's hair all the time so-" The big bellied girl never got to finish her sentence, as she falls back on her back. You know, because the chairs don't have backs.

As Max pulls herself off the ground, Owen and Noah enter the Mess Hall.

Noah addresses the contestants, "Good morning everyone! Hope you're all having a nice meal! Today's challenge is going to be a special one, so you better get your fill! Meet us at Lake Pahkitew once you're all good and ready!"

"Wait, where's Lake Pahkitew?" Dustin asked, having not heard of it until this point.

* * *

_Lake Pahkitew_

"Damn." Dustin comments as he leans over the edge of the 'lake." There is a good ten foot drop to the lake, which itself looks so deep he can't see the bottom.

The two teams are gathered just near the edge; some staring at the lake in awe, others just patiently waiting for the challenge.

"Ooh! Looks like a swimming challenge!" Jewel tells Ryuji, who loops an arm around her waist. "Lucky for you, stroke man! First, the pirate challenge and now this."

"I know, right? I'm totally gonna kill it!" Ryuji states cockily, giving her a wink.

"Jewel, come on!" Brittany calls out, sounding impatiently. Knowing better than to keep the mob boss waiting, she turns and gives Ryuji a quick peck on the lips.

"See you after the challenge." You too." And with that, the couple part ways.

_**(Bzzzzhhh!)**_

_**"I have no problem with PDA. But do it on your own time, not when you're on the job. Or, challenge." Brittany says, trying to explain her point.**_

_**(Bzzzhhh!)**_

_**"Jewel is awesome. She's super fun to hang with, and down to do whatever. Plus, it helps that she's easy on the eyes." Ryuji explains with a smirk. "Nothing serious, of course. Sure, we can always hook up after, but we both get that this is a competition, and agreed that if one of us is eliminated, we can move on. The perfect summer romance."**_

_**(Bzzzhh!)**_

Once the contestants are divided into their respective teams, Owen and Noah stand in front of them, acting hostly.

"Yo dudes! Today's first challenge is all about endurance and focus. For this part, each team will have to chose a member to dive into the water."

Noah continues Owen's train of thought. "From there, you'll have to search the lake for a key. And don't freak out, because today there are only two keys this time, so it should be much easier. As expected, whoever surfaces first wins, so make sure to chose wisely."

* * *

_Agile Axolotl's_

"Okay, so who's volunteering? Jewel, Johnny?" Brittany asks her team.

"Sorry, but I just know Ryuji's gonna get chosen, and I don't want to go off against my boyfriend."

Dominic snorts, "Sorry, Ms. Jewel, but Brittany is a pretty heartless B**ch."

Brittany tutters, shaking her head. "Quiet you. Johnny, then?"

"I suppose I could do that." Johnny says with a nod.

"Wait, what?! NO, I wanna do it!" Taylor whines, shoving Johnny out of the way.

Dominic raises a brow. "Really? You sure?"

"Oh come on, I'm not an idiot ya know! I can focus when I wanna!" Taylor tells Dominic, crossing her arms. She then puts her hand together, begging to Brittany. "Come, on, PLLLEEEASSEE!"

_**(Bzzzhh!)**_

_**"I don't see what Amelia sees in her." Brittany tells the camera, referring to Taylor.**_

_**(bzzzhh!)**_

Brittany turns to Neville expectantly, who takes the cue. He wraps an arm around Taylor, then decides to pull it back because it might show bias. "Look, Taylor. I'm sure there will be plenty of swimming today if the first challenge is any indication. Heck, it might even be more difficult than this. So wouldn't it be better to stand back and let Johnny shine."

Taylor lets out a sigh, but the thought of a more dangerous diving adventure was too much to resist. "Okay, fine. Johnny can swim..." Taylor mutters, kicking the ground like a disgruntled child.

"*giggles*" Dominic finds her eye on Amelia, who had been watching the scene with some amusement. Realizing she has been exposed, she quickly turns back to Ronan, trying to act like she was just giving them a passing glance.

_**(Bzzzhhh!)**_

_**"Oh, Taylor is so cute when she's disappointed." Amelia says with a dreamy look, not considering the way her words can be taken.**_

_**(Bzzzhhh!)**_

* * *

Ryuji and Johnny find themselves at the edge of the lake once their teams have decided. Ryuji is stretching, a big smirk on his face. Meanwhile, Johnny is removing the weighted bands from his wrists and ankles, setting them on a rock beside him.

"Well, good luck Johnny. I'll try not to show you up too badly. Hell, I might even give you a five minute head start if you ask nicely." Ryuji jokes as he stretches his arms. He looks to Johnny expectantly, only to find the martial artist with a disapproving look.

"Showing off is the fool's idea of glory." Johnny simply says. At this, Ryuji frowns. Before he can respond, Noah hands each boy a black, handheld device.

"Alright, whenever you're both ready, we can start." Noah states. Johnny gives the rebreather a once over, a surprised look on his face.

Johnny asks, "This is a rebreather? I would have thought it would be...I don't know...bigger?"

Noah chuckles, "You can thank Phoenix Industries for that. Don't worry, if you feel like you're drowning, just wave your hands and yell." Noah waits for a second or two. "That was a joke."

"Do we even need these? I mean, how hard can it be?" Ryuji asks, waving the rebreather around.

Noah shrugs. "Better safe than sorry, but if you want to go without, your choice."

_**(Bzzzzhhh!)**_

_**"Military weapons, television producer, and now scuba diving equipment company?!" AJ asks the camera, having eavesdropped on Noah's conversation. "What even is Phoenix Industries?!"**_

_**(BzzzzhH!)**_

_**"Man, Johnny is kind of stuck up." Ryuji complains. He imitates, " 'Showing off is stupid.' Well it isn't when it's justified, okay? I'll show him soon enough."**_

_**(Bzzzhhh!)**_

Johnny and Ryuji, after figuring out the rebreathers, have put them in their mouths and readied themselves for Noah's word.

"Ready..." Noah calls out, holding up a airhorn. Ryuji gives Johnny a cocky wink, who just ignores the former. **BWAAAHHHHP!**

Ryuji and Johnny dive into the pool, the splash zone nearly getting Noah.

* * *

Ryuji dives smoothly through the water, savoring the sudden coolness touching his sun-warmed skin. He begins to dive deeper, making sure to keep a constant, steady pace as he moves toward the bottom. He feels confident, especially since he doesn't have to worry about holding his breath.

As Ryuji reaches the bottom of the lake, he sees something moving out of his peripheral vision. It isn't long before the shape passes Ryuji up. It's Johnny, Ryuji realizes. He feels jealousy bloom from the pit of the stomach, but couldn't conjure up surprise. After all, from what Ryuji's seen, Johnny is one of the strongest and most agile contestants besides Griselda. Why wouldn't he be a good swimmer?

Ryuji, not willing to admit he's not the best swimmer, hastens his descendant to match Johnny's. Ryuji and Johnny reach the lake bottom a few seconds later, though Ryuji is out of breath. The competitive swimmer begins quickly searching the area, lifting rocks, hands digging into the sand, etc.

Johnny is the exact opposite. He is calm, staying as still as possible as he scans the ground. Then, a glint catches his eye. He finds himself seeing not a key, but a shiny, out of place rock. Trusting his gut, he pushes the rock out of the way and what do you know? That was where the key was hiding!

While Johnny has this revelation, Ryuji has found a key as well. Unfortunately, a crab had found it before him, dragging it to its' hidey hole. Ryuji is trying to find a way to grab it without being bitten when he sees Johnny jump off the lake floor.

His eyes widen, realizing he was about to lose. He quickly grabs the key (managing to not get pinched) and books it to the top.

* * *

The Starfish and Axolotl's watch the lake in anticipation. It had been about ten minutes, and no one had surfaced yet. Noah and Owen are watching this from the side.

"If they don't come up in five minutes, you're going down there." Noah says in an aside to Owen.

Owen looks puzzled by Noah's comment. "Do you think they're in trouble?" "No, but if they can't figure out where the keys are by now, they're going to need help."

"Oh, guys! Someone's coming up!" J-Jo yells out, pointing at a dark figure in the water.

_SPLORSH!_ Johnny emerges from the water. He takes a deep breath as he removes the rebreather, then simply holds up a silver key.

"And look like the Axolotl's win the first part of the challenge! Congratulations!" Noah announces just as Ryuji emerges himself. If looks could kill, he certainly would have killed Johnny.

"What? I-oh my god, are you kidding me? How?!" Ryuji yells, waving his arms angrily.

Noah, ignoring Ryuji's outburst, turns to the rest of the contestants. "Now, I'm sure you're eager to get to the rest of the challenge. Well, I'm not going to tell you-at least until you gather at the dock."

"Yeah, so get your hussle on!" Owen yells out before ringing the airhorn. Noah instantly covers his ears, face contorting in pain.

"OW! Dude, you rang that right in my ear!" Noah complains, rubbing his ear. "Ah..." Noah walks away, an annoyed look on his face, Owen sheepishly following behind.

_**(Bzzzhh!)**_

_**Ryuji looks upset, kicking the ground of the confessional. "This s***'s rigged. Such bull****."  
**_

_**(Bzzzhhh!)**_

* * *

Once Johnny and Ryuji are out and dried off, the two teams make their way towards the dock.

Jewel notices Ryuji staying towards the back, acting very sulky. She walks besides him, giving him a concerned look.

"Hey babe, you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine." "You sure? You seem down..." Jewel trails off, going to hold Ryuji's hand. The swimmer quickly pulls it back.

"Look, I appreciate what you're doing, but I just want to be left alone right now."

Jewel sighs in disappointment. "Okay, then. You know where to find me." Then, Jewel rejoins her team.

"So...you're dating swimmer man?" Dustin asks Jewel, who nods earnestly. "Good, then I can honestly say that you should dump him. You can do better than someone who gets sore over losing a swimming competition."

"Dustin! That is very inappropriate! You don't know their relationship." Neville calls out, looking at Dustin in shock.

Dustin chuckles, turning his attention to Neville "Oh, so now you're choosing to take a side."

"No, I'm trying to show you why your side might not be the best." Neville explains, trying to stay reasonable.

Jewel interrupts the argument, "Look, I appreciate your guy's concern, but it's fine. Ryuji is just very passionate about his swimming. I mean, you know he wants to be in the Olympics. So something like this would concern him."

"Oh, so he wants to be in the Olympics then? You should probably tell him that Olympics athletes usually can't even make a living wage." Dustin states with a false smile.

"You're a sad little man, you know? Do you even care about anyone?" Jewel says with a scoff, crossing her arms.

This time, Neville turns his disapproval to Jewel. "Come on, Jewel, an eye for an eye makes the world go blind."

At this, Jewel gives Neville a look. "Wh-he started it. Why do you always do this Neville?"

"Do what?" Neville asked, genuinely confused.

"Forget it. I just want to get to the dock." "That we can agree on." Dustin states, finally leaving Jewel alone.

_**(Bzzzzhhh!)**_

_**"I get that Neville is trying to help. But he needs to know when to stay neutral and when he needs to take a side." Jewel explains, looking annoyed.**_

_**(Bzzzhhh!)**_

* * *

When the teams arrive to the dock, they find two decent sized motorboats waiting for them. Owen and Noah are also waiting for them, somehow having arrived before the contestants. Accompanying the hosts is a young Hispanic man with dark brown curly hair and a purple star tattoo on his bicep.

"Ah, so this key is for the boats." Ronan tells Silver Willow.

"Are we going fishing, you think?" "No, too easy." Ronan shakes his head.

* * *

"Hey, that guy looks familiar..." J-Jo murmurs, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"O-oh! He-he's Brody, from the Ridon-Ridonculous Race." AJ explains to J-Jo.

J-Jo's eyes flash in recognition. "Oh yeah! Yeah, I only watched the first episode. Never really got into it."

"Yo, WHAT'S UP DUDES!" Brody calls out, holding up a peace sign for the contestants. "Name's Brody! We're going to have tons of fun today!"

Noah, after doing a mental headcount, goes into a monologue, "Alright everyone, so I'm assuming none of you have seen Total Drama before, but I really don't want to go into a long explanation. Short answer, Camp Wawanakua sunk in the finale of the fifth season. We had assumed it to be lost forever - until Phoenix Industries rediscovered it. They were able to elevate it from the ocean floor, but right now it's still fifty feet underwater. What you get to do is dive in the ruins and search for any 'relics' the previous contestants left behind. You'll have two hours to search, and the team with the most - or in the most likely case, any - relics will win. Any questions?"

Almost the entire cast raise their hands.

"Yeah, don't we need diving certifications?" Brittany asks, not waiting for Noah to let her speak. "I mean, I'm not an expert swimmer like Ryuji, but I think we'd need to go through training for this kind of thing."

"Yeah, what she said!" Dominic adds on, pointing to the mob boss.

"Don't worry dudes. These scuba diving suits are top of the line stuff. Even come with an AI to help guide you! Plus, these oxygen tanks here hold up to five hours of oxygen!" Brody boasts, slapping an oxygen tank as he speaks. It falls to the ground.

"Well, what if something happens to us? Who will help us?" J-Jo questions.

Who said all of you are going down?" Noah asks, gesturing for someone off screen. A few seconds later, two interns appear, each holding a small bowl of paper slips. "Each of you, pick a slip of paper from the bowl. Those who have a marked slip will dive, while the other half will stay topside, guiding your teammates via earpieces and GPS."

As Noah talks, the interns hold out the bowls for each team. Some people, like Taylor, eagerly take a slip, while those like AJ are more hesitant.

"Well, come on! Unfold those papers!" Owen cheers encouragingly. Following the cohost's instructions, the competitors each open their piece of paper.

* * *

"HELL YEAH! DIVER B***ES!" Max calls out, waving her piece of paper in the air.

* * *

"DIVER!" Taylor calls out.

* * *

"Um, diving..." AJ calls out, not very excited by it.

* * *

"Diving!" Amelia calls out, raising her hand.

* * *

"Looks like I'm diving." Ronan comments.

* * *

"Ha, man. Looks like I got in. This is diving me crazy!" Jewel jokes.

* * *

Dustin looks at his paper, an annoyed look on his face. "Well, guess I didn't want to not have sand up my ass today."

"Why are you always so negative?" Johnny asks, even as he holds up his marked paper.

* * *

Ryuji, unfolding his paper, finds a grin on his face as he sees the results.

"Yeah, and looks like me and my man are the last two divers." Beau calls out, wrapping his arm around Ryuji's shoulder.

"Actually, I-" Adrian begins, but Beau interrupts him.

"Me and my bro are diving. You know, in the water, with sharks." Adrian, getting at what Beau was saying, quickly nods, crumpling up his paper.

"Oh, yeah, now I get it! Sorry, brainfart!"

Brody nods enthusiastically. "Well, what are ya waiting for dudes? Let's get a move on!" As the surfer dude says this, he claps his hands, trying to rile up the contestants.

"YEAH! WOOH!" Taylor yells out, jumping up and down. The rest of the contestants are...lukewarm.

_**(Bzzzhhh!)**_

_**Ronan looks at the camera in awe, as if he had a 'Eureka' moment. "You know what a just realized? What if Phoenix Industries bought Total Drama for the sole purpose of selling their products, and this whole series is meant to be product placement for them? If so, bravo PI. You've just won the game."**_

_**(Bzzzzhhh!)**_

_**"HA, yes! Another opportunity to prove my swimming prowess!" Ryuji excitedly exclaims, looking nearly giddy. In an aside, he admits, "Sure, I've never gone scuba diving before, but I mean it's pretty much swimming with oxygen tanks. How hard can it be?"**_

_**(Bzzzhhh!)**_

* * *

_Sturdy Starfish_

The team boards their boat with little problem. When Griselda steps on the boat, it begins ominously tipping to her end. The rest of the team grabs onto the side, all wondering whether or not the boat would topple.

"Griselda, Griselda!" Ronan calls out, gesturing to the ground.

"Griselda, the boat!" Silver yells. Griselda blinks, lays on her back in the middle of the boat. The boat becomes level once more.

J-Jo, pulling himself back up, swallows nervously. "Okay...why don't you stay there...for the whole ride..."

Once the entire team is boarded, Ronan places the key in the ignition.

"SPEEDRIDER1000 ACTIVATED. COURSE SET TO 'Camp Wawanakua.' " A robotic, feminine voice rings out of the steering wheel. "FASTEN YOUR SEATBELTS."

Silver Willow walks into the engine room just as the boat begins racing off. Silver stumbles, and would have fallen on the ground if not for Ronan catching him.

"Oh, thank you." Silver Willow tells Ronan, blushing as he pulls himself up.

"Oh, um, no problem." Ronan responds, rubbing his stomach as he speaks.

* * *

_Agile Axolotl's_

The team is gathered around the boat, mostly talking among themselves until they reach their destination.

"Woah..." Brody is staring at the steering wheel of the ship, utterly baffled by the concept of a self driving vehicle.

* * *

Brittany is leaning against the bow of the boat, trying to look out for any sign of Camp Wawanakua. Dominic is accompanying her, facing away from the ocean.

"You know, it's a good thing that you didn't get chosen. I could see you getting eaten by a shark in ten, fifteen minutes top." Brittany tells Dominic.

Dominic holds his hand to his chest, giving Brittany a 'you wounded me' look. "What, me? You insult me! If anything, I would lead our team to victory!"

"You know that island was radiated to hell in season 4. There may even be trace amounts in the water."

"Ha! I laugh at danger! If anything, any radiation would make me stronger than ever before, like that monster Dakotazoid."

Brittany shakes her head, giving Dominic an amused look. "But then you would have big monster hands, and you wouldn't be able to work on cars."

With this, Dominic's face lights up in understanding. "Oh...yeah, good point."

"What can I say? I am a glass half full gal!" Brittany sighs, slapping Dominic on the back.

"So, what do you think we'll find at Camp Wawanakua?" "Hm, hard to say? If Noah is to be believed, it must be pretty well preserved. And if we're looking for relics, the first place to look would be the cabins. As long as Taylor can keep herself from flirting with Amy, we'll be fine."

Before Dominic can continue the line of thought, the boat lurches to a stop. "WE HAVE NOW ARRIVED AT "Camp Wawanakua."

Brittany gives Dominic a mischievious look. "Well, show time~" With that, Brittany and Dominic take their leave, not taking note of AJ quickly rushing to her seat.

_**(Bzzzhhh!)**_

_**"Dominic and Brittany have an interesting dynamic. They work well together, working as each other's Devil's Advocate. And luckily for me, they seem to overlook me for the most part, even with my new look." AJ explains, running her hand through her hair. "Fine by me. It'll give me enough time to do what I need to do, assuming our team doesn't screw the pooch."  
**_

_**(Bzzzhhh!)**_

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Pahkitew..._

Scarlett, holding a cup of steaming coffee, enters the security room to check on her intern. She pauses as she sees Molly hunched over the desk.

"Molly, what the hell are you doing?" Scarlett asks, realizing that what Molly is hunched over is a disassembled camera.

"Hey, you told me to the solve the problem, so I'm doing that! Since the contestants are off the island, this is the perfect time." "Ugh, I meant contact one of the interns to repair it!" Scarlett groans, placing her cup of coffee on the table.

"So, what did you find?" The redhead asks. It was already here, so might as well make use of it.

Giving Scarlett a triumphant smile, she holds up a small piece with a pair of tweezers. "See this piece here? According to the blueprints for this specific brand, it isn't supposed to be included."

"Sabotage, then? It's nearly impossible for someone to do that while they're activated." "BUT they could have sabotaged it during production."

The red head's mouth goes to a straight line as she absorbs the information. "Good initiative, Molly. But next time, go through the steps. Miss Ignis does not appreciate people overriding protocol."

"Understood." Molly nods, still smirking at her genius.

* * *

_Sturdy Starfish _

With a deep breath, Ronan lets go of the side of the boat and lets himself fall into the water. The water is luckily pretty warm, so the transition isn't too dramatic.

He is quickly joined by Max, Amelia, Beau, and Ryuji. Each are wearing a black, full body diving suit, along with oxygen tanks, scuba masks, scuba gloves, diving fins, the whole package.

Ronan raises his hand to his ear, "Alright, this is Ronan. Can you guys hear me?"

A few seconds pass, when Silver Willow responds, "Hey, Ronan! Don't worry, we can hear you just fine!"

Ronan smiles under his mask. "Perfect. Just checking. I'll make sure to check in when we reach the Camp."

"OKAY!" Silver says chirply when Ronan ends the communication.

"Looks like we have company." Beau points out. Sure enough, just a few feet away, AJ, Johnny, Taylor, Jewel, and Dustin enter the water, also in full scuba gear.

"Alright, let's get going!" Ryuji says, preparing to dive head first to get a head start.

"WHOA, HOLD YOUR HORSES THERE!" Ryuji pauses, head swiveling around. "IN ORDER TO ASCEND SAFELY, IT IS RECOMMENDED YOU DIVE FEET FIRST, AND KEEP A SLOW, STEADY PACE IN ORDER TO PREVENT THE BENDS!"

"Oh, that must be from the suit." Amelia says, not very surprised. "Brody did say this thing had an AI installed."

Ryuji, confused, mutters, "What is the Bends?" "THE BENDS, ALSO KNOWN AS DECOMPRESSION SICKNESS, OCCURS WHEN DISSOLVED GASES COME OUT OF SOLUTION INTO BUBBLES INSIDE THE BODY DURING DEPRESSURIZATION. SYMPTOMS INCLUDE JOINT PAIN, DIZZINESS, EXTREME FATIGUE, AND IF NOT TREATED, CAN RESULT IN DEATH."

"Geez, that got dark." Max mutters, suddenly a little more hesitant.

"Whatever. Let's get going before the Axolotl's get the drop on us." Ryuji comments as he dives once more, this time feet first.

"Ah yes, of course." Ronan nods in agreement, and the team follow Ryuji downward into the depths of the ocean blue.

_**(Bzzzhhh!)**_

_**"I have to admit, I'm pretty excited to visit Camp Wawanakua. I have read of and watched of the place, but to see it with my own eyes is an entirely different thing." Ronan tells the camera. "Of course, it would be more interesting to have Silver with me, to see how he would react, how he would light up to explore the area...wait, what was my point?" Ronan murmurs.**_

_**(Bzzzzhh)**_

* * *

_Agile Axolotl's_

It's been about twenty minutes of diving for the five, who have diving at a fixed pace. So far, the group have stayed silent, all keeping an eye out for the camp.

Jewel, ever positive, suggests, "Hey, I have an idea? Why don't we play I Spy? I Spy with my little eye-"

"Something blue?" Dustin asks. "And is it the ocean?"

"Awww, you ruined my punchline!" Jewel whines. Dustin rolls his eyes.

"A game is not a-so stupid." The younger teen mutters.

AJ bites the inside of her lip as she looks below her. Then, her eyes catch on something amazing. She inhales sharply, "Johnny, look!" She points downward.

Her four teammates follow her direction, and are astounded by they see.

There, just now visible through the blue, was Camp Wawanakua. It was as if it was frozen in time; the trees were still green, though some were now bended and twisted due to the pressure. The tall hill still stood, though even from far away, you could tell the dirt was crumbling underneath it. You wouldn't trust it to be stable. And the structure of the cabins, even though the foundation is made with wood, are still standing.

As the contestants got closer, however, they could see how much it had changed in the last five+ years. Jellyfish lazily floated through the trees; schools of fish swam through the Mess Hall, and the group of ten could even see a team of dolphins swimming overhead.

"Wow..." Dustin mutters.

"Ha, yeah! Looks like those animals are moving _with a porpoise!" _Jewel states with a toothy grin.

AJ, Johnny, Dustin, and Taylor give Jewel a bored look.

"No, really! See, at the front!" Jewel explains further, pointing up to the dolphins again. Only, upon looking closer, the others could see the one with a more rounded face.

AJ blinks in surprise. "Huh. You know, I didn't re-realize they were two different creatures." "Oh yeah, Beau loves to talk about sealife. It's actually pretty interesting to listen to."

* * *

It takes a few more minutes to actually reach the base of the former summer camp. Almost by design, the Starfish and Axolotl's meet at the dock.

"Hey Silver, we made it." Ronan says into his earpiece.

"Really? What is it like?" "I've got to admit...it's like I'm in a movie set. You'd have to see it to believe it."

"YEAH! Totally!" Brody whoops, doing the backstroke as he swims excitedly around, as Ronan gives him the side eye. "Man, Geoff would love this!"

As Ronan is talking, Johnny turns to his team. "Okay, so I'm thinking we split up to cover more ground. Then, in a hour, we can meet up, see what we have."

"Sounds good to me." Dustin comments, and AJ nods in agreement.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Taylor cheers, before quickly swimming off.

AJ, Dustin, Jewel, and Johnny watch. AJ is the one to speak up, "Uh, Taylor, you're going in the wrong-"

"I knew that!" Taylor yells out as she once again swims past her teammates.

* * *

Back on the surface, the two teams have moved their boats closer together, allowing the team members to jump between the two boats with little issue.

"So, we have two hours to kill. Anyone have any ideas?" Brittany asks as J-Jo helps tie the two boats together.

"Shouldn't we be more concerned with the people diving rather than playing games?" Rae asks point blank.

Adrian rolls his eyes, "Ah, they'll be fine. They're all too beautiful to die."

Rae just stares at Adrian, eye flashing a faint pink.

"I'm sure that we can have the best of both worlds as long as well use balance." Neville comments, sitting himself down next to Griselda, who is still laying on her back in the middle of the Starfish's boat.

"Oh, I know!" Silver Willow announces, clasping his hands together. "Let's play monopoly! But instead of game pieces we can use seashells and instead of buildings it can be...um...parts of the island!" Silver Willow, pulling out his notebook, quickly scribbles out a basic design before ripping it out and placing it on Griselda's stomach.

"Eh, why not." Rae shrugs, sitting in front of Griselda as Silver searches Beau's things for seashells. Dominic and Brittany, giving each other a look, shrug and join their teammate.

* * *

Ronan finds himself entering the wooden cabin through the doorway, the door that used to protect it smashed to pieces years before. Joining Ronan was AJ, Dustin and Max. The inside of the cabin was covered in green algae, and even some starfish chilling on the bedframes.

"Goddamn it. Crazy to think someone slept here once upon a time, eh?" Max posites, floating over to the dresser. She opens it up, only to see a jellyfish float lazily out of it.

"Definitely. It feels like we're in another dimension." Dustin comments, finding himself in front of the cabin. finding himself transfixed by the cabin.

"Let's all focus. The quicker we search the cabins, the more time we have for sightseeing." Ronan comments as he begins to search the dressers.

* * *

The four competitors search the cabin for anything left behind. They check the dressers, in-between the bed cushions and even in the ceiling tiles.

"Damn, this place is bare as balls! What, did these B***es just come here with the clothes on their back?" Max asks incredulously. A good question, indeed.

Then, by sheer coincidence, Dustin's eye catches something underneath one of the dressers. "Hmmm, hey AJ, I'm gonna..." Trusting his gut feeling, Dustin presses his body against the floor and reaches underneath it. His hand wraps around something small and round, with a distinct wooden feel.  
He opens it up, to find a wooden skull carving, with a simple chain looped around it. The necklace is in surprising good condition, given how long its been underwater.

AJ gives Dustin a surprised smile. "Wow, that's the skull Duncan carved for Courtney in season 1! I'm surprised Courtney kept it."

"Makes sense to me. Love can make you do stupid things." Dustin comments bitterly. Floating up next to AJ, he hands it to his teammate. "You hold onto it. I'll go check the bathroom."

"Good idea. This place is a dead end anyhow." Ronan nods in agreement.

_**(Bzzzhh!)**_

_**"Man, someone was bitter!" Max comments, referring to Dustin.**_

_**(Bzzzhhh!)**_

* * *

_Sturdy Starfish_

Ryuji slams his body into the double doors of the mansion cabin. It won't budge.

"Damn it!" Ryuji yells, waving his arms frustratedly around.

"Yo man, you don't look too good." Beau calls out, floating over to his buddy. Jewel swims next to the beach bum.

"Yeah, he's trying to get the doors open." "Really? Why don't he get Johnny to help?"

Jewel sighs, "Johnny is searching the Mess Hall, and Ryuji wants to prove he can do it himself."

"You know, you can stop whining and start helping!" Ryuji calls out, voice a mix between playful and annoyed.

"Aww, but you look so good working~" Jewel teases, winking at her boyfriend.

Beau, smiling proudly, states, "Yeah, and I already got my own relic, so I get to spend the next hour just taking in the sights."

The swimmer, thoroughly frustrated, jumps away from the door. "Forget it! I'm gonna take my chances and search the woods. Jewel, think you can find me if someone gets in?"

"Course, babe." Jewel says with a smile. Ryuji and Jewel lean in for a kiss, not even thinking about their helmets until they bump heads. Both are stunned for a few seconds, but afterwards settle for a quick embrace before Ryuji heads off into the forest.

**(Bzzzhh!)**

**Jewel looks to the camera, still in a wetsuit. "Ryuji is a cool a** dude, and real passionate about what he does. Just wish that he would be a little...less passionate about swimming, is all I'm saying." **

**(Bzzzhh!)**

* * *

_Agile Axolotl's_

Taylor merrily swims her way through the trees, doing a backstroke as she takes in the view behind her.

"Man, this is sick." Taylor comments to herself, spinning around to look downward. She pauses, the inertia pulled her forward a bit as she notices some displaced dirt. "Hmm, what's this?"

The adrenaline junkie, with a little elbow grease, digs up a necklace. "Huh, this must be another relic. Gonna save this bad boy." Taylor puts the necklace in one of the diving suit's pockets, giving it a good pat for safe keeping. As Taylor looks up-

"Whoa, this must be the moat thing they were talking about..." Taylor says aloud, looking amazed. Sure enough, she is floating in front of a familiar, pyramid-like moat structure. There are four levels, each having a moat around it. Of course, since it's been underwater, all of the contents have long since left the moat.

She finds herself swimming up to the top of the moat tower. Once she reaches the final level, she lands onto the ground in front of the pavilion.

"HA! Look at that. Looks like Taylor the Tigress takes the win in season 5!" Taylor calls out, flexing her arms triumphantly. "Yeah, I know, I know, I'm the best! Woah-OH!" Taylor jumps back, narrowly avoiding being hit by a fallen column. She laughs nervously. "Man, that was close. I almost got hit by that-"

_CRASH! _The rest of the pavilion comes crashing down onto Taylor. The adrenaline junkie shrieks, finding her lower body pinned by the debris.

"ARGH, damn it!" Taylor yells out as she tries to pull herself out from under the debris. She doesn't budge. Finding herself beginning to hyperventilate, she goes to contact her team for help. "Hello? Dominic? Brittany?"

_*static*_

* * *

_Meanwhile, on the surface..._

"HEY! You landed on the Elimination Area! You owe me a 50!" Brittany screams, giving J-Jo an accusatory point.

"What?! No way, you don't own the Elimination Area!" J-Jo exclaims, arms crossed.

Brittany rolls her eyes. "Uh, yes I did! About five turn ago! Neville, help me out here!"

Neville looks up like a deer in headlights, having been more focused with the board. "Sorry, what?"

_**(Bzzzzzhh!)**_

_**"Okay, I'll admit fault that I should have paid more attention to the radio comms." Brittany states, gesturing to herself. "But seriously, where the hell was this Brody character through this?"**_

_**(Bzzzzhhh!)**_

* * *

"Woah...this is like some wicked prophecy stuff dude!" Brody mutters, having come across a cave filled with drawings of fire, plants, and lots and lots of robots.

* * *

Ryuji is also swimming through the underwater, his eyes peeled for anything out of place. Then he hears someone yelling.

"SOMEONE! HEY! I'M TRAPPED!" Ryuji, realizing the voice is coming from above, swims upward. After reaching the tops of the trees, he sees it about twenty feet away. Taylor, at the top of this moat pyramid. But she is laying on her stomach, and looks to be trapped under debris.

"Taylor? Taylor!" The swimmer feels his heart race. He races to the adrenaline junkie, who doesn't notice him until he's a few feet away.

"Ah, thank god, Ryuji!" Taylor sighs, feeling relief flow through her. "Get me out of here, I'm stuck!"

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" "No, I don't think so. But I'd rather not risk anything. Now come on!"

The swimmer moves forward, beginning to move some of the debris...then pauses. He bites his lip, eyes conflicted.

"Earth to Ryuji?" Taylor asks, seeing Ryuji stop in place. This snaps the swimmer out of his trance.

"Uh, don't worry. I'll go and find someone to help!" "Can't you get it off yourself?!" "I mean, maybe, but you know, I don't want to hurt you or anything accidentally."

Taylor, accepting the explanation as reasonable, nods. "Okay, good point. Just don't take long!"

Ryuji, already swimming off, half-heartedly thumbs up. "Yeah, yeah, I'll come back as soon as I can." Of course, Taylor didn't know that the swimmer wasn't plan on coming back any time soon.

* * *

_Sturdy Starfish_

Ronan, Max, AJ, and Dustin enter the bathroom just in time to see Amelia hesitantly open a cabinet. The actress barely ducks in time to avoid getting decapitated by an exploding bottle. The bottle flies past her and straight to the other four, who also duck as it comes hurtling towards them.

"Damn it. That was the fourth hairspray bottle!" Amelia curses, slamming the cabinet closed. Or at least slammed it as well as she can underwater.

"Let me guess - nothing?" "Nothing except these hairspray bottles, dirty socks, and a gross bandana." Amelia holds up what was once a blue bandana, which has since faded to a faded, splotchy teal. "This is much harder than what Noah made out."

"At least it's one on one. That's better than zero on zero, ammiright?" Max remarks with a shrug. "Plus, we have..." Max checks the time on her wrist. her eyes widen. "Oh, an hour and twenty minutes? Man, really thought there was more."

Then, Jewel swims into the bathroom, grabbing the wall as she turns into the entrance. Excitedly, she addresses the five, "Hey guys, Johnny got the door to the mansion open!"

* * *

The six return to the Mansion, where Beau is chilling on the roof. As they approach, they see the doors open, with Johnny pushing a pile of rocks out of it.

"Dang! Good work Johnny! Johnny the Tank Engine more like it!" Jewel jokes, giving Johnny a thumbs up.

"Nothing is impossible if you put your mind and soul to it. There was a broken window on the top floor. The only hard part was clearing out the debris." Johnny explains humbly. "Now, let's get to work."

* * *

The seven contestants (Beau decided to "sit it out.") swim in a single file into the dining area of the Mansion. The table has been crushed to bits, tons of rocks from the ceiling having crashed down on it.

"Jeez, you weren't kidding about the blockage." Dustin comments, swimming over a fallen column. "Looks like this place would crumble any second."

Max hums. "Yeah, this place looked way better in All-Stars." "Why did Phoenix Industries bring this back up anyway? If it was for just this challenge, they must be selfish pricks to spend that much money for just this."

AJ, having perked up at the mentioned of the P word, gives her opinion. "G-good point Dustin. It is very weird that they brought th-this place back."

"Well, that kind of talk is something we can discuss later, isn't it?" Ronan gives the area a once over, his eyes lighting up. "Oh, looks I already found- no, wait, nevermind. Just a...a dead bird."

"Ew." Amelia states blankly, scrunching up her nose.

* * *

The group continues forward. They are now ascending the stairs, with Ronan leading the charge. The staircase has crumbled to the bottom floor, which luckily gives the seven plenty of room to swim. As they ascend, AJ finds herself glancing behind her shoulder.

"Hmmm. Taylor should have been back by now or at least called us, shouldn't she?" This outer monologue gets Amelia's attention.

"Taylor? Where is she?" "Exploring the forest." Johnny explains. The martial artist, hoping to reassure his teammate, adds, "I'm sure she's fine. I mean, this is a big place."

AJ, thinking on it for a moment, nodding in agreement. "Good point. Thanks, Johnny." Johnny gives her a smile as he reaches the top of the stairs. Here, they find two pairs of double doors, facing each other in the hallway. Both of which is blocked by wooden boards.

"Looks like we found the bedrooms. If we can't find anything in here, we're f**ked." Max states, then begins to pull the boards up. Ronan, Jewel, and Johnny are quick to assist; this teamwork allows the door to be cleared within seconds, the wooden boards thrown down to the bottom floor.

"Ladies first?" Dustin asks sardonically, gesturing to the bedroom on the left. Max, Jewel, and AJ all swim through the doorframe, but Amelia stays behind as Dustin, Johnny, and Ronan

"Amy? You coming?" Ronan asks, raising a brow.

"Eh, you seem like you have this. I'll go and see if there's anything interesting in the woods. Have fun!" With a wave, the actress swims her way back down the stairs.

Jewel chuckles to herself. "Heh, you know what she's going to do..." She pushes her two fists together, giving Dustin a wink.

Dustin just stares at Jewel. "I don't get it."

"You know, because Taylor and her-" "I get it!." Dustin holds his hands up to his ears, scrunching his eyes closed.

* * *

As Amelia swims out of the house, she spies Ryuji swimming overhead. She decides to ignore it and continue forward.

"Hey, Ryuji my man. See anything interesting?" "What? Uh, nothing! Nothing!" Ryuji says a little too quickly. It's enough to spark Beau's suspicion, who sits up from his spot.

"You okay?" "What? Of course. Just...you know, taken by the ocean." Ryuji says defensively, sitting himself next to Beau. "So, looks like you guys got in the mansion?"

"Oh yeah, Johnny got it. Dude's super strong. He's pretty cool ain't he?" "Yep. Cool." Ryuji says through clenched teeth, patting his thigh awkwardly.

* * *

Amelia made her way through the trees. She watches as a group of pink jellyfish swim through the 'sky' and a crab crab-walking across a branch. It was so surreal, even when she was seeing it with her own two eyes.

"This place is so large. It'll take forever to search it. Unless...wait, of course!" Amelia smiles, having a lightbulb moment. She stops and turns on her suit radio. It crackles like wood burning before it connects.

"Yello?" Amelia furrows her brows.

"Britt? What are you doing on here?"

"Oh, you know..."

* * *

"Stuff." Brittany is sitting back on the Agile Axolotl's boat. Rae was now pacing back and forth, eyes fire engine red. The rest of the teens look similarly upset (except for Griselda, who is still laying on the ground), trying to calm themselves down. The board game they were playing now floated in the water.

"S**t's rigged..." Dominic muttered, kicking the ground. Brittany gives him a consolatory pat on the back before picking the radio back up.

"So, what do ya need?" "Yeah, do you think you could find Taylor in the woods?"

Brittany gives a surprised look, but wordlessly leans over to grab the GPS tablet. She presses the tab on the side, bringing it to life. She squints, "Hmm, can't really tell who is who. But I'm going to guess you're not with the big blob of green dots. There is someone way out. Just head more to the right and swim up."

"Thanks Britt, you're the best!" "Aren't I always?" Brittany says with a hair flip.

_**(Bzzzzhhh!)**_

_**"Look, this is a competition. And in a competition, you have to prioritize yourself over others. But I'm not the type of person to just leave someone in possible mortal peril to get ahead." Amelia informs the camera. She nods, "Which is why I went to help Taylor. Yes. No other reason..."**_

_**(Bzzzhhh!)**_

* * *

_Agile Axolotl's_

"Damn, we hit the motherload with the mansion." Jewel comments, holding up Iron Cameron's helmet for all to see. Beforehand, the groups agreed that the Sturdy Starfish would search the girl's room, while the Axolotl's searched the boy's room.

And so far, Jewel's statement was proving correct. The Starfish had located Sierra's broken phone, one of Zoey's flower accessories, and a handheld device (a PDA, yet another of Courtney's belongings. She was very confident.) The Axolotl's had found one of Duncan's "tools," the aforementioned helmet, and Sam's broken GameGuy.

Seeing the rest of her team are searching the bedroom, AJ decided to take some time to explore the other rooms. She passes by a bathroom, where broken pipes and ceramics floated where the toilet should be, and a room that housed a large (broken) plasma TV.

"Wow, this place is huge. It must have been like riding first class for the contestants. And if I'm right, this up ahead..." All too quickly, AJ finds herself at the end of the hallway, where one last room stands. She floats through the opening (the door had been ripped off its hinges). "Must be the surveillance area."

She stares up at the various screens, and scans the desk. She spies her jackpot in a box of old CDs. "Hmm, definitely won't play." Yet still, she flips through it. "Let's see, Sierra Psycho Time, Gwourtney: Friend or Foe?, Duncan Freakouts…" AJ continues to flip through the CDs, when she comes across one she couldn't decipher.

"The Thaumaturgic Apparatus?" AJ squints. This wasn't anything like the other titles. It sounded like the title of one of her fantasy or sci-fi novels. She pulls up the CD, inspecting the cover for any possible clues.

"Find anything interesting?" AJ jumps and spins around, finding a curious Ronan facing her. She sighs in relief. "Oh, hey Ronan. No, just the surveillance room. I'm sure nothing in here works anymore."

"You never know..." Ronan trails off, leaning over the writer to look at the computer. He finds the power button and presses it. To his and AJ's surprise, the computer actually powers up. At least, somewhat. "Well, would you look at that."

AJ reads a pop up, "Computer is in Disaster Mode. To access all files, please bring to Phoenix Industries specialist at..." The two find themselves staring at the screen, not sure what to say.

"Heh, they make scuba diving equipment, work with the government, and is now a computer company. What next, are they going to make a cereal?" Ronan chuckles, trying to lighten the mood. A few seconds later, "That...was a joke, if you didn't-"

"Haha, yeah." AJ gives Ronan an appreciative smile and nod. "We, uh, sh-should go back to-to our teams, yeah?" "Yeah."

Ronan and AJ leave the surveillance room a little too quickly after that.

_**(Bzzzhhh!)**_

_**"What the hell was that disc? And how did the computers work even after years without electricity and being underwater? Ugh, my head is spinning." AJ moans, rubbing her temples.**_

_**(Bzzzzhh!)**_

* * *

We go back to Amelia, who by now has lapsed into a state of relaxation. Then, unexpectedly, she clears the trees and comes upon some sort of moat-pyramid thing.

"God, that thing looks unstable." Amelia comments, noting how the structure is sagging on the edges into just a mud pile. Brought back to alert by the new sight, the actress calls out, "Taylor? YOU HERE?! HELLO?"

"WHA-KISKA! IS THAT YOU?" Taylor yells out from what seems to be the top of the pile.

Amelia finds herself grinning in relief, "Yeah, it's me! Hold on a minute." The actress quickly swims up to the top of the mud pile, where she finally sees Taylor. "Oh boy. How long have you been stuck here?"

"Eh, not too long. I can take of myself." Taylor tries to sound confident, crossing her arms under her head. Amelia quickly begins the work of pushing the rocks off the adrenaline junkie. "Hey, where's Ryuji and the others?"

"They're all back at the Cabins. You know, for the challenge." At this, Taylor looks funny.

"Did...Ryuji not tell you to come here?" "Nooo. AJ did point out you were gone, though, so you can thank her for that." Amelia frowns, already sensing that something had happened with Ryuj and Taylor.

Finally, Amelia is able to push the rocks off using the forces of her body weight. Taylor sighs in relief and stretches her legs. She notes a scrap on her right calf, but she has otherwise made it out unscathed.

"Ah, finally!" Taylor pushes herself up, her back facing Amelia. "Thanks for the help, _kiska. _Ya always pull through!"

Amelia is about to respond when she hears a rushing sound. Her eyes wave around as she tries to locate the noise. "Uh, do you hear that?"

The adrenaline junkie's eyes turn to her oxygen tank. An oxygen tank which now has a tube unconnected. "Ah, s**t, s**t." Taylor tries to reattach the tube, but soon realizes that the part connecting the two has been chipped. Taylor, biting the inside of her lip, showing Amelia. "It must have broke when I fell!"

"Oh man! I-hold on, I think I can share my oxygen with you!" Amelia tries to pull off her mouth piece from her face mask, but it won't budge.

"DON'T WORRY! WITH PI SECURITY LOCKS, YOU CAN ENSURE THAT WHEN YOU'RE DIVING, NOTHING WILL BE ABLE TO KNOCK IT OFF!" The robotic voice chirps. Taylor grunts in frustration.

"Damn these super safe products!"

"OH, LOOKS LIKE YOU HAVE ONLY "twenty minutes" OF OXYGEN LEFT. BETTER HURRY!" "Wha-How?"

"Okay, let's stay calm!" Amelia tells Taylor, holding the other girl's arms reassuringly. The actress stares off as she thinks, "Okay, so twenty minutes is not nearly enough time to go up safely. But, I mean, Noah and Owen wouldn't leave us without an emergency exit."

"EMERGENCY? THERE IS A DIVING BELL ONLY "0.3 miles" TO THE EAST. IT SHOULD TAKE YOU TO THE SURFACE IN LESS THAN "thirty minutes."

"Finally, something useful!" "I think I'll go with you. I don't think Ronan would be mad at me for helping save someone's life."

Taylor smiles, feeling more confident with Amelia's support. She tugs on Amy's wrist.. "Come, on let's go!"

"Wait, I should talk to-" "Let's go!" "It would only-" "Let's go let's go let's go! I'm gonna die!"

Amelia finally relents, knowing she couldn't disagree with Taylor. "Okay!"

The ginger girl proceeds to drag the dark haired girl off in that direction. Little do they know, something is tracking them.

"You do know we're going west right?"

* * *

It took a surprisingly short amount of time to find the diving bell. It is a round, dark silver device, large enough to hold at least eight people comfortably. From it extends a cylinder, with a hatch covering it up. on top of a tree, and at the top a strong chain is running up to the surface.

"Perfect! Just need to get this puppy open." Taylor smirks, wrapping her hands around the hatch. She begins to push it in one, to much difficulty.

"Uh, you're actually pushing it in the wrong direction?" "Huh?" Taylor looks, and realizes she is pushing it the right. She bites her lip. "Oh, heh. My bad."

Amelia smiles at Taylor's antics, rolling her eyes good naturedly. As Taylor begins to open the hatch, this time in the right direction, Amy keeps an eye out on the horizon. She thinks of contacting Brittany when she spots something unusual. It is a gray spot in the distance, and it seemed to be moving closer to them. The actress stares at it, unsure of what it could be.

Abruptly, Amelia grabbed Taylor and roughly pulled her away. "GET DOWN!"

Still surprised by being pulled from her work, Taylor looks to a now panicked Amelia. "What? What's up?" "It's-it's one of those awful deep sea creatures! Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick!" Amelia rocks in her sitting position, clasping her hands around her mouth. Now concerned, Taylor pops her head around the diving bell to see what was so terrifying about.

It...wasn't too bad actually. It looks like a shark, but with a large, pointy shark nose, a thin tail, and an extended mouth. It was pretty large, about nine feet in length. Despite this, it seemed relatively uninterested in Taylor and Amelia, swimming past them without even looking. In fact, could it even see?

Of course, Taylor was sure Amy didn't care about that. She looked like she was trembling, wide eyes staring at the goblin shark. The ginger haired girl wraps her hands in Amelia's, trying to divert her attention.

"Hey, hey, come on, look at me. It'll be fine. Just...breath..." Amelia lets out a few shaky breaths, looking Taylor in the eyes. The actress was still disturbed, but didn't look like she was about to have a panic attack anymore.

"What-what is it doing here?" Amelia asks numbly. "I don't know, _kiska. _But I promise you, the shark won't hurt us. If it tries, I'll scare it away. But we need to get the hatch open. Can you help me?"

Amelia, still struggling to steady her breath, silently nods. Taylor gives her a reassuring smile. "Great. Let's go." With that, Taylor and Amelia go back to the hatch. The dark haired girl shudders as she sees the goblin shark, still swimming around chill af in the distance.

Taylor and Amelia grab opposite sides of the hatch, and once again begin opening the hatch. It takes a minute or two to finally get it open, due to the pressure of being underwater. However, once the two fully unscrew it, the hatch automatically opens for the pair.

"Perfect, let's get cracking." Taylor announces, already jumping in the crawlspace. Amelia, wanting to get as far from the deep sea monster as possible, follows quickly behind.

The adrenaline junkie, seeing another hatch in their way, realizes they need to close the other hatch. She turns her head ever so, "Amy, think you can close the other hatch?" Taylor gets no response at first, as Amy is still transfixed on the outside hatch.

"The...thing is staring right at me." Taylor scoots next to Amy. Sure enough, the goblin shark is staring at them, swimming in place in front of the hatch.

Taylor waves her hand, trying to scare it off. "Hey! GO! SHOO!" In an attempt to get it to run off, she kicks it in the nose.

In an instant, it freaks out. Its mouth extends about five feet as it lunges at the pair. Amelia shrieks and pulls on the hatch, closing it before the goblin shark can get them. The diving bell shakes as the shark rams its body against it.

"Well, looks like you were right to be afraid, Amy!" Taylor states as she quickly opens the other hatch, even while Amelia covers her head. Luckily the inside of the diving bell is dry and pumped with oxygen. Taylor and Amelia quickly hop into the bell, with the ginger making sure to close the hatch even as the bell begins to shake. "Damn, this shark won't let up!"

"LEAVE US ALONE!" Amelia shrieks, pounding her hand against the bell. As Amy does this, Taylor searches for a button to activate the diving bell. She finds it, a bright blue button, on the ceiling of all places. And with a big jump, she presses it.

_RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE! _Taylor cheers and Amelia lets out a huge sigh as the bell finally gets moving.

"YEAH, SUCK ON THAT, NOSE SHARK!" Taylor yells out, even if the shark has probably swam off by now.

The two girls collapse on the floor, pulling off their scuba masks and letting them fall to their sides. Taylor lets out a breathless laugh and Amelia breaks out in a fit of giggles, amazed by their success.

They look at each other, mouths upturned. With no warning, Amelia grabs Taylor's face and smashes her lips into the other's. Taylor makes no move to discourage this, and in fact deepens the kiss. Taylor wraps her arms around the actress's neck, getting good leverage and allowing her to pull Amy closer. The kiss lasts a good ten seconds, and when they part both girls pant for breath.

As soon as they do part, Amelia and Taylor give each other a bewildered stare, but for very different reasons.

_**(Bzzzhhh!)**_

**_"Finally, she kisses the girl! _****Tanti auguri per una vita felice insieme!" Brittany cries out, looking relieved that the issue seemed to be resolved.**

**(Bzzzhhh!)**

* * *

_Back on the surface (again)..._

"Hey, Scarlett! Something's happening on the monitor!" Molly calls out. Scarlett enters the room very quickly, thanks to the close proximity of their workspaces.

"What, did you disassemble another camera?" "No, a light has been flashing next to the button CW for the last ten minutes. Is that important?" Scarlett raises her brow in surprise.

"Huh, that's supposed to be for the Camp Wawanakua cameras. I didn't think they'd still work." Scarlett presses the button, and within a few seconds, the underwater remains of Camp Wawanakua is on display.

"Woah..." Molly mumbles, a bit in awe over the sight. "Wait, if the cameras were disabled-"

"Ah, cameras in the suits. You know how Phoenix Industries likes to impress." Scarlett explains, scanning the screens. Her eyes catches lots of movement on one screen. "Well what's this?"

The redhead clicks on the icon. After a few seconds of viewing it, Scarlett clicks another button, rewinding the footage for context. A few more seconds pass, and Molly's attention is turned to the other cameras. Then, Scarlett rapidly shakes her head. "Damn, damn, damn, damn!" And on that note, sprints out of the room.

"Weird." Molly shrugs, and takes a look at what her superior spot. She scrunches up her nose. "Ew. That's a gross shark."

* * *

The rest of the diving contestants have moved their search to the Mess Hall, and are still on their way when something crackles in their ear.

"_This is Scarlett. All contestants need to go to the surface immediately. Go up with whatever you got, and no whining!"_

"Whaaat? We still have like forty minutes left! So weak!" Max complains.

"Hey, we've found plenty of relics, at least." AJ directs to Max, though she is telling it to the whole group. "N-now let's get back up, please?"

"Hah, looks like short-haired AJ is a more assertive AJ. Woof." Dustin chuckles. AJ holds back a giggle, giving Dustin a smile before she begins to swim upward.

Johnny just glares at Dustin, who raises a brow knowingly. "What?"

* * *

We finally return back to the docks of Camp Pahkitew. From the sun's position, one can tell a few hours has passed.

The contestants have returned their equipment to the interns, while a medic is examining the contestants for any sickness.

"Damn, Taylor! Gnarly leg gash!" Beau calls out, pointing out the adrenaline junkie's leg wound.

"Looks worse than it is. I'll walk it off." Taylor say, smiling from ear to ear. This smile fades when she sees Ryuji pass by, which Beau takes note.

* * *

"I am glad that you got the contestants to safety Scarlett. But next time, make sure to give us a heads up first?" Noah asks into his walkie talkie while Owen carries a foldable plastic table to the dock.

"Ah yes. Next time I see one of your wards being mauled, I'll make sure to waste valuable time letting you know first."

Noah grunts. "Now you're just twisting my words aga-hello? She hung up on me." The host sighs, turning off his walkie talkie. "I hate when people are as witty as me."

With that, Noah joins Owen, who has placed the folded table at the beginning of the dock, with two sighs symbolizing each team.

"Alright, guys! Time to bring up your relics!" Owen says, giving an encouraging smile to both teams.

One by one, each contestant hands in the relic they found. Owen nods and vocalizes approvingly for each one. At least, until Beau comes.

"Here you go!" Beau cheerily states as he places a-

"Holy-dude, is that rabbit skull?!" Noah asked, nearly having a heart attack at the sight of it. Beau just nods obliviously. "Yeah, I found it in the skeleton of a shark...you know, like DJ's rabbit. So I thought it would work."

The two teams stare at Beau, half feeling bad for Beau and his lack of common sense and the other half wondering if he was high when he was diving.

Noah gives a clenched smile, not being able to take his eyes off the animal skull. "Well, good effort at disturbing me. This'll definitely be in my nightmares tonight." Then, using a piece of the broken GameGuy, brushes the skull off the table and onto the ground.

"Man, DJ will not be happy to learn about this." Owen comments quietly.

* * *

Once the 'rabbit skull' accident has been resolved, Owen and Noah examine the items.

"Well, looks like it's a tie between the two teams. Unfortunately, we do need an elimination today so Owen will perform the tiebreaker!" Noah announces, giving Owen the floor.

The bigger guy, moving around to the front of the table, holds up his finger. "Let's see..." Then, Owen covers his eyes and begins moving his finger between the two teams. "Eenie meenie miney moe, catch a tiger by its toe, if it hollers-"

"OH! Sorry, I nearly forgot about this necklace!" Taylor says, pulling the necklace out as she jogs up to Owen. She holds it up to Owen, who gives it a good looksy.

"Looks good to me! Looks like the Agile Axolotl's once again win the challenge!" Owen announces, raising his hands in the air. The Agile Axolotl's quietly celebrate, their body language and facial expressions showing it all. "Sadly, that means the Starfish will have to eliminate someone. The good news is that you have plenty of time to think about it before you have to decide. Good luck!"

With the announcement finished, the contestants slowly disperse. Once most of the contestants have left, Noah turns to Owen. "Alright, that went well. Remind me to have a medic on site to examine the divers, especially Taylor and Amelia. Oh, and we should definitely thank that Brody guy for coming."

Owen nods and smiles. "Oh yeah. Where is Brody, anyway?"

At this question, Noah's eyes go wide in realization. It isn't long until Owen also has the same, wide eyed, pale face.

* * *

"GEOFF! WHAT'S UP DUDE!" The surfer looks shocked, then breaks out in a huge grin as he sees who it is.

"BRODY!" Geoff pulls the other into a bear hug. "DUDE, HOW'D YOU GET HERE?"

"Dude, I have no idea! I was just diving and the next thing I know, I'm here!" Brody says, still wearing the diving suit. "So, wanna go get some margaritas?"

"Totally, dude!"

* * *

_**(Bzzzzhhh!)**_

_**"Damn it. I really thought the skull was a winner." Beau says to the camera, looking genuinely perplexed that his ace in the hole didn't work.**_

_**(Bzzzzhhh!)**_

_Sturdy Starfish_

Ryuji is in the bathroom, rubbing lotion on his body. He is wearing just some blue sweatpants and some shower shoes, and his hair is hanging damply on his scalp.

"Have a good shower, Ryuji?" The swimmer turns to the source of the voice, Taylor. The adrenaline junkie, giving Ryuji a cold stare, closes the door behind her.

"Uh, yeah? You know this is the...guy's bathroom right?" "Yeah, I know. I also know that you didn't intend on helping me back in the challenge."

At this, Ryuji visibly becomes nervous, averting his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

* * *

Outside the bathroom, Adrian approaches, ready to take a shower and get the stink off him.

"Oh, cut the crap, Ryuji. You left me behind when I was stuck under that rubble, and didn't even tell anyone!" Adrian freezes, overhearing the conversation. It was muffled, but audible. The actor looks around, worried he might be caught, before putting his ear up to the door.

* * *

"I...I..." Ryuji begins, not sure how to respond. Finally, he gives in. "Yes, I did that."

Taylor looks at Ryuji with a betrayed look. "Why would you do that, man? We're friends, or I thought we were. I could have DIED!"

"We were-are friends I mean!" The swimmer says adamantly. "I-you know swimming is my passion. With a challenge like this, I didn't want my team to lose and see that I wasn't the best swimmer.

I would never have left you if I knew that you were hurt, and I knew right after I did it that it was a horrible decision! I felt I couldn't turn back, but that is no reason for what I did. Please, forgive me."

Taylor stares Ryuji, trying to gauge the authenticity of the apology. After a few tense seconds, Taylor's expression softens. "Okay. I don't believe you actually meant to get me hurt. I am still mad with what you did, but for Jewel's sake, I won't tell anyone what you did. But from now on, don't use underhanded tactics like that. It doesn't suit you."

Ryuji lets out a sigh, giving her a grateful smile. "Thank you Taylor! You won't regret giving me another chance." "Hope I don't!" Taylor turns on her heels and walks out of the bathroom, leaving Ryuji to continue his moisturizing.

* * *

When Ryuji enters the Boys' Cabin, he doesn't expect to come face to face with Ronan, Amelia, and Silver, with Adrian hiding behind the latter. All three are giving Ryuji a critical look.

"Um...what's up?"

Ronan is the one to answer. "Ryuji, Adrian claims that you saw Taylor trapped during the challenge and didn't do anything. Is this true?"

"Claims? Isn't my word enough?" Adrian complains. Amelia and Ronan briefly turn their glares to the actor, while Silver pats Adrian's shoulder.

"It's not that, we just want to get both sides of the story. Perhaps you just misheard? Right Ryuji?" Silver Willow looks at the swimmer with a hopeful look. Unfortunately, Ryuji would disappoint him.

"...No, it's-it's true." At this, Silver lets out an audible gasp. Amelia's face contorts in rage, while Ronan looks alarmed.

"Ryuji, how could you?! Taylor nearly died! I nearly got attacked by a horrid, goblin monstrosity from the deep!" Amelia yells, hands balled into fists.

"I can explain. I thought it could help us get a leg up-" Ryuji holds a hand up, cutting his teammate off. "It doesn't matter what you thought! If saw that she was in trouble, and they could have been hurt, you help them!"

Ryuji wrings his hands, trying to think of something to help defend himself. "I know that! Look, I said sorry to Taylor and she forgave me, isn't that enough?"

Wrong choice of words. Amelia snarls, shoving Ryuji back. "Too little, too late, Ryuji." Silver grabs Amelia's hand and guides her out before she does anything she regrets. Silver Willow gives Ryuji one last look, filled with hurt and shock, before exiting the cabin.

"I'm sorry about what happened. You were a good teammate." Ronan tells Ryuji, slipping into a formal tone. Ronan and Adrian soon follow Silver and Amelia, leaving a shocked Ryuji alone.

_**(Bzzzhh!)**_

_**"Oh, god. I really messed up, didn't I? All because of my ego." Ryuji hangs his head, feeling disappointed in himself. "All I can do now is hope that I survive tonight's elimination."**_

_**(Bzzzhhh!)**_

* * *

Amelia is sitting at the dock, feet dangling off the edge. She is deep in encounter when she hears footsteps.

"Hey _Kiska!" _Taylor jogs up to Amy, giving a mischievous grin. Amelia still looks upset from her encounter with Ryuji, which Taylor notices. "Aww, what's got my little kitty upset?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Amelia sighs, not even looking when Taylor plops herself next to the actress.

"That's fine. We can talk about other things then." Taylor says, toes trying to reach the water below.

Amelia suddenly feels the other girl's hand wrapping around hers. The dark haired girl pulls (perhaps a little too harshly) it away. Taylor's brows knit together until the actress speaks. "Look, Taylor. I need to tell you now so you don't get any wrong ideas. The kiss was-"

"Amazing?" Amelia gives Taylor a sad look. "A mistake. It was the heat of the moment, and I shouldn't have done it."

At this, Taylor looks down at her hands, fidgeting with her zipper jacket. "Oh, I...I guess. I just...it seemed like you were pretty into it."

"Well, I wasn't." Amelia states forcefully, beginning to stand herself up. "We're friends, female friends, and that's how I want to keep it."

At this point, Taylor is also getting annoyed, moreso because of her confusion. "Well, from your flirting it doesn't seem that way."

Amelia scoffs, trying to sound confident. "You thought that was flirting? I...was just being nice to you! I mean, even if I was gay, I wouldn't even think of chasing a dumb*** death chaser like you." As soon as the actress says these words, she knows she went too far. Taylor's face morphs into an indescribable mix of emotions. However, she could tell that Taylor was disgusted and furious at the actress.

"Fine, then." "Taylor-" Taylor pulls herself up, hands trembling. "No, totally get it. I'll give you what you want then, and I'll get out of your life. Good luck, Miss Meadows."

"Taylor-" Before Amelia can finish, Taylor runs off. The actress groans, running her hands through her hair.

_**(Bzzzhhh!)**_

_**"Great job, b***h. Think you could have been more insulting in your rejection? Idiot, total idiot." Amelia mutters to herself, head in her hands.**_

_**(Bzzzhhh!)**_

* * *

We find ourselves at the elimination ceremony. There is a visible tension among Amelia, Ronan, Silver, Adrian, and Ryuji. The rest, who have not been let in the full story, decide it is better to stay out of it for now.

"Ah, can't say I enjoy this part of the job. But, it is a competition, and weeding out the losers is a necessary part." Noah explains to the competitors, with Owen holding up the plate of marshmallows. "Now, I won't keep you. If I call your name, you're safe and get a marshmallow. First up, Silver."

Silver Willow gives a half hearted smile.

"Max."

Max claps and grins triumphantly.

"Amelia and Ronan."

The pair give each other a knowing nod.

"Griselda, J-Jo, and Beau...you're also safe."

Griselda just grunts and nods. J-Jo whoops as he accepts the marshmallow, hungrily popping it in his mouth. Beau smiles, but gives Ryuji a worried look. Because now it's between Adrian and Ryuji, two valuable allies to his cause.

"Adrian. Ryuji." Noah looks at the two boys in complete seriousness. "The final marshmallow of the night goes to...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Adrian scratches his wrist, because once again he was at risk of getting eliminated. What the hell, he had told Ronan the truth, and now he was getting punished?

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ryuji just stares at the marshmallow, trying to will it to go to him.

…

…

…

…

…

…

A close-up shot of the marshmallow. You know, for drama.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Adrian." Adrian lets out a gasp, both hands on his chest in relief. "Ryuji, I'm sorry to say that your time here is over."

Ryuji just nods. "I understand. Thank you all for your support in the last few weeks."

"Aww, we'll miss you Ryuji!" Max calls out, pulling the swimmer into a hug from behind.

"It was great knowing you dude!" J-Jo calls out.

Beau give Ryuji a sympathetic look, wrapping an arm around the swimmer. "Don't worry, dude. I'll win the game for you. Promise."

The swimmer chuckles, giving the beach bum a lopsided grin, "Thanks dude. I appreciate that."

* * *

"So, Ryuji. Anything you have to say to your teammates before you leave?" Noah asks. The swimmer is now inside the Port of Shame, with Owen manning the controls.

"Hmm. Let me think for a second..." Ryuji rubs his chin, trying to think.

A second passes. "Second's over! Goodbye!" Owen presses the button with a smile.

"Itwasgoodmeetingyouallbye!" Ryuji quickly gets out before he disappears.

_**(Bzzzzhhh!)**_

_**"I can't believe this. Ryuji was a valuable teammate. Losing him will be a damper on morale." Ronan says, looking exhausted. "Still, this unfortunate event proves Adrian is more than a pretty face. So, count your blessings, I suppose."**_

_**(Bzzzzhhhh!)**_

_**"Dammit, Adrian! What did you do?!" Beau growls, looking positively pissed. "We have a deal, and you go and stab my best friend in the back? Well, if that's the game you want to play, fine. Two can tango."**_

_**(Bzzzhhh!)**_

* * *

Ronan lays in bed, the room around him pitch black as his peers are falling asleep. Yet he is still awake, using a clip on flashlight as he writes in his journal.

He is on Ryuji's page, which definitely needs updating. Once he's done, he makes sure to cross out Ryuji's name. He sighs, closing his eyes momentarily. His mind drifts to the challenge. Particularly, back to a moment with AJ in the surveillance room.

Once he opens his eyes, he flips to a fresh page. In it, he writes three words:

_**The Thaumaturgic Apparatus?**_


	12. Flash in the Pan

**Notes: What's up everyone? It's your girl, LadyLionheart73, back with yet another chapter of TDR. This idea was actually pitched to me by Solfeggio Kant. He gave me some very helpful advice on where I could take the series, so special thank you to him. I also wanted to thank FangDriver8 for helping to edit the Total Drama Reloaded TvTropes; I really appreciate it. After I finish this chapter, I'm gonna go in and really edit the TvTropes Page.**

**Also, damn, did I not expect all the Ryuji hate in the comments. Like, heck, I'm glad I left such a strong impact on you guys, but man it's much stronger than I anticipated.**

**Warning: This chapter is shorter than I would like (probably karma for making the last chapter longer than normal), so don't be surprised if reading it takes less time that normal. But don't worry, I think I made up for the short length in drama. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

We find ourselves back at Pahkitew Island; the sky a navy blue, and the stars twinkling overhead. Ryuji has just been eliminated, and sent off via the Port of Shame. With this out of the way, the Sturdy Starfish make their way back to cabins. This is where we find our scene.

* * *

Adrian is minding his own business, excited to get some much needed beauty sleep, when he feels a rough hand around his wrist.

"Let's have a talk, Adrian." Beau whispers, teeth clenched. Adrian gulps as the Beach Bum drags him off to a private spot.

* * *

"Well, that sucked. Never thought we would have to kick Ryuji off the team." A disappointed Max tells Amelia as they approach the cabins. "I mean, I kind of get his reasoning, but putting someone else in danger is taking it way too f***ing far, you know?"

Amelia nods along, finding herself distracted by the sight of Taylor walking towards the bathroom. Taylor spots the actress, giving her an icy look before continuing on her way. "Yeah, I know."

The team arrives at the Cabins, finding Jewel waiting on the steps. The parkour artist's face goes from bored to confused when she can't find a certain someone. Not aware of what just happened, she corners Amelia and Max. "Hey guys, where's Ryuji?"

Max and Amelia just stare at Jewel, and Max winces audibly. "Oh, Jewel..."

* * *

Beau finally finds an isolated location inside the Mess Hall. He lets go of Adrian's wrist. The actor immediately backs away, rubbing his sore wrist and giving the beach bum a concerned look.

Right now, the ocean lover's face is indecipherable as he looks Adrian up and down. "I agreed to help you, Adrian, against my better judgement. And what do you do, but sell out one of our teammate's?"

Adrian is now feeling very nervous. He knows Beau and Ryuji were close, and he had directly contributed to the latter's elimination. Adrian scans the room, trying to find any other way to exit.

"I have to say, Adrian...I'm impressed."

That...was not expected. Adrian face morphs into one of confusion as he looks to Beau.

"What?" Beau just gives a small smirk, patting Adrian on the shoulder.

"Oh, don't look so surprised. You were able to manipulate Ronan and Amelia into eliminating Ryuji. This will definitely show you're someone to trust, and only give us more power on the team."

The actor bites his lip, still not convinced he was safe. "But...wasn't Ryuji your friend?" At this, Beau gives a casual shrug.

"Yeah, but you know. You have to make sacrifices, step on a few toes on the way to the top.

Anyway, just wanted to let you know we're good. I'm going back to the cabin. Goodnight."

And Beau leaves the Mess Hall. Adrian finds himself just standing there, still in shock. It takes a couple of seconds before Adrian follows Beau out.

_**(Bzzzzhhh!)**_

_**Beau appears on screen. In a sharp contrast from his earlier appearance, he looks positively furious. He glares daggers at the camera and punches the side of the confessional."Of course I don't trust Adrian! Why would I when he got my best friend eliminated?!" Then he barks out a harsh laugh. "But hey? You know what they say right? Keep your friends close..."**_

_**(Bzzzzhhh!)**_

* * *

_Three Days Later..._

"I can't figure out how to start the timeskip part of my story. Any suggestions?" AJ asks Dustin, both of whom are sitting on a blanket in front of the cabins. Most of the contestants are gathered in front of the cabins, just enjoying the nice weather.

"You could...start a funeral?" Dustin suggests with a shrug.

"It's supposed to be a romantic comedy?" "Exactly."

It is then that Jewel appears between them, kneeling to get better leverage. She is wearing her two-piece swimsuit, and her hair is dripping wet. She has obviously come back for a swim. "Hey AJ, hey Dustin! Dang, you both look cute as heck today! I could eat you two right up!" Jewel ruffles AJ and Dustin's hair. "Well, I have to go, but AJ, I would love to get a look at your writing in private." With a wink, Jewel stands up and runs off to talk to someone else.

AJ watches Jewel leave, a pitying look in her eyes. "Mmm, poor Jewel. Ever since Ryuji left, she's been so sa-flirty." Dustin snorts at AJ's mistake.

"Ha, yeah, she is sad. That's why you have to get the drop on them before they break your heart." Dustin states confidently.

"You sound like you know from experience." "Uh, no! I just-I see that a lot, that's all." Dustin comments, speaking much too quickly for it to be the truth.

* * *

Taylor, Johnny, Dominic, Brittany, Rae, Max, and Silver Willow are playing frisbee. Taylor has wrapped her jacket around her waist, exposing her arms and midriff. The large frisbee game is interrupted when Jewel jogs up.

"Hey guys, looks like you got a good game going. Mind if I join?"

"Of course not, Jewel! We always love having you around!" Silver Willow chirps. Max nods, tossing the frisbee to Jewel. She catches it, and goes into a competitive stance.

"Nice, game on!" And with that, the game continues, this time with Jewel. As the game goes on, though, things become...interesting with Taylor and Jewel.

Jewel and Taylor end up bumping into each other. They say a quick apology, then Jewel gets a good look at Taylor.

"Damn, Taylor! Look at those muscles." Jewel comments, giving Taylor a flirty smirk. Taylor readily accepts the compliment.

"Thanks, but I have nothing on you. I mean, look at those arms. They're like a work of art." The adrenaline junkie, consciously staring at Jewel's arms.

Jewel's cheeks turn a light red, and she flexes her arm. "Well then, wanna touch the art?" Before Taylor can respond, she jumps up and catches the frisbee with a hand.

In her peripheral vision, Taylor spots someone with long, black hair watch her. The ginger girl smirks before she relies to Jewel.

"Heh, maybe later." Taylor purrs as she tosses the frisbee off.

A few feet away, a red faced Amelia runs off.

_**(Bzzzhhh!)**_

_**Amelia tugs at her hair, clenching and unclenching her jaw.**_

_**"I...Tay...I can't..." Amelia trails off. Her eyes are glazed over; she's deep in thought and not sure what to say. After a few seconds of this, Amelia stands up and walks out in a huff.**_

_**(Bzzzhhh!)**_

* * *

The contestants pause, looking up as the loudspeakers crackle to life.

"Attention contestants! We have a very special dinner planned for tonight! Please report to the Mess Hall as quickly as you can." Noah announces, sounding more excited than usual.

"Strange. I wonder why Noah wants us to go to the dining hall so early?" Silver asks, holding up the frisbee disc for Johnny.

"Don't matter to me! All we care about is the free food, right tummy?" Max shakes her belly, and says in a fake high voice, "Right Max! Yum yum in my tum tum."

Brittany groans at this display, which Dominic takes note of. "Aww, what's wrong, Britt?" At this, Dominic decides to pull up his stomach and clutch the bit of stomach fat he has. "Yeah, Britt-Britt, what put a stick up your butt?"

"Ugh, you're so intolerable!" Brittany rolls her eyes, giving Dominic a shove. The mechanic raises his hands.

"HEY, wasn't me! It was my stomach, didn't you see?"

* * *

We cut to the Mess Hall, where the two teams have sat themselves at their respective tables. Today, the tables have been decorated with cream table cloths, black placemats, and utensils wrapped in orange (for the Starfish) or pink (for the Axolotl's) cloth napkins.

Noah and Owen enter through the kitchen door, with Noah giving a small smile.

"Hello, everyone. I'm sure you're wondering why we called you here."

"Damn right. Why this place so fancy?" Max asks, holding up one of the placemats.

"Good question. We, Owen and I, wanted to thank you for your work on the show so far. Without you, we wouldn't have gotten this far. So, we decided to put to have Chef make you a special, 7 course meal." As Noah explains this, two interns dressed in formal suits pass out menus to each of the contestants. As the contestants read, some of them ooo and say 'wow.'

Owen continues on, "Yeah, I got a great deal from a vendor I know. You're going to get a fish AND a meat course, plus a soup, appetizer, and two desserts! So make sure to make plenty of room!"

At this point, almost all of the contestants are excited for the meal. Almost being the key word.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt." Beau calls out, waving his hand in the air. "But I'm on an all-raw food diet, and I can't eat anything cooked or made in a kitchen."

Noah blinks, not expecting something like this. "Oh, okay. You can still stay if you want."

Beau shakes his head. "Sorry, but I can't let myself get tempted. But hey, I hope everyone else enjoys it. Goodnight!" The beach bum stands up and leaves the Mess Hall.

"...Well." Noah shakes his head. "Why don't I stop acting like an idiot and let's start the first course?"

The rest of the contestants cheer and clap as a not very happy Chef begins setting out plates.

_**(Bzzzhhh!)**_

_**"Do I know that this is somehow going to involved with the challenge? Yes. Did I really not care, and just want some delicious food? Also yes." Brittany tells the camera.**_

_**(Bzzzzhhh!)**_

* * *

Molly is watching the surveillance cameras when Scarlett enters, looking uncharacteristically happy.

"Hello, Molly. I just wanted to let you know that I got the lower level interns to check all the cameras. Over half of them contained that bug you found."

Molly blinks, not expecting that. "Really? That's crazy."

"And it's good for us because it makes us look more competent." "Still. Makes you think who would put that there."

Scarlett just gives a sideways smirk. "Well, that's not for us engineers to know. All we need to do is focus on keeping this island from killing everyone on it."

The dark haired girl nods. "Yeah, good point."

"Attagirl." Scarlett says as she backs out.

* * *

The next we see of our fair contestants, they are resting in the cabins. Most of them are fast asleep, while Johnny and Ryuji, ever the early birds, are getting their day started. For Johnny, this involves meditation, while for Ronan it involves a cold shower. Neither of them notice the people slowly creeping up to the twin cabins...

Suddenly, the doors slam open, and the sound of pots and pans clattering together fills the room. _*CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG*_

"AGH, damn it! It's the ass crack of dawn!" Max complains, pulling a pillow over her head.

"Actually, it's seven o'clock, which is a pretty reasonable time!" An intern who is pounding a pan and metal spoon together points out.

After a minute of clanging, the interns run out of the cabins to allow the contestants to dress.

Rae lets out a loud groan, rolling off the bed and onto the floor. Amelia rubs her eyes, feeling the bunk bed shake as Taylor climbs down.

"Good morning Taylor." Amelia calls out.

"Morn." Taylor mutters. The actress frowns, pulling her legs over the side of her bed.

"So how'd you sleep." "Eh, okay." Taylor pulls open her drawer and pulls out her messily unpacked clothes. "...Okay, then. Good luck with the challenge I guess."

Taylor nods. "Same."

_**(Bzzzzhhh!)**_

_**"God. Seeing that interaction between Taylor and Amelia was like hearing nails on a chalkboard." Rae comments, shaking her head.**_

_**(Bzzzzhhh!)**_

* * *

The two teams arrive at the Mess Hall just in time to see a red truck with the Phoenix Industries logo on the side. The truck blocks the entrance to the Mess Hall, and the driver honks the horn. The window rolls down, revealing Owen behind the wheel.

"Hey, guys! Look, I'm driving a truck!" Owen waves and smiles. Noah appears from the other side of the truck, also giving a big host smile.

"Hello, everyone. Hoped you had a good rest, because today is going to be a test of your teamwork, time management, and critical thinking. Because today, you're going to experience life on the side of the Mess Hall."

"Wait...are we going to switching tables?" Adrian asks, looking genuinely puzzled. "How's that a challenge?"

Ronan looks like he wants to slap his forehead at the idiocy. J-Jo snorts at Adrian.

While a past Noah might have made a snarky remark at Adrian's comment, this Noah just moves past it. "No, but you will be participating in a cooking challenge. Here to explain the challenge are DJ and Chef!"

DJ and Chef walk over to Noah, with DJ waving to the contestants. They are meet with the scattered claps of the contestants.

"Hey, everyone, I'm DJ!" DJ greets the contestants, giving a small smile. "For this challenge, you'll need to recreate the dishes you ate last night. You'll be provided with all the ingredients and five hours of time, but that doesn't mean it will be easy."

Chef rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "PAH! When I was working in Paris, I had to make a 12 course meal in two hours and I still got it done."

"Maybe, but they aren't chefs like we are Chef, so let's cut them some slack." DJ tells Chef, defending the contestants. He turns back to the group, "Once your time is up, you need to present the dishes to me and Chef. We'll be judging you on a ten-point system based on the three most important factors in a dish: taste, presentation, and how accurately it resembles the dish. Whichever team gets the most points wins. Good luck!"

"MOVE IT MAGGOTS!" Chef barks out, startling DJ. The contestants quickly obey, rushing towards the Mess Hall.

_**(Bzzzzhhh!)**_

_**"You know, I always liked the cooking challenge. Even though my team lost, it was pretty funny seeing Heather burn her eyebrows off!" Owen chuckles, then remembers himself. "Oops, sorry Heather. Anyway, what's you're favorite memory from the cooking challenge, little buddy?" The camera pans to Noah, who has to sit on Owen's lap because there is no more room.**_

_**"Owen, I wasn't apart of the cooking challenge. I was eliminated in the third episode, remember?" Owen blinks, face dawning with realization. **_

_**"Oooohhh, right." "That being said, I thought that Lindsay locking Heather in the freezer was hilarious."  
**_

_**Owen giggles. "I know, right?"  
**_

_**(Bzzzhhh!)**_

* * *

_Sturdy Starfish_

"Alright, I call the meat!" J-Jo states as they walk into the kitchen.

"Aww, what? I wanna cook the meat!" Max complains.

Beau just stands back and watches. "As long as I get to do the fish, it's fine with me."

"HEY!" Silver Willow silences the argument, surprising the three. Once he has his team's attention, he gives a big smile. "Alright. First thing's first, we should focus on getting kitchen friendly. That means putting on aprons, pulling back long hair, and removing any watches, bracelets, or big earrings. Then, we need to wash our hands so we don't cross contaminate. Once we have that all of the way, we can discuss who does what. Sounds good?"

No one can find a reason to argue with Silver's logic because a) it's a pretty reasonable suggestion, and b) it's Silver Willow.

_**(Bzzzhhh!)**_

_**"Damn, Silver means business." Max tells the camera, looking proud. She wipes a fake tear from her eye. "My baby's all grown up~"**_

_**(Bzzzhhh!)**_

_Agile Axolotl's_

The group, now washed up and in aprons, are gathered in their part of the kitchen.

"Okay, so the fish, meat, and vegetables will probably take the most time, so we should focus on that first. Then, we can prepare the salads and fruits, and finally the sorbet." Brittany tells the group. "So, Dominic has let me know he can cut the beef, and Neville and I can work on cleaning all the utensils. Do you guys have any preferences on what you want to do?"

"Give a man a fish, he'll eat for a day. Teach a man to fish, he'll eat for the rest of his life." Johnny says. This earns him a confused look from most of his teammates. "That's...my way of saying I can skin the fish."

"Oh, okay!" "Man, you should of have just said that!"

Jewel raises her hand, "I can help turn up the heat with the oven and sauces!"

"HA!" Taylor lets out a laugh, and Jewel preens under the attention.

Taylor, wanting to impress the team, speaks up as well, "I'll take the most dangerous job!"

"Peeling the potatoes, got it!" Brittany comments without missing a beat or commenting on the 'what?' from a certain ginger. She waits a few seconds for anyone else to speak up. "No one else? Good, because we need plenty of hands to peel the potatoes and carrots. Now, everyone get moving!"

With that the team begins to split up. Johnny watches on as Dustin whispers something into AJ's ear, and AJ giggles into her hand as they walk out the back.

"Ooh, looks like someone's jealous~" The martial artist has to restrain himself from hitting Dominic in the neck for whispering in his air.

"What? No-no I'm not. I'm just concerned about AJ, that's all." Johnny says defensively as he adjusts the cutting board in front of him.

Dominic just gives him a sh*t eating grin. "Yeah, sure. Hey, Brittany, Johnny's jealous!"

"I don't care!" Brittany yells back.

"Ah, she's so sweet." Dominic shakes his head and smiles nostalgically. Johnny raises a brow at this comment.

**(Bzzzhhh!)**

**_Johnny talks to the camera, rubbing the back of his neck. "I must admit, I have felt...a romantic attraction towards AJ in the past few weeks. But, honestly, I am not certain about my feelings yet. Besides, it's not as if I can be jealous over her hanging out with another of our teammates. If I do that, we would never get anything done."_**

**_(Bzzzzhhh!)_**

* * *

_Sturdy Starfish_

Soon enough, everyone is up and preparing the ingredients. Ronan, in particular, is attempting to chop onions, but is either chopping too unevenly or chopping too close to his fingers. Silver Willow, spying that Ronan is about to slice one of his fingers, quickly rushes to his crush's side.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Silver Willow quickly stops Ronan mid slice, grabbing his knife hand. Ronan gives an embarrassed look.

"Sorry, I don't really cook a lot," At this, Silver Willow shakes his head, "Don't worry, learning how to cut vegetable and fruits is very difficult. But it's very sweet of you to try to help in any way you can." The hopeless romantic, gently taking the knife from Ronan's hands, picks up an onion to demonstrate.

"Here, can I show you?" Ronan just nods, gesturing to the board. "By all means."

Silver Willow smiles sweetly. "Great! First, you cut off the stem. Then, slice it in the half from top to bottom, and peel off the skin." Silver explains slowly, waiting to finish each step before going onto the next one. Despite this, Silver quickly peels and chops the onion, as if he's done this a million times before. "Then, place the onion with the root away from you..." Silver moves one of the onion halves. "Slice into it lengthwise, then hold the slices like this to mince the onions."

Within a few seconds, Silver has perfectly minced onions in front of him. "Like so!"

Ronan, having looked on in slight amazement, finally comments. "Wow, Silver, you're such a good cook." "Hey, practice makes perfect. Keep at it, and you'll be as great as a cook as you are as a team leader."

Then, before Silver can second guess, he stands on top of his tippie toes to give Ronan a kiss on the cheek. In an instant, Ronan's face turns a tomato red as Silver places the knife back down on the cutting board.

"Well, if you need anything, I'll be helping Amy make the sorbet! See ya!" And with that, Silver skips off. Ronan feels a smile grow across his face, not even caring about the ache in his stomach.

_*GURGLE* _Wait...that didn't feel like a crush stomach-ache...

The goofy smile on Ronan's face turns into a straight line as he pulls off his apron and walks towards the door.

"I need to use the restroom. Be back in ten." Ronan murmurs to Amy, his second command before continuing his beeline to the bathroom.

"BYE, RONAN~" Silver calls out in a sing song voice before he continues to chop up the apples.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay cutting the apples? I mean, last time, with the apple pie..."

Amelia trails off, tapping her knife on the cutting board. Silver Willow shakes his head, eager to assure her otherwise. "Oh no, it was a reaction to the pesticides left on the apple. Don't worry, as long as I don't eat the apples, I'm safe."

The actress nods. "Good, good to know..." The glasses-wearing teenager gives a small frown, noticing how his teammate seemed unfocused.

"Is something the matter, Amelia?" Amy just sighs, setting down the knife. "It's just...I said something to Taylor that I regret. Now, she keeps avoiding me, and I feel sick with guilt. What would you suggest I do?"

Silver Willow bites his lip, sticking his tongue. "Well, it really depends on what you said. But, the best first step in my opinion is to apologize to her face. If you're sincere, and get that across, Taylor will be certain to forgive you."

"You think so?" Amelia asks, a small bit of hope in her voice.

"Almost 100%." "Well, then...I'll make sure to apologize to her the first chance I have after the challenge." "Wonderful! Let me know how it goes!" Silver chirps as he continues to chop fervently.

_**(Bzzzzhhh!)**_

_**Amelia sighs sentimentally. "Silver is so sweet, but he tends to be far too optimistic about people. Once, one of my actress "friends" gave me a sandwich filled with laxatives before a big audition. I was stuck in the bathroom for hours after that." Amelia shudders at the memory. "But, reputation is everything, and apologizing is the best chance I have to patch things up with Taylor. Let's hope Silver is right on this one."  
**_

_**(Bzzzhhh!)**_

* * *

Johnny plops the fish guts into the garbage can, smiling in satisfaction at the nicely cut fish in front of him. "Ah, perfect." He mutters as he slides the cutting board in the full sink of suds.

"Well, Johnny, Dominic. Good job with the meat and fish! With how we're going, we're going to finish in good time!" Brittany tells the pair, very pleased with the progress they're making. As Brittany states this, Rae, AJ, and Dustin walk in, Dustin holding a container of peeled potatoes and Rae a container of peeled carrots. Upon entering the kitchen, Rae's face contorts into one of disgust.

"What the hell is that smell?" "The smell of victory! Haha, JK, uh, just fish and meat scraps." Dominic tells Rae. "Why are you asking?"

Rae groans, setting the container of carrots on the table before clutching her head. "I don't feel so..." The deep voiced girl doesn't get to finish her sentence. She covers her face, and barely makes it to the sink before puking out a gross, greenish brown liquid.

"OH, EW!" "RIGHT IN THE SINK!" AJ immediately goes to her friend's side, holding back her hair (then realizes how stupid that is since her hair is already tied back). Brittany backs out, still a bit shocked. After a minute of this, Rae finally stops vomiting, and is just spitting the sink.

"Ah, so-sorry about that. Don't know what happened." Rae pulls herself back up, looking more pale than usual.

"You-you don't need to apologize Rae." AJ tells her friend. "It ha-happens."

Dominic nods. "Miss Anna-Jane's right. Do you think you need to take a few minutes to go outside, get some water."

At this, Rae shakes her head. "No, no...I can handle it. Really. Now come on, let's get a move on before the other team gets the jump on us."

With this encouragement, the team slowly goes back to their tasks, albeit very concerned for their teammate.

_**(Bzzzzhh!)**_

_**"Man, what the hell was up with that?" Jewel asks uneasily. "You don't think...it could be from food poisoning, do you?"**_

_**(Bzzzhhh!)**_

* * *

"Absolutely not." Noah shakes his head, leaning further against the island as he addresses Brittany. "It might have just been nerves, or just the heat."

"Ha, yeah. Remember in season one, when Gwen nearly passed out from how hot it was in the kitchen?" Owen adds.

Noah rolls his eyes. "Wasn't there, remember?!" The host turns his attention back to his wards. "Look, we can't stop a challenge for one person."

"I wasn't saying that." Brittany mumbles, looking annoyed enough to stab someone.

The host continues, "But if you're really worried, then we can send Rae, and in the unlikely case, anyone else, to the medic, no trouble. Sound okay?"

Brittany huffs, shaking her head. "I guess?" "Perfect. Now, I'll let you get back to the challenge."

* * *

_Sturdy Starfish_

Silver Willow is running around, making sure everything is running smoothly. And so far, it's been going well. J-Jo and Beau are focused on the entrees, Adrian is working on the desserts, Max is on the vegetables, and Griselda...well, Griselda was providing moral support? Plus, she did bring in most of the food, so that counted for something, doesn't it?

"Yo, Silver! Fish is nearly ready to be on the grill." Beau updates Silver. The bespectacled young man smiles at his teammate.

"Perfect! Oh, it looks so beautiful!" Then, as Silver passes the stove spots Max. She look much paler than normal. Upon further inspection, Silver also realizes her skin is unpleasantly damp. She trudges her way to Silver, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Max, are you okay? Do you need to use the restroom?" Max sluggishly shakes her head.

"Nah...Nah, it isn't that. I just have a pounding headache, and the heat sure as f**k ain't helping. Think it's okay if I take a five minute break?"

Silver nods understandingly. "Of course, Max! Don't worry about it, I'll be able to handle it while you're recharging. Take your time."

The big bellied girl gives Silver a grateful grin before she exits the kitchen, already thinking of the cold air outside.

* * *

"Um...Ronan's been in the bathroom for a while, hasn't he?" J-Jo points out from the meat station, still massaging the cut of meat with spices.

Amelia, having lost track of time, checks the clock and realizes it has been over twenty minutes since Ronan left

"Yeah, I'll...I think I'll go check on that." Amelia says to the group as she unties her apron. She turns to Silver, "I'll be right back.."

"You can count on me." Silver says, voice ever positive even as his face betrays worry.

* * *

_Silver Starfish_

Amelia jogs up the path to the cabins, hoping inwardly that Ronan was okay, when she bumps into Taylor. Not literally, fortunately.

"Taylor! What are you doing?" "Bathroom." Taylor bluntly responds, pointing behind her. "If you're looking for Ronan, I wouldn't. Heard some not so pleasant sounds from the boy's bathroom."

"Oh. Thanks, I suppose." Amelia visibly wilts at this confirmation. Taylor goes to walk past Amelia; however, the actress seizes her opportunity and grabs onto the other girl's shoulder. "Taylor, wait! I want to talk to you."

"Can't this wait?" "Come on, it'll only take a minute." "Fine, but be quick. You know I bore easily." Taylor crosses her arms and waits for Amelia to speak. The actress takes a deep breath.

"Look, Taylor. I regret what I said the other night, about you being an idiot. It was very rude, and I was out of place. You may be impulsive and short-sighted, but...you have a big heart, and that's what I admire about you." Taylor looks at Amelia with raised eyebrows and surprised eyes. "So, what do you say? Forgive me?"

Taylor opens her mouth...

And stumbles back as she promptly pukes on the ground. Amelia jumps back to avoid the splash back.

"HOLY-" Amelia blurts out, but stops herself from saying anymore. Taylor continues to retch on, resting her hands on her knees as she does so.

"UGH, sorry!" Taylor says in between retches. "At the puke, not my behavior, BECAUSE IT WAS JUSTIFIED!" The adrenaline junkie resumes her vomiting as Amelia runs off, already feeling queasy from the sight of the vomit.

_**(Bzzzzhhh!)**_

_**"Well. Sh*t. That was a failure." Amelia laments.**_

_**(Bzzzzhhh!)**_

_**"And it was that moment, when Taylor nearly puked on Amelia's shoes, that things went to hell." J-Jo narrates to the camera, crossing his legs and placing his hands on his lap.**_

_**(Bzzzhhh!)**_

* * *

Brittany opens the freezer, intending to retrieve some ice for the sorbet. However, she finds herself pausing in the door, the cold air feeling like heaven against her far too warm body.

"Mmmm…" The mob boss closes her eyes, leaning against the door as she feels the lull of sleep.

* * *

Adrian groans, wrapping his arms around his torso. Deciding that he would rather face Chef's wrath than s**t in the bushes, the actor quickly rushes to the bathroom door. But when he opens it, he finds Dominic taking the seat and clutching the rim.

"Um, excuse me sir! This porcelain throne is occupied!" Dominic yells. And with that, the speedster slams the door closed. Adrian, jumping from one foot to another, groans unhappily as he runs out the back.

* * *

AJ is cleaning a dish in the same sink Rae threw up in. She rinses the waste into the garbage disposer, turning it on as she puts the dish in the soap bath. She then turns off the garbage disposal and the faucet.

Then Dustin abruptly pushed her out of the way as he pukes into the sink.

_**(Bzzzhhh!)**_

_**"Guess this 'stomach bug' it isn't a isolated case after all!" Beau declares, a hint of smugness in his voice. "Not that I don't feel bad, but this just proves raw food is more healthy than cooked food."  
**_

_**(Bzzzzhhh!)**_

* * *

Amelia walks up the back just in time to see Neville popping a squat in the bushes, some not very pleasant sounds coming from him.

"Hello, Amy." Neville grunts out. Amelia just walks faster, feeling her stomach flip flop. On the steps, she passes Max, who looks like she's focusing all her energy on not vomiting. Amelia jumps back as Jewel runs past her, holding her behind.

"GOTTA POOP GOTTA POOP GOTTA POOP!"

When Amelia finally enters the kitchen, she takes one look at the state and frowns. Brittany is still standing in the door of the freezer; Dustin is hugging the sink as he vomits, with AJ supplying him water so he doesn't get dehydrated; and Adrian, Jewel, Ronan, and Taylor were god knows where. "That's it. Someone needs to do something about this."

* * *

Amelia quickly go back to the island. Amelia raps on the island, getting Noah's attention. Brittany gestures for him to come forward. The host says something DJ, then strides into the kitchen.

Once Noah enters the kitchen, he addresses the girl. "Alright, what's wrong?"

"Noah, we can't continue like this. We need to stop the challenge now; people are dropping like flies." "Look, just continue on-" "No! That's not the point, Noah. Almost half of us are sick, and the other half are either consoling their friends or about to be sick. You need to stop the challenge or else!"

When Amelia finishes, she watches Noah. She can see the look of concern in his eyes clear as day. He has to understand, right? I mean, he wouldn't just put them in danger knowingly-

"No." What? "I won't stop the challenge. We need to get an episode out, or Phoenix will have my head."

Amelia finds herself gaping like a fish, which Noah takes as a cue to continue. "Now, I'd let the teams know that they should get going. Because if neither of you if can finish, I'll have no choice but to have a double elimination tonight."

With a hardened expression, Noah turns on his heel and leaves, leaving Amelia in shock.

_**(Bzzzzhhh!)**_

_**"I-I can't believe Noah! That-that asshole!" Amelia's shock acts as fuel for her rage. Her face is beet red, and she looks ready to explode. "Is he seriously going to let us vomit and s**t ourselves just to get a good episode? F**ing f***er."**_

_**(Bzzzzhhh!)**_

* * *

Only AJ, Johnny, Rae, and Brittany remain for the Axolotl's; the Starfish are more fortunate, with Silver, J-Jo, Amelia, Max, Griselda, and Beau. Unfortunately, some of them are now also displaying symptoms of food poisoning. Silver, who had taken charge, now finds himself out of breath with a mild headache; Rae continues to have bouts of nausea; and Brittany needing to take frequent water breaks.

"Ah, s**t, s**t!" Beau swears as he pulls the fish off the grill. "Stuck to the grill!" The beach bum sighs in defeat, throwing the pan into the sink. "Onto the fourth attempt."

As displayed by Beau, the decline in their numbers means a bigger responsibility for each member, which means certain tasks getting neglected or put off.

The sink and trash are filled with failed attempts as the contestants try to keep up with the time limits.

Despite this, the contestants continue on, driven by the fear of elimination.

* * *

Johnny lets out a quick breath through his nose. "This is ridiculous. I cannot believe Noah is forcing us serve food when most of use have food poisoning."

"We don't have a choice, so what does it matter?" Rae comments, looking pale but is still standing (something that can't be said for other contestants...)

"The point that Johnny's trying to make is that Noah is putting all of us, including the judges, at health risk. Millions of people die each year from food poisoning." AJ tells Rae, trying to be stern while not be scolding.

"Good point, AJ." Johnny gives AJ a weary smile. AJ returns it with a nod. "It's like-"

_*CREAK* The_ door swings open, and the Axolotl's are surprised to see a certain ginger.

"Ugh, sorry. Was puking my guts out and had to get some water. Also, a lot of people are being lazy, so you might want to talk to them about that." Taylor groans, quickly putting the apron back on. AJ blinks rapidly, not sure what to say, while Johnny scrunches up his face.

"That's fine. Are you okay to work?" Johnny asks.

"Hell, yes!" Taylor says boastfully, hands on her hips.

Johnny nods. "Good. Just make sure to cover your mouth and wash your hands extra long. Want to lower the risk of cross contamination."

"Sure, no problem." Taylor shrugs, and looks ready to move. She catches the glance of Amelia, whose gaze she meets. The adrenaline junkie lets the corners of her mouth upturn for a second before turning on the sink.

Amelia lets out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, heart beating faster.

_**(Bzzzhhh!)**_

_**"Ah. I think...me and Taylor will be fine." Amelia sighs in relief, a tired smile on her face.**_

_**(Bzzzzhhh!)**_

* * *

The rest of the contestants - Jewel, Taylor, Neville, Dustin, Adrian, and Dominic - are laying defeated in the back. These are the contestants who are now in full blown food poisoning mode, and couldn't help even if they wanted to.

"Come on, Jewel! Get yourself together!" Jewel slaps her face, trying to pull herself out her pounding headache and sickening nausea. It doesn't help that Dustin is retching nearby, and the sounds...

"God, it feels like my stomach is going through a meat grinder!" Adrian cries out from one of the bushes. And honestly, he's not being dramatic because that's how most of the others feel by now.

"I...am going...to kill Owen and whoever gave him that food..." Dominic mumbles, still recovering from his third diarrhea attack.

"Hey, don't say that...Owen...probably had a good reason...for buying cheap food that gave us food poisoning..." Neville trails off, his heart not really in the fight for neutrality.

Neville just curls up in the fetal position, not even paying attention when someone approaches from behind. Suddenly, he is lifted into the air, his arms flailing as someone wraps their body around him.

"What-Griselda-what are you doing?!" Neville asks, alarmed that the beast of a woman is now rocking him like he's a baby. "Put me-oh..." Neville pauses in his struggle, eyes fluttering as a calm washes over him. "Wait, this is...this is actually pretty nice-BLAAAHHHH!" Neville pukes onto the ground, luckily avoiding Griselda's clothes.

* * *

In the dining room part of the Mess Hall, DJ, Owen, and Noah are sitting and waiting at the table farthest from the kitchen. Chef is pacing impatiently, face betraying his annoyance.

"So, then I said, "Watermelon? I thought you said 'what are melons?' Watermelons aren't used in baklava!" DJ chuckles as he finishes the story, resting his hands on the table.

Owen roars with laughter, slamming the table as he does. "Water-*gasp*watermelon! HA, did you hear that Noah?"

"Okay, yeah, yeah." Noah nods, inwardly thinking 'Okay, settle down big guy, it isn't that funny.' The co-host turns back to their guest. "You know, with how much you focused on cooking when we were young, I'm surprised that you chose not to pursue cooking as a career."

DJ shrugs, giving a small smile. "Eh. Well, I love cooking, but I always found my real passion was helping animals, even if they didn't always appreciate it."

"So, how's it going for you?" Noah asks, trying to show interest.

"Pretty cool, man. Already got the degree, and after I guest star here, I'm planning on taking the license exam."

Owen slaps DJ on the back, giving him a big grin. "Well, I'm sure you'll do great and get your veteran license before you know it!"

"You mean a veterinarian, right?" DJ asks, giving Owen a puzzled look. Owen just smiles wider. "No, silly, veteran! It's not like you're in the army!"

Before DJ or Noah can correct Owen, Chef grumbles, rather loudly, in frustration.

"I don't like them kids in my kitchen! They're going to misplace everything in there!"

"Aww, come on Chef? Can't you be chill like when we did this challenge?" Owen asks, wrapping his arms around Noah and DJ. Noah just rolls his eyes, not bothering to recorrect his friend.

"Hrrmmph! I think I'll go in, make sure they ain't acting like trouble makers." Chef thinks aloud, ready to walk right into the kitchen. Noah quickly stands up, struggling to hide a sudden nervous look.

"HEY! Now, come on, we can't have you distracting our contestants, can we?" Noah asks, trying to sound like he didn't care.

Chef snorts. "Didn't stop you from going in there twice, did it? Sides, what do you care about it?"

"Well-" A sharp squeal from the kitchen prevents Noah from finishing the sentence.

* * *

_Back in the kitchen..._

The remaining contestants were still trying to contain the garbage fire that this challenge had become. Neither team had adjusted well to the loss of most of their members, but were starting to gain traction.

AJ is standing against one of the tables, letting two of the steaks rest before cutting into them. Then in her peripheral vision, she spots the door swinging open and someone walk-stumble in.

"_Hey, guys! So sorry I took so long, but I'm ready to get back to work." _Ronan garbles, looking worse for wear.

"Oh, goodness Ronan! You poor thing!" Silver Willow exclaims, rushing over to Ronan's side.

As Silver grabs onto Ronan's cheeks, standing up on his toes, Ronan mumbles out, "Come on, it's not that bad..."

"Damn it Ronan. You look like death keeled over." J-Jo comments bluntly.

Max gives J-Jo a strange look. "Uh, that doesn't sound right."

"What do you mean? That's the saying isn't it; death keeled over?"

"No, I think it's-" Max is cut off by Rae talking over her. "It's death warmed over."

J-Jo snaps his fingers, realization hitting him. "Oh! Right! It is! Man, I've been saying it wrong the whole time. What were we talking about? Oh, right! Ronan! Yeah, he looks like death warmed over."

AJ starts to cut into the meat, but found herself so preoccupied with J-Jo's, Rae's, and Max's conversation about idioms she doesn't pay enough attention to where her fingers around. She holds the steaks with gloved hands, pushing the knife right into the direction of her fingers-

* * *

The loud shriek echoes out of the kitchen and into the Mess Hall. Chef, DJ, and Owen sprint into the kitchen, with Noah following behind. The four find AJ clutching a white rag to her hand, a red stain already appearing on it. Johnny is at her side, helping to apply pressure on the wound.

"What the hell happened?" Chef barks at AJ. AJ, though in obvious pain and intimidated by Chef, manages to answer, "I-I cut myself while using one of the knives."

DJ quickly comes by, hoping to offer aid. "I have some medical training - let me take a look?"

With a wince, AJ removes the rag from her hand.

DJ promptly passes out from the mere sight of it.

Chef uses the time to examine the scene, then takes a big sniff. He sniffs again, taking a big whiff of a familiar smell - the smell of regurgitated food.

"Noah. Why the hell does my kitchen smell like vomit?! And why does that boy look like he's about to pass out?!" Chef points to Ronan, who looks disoriented, and Silver, who has an arm in front of Ronan.

Amelia, sensing an opportunity, gives Chef a far too toothy smile. "Oh, Noah didn't tell you? Noah, tell him about the food poisoning all of us have."

"Food poisoning?" Owen asks. The worry on his face is clear. This had to be the first he heard of this.

Chef just stares at Amelia for a second or two, then twists his body towards Noah. "FOOD POISONING?! Damn it, boy, what the hell were you thinking?"

Noah goes to defend himself, "Hey, you were the one who cooked the food-" "Oh no! Don't you dare put this on me! I worked with the ingredients you gave me; it's not my fault that tubby over here decided to get the stuff from an unlicensed vendor!"

Owen lets out a small moan, displeased by Chef's comment and guilty that it was true. "Come on Chef, take it easy on Noah."

"HELL. NO!" Chef shouts at Owen before focusing on the smaller man. He shoves Noah with his pointer finger. "Your damn smart*** could have given us food poisoning, did you even think of that? No, of course you didn't; you never had to take a course in food safety!"

After giving Noah a chewing out, Chef turns to the contestants, who were watching the conversation in a state of disquiet. His expression softens ever so slightly as he barks out orders. "You, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, and you. Out of my kitchen and to a medical RIGHT NOW! That's an order."

The contestants snap into action, readily taking the cue to get the hell out of the kitchen. Noah quickly issues a glare at the older man, forcing Chef to face him.

"You can't do that! The challenge is still going!"

The older man shoots Noah an even harsher glare as he walks to the sink and grabs a bucket. "Yeah, well, I'm ending it!"

Chef pauses his verbal lashing to fill up the blue bucket with lukewarm water. Once its 3/4ths full, he dumps it all over DJ.

"WHA-WHAT?!" DJ shoots up, looking around alarmed.

"DJ, you're helping me cook this damn meal!" "Uh, yeah. Sure. Okay." DJ stands up, feeling out of the loop. Still, he knows better than to question Chef.

Chef looks to Noah and Owen, and points a stern finger to the door. "Both of you, get the hell out of my kitchen!"

"But the-" "Out!" "The challe-" "OUT!" "Ms. Ignis will-" "OUUUTT!" Noah shouts in frustration, holding up his hands. "Agh, fine!"

With that, Owen and Noah leave the kitchen, the former looking more sheepish than the latter.

_**(Bzzzhhh!)**_

_**"Damn idiots. I don't get paid enough to deal with this stupidity..." Chef shakes his head in disappointment.**_

_**(Bzzzzhh!)**_

The aftermath.

The contestants have gathered in a makeshift tent in the living area, being tended to by the medics from Phoenix Industries. Some, like Johnny, Max, and Silver, are strong enough to be walking and tending to the others. Then, there are those like Ronan, AJ, Dustin, and Neville who have completely been taken out and can only lay out on the stretchers. Then, in a third group, is Beau and Griselda. Beau, because he never ate the food, and Griselda because if she can eat robots, she can handle food poisoning.

"Here, Ronan! Take some more water!" Silver Willow pushes a glass of ice water into the other male's face. The business tries to graciously reject.

"Silver, I'm fine-" "Shush! You had diarrhea for an hour! You must be dehydrated! Come on, drink!" Once again, Ronan finds himself red as a tomato - for all the wrong reasons.

"Okay." Ronan sighs, taking a big gulp as he speaks. "Tbhajks Sihver."

Taylor herself is lying on one of the stretchers, eyes half-way closed when a large shadow looms out. It reaches out their hand, rather menacingly, and forcefully sticks something down her throat.

The ginger girl immediately spits it out, backing herself up against the headboard. Then, she sees who it is.

"Oh, sorry Griselda. Thought you were an axe wielding murder." Taylor chuckles nervously, picking up the thermometer Griselda was putting in her mouth. Taylor takes a moment to appreciate the white nurse's dress Griselda put on. "Nice outfit."

Griselda gives a pleased huff, then goes off to tend to another patient.

"Griselda means well, you know. She just doesn't know how to get it across." Taylor turns her attention to her bunkmate, Amelia. The actress is sitting criss-cross. She must have been waiting for a while to talk to the ginger.

"Amy." Taylor says, taking on an inquisitive tone and tilting her head.

"So, about what we talked about earlier..." Amelia trails off, giving Taylor a knowing (and hopeful) look. In response, Taylor bites her lip and closes her eyes.

"Look, I'm glad you're apologizing and all. But that wasn't what I was upset about."

At this, Amelia is the one to frown. "What? What do you mean?"

"I was, and am mad that you're leading me on, making me think you're interested. I don't appreciate that."

"I'm...I am not leading you on." Amelia frowns even deeper. "I value you as a friend."

At this admission, Taylor stands herself up, crossing her arms. "See, that. That's why I can't forgive you. Not yet, anyway." The adrenaline junkie, willing herself to move, makes her way over to the rest of her team.

Amelia wrinkles her nose, and finds her eyes narrowing. "Fine. Be that way." The actress curls herself onto the bed, suddenly deciding a nap was a good idea.

She waves her hand as Griselda approaches her, thermometer in hand. "No, stop. Griselda, no. No, I don't-no!"

* * *

_**(Bzzzzhhh!)**_

_**J-Jo smiles for the camera. The camera is so zoomed in, that all that can be seen is his face. "So, in the end, we all got food poisoning, and Noah had to cancel the challenge. On the bright side for the show, Chef and DJ did all the cooking, so they have an episode. So was this all worth it? Hell no. I have to spend two days in bed!"**_

_**The camera zooms out, showing the street clown wrapped in blankets. **_

_**"But, will this end up changing anything?" At this point, the everpresent smile on his face falls. "...Also no, because uh...Noah and Owen will probably edit this so...no real point in making this confessional." **_

_**Then, J-Jo gives a dramatic shrug. "Ah, oh well! Already done it!"**_

_**(Bzzzzhhh!)**_

* * *

Noah and Owen step into their trailer, and are surprised to see the computer monitor on. And not only active, but displaying the familiar face of their boss.

"Hello Noah, Owen." "Ms. Ignis. I didn't expect to see you today." Noah gives a nervous smile, rubbing his hands together. Owen just freezes in place, his mouth a straight line.

"Well, I've seen you today. And I've seen some...very interesting developments." Ms. Ignis grits her teeth at the last part. Her face contorts in rage for a moment before smoothing out into calm.

"Now, Miss Ignis. I know we've had some...bumps in the road!" Noah approaches the computer, the eels in the pit of his stomach furiously wriggling as he steps closer. "But-but! Everything worked out in the end, didn't it?"

Miss Ignis raises a brow, resting her chin on her hands. "Yes, you got the data we needed. But now, we're faced with the bigger problem of how the contestants will react to your perceived betrayal."

At this, Noah is silent. He looks down, abnormally quiet.

The woman lets out a soft sigh, then says, "But, I am inclined to give you leeway. After all, my instructions were rather unclear when we signed the contract. So, let me be clear now."

With a tone as cold as the Antarctica ice caps, she speaks. "You will retrieve the data I need, as well as ensure the contestants are unaware of the secondary nature of the show. Failure to do will result in your immediate termination. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, Miss Ignis." Miss Ignis finds herself giving a toothy smile to her subordinate.

"Perfect. Glad we could have this...chat. Now, au revoir." Miss Ignis gives a small wave.

Then, the monitor goes dark.


	13. Quick Note

Hey everyone! Just wanted to let people know that the next few chapters might take a little longer than normal (not nearly as long as my multi-month hiatus, but still). With school starting back up in the next few weeks, I'm going to begin to focus my mentality on that. But I just want to let you all know that I do intend to finish this story.

Hope you all stay safe, and have a good day!


End file.
